Freedom Fighters
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: A Self Insert story. Shadow and Dragon were just two ordinary girls. But that all changed when they heard about weird traffic in Jasper, Nevada. Now as they go check it out, they meet the Autobots. Now as they get caught up in the Autobot/Decepticon war, they go through a transformation that will change their lives forever. Co-written with DragonScouter
1. Shadow and Dragon

**Disclaimer: Well this is a story that I am co-writing with my friend DragonScouter. It is going to be really good cause we are going to work really hard on this. Oh and I am not using my real age cause I am younger than that. We do not own anything from Transformers Prime.**

**Me and Dragon: Enjoy the chapter of Freedom Fighters!**

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked my friend.

Dragon shrugged. "I don't know Shadow. I heard there was a new video game out though."

I looked over at her. "Let's go to the store and check it out then."

"Race ya." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go then." I said. With that said, we both took off running towards the video game store.

Dragon is the oldest with her being eighteen. She is 5 feet, 7 inches tall with golden brown hair with a bang on the right side of her forehead, which today she had in a ponytail since she didn't have time to put it up this morning. She had hazel eyes and a flat stomach. Today she is wearing some medium blue bell bottom jeans, a silver t-shirt with a dragon symbol on it, a black belt with a lime green dragon buckle, black tennis shoes with a lime green stripe on each side, and a basic black dragon shaped necklace.

I was the youngest being at sixteen. I was 5 feet, 2 inches with dark brown hair that I always wear in a ponytail. I had brown eyes and a flat stomach. Today I am wearing a purple t-shirt with an Autobot insignia on it, some light blue skinny jeans, a silver belt with a 'S' on it as the buckle, black hightops with white strings with pink stripes on each one, and a guitar shaped necklace.

We stopped running once we reached the video game store. I walked in first with Dragon not far behind.

"Well look who it is. What's up Shadow and Dragon?" A voice said.

We both turned around and looked behind the counter to see our old friend Nick smiling at us.

"Hey Nick." Dragon and I said.

Nick was seventeen. He was 6 feet, 3 inches so he was taller than Dragon and me. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. He had a flat stomach. Today he was wearing red t-shirt, some blue jean shorts, a black belt, and some red converse.

"So what are my favorite customers looking for today?" Nick asked.

"We heard about a new game that was supposed to be out." I said.

"Yeah! Is it here?" Dragon asked excitedly.

Nick smirked at us." I have a feeling you guys are going to like this one, considering you both are fans of Transformers Prime." He said, still smirking.

We both glanced at each other confused. It was no secret that we both liked Transformers Prime. While I was an Autobot fan, Dragon favored the Decepticons a little more than the bots. That didn't stop me from being friends with her though.

"Ladies, I present to you Transformers Prime: The Game!" Nick yelled, while taking out the game from behind his back.

I gasped while Dragon's jaw just dropped. We both looked at each other, then back at Nick.

"Woah." We both said in unison.

Nick smiled. "It's only fifteen dollars if you want it."

I pulled my purple wallet out of my pocket and grabbed a ten and a five.

"Here ya go Nick. Fifteen dollars on the dot." I said, while handing him the money.

"Thank you for your service girls." Nick said, while handing us the game.

I took it out his hand and looked over to Dragon.

"Let's go to your house and play this baby!." I yelled.

"Let's go then." Dragon said, already at the door.

"Ok. Bye Nick." I yelled as I ran out the door without waiting for a reply.

We ran for about fifteen minutes before we made it to Dragon's house. We walked inside and saw her mom in the kitchen. Her mom was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and some black sandals.

"Hi honey. Hello Shayla." Her mom said, calling me by my real name.

"Hi mom." Dragon said.

"Hello ." I said.

"So you girls have a new game?" Ms. Val asked.

"Yep. Transformers Prime: The Game!" Dragon exclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful honey." said smiling.

"Yep. And we are getting ready to play it now." I said.

"Well you girls have fun." She said.

We both nodded and jogged up the stairs. Soon enough we came to Dragon's room. Dragon's room had a white bed with black and green covers, a white nightstand consisting of various pictures, and her closet. Her wall had so many Transformers posters that it covered the whole wall.

"Alright let's hook up the Wii and play this game." Dragon said.

I nodded and went to go hook up the Wii. Once I got the Wii up and running, Dragon slid the disk in and grabbed the remotes. She handed one to me.

"Let's do this." I said.

For the rest of the day, we played on multi-player mode since there were two of us. I played as Arcee most of the time and she played as Knockout. Finally it was time for me to go home.

"Why don't you stay over her for the night Shadow?" Dragon asked.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I have some stuff to do. See ya tomorrow."

She nodded. I waved good bye and headed down stairs. I saw that her mom was still in the kitchen. I walked out the door and headed down the streets to my house. Once I reached my destination, I stepped through the door and went upstairs. My parents were on a business trip so I had the house all to myself. I went inside my room which was an exact copy of Dragon's room except my bed covers were blue instead of green and black. I changed into a pair of gym shorts and a red tank top and climbed into bed.

**Transformers Prime Dimension**

It was a peaceful day in the Autobot Base. Ratchet and Optimus were looking out for any Decepticon activity, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were sparring, and Arcee and Cliffjumper were talking in the corner.

"So I was driving right? Then these headlights light up behind me. And it hits me, I was illegally parked!" Cliffjumper finished telling his tale.

Arcee sighed. "Another parking ticket?"

"Hey! It gets boring around here." Cliffjumper defended himself.

"Cliff sometimes I wonder do you know what low profile means?" Arcee asked her partner.

"Hey!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

The two partners kept exchanging sarcastic comments back and forth. Optimus and Ratchet were watching from afar.

"Sometimes those two argue like sparklings." Ratchet commented.

"While that may be old friend, they are a great pair to work with." Optimus to the medic.

"Yes indeed. I am more concerned with what will happen if Cliffjumper gets terminated." Ratchet said quietly, making sure Arcee didn't hear.

"Since Tailgate was terminated, Arcee has become more closed in but Cliffjumper has changed that. We can only hope for the best." Optimus said.

Ratchet just nodded and continued monitoring for Decepticon activity. Suddenly, everyone in the base jumped as an alarm went off. They all then rushed over as Ratchet typed in a few things on the console in front of him before saying, "Decepticon energy signatures have been picked up in the desert not far from Jasper."

Optimus nodded and said, "Ratchet, stay here and man the ground bridge. Everyone else with me."

The group of bots nodded and Ratchet opened the bridge. Then, the other five bots ran through. Once they were on the other side, they all saw that the Decepticons were mining a small cluster of energon. They all then activated there blaster and charged at the group of 'Cons. The drones noticed their approach before activating their own blasters and firing. This fight was simple for the Autobots and Cliffjumper found himself in front of a group of drones and he smirked before saying, "Bring it on you tin cans. I can take you all on."

He then launched himself at one of the drones and kicked him to the side before spinning around and kicking another one away. He then had to dive out of the way as one of the drones fired a shot at him and it hit the stones around him. As he landed, he flinched as he felt some rock shards stick into his side armor. But, he decided he would deal with that later and he continued to kick Deceptidrone aft.

After a while, the few remaining drones decided to get out of their so they transformed before retreating. Cliffjumper shook his helm before walking up to the others and saying, "Why is it that, no matter what planet they are on, the Decepticons are always cowards?"

Arcee nodded but her optics widened when she looked at his side. Cliffjumper looked down and realized that the stones that had hit him earlier had stuck enough into him to draw energon. He glanced up at them and said, "Ratchet's going to give me an audio receptor full about this."

Arcee nodded and said, "You don't say."

Optimus then called in a bridge and, a short time later, the bridge appeared and the five bots went through. Once on the other side, Ratchet huffed and pulled Cliffjumper aside before fixing up his wounds.

"You have to be more careful out there Cliffjumper." Ratchet stated as he finished fixing up Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper simply stood up and said, "I'm fine doc. Thanks for the patch up." He then walked out of the room with Arcee and Bumblebee and Bulkhead went back to their sparring. Ratchet then started to clean up the med bay. But, he couldn't stop the thoughts of his and Optimus' earlier conversation from sneaking back to the front of his processor. Cliffjumper was reckless and only Primus knows how Arcee would react if she lost him.

**Well that took me about a couple of days to write. Stupid computer kept shutting off on me. Well the next chapter will be wrote by Dragon and posted by me. We will just have to wait until then.**

**Me: How did I do?**

**Dragon: You did great Shadow!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Both of us: Shadowstalker and DragonScouter out!**


	2. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: Ok everyone, this is DragonScouter and Autobot Shadowstalker getting back to you on the second chapter of Freedom Fighters. We are working extremely hard on this story and hope you like it. Oh, and neither of us own Transformers Prime. Only our OCs. Though one day that might change.**

**Me and Shadow: Well, have fun and enjoy!**

I groaned as I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I was not a morning person and this morning was no different. I then glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed before I glanced at my phone and saw that Shadow had left me a text message. Opening my messages, I saw that she wanted to meet me for breakfast at a local café since we didn't have school and today was supposed to be a nice day. I then glanced at the clock next to me again and saw that it was already eight thirty and the café stopped serving breakfast at ten.

So, I quickly hopped into the shower and got washed off for the day before coming out and putting on my outfit which was made up of a pair of dark blue bell bottoms with a black t-shirt that has a yellow smiley face on it. Then, for the rest of her items, I just put on the same accessories and shoes as I did the other day before throwing up my hair in a ponytail and grabbing my purse before sprinting from my room to the kitchen where mom was and I said, "Hey mom, gotta run and meet Shadow for breakfast at the café. Love ya!"

Mom smiled at me and said, "Just be careful Danniela. You know that I worry about you when you drive that motorcycle of yours."

I nodded before saying, "I know mom. Bye!"

"Bye dear, I love you!" She called out before I sprinted out of the door. Once I was outside, I put my purse in the designated compartment for it before taking out my keys and putting them in the ignition of my black with a white stripe motorcycle. I then backed it out of the driveway and made my way to the café.

Once I was there, I drove around the parking lot until I saw a familiar black motorcycle with purple and gold streaks that I knew was Shadow's. So, I pulled in next to it and parked before I took off my helmet and ran inside. I then headed straight to the booth next to the T.V. where I saw Shadow sitting. She was wearing a purple tank top, a blue jean vest, some black fingerless gloves, a pair of black tights with some blue jean shorts over them, and some purple knee high boots. Her hair also happened to be in a ponytail as well.

"What took you so long to get here? I thought that you were going to bail on me." Shadow stated as I sat down.

"I would never do that to you." I answered before I picked up a menu. "You already order?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Yep, same as always. What are you getting?"

I smiled and said, "Same as well. I just like people to think I am actually going through the menu."

Shadow shook her head at me and said, "You would."

Before anything else could be said though, one of the people at the counter asked for the T.V. to be turned up so the worker behind the counter obliged. As he turned it up, I ignored it at first until I heard the reporter say, _"In other news, strange reports of mysterious traffic happenings in Jasper, Nevada has gotten the whole area wondering just what is going on down there?"_

Shadow and I stared at the T.V. in shock at that. Did that reporter just say Jasper, Nevada? As in the Jasper from Transformers Prime that her and I were deeply obsessed with? Our eyes stayed glued to the T.V. as a witness came on and the reporter asked, _"Sir, can you tell us what has been going on down here?"_

The man he was interviewing said,_ "Well, I will be driving my pickup on the freeway and suddenly, the traffic will come to a standstill and when the official report comes out, it says that there was no known cause to the traffic halt."_

Another person being interviewed, this time a lady in her forties, said,_ "Yes, and one time, I got out of my car when I saw a vehicle go over the side to see if I could offer any help. But, when I got over to the spot, the vehicle had vanished."_

The reporter then came back on and said, _"You heard it here first folks. Until next time."_

The T.V. was then promptly turned off and Shadow and I stared at each other. "Did that reporter just say Jasper, Nevada?" Shadow stated in shock.

I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I simply resulted to nodding in a positive.

"And we know that Jasper, Nevada is where the Transformers supposedly lives." She stated. I then smiled as an idea came into my head. A crazy idea but a brilliant one at that would be so much fun. Judging from the knowing look on Shadow's face, she knew what idea she had. Especially when she said, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

I smiled and said, "If you are thinking of taking a trip down there then of course you are. All we need is permission from our parents. Since it is vacation for us since they are remodeling the school, we can stay down there for a good week before having to come back up here."

She smiled back at me as our plan came together before saying, "Yep, all we need is parent approval."

We both then stood up and said, "See you later." The both of us then laughed before we headed out to our rides. We both put on our helmets before driving off. Once I pulled in my driveway, I put my motorcycle in park and ran inside. I then ran into my kitchen and said, "Hey ma, can I go on a trip?"

My mom turned to me and asked, "Where to?"

"Jasper, Nevada. Shadow and I want to go down there to see what is going on with traffic reports that have been coming from down there." I answered.

Mom gave me one of her knowing looks and said, "This curiosity wouldn't be because Jasper happens to be the supposed home of the Transformers now would it?"

I shuffled my feet and gave a sly smile before saying, "Maybe."

Mom let out a laugh and said, "Fine, just be careful. I don't need you to get hurt anytime soon."

I ran up to her and gave her a hug before saying, "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome dear!" I heard my mom call as I ran to my room. I then grabbed my black and lime green duffle bag before starting to shove all of the jeans and t-shirts I could in it as well as the toiletries and necessities that I would need. A pinging from my phone drew me to it and I saw that Shadow had sent me a text.

Parents said ok. They will be taking an extra week for a vacation since I will be gone. See you fifteen minutes at edge of town. Shadow out.

I smiled as I zipped up my duffle bag before I grabbed my phone and texted, My mom said I could too. See you there. Dragon out.

I then ran back out to my motorcycle and secured my duffle bag to the back and placed my purse in the designated place before throwing on my jean jacket, so the bugs wouldn't hurt me when they hit me, and hopped on my bike before heading to the edge of town. It took me around sixteen minutes to get there and I was glad to see Shadow sitting there with her back with purple and gold stripes helmet.

"Late as usual Dragon. What took you?" Shadow asked as I pulled up next to her.

"Traffic. You ready?" I explained and then asked.

We both looked at the city limits sign, which said that we were going to be leaving Tranquility, Nevada, and then we looked back at each other and nodded before starting our engines and racing out of the city. Once we were about five miles out, I felt a strange tingling go through my body. "Hey Shadow, did you feel that?" I asked through our helmet communicator.

"Yeah, but I think it was just the rush of going to the town of legend." Shadow responded.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered before we continued down the road.

Three hours into the trip, and one gas stop later, we were about fifteen minutes from Jasper when I got a buzz on my helmets communicator. I tapped the side of my helmet to answer it before saying, "Yes?"

Shadow's voice then came through and said, "Hey, since we are so close, let's race and see who gets to the city limits sign first. Bet I could beat you."

I let out a laugh and revved my bike at the challenge before saying, "Fine. On my count. Three, two, one. Ignition!" I yelled as I gassed my bike and revved ahead. I then heard her laugh and I saw that she was right with me. Seeing a fork in the road, I veered to the left and took the left path and I saw Shadow veer to the left. I then focused my attention on the road while letting the throttle out full. I was not going to let anything distract me from winning.

**Autobot View**

Cliffjumper muttered as he traveled the roads outside of Jasper. Since he had gotten those rock shards in his side the other day, Ratchet had decided that the best thing for him to do was to go on patrol looking for energon. He couldn't complain, much, since the doc had at least allowed him to come outside but this was nothing compared to smashing Decepticon faceplate.

He almost slammed on his breaks when his sensors started to beep. He checked them over and saw that he had located some energon not far from his location, so he contacted Arcee and said, "I'm getting a signal."

"Need backup?" Was the reply he heard from his partner.

"Do I never need backup?" He retorted as he continued to drive to the location. He knew that he could handle this on his own. The signal he picked up was then next to him so he veered off of the road and slid to a stop at an edge of a crater. When he glanced inside, he said, "I just found a whole lot a energon."

A dark shadow covering him made him transform before glancing up at a familiar sight. "Decepticons." He muttered.

He wasn't prepared when the ship's weapons locked onto him and fired. Luckily, the blast landed in front of him, but he was still flung back into the pit and let out a grunt as he hit the ground. This was not starting out very good. He then glanced up and watched as a small squadron of the Decepticon drones fell from the ship and landed at the edge of the crater. Even though he hated to admit it, now felt like a good time to take Arcee up on her previous offer. "Hey Arcee, about that backup."

He then got into a fighting stance and said to the drones, "Fair warning boys, I might put a few dings in ya." He then transformed back into vehicle mode before using the edge of a crater like a ramp and launching himself above the drones before transforming in midair and coming down with a fist ready for the 'Cons.

His first punch hit like a charm and smashed the drone's faceplate and throwing it into the crater before he turned and kicked another away from him. But, as he goes after a third one, he misses and one of them gets behind him and shoves him forward, causing him to let out a small grunt of pain, before he is kicked by one that was waiting for him and he lets out another grunt of pain and stumbles back. He then turned around to fight the next one but was caught by surprise as one gave him an upper cut him and flung him toward the crater.

He luckily hit the ground with his pedes and used the momentum to bounce back. He glanced at his horns and growled when he saw that one of them was missing. He glared at the 'Cons coming at him and pulled out his blasters before saying, "You want the horns? You got 'em."

But, right before he shot them, he heard the tell-tale sign of a motorcycle approaching and is pretty sure that it is Arcee. So, instead of firing, he transformed back into vehicle mode and drove through the charging 'Cons and preformed the same ramp launch he did previously and shoved the two 'Cons who had remained up top out of his way before transforming and driving to the road. But, when he got close enough to see the road, he was dismayed when he saw, not Arcee, but a human driving a black motorcycle with a white stripe on it driving down the road. He is about to go back to the fight when he realizes that she might have seen something so he starts his engine and is about to drive toward her when he sees a drone in his rearview mirror.

"Better take care of you bucket heads first." He muttered to himself before putting it in reverse and smashing into the 'Con. He then transformed and started to fight the drones. He got them all the way into the crater and had forced them to take cover behind the energon so he decided to fire on them. He only realized his mistake once he fired his first round of shots and they all hit the said energon.

The explosion was massive and flung him away from the side. When he landed, he was thrown into the woods and the last thing he saw was the Decepticon ship fleeing before he was knocked into temporary stasis.

A ground bridge opened just next to the crater and one by one, each of the other Autobots drove out and transformed, taking defensive positions as they did.

Optimus soon realized that the enemy had since left so he deactivated his blaster and said, "An untapped energon deposit."

"Or what's left of it." Bulkhead commented.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet put in.

"That we know of. If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return." Optimus stated before leading them all to the crater to investigate.

Arcee and Bumblebee were the first to enter the crater and they started the preliminary search. Arcee glanced around for a little before gasping in shock as her optics landed on one of Cliffjumper's horns. She walked over to it and gently picked it up before whispering, "No." She then showed the horn to the others.

Optimus was about to say something when a voice said, "Glad you all could make it for cleanup."

Everyone glanced up and Arcee was overjoyed to see Cliffjumper standing at the edge of the crater, a little banged up, but still very much alive. Arcee scaled the crater and landed next to Cliffjumper before lightly whacking him in the helm and saying, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. You could have been seriously hurt, or worse."

Cliffjumper let out a little laugh before saying, "I'll try my best Arcee." The other Autobots had then gathered around so Cliffjumper turned to Optimus and said, "Hey boss bot, a human might have seen my fight with the 'Cons. I heard a motorcycle and thought it was 'Cee here until I drove up to the road and saw that it was just a human on their own motorcycle. I then had to transform though when the drones tried to attack me again."

Optimus looked troubled by this and said, "We will discuss this more once you are repaired by Ratchet. For now though, let's head back to base."

The other bots nodded and waited for the ground bridge to appear before walking through to their base.

**Dragon and Shadow**

"Come on Dragon, just admit that I am the best." Shadow said as we drove around the hotel to the rooms that we were given.

I had found out that the way I took was the longest way I could have taken so Shadow had beaten me by a good fifteen minutes and she had been trying to get me to tell her that she was the best. Finally, I let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "Fine Shadow, you are the best. I admit it."

"Yes!" She exclaimed as we unhooked our bags from our bikes and carried them to the room. She then unlocked the door and we both ran in and claimed our beds. She grabbed the one closest to the door while I got the one closest to the bathroom.

We then changed into our P.J.s. Mine were composed of black gym shorts with lime green polka dots on them and an oversized lime green t-shirt. Shadow's were also composed of black gym shorts but she was wearing a cobalt blue tank top.

We both then laid down in bed before I said, "Hey Shadow, what do you think that tremor was that I felt earlier?" I had felt a small tremor, like something large had fallen to the ground, while I had been racing to the sign and I couldn't really picture what it could have been.

I turned off the lights and we both got comfortable in our beds before she let out a yawn and said, "Don't know. It could have been anything."

I shrugged to myself and let out a yawn before saying, "We have a long day tomorrow. Night Shadow."

"Yeah, and who knows what kind of problems we will have then. Oh well, we will have to deal with them then. Night Dragon." Shadow commented. It wasn't long before we were both deep asleep.

**Ok, so here is the next chapter in Freedom Fighters. It was a little difficult making up a believable scenario to make Cliffjumper live but I think that I did it fairly well. Next chapter will be written and posted by Shadow. Until then though, we will have to keep guessing at the next scene.**

**Me: Hey Shadow, how did you like the chapter?**

**Shadow: It was great Dragon!**

**Me: Why thank you Shadow.**

**Both of us: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker, transforming and rolling out!**


	3. Meet the Autobots

**Disclaimer: Ok everyone this is Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter getting back to you on the next chapter of Freedom Fighters. We are working really hard on this story. It was pretty difficult to make up a believable scene to keep Cliffjumper alive but Dragon managed. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and neither of us own Transformers Prime. Only our OCs.**

**Me and Dragon: Have fun and enjoy the story!**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I groaned. Like Dragon, I am not a morning person. I slowly sat up and looked over to where Dragon was sleeping. She was still fast asleep. I decided to let her sleep and quietly got out of bed. I walked over to my black with purple and gold streaks duffle bag and searched for something to wear. After searching through it for a good ten minutes, I decided on a purple tank top with hot pink streaks, dark blue skinny jeans, a silver belt with an Autobot insignia buckle, a pair of black hightops, and some purple fingerless gloves. I decided to let my hair hang loose instead of putting it in a ponytail. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my P.J.s. When I came out I saw Dragon was now awake and searching for something to wear.

"Morning Dragon." I said walking over to her.

She turned around and looked at me. "Morning Shadow."

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dragon asked confused.

"Well for one if the Transformers are real, how are we going to find them?" I asked her.

By now Dragon had finally found something to wear. She had picked out a lavender t-shirt with a dark purple swirl flower design, a chocolate brown leather jacket, a pair of faded blue boot cut jeans, her black belt with a lime green dragon buckle, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. She also happened to have her hair in a ponytail.

"We'll think of something. Be right back." Dragon said before heading into the bathroom.

In two minutes she came back out fully dressed. She walked over to me.

"Ok. Whats the plan?" She asked.

I thought for a second before coming up with a plan. "Well if I'm not mistaken, today is the day that Arcee and Bumblebee are supposed to go pick up Jack and Raf. So all we have to do is follow Miko to that alley and we should be home free."

Dragon seemed to consider the plan for a minute before smiling. "Alrighty."

I smirked. "Lets roll."

We both picked up our duffle bags and walked out of the room. I locked the door before we walked down the hallway and into the lobby. We checked out of the inn and headed outside. The sunlight hit our skins like hot water.

"This is one of the times I wish I had sunglasses." I muttered.

We both walked over to our respective motorcycles and secured the duffle bags to the back. I put on my helmet and Dragon put on hers. We put the keys in the ignition and started our vehicles. Dragon backed out of the parking lot with me right behind her. Soon enough we were zooming out of the parking lot and on to the streets of Jasper, Nevada.

"So how are we going to find the school?" Dragon asked through our helmet communicator.

"Don't you have a GPS on your motorcycle?" I asked her.

It was silent for a moment before she replied, "I found it. Just around the corner. Lets go."

Dragon revved her engine and sped up a little bit. I revved my engine and sped up to catch up to her. We turned left and I smiled when I saw three familiar people. Miko, Raf, and Arcee were all here.

"Ok so Miko, Raf, and Arcee are here. All we have to do is wait until Jack and Bumblebee arrive." I told Dragon over the communicator.

"Ok. Hey here comes 'Bee. And Jack" Dragon said.

I turned around and saw Jack standing with Raf. I saw that Bumblebee appeared to be talking to them. I didn't even notice that Jack had came out of the school. I saw that Raf and Bumblebee had already left. Jack looked over to Arcee and walked away. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jack. I saw Arcee drive away. Dragon and I slowly moved our bikes foward. Miko ran after Arcee and thats when we rode after her, careful not to let her hear our engines. We pulled up behind Miko.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!" Miko exclaimed.

"Time to make our entrance." I whispered to Dragon.

"I agree. You should go with her." I said.

Dragon rode up beside me. "Yeah. Meeting a giant robot is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Arcee looked surprised at our appearance. "Scrap." She cursed.

Arcee transformed back into her sleek motorcycle form. "Climb on you two." She said to Jack and Miko.

Jack and Miko climbed on Arcee while Dragon and I started our motorcycles. We all drove out of the alley and headed to the outskirts of Jasper. We met up with Bumblebee on our way.

"Theres the Base." Dragon said excitedly over the communicator.

I looked ahead and there was the Autobot Base. I smiled. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked terrified at the thought we were going to crash. They all relaxed when the cliff face parted and we drived inside the hidden tunnel. Once we were in the main room I couldn't keep myself from staring. It was amazing. Dragon and I slowed to a stop and leaned our motorcycles against the wall. We turned around and saw that Arcee and Bumblebee had transformed. I had to keep myself from having a fangirl moment when I saw Arcee. She is my favorite after all.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard? Humans mutiply." Arcee said before walking away.

"I'm Miko. Who are you?" Miko asked, running up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." He answered.

Miko gasped. Dragon and I turned to look at each other. Five, four, three, two, ...

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a punching bag for a wrecking ball?" Miko asked quickly.

Bulkhead just stared at the fifteen year old. Raf walked up to me and Dragon.

"I'm Raf." He said.

I smiled at him. "I'm Shadow."

Dragon said,"I'm Dragon."

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asks.

Ratchet scoffed. "Ugh, puh-leez."

I scowled at him. "Watch it buddy."

He glared at me and I glared back. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and turned around. My eyes widened when I saw a Bot I thought was dead. I looked over to Dragon and saw her staring at him as well.

"Arcee I thought you said two humans. Not five." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee only shrugged. Cliffjumper's optics widened when he saw Dragon.

"Hey! Your the human I saw yesterday!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

Dragon looked at me confused. I shrugged. We felt footsteps behind us. We turned around to see Optimus Prime walking towards us.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also know as Autobots." Optimus said.

Jack stepped foward bravely. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Was his reply.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee explained to a confused Jack.

"Ok. Why are they here?" Jack then asks.

"A fair question Jack." He said as he bent down on one knee. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asks.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries." He now had a far away look in his optics. "In the beginning, I fought along one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asks in boredom as she twirls her hair in her fingers.

I facepalmed.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asks.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from for some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic. Optimus said grimly.

I walked over to Dragon and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face me.

"Its now or never." I said quietly.

Dragon nodded. She walked in the middle of the room and yelled, "Hey you guys!"

Everyone looked at her, obviously startled by her outburst. I walked over to her and looked up at everyone.

"Names Shadow and her name is Dragon and where we come from you guys are just a television show." I said.

To say their reactions were amusing was an understatement. Jack, Miko, and Raf's jaws hit the ground. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper's optics widened. Optimus and Ratchet just stared at us. Ratchet then laughed.

"Ha. That is crazy. You don't have any actual proof!" Ratchet said, clearly not believing us.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I walked over to the ground bridge. "I know that this is a groundbridge. A scaled down version of space bridge technology."

Ratchet looks at me surprised while I just smirked. "Now do you believe me?" I started.

"Or do we have to tell you guys something about each of your past to get you to believe us? And trust me Optimus and Arcee have very interesting past." Dragon finished.

We both stared up at the Autobots. Optimus stepped foward.

"You both have shown clear proof that you knew of our existence before you arrived at our base." He stated.

I sighed in relief. "Well that went easier than I thought."

Just as I said that, the proximity alarm sounded.

**And done! I stayed up until 11:45 at night just to finish this chapter. Looks like Shadow and Dragon finally met the Bots. Ok next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me.**

**Me: How did ya like the chapter Dragon?**

**Dragon: It was awesome Shadow!**

**Me: Thanks :)**

**Both of us: This is Shadow and Dragon rolling out!**


	4. Move into Base

**Disclaimer: Ok, so here is the next chapter of Freedom Fighters. This was very fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and neither Shadow nor I own Transformers Prime. Though I think we would have a lot of fun with it if we did.**

**Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy!**

I stepped closer to Shadow as the alarm went off and whispered, "Do you think that is Fowler?"

Shadow nodded and whispered, "Yeah, if the whole timeline hasn't been messed up from Cliffjumper still being around."

"What's that?" Jack asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Cliffjumper laughed and came forward before saying, "That's just the proximity sensor. Someone's up top."

I then watched as Ratchet typed a few things into the console before a video feed showed up and I saw the recognizable sight of Fowler's helicopter. I smirked as I realized what was about to happen.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked.

"Fowler's just their liaison to the government." Shadow stated like it was common knowledge.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and doesn't usually come for the 'social visit'. My bet is that he is upset about something."

"Understatement of the century." Shadow whispered next to me.

I held back a chuckle and looked at Optimus as he said, "Since Special Agent Fowler tends to visit only when there are, issues; it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Shadow and I then followed the kids over to a hidden area and we listened as the elevator slowly made its way down, pinging at each point. Once it hit the bottom, I stared at the doors as they parted and smiled when Agent Fowler himself walked in.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note; numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Fowler vented.

I smirked to myself as I heard this. It was one thing to hear Fowler rant on the bots on the T.V.; it was another thing entirely to hear it live and in person. Yeah, it was annoying but it would get better. At least, according to the show it did. I then glanced up and saw Jack ducking back into cover from where he was peeking out so I walked over closer to get a better listen. I glanced to my side and saw that Shadow had done the same thing.

"So, anything to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus, like the leader he was, responded in a calm voice, "We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked with a knowing tone.

I just shook my head at that. Fowler from the first episode set always gave me a tiny bit of confusion. One minute he would be yelling at the bots and then he would be understanding and all of that stuff.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus answered, voicing his opinion as well.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler stated like it was a fact.

Shadow and I glanced at each other and knew what was going to happen next.

"Hear me Agent Fowler; we are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus stated in return.

I had to agree with Optimus. In this universe, the humans didn't stand a chance against the 'Cons. The weaponry that we had was too far behind the Cybertronians to do anything to them at all.

"Says you." Fowler stated in a tone that made me have to grab at Shadow before she raced out there and gave him a piece of her mind.

"Come on Dragon, he is so asking for it." Shadow whispered to me as she tried to wiggle out of my grip.

"No, we have already messed up the time line as it is and we don't need to make it worse by not following the directions of Optimus. He said not to meet Fowler at this time so we won't." I stated.

Once I felt like she wasn't going to charge at him, I let her go and she turned to me before asking, "I thought you were a 'Con fan? Why are you saying we should listen to Prime about this?"

"Because I listen to reason. What good would it do us if we went out there now and showed ourselves to him? We would be getting the Autobots in trouble because of their whole 'supposed to stay hidden' thing." I answered.

She huffed and stood next to me before saying, "Fine, you win this round."

I smiled and was about to retort when Cliffjumper stated, "Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?"

I smiled at that. Good ole Cliff bringing Fowler's attention to the fact that there were no fatal casualties on the road.

Bulkhead then came in and said, "Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use." He then crushed the machine that he had ripped from the place next to him as he said that.

Shadow and I smiled at each other with anticipation. We knew exactly what was coming next. "Here it comes." Shadow whispered in excitement.

I could barely contain my excitement as I nodded. I may be a Decepticon fan, but there was always one part that I absolutely loved about the 'Bots.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet exclaimed.

We barely contained our fangirl squeals and just resorted to huge smiles that most likely looked idiotic. It was _the_ line. We both knew about Ratchet's anger and how he didn't like his stuff destroyed and we had just witnessed the first time that he had used it in the show.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered Bulkhead and Ratchet before he turned to Fowler and said, "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler; I however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. _Under _the radar." Fowler stated before walking back to the elevator and typing something in. He then faced back at Prime before saying, "Or I will." The door to the elevator then promptly shut.

Once we were sure that he was gone we all came out as Cliffjumper said, "Pretty big bearings, for a human."

"Agent Fowler is just concerned for Earth. I mean, who wouldn't be." Shadow stated.

"You are correct Shadow." Optimus stated with a nod.

I could practically hear Shadow's fangirl hyperness when he said that. It was then that I noticed that everything then grew scarily quiet. I took it for a little while before I stepped next to Shadow and asked, "What do you think is going to happen since Cliff is now alive? Right about now was when they were supposed to pick up on his energy signature."

She shrugged and said, "Don't know Dragon, but we are going to find out soon. Remember that, in the show, we went to Megatron and Starscream using the dark stuff on him so we are probably in the time period when they were supposed to be doing that."

I nodded and said, kind of off subject, "Hey, how big is your fan girl moment right now?"

She smiled at me and said, "You have no idea. I mean, I am in _the _Autobot base and I have talked to Arcee. You know she is my favorite character. And Optimus Prime said that I was right and gave me a nod." She then of course, had to ask, "And how are you dealing with being in the Autobot base?"

I smirked and said, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but Prime's speeches are going to make my ears bleed."

She just shook her head at me and I went to say something when the alarm went off. We then walked up to the view area and I asked, "What's going on?"

Ratchet glanced at me before turning back to the console and saying, "Well, for your information, I have detected a huge deposit of energon. I don't think we should pass this opportunity up."

Optimus nodded and said, "Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

Ratchet nodded and went to do so. Shadow and I smirked at each other before nodding and starting a countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked with a lot of excitement in her voice.

I slightly flinched at her pitch. Yeah, I wasn't a Miko hater by far but she did get a little on my nerves in this first episode set.

How Optimus handled this did impress me in the show. "Remain with Ratchet."

"Aw." Miko stated while slumping.

"Aw." Ratchet stated with an annoyed sigh.

Shadow and I both lost it and we were soon laughing up a storm. While I was trying to catch my breath, I noticed a combined glare from Ratchet and Miko but that only made me laugh harder.

Our laughing immediately stopped when we heard the ground bridge open and Optimus say, "Autobots; roll out!"

The five of them then transformed and rolled through the bridge. I glanced at Shadow and saw that she was grinning like she had won the lottery. Well, as I thought about it, I realized that in a sense, she had.

"What just happened?" I heard Jack ask in shock.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered like it should have been common knowledge.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked hesitantly.

Ratchet shook his helm and let out an annoyed sigh before saying, "A scale down version of space bridge technology. Since we do not currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here. On Earth." Jack stated with realization.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet stated. Shadow and I cast a deep glare at him that he must have noticed because he immediately changed subject and said, "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa. Does it work for humans?" Raf whispered and then asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet stated with pride.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All five of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." I stated.

Ratchet stared at me for a second before shaking his helm and returning to work. I shrugged and both Shadow and I watched as Jack and Miko went down to explore. I had to hold back a smile as Miko walked up to a box on the wall filled with wires and went to touch it while asking, "What is this anyway?"

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet stated as he worked. Miko then went to touch something else when Ratchet suddenly said, "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked.

"Not really." Shadow answered with a shrug.

Ratchet sent her a look and looked like he was about to say something when a small message popped up on the screen. I shook my head in annoyance at that. Those pop ups were the most annoying things.

"How come you guys are using _human_ computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet stated. A multitude of the pop ups appeared on the screen and Ratchet let out an annoyed groan.

"I think I can fix that." Raf stated before going to sit down.

"Really? You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet asked with unbelief.

"Give him a chance Ratchet. He may just surprise you." I stated as Raf typed away at his laptop that was connected to the computer's console.

"Now try." Raf stated with a smile.

Ratchet seemed to stare at him for a second before turning back to the monitor and hitting something before all of those pop ups turned green. Ratchet then stared back in shock at Raf for a few seconds before returning to work.

"Nice one Raf." I stated.

He gave me a small smile but before he could say anything, Miko stepped next to me and Shadow. I glanced at Shadow in dread because I knew what was going to happen. She had a braced look to her as Miko took in a deep breath. Oh no, here it comes…

"So, how is life in another dimension? Are you two a part of some secret government project? What's with your names? Are the names Shadow and Dragon common in your dimension?" Miko asked with an excited expression.

I just stared at her in shock. It was one thing to listen to her ask all of those questions to people on the T.V., it was something else entirely to hear the torrent of questions asked of her. "Ah…" I got out.

Luckily, I was saved from answering when the comm. system beeped before we all heard Optimus say, "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates. Now!"

Ratchet wasted no time in opening the bridge. We all then watched as the five of them drove through the bridge with a huge blue wall of energy following behind them. Ratchet closed the bridge as soon as Optimus, who was the last one through, was clear. As he did, Optimus transformed as a blue cloud formed behind him and did a flip while turning before landing on his pedes so he was facing the ground bridge.

"Whoa." The five of us humans whispered. Even in my book, that was just extremely awesome.

"Cutting it a bit close. What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"The fragging 'Cons blew up the mine." Cliffjumper stated.

Everyone then turned to Arcee when she seemed to sway a little before collapsing to one knee. "Arcee, what happened?" Cliffjumper asked in worry.

Next to me, I heard Miko say, "Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions." Raf stated.

"Robots, who can die." Jack finished.

We all then turned our attention back to Arcee as Ratchet scanned her with a scanner and it seemed to beep when he went over her hand. "What is this?" Ratchet asked in a whisper as they all stared at the purple substance on Arcee's servo.

Arcee shrugged and stated, "Don't know. One of the drones I was fighting was already cut up and was covered in it; leaking it."

Ratchet then took a sample of the substance before saying, "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee then helped her up and escorted her out of the room. I then turned my attention back to Jack as he asked, "Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars."

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus answered

Jack then looked down at his phone and said, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

Shadow then stepped forward and said, "Curfew. If he doesn't get back by a certain time that his mom set up, then she will get angry; real angry."

Jack nodded and said, "Yeah, it's after ten p.m."

"I better get home too. Or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf stated with a little worry.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Optimus stated before he stood up and said, "But the issue of your safety remains." He then turned to Bulkhead and said, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents are going to freak!" Miko exclaimed.

"And maintain in covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead stated as they both looked at Miko.

"Aw." Miko stated as they said this.

Optimus then turned to Bumblebee and said, "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf."

The two looked at each other with glad expressions. I was glad that they were getting together like in the show. They were really a good pair for each other.

"Ratchet…" Optimus started.

"Busy." Ratchet automatically stated.

Just then, I watched as Arcee walked into the room. "Arcee." Optimus started, "You'll accompany Jack."

Jack looked nervous and Arcee let out what, I assumed was, a yawn and said, "Still dizzy."

Ratchet then stated, "You're fine, says your physician."

I knew that he was only saying that to avoid having to be on watch duty himself. Sometimes I thought that he could make an ok Decepticon by how he acted toward the humans.

Arcee then huffed before walking over to the view area.

"Hey, um, what about Dragon and I?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you two have somewhere you can stay?" Ratchet asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, remember the whole 'from another dimension thing'? We kind of only know you people. And I think it would be too hard to explain to any of their parents if we tried to stay with them."

Optimus stared at us like he was thinking before saying, "There are rooms here that were used by the last tenants. They should be able to accommodate you comfortably."

We both nodded and said, "Thank you."

Optimus then turned to Cliffjumper and said, "Cliffjumper, can you show them to their quarters?"

Cliffjumper nodded and led us down a hallway. Once we arrived at the location, he said, "Well, here you are. You two have the pick of the place so go at it."

"Thanks Cliffjumper." Shadow stated.

He nodded and left before we both picked out our rooms, which were right across from each other. We then said goodnight to each other before we walked into our rooms. Once I was inside, I glanced around and saw that the room was a very basic room that had one dresser, a bathroom, and a bed. I shrugged before I got my P.J.'s on before I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Once I was sure that everything was O.K., I turned onto my side before I eventually fell asleep.

**And there you have it. This was an, interesting chapter to write to say the least but I think it turned out ok. Next chapter will be written by Shadow.**

**Me: Ok, so Shadow, ready to see what happens next?**

**Shadow: What do you think?**

**Both of us: Hope you all liked. Until next time. This is DragonScouter and ShadowStalker going into recharge, for now.**


	5. Encounter with the Deccepticons

**Disclaimer: Okay so here is the next chapter to Freedom Fighters. Dragon and I are working extremely hard on this story and hope you enjoy it. Neither Dragon nor I own Transformers Prime. Though it would be awesome if we did.**

**Dragon and I: Have fun and enjoy the story!**

I slowly woke up the next morning. I looked around and realized someone had brought my duffle bad into the room. That was when all of the memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. I had a huge smile on my face when I realized we had met the Autobots. To distract myself from having a fan girl moment I went over to my duffle bag and searched through it for some clothes. Finally I decided on a blue tank top with pink streaks, a pair of black skinny jeans, some brown cowboy boots, and my blue fingerless gloves. I went into the bathroom and washed up real good. After putting on my clothes, I typed my hair in a ponytail and came out of the bathroom. I zipped up my duffle bag and went out of the room. I went into the hallway and saw Dragon waiting for me.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." She said.

Dragon was wearing a red t-shirt with white designs on it, a pair of dark blue bell bottoms, her black belt with a lime green dragon buckle, black tennis shoes with lime green stripes, and she had her hair hanging down for a change.

I smirked at her. "You would be tired too if you had just went from a normal life to living with the Autobots."

She was about to retort but she was cut off by Ratchet screaming. I face palmed when I realized what was going on. By the knowing look on Dragon's face she knew what was going on too.

"And the Doc Bot gets attacked by the little creeper." I said.

"Yep. Come on, Let's go see this scene play out." Dragon said.

I nodded and we both ran towards the main room. When we got there we saw Ratchet trying to fight off the little dark energon infested mini-bot with a pipe. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. The little mini-bot sliced at one of Ratchet tool and jumped away.

"I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

Ratchet had to dodge out of the way as the little creeper tried to slice at him again. Just as it jumped in the air, a blue light shot it down. I looked over to see Optimus retracting his ion displacer. Just as the mini-bot was about to get back up, Optimus crushed it with his pedes.

"And stay broken." Ratchet said.

"Remind me to never make Optimus mad." I said to Dragon as we walked up the stairs.

"Indeed." She said.

Ratchet looked over at us. "When did you two get in here?"

"About two minutes ago." I answered.

He just shook his head and looked back up at Optimus. "Now what could have caused that?" He asked.

Optimus retracted his battle mask. "I have a grave suspension Ratchet. Dark energon."

He went to grab a small container and put the little bot inside. After storing it away he turned back to Ratchet.

"If the residue Arcee found on that Vehicon brought your broken equipment back to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought that drone back from the dead." Optimus said gravely.

"But Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet said.

"It was transported by Megatron." Optimus told his medic.

I growled at the mention of the warlord's name. I always hated that Con for Cybertron's fate and now he comes to Earth to try the same thing.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of undead Cybertronians Ratchet." Dragon answered.

Ratchet laughed in disbelief. "Well, Megatron will need to bring quite a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

"Did it ever occur to you that there could be a battlefield on Earth?" I asked him.

Ratchet was about to answer but was cut off by vehicle engines. I looked to the entrance of the base to see Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead speed into the main room. Dragon and I came down the stairs as Jack, Miko, and Raf hopped out or off their guardians laughing and smiling.

"That was awesome." Jack said.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked excitedly.

"Sweet." Miko said.

I walked over to Miko with a smirk on my face. "I think you forgot something Miko."

Just then Bulkhead suddenly rumbled. He opened up his front part and pulled out Miko's guitar.

"Sorry. Must've left that in the back seat." Miko said sheepishly. She turned to look at me. "Are you gonna be doing that a lot cause its creepy."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." I said smiling.

"I like this kid already." Cliffjumper said.

Jack walked up to Dragon and I. "So if we were a television show back in your world, does that mean you know the future to whats gonna happen?"

That seemed to catch everybody's attention. Dragon walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. When she was done talking, I looked at her in surprise.

"You want me to tell them about _that_?" I asked to make sure I heard her right.

Dragon nodded. "Yep. With him being alive plus with us being her the whole timeline could be messed up."

"Uh does anyone mind telling us what are you guys talking about?" Cliffjumper said.

"Well we don't know exactly what's going to happen since a certain someone in this room is not supposed to be alive. Plus with us being here everything could be changed." I said.

"And who would that certain someone be?" Arcee asked.

"Um Dragon you wanna take this one?" I asked nervously.

Dragon looked over to me and back to Arcee nervously. She walked over to me. "You so owe me."

"I know." I said.

"The bot that was supposed to die was Cliffjumper." Dragon said.

"WHAT!" Arcee and Cliffjumper yelled in unison.

I cringed at how high their voices had risen. I looked over to Dragon and saw she was just as nervous as I was.

"Well that mission where Cliffjumper was on patrol for energon was the time he died. When he denied Arcee's offer for backup and decided to scout the energon signal on his own, the Decepticons showed up. He fought them off on his own for a while before getting caught in an energon explosion that was caused by a drone shooting at the energon. He was taken aboard the Nemesis where Starscream and Soundwave were waiting. After making a comment on how Megatron wasn't there, Starscream became enraged at Cliff and used his claws to extinguish his spark." I explained.

"And then right when the warship left the rest of Team Prime showed up. Arcee found Cliffjumper's horn the exact moment Ratchet reported that his life signal went offline. And that all lead up to meeting Jack, Miko, and Raf." Dragon finished.

Team Prime and Jack, Miko, and Raf stared at us in shock after we finished explaining the entire plot line of Darkness Rising Part 1.

"So is there anything that you can tell us about our recent incident that happened earlier?" Ratchet asked.

"What incident?" Bulkhead asked.

"Long story short, some of that Dark Energon that Arcee found on that Vehicon fell on to one of Ratchet's tools, brought the thing to life, and Optimus shot it with his Ion Displacer." Dragon explained to the green mech.

Everyone that wasn't present during that time nodded in understanding. Dragon and I looked back over at Ratchet and thought about how we should explain this.

"Well all we can tell you is that Megatron is back and he brought a chunk of Dark Energon with him. He is planning to take it to the biggest Cybertronian battle field on Earth." Dragon said.

The Autobots optic's widened when they heard Megatron was here. Optimus just kept a straight face though you could tell he was just as shocked as the others.

I looked over to Dragon. "You left out the part about where he stabs himself with a shard and then revives the whole battlefield of Cybertronians using symbiosis."

"He did what?" Cliffjumper asked in surprise.

I looked back up at the red mech. "Didn't you hear? He is planning to revive a whole battlefield of Cybertronians."

"Yep. And that's not all that happens today. Though we are not spoiling any more details for the sake of the timeline." Dragon said sternly.

"Very well. Ratchet ready the ground bridge." Optimus ordered. "Autobots prepare to…" He trailed off and looked at Jack, Miko, Raf, Dragon, and I.

Arcee put one hand on her hip and asked, "Roll out?"

Optimus looked back at Arcee. "Remain here. Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we'll be outside communications range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge."

Miko looked up at Bulkhead. "Dude your biggest. You should be the boss."

"Oh he never picks me." Bulkhead said.

"Plus from what I heard Arcee is his second in command." Dragon said.

Arcee stepped forward just as Optimus was about to walk off. "Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, baby sitting's another." Arcee lowered her voice. "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet yelled from over by the ground bridge controls.

I laughed a little at that remark. Ratchet could be funny when he wanted to that's for sure.

"For the moment its only reconnaissance." Optimus continued trying to convince Arcee.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee persisted.

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt." Optimus said, his tone making it clear there wasn't any more room for arguing.

"Ratchet bridge us out." He then said to the doc bot.

Soon enough the swirling green portal lit up the room and Opimus and Ratchet went through. The rest of us just stared after them. Jack clapped his hands together and looked up Arcee.

"Okay chief, so uh what's on the activities list?" He asked.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "After everything that just happened that's the first thing you say?"

"Hey it's all I got." Jack defended himself.

Dragon shook her head. "Jack sometimes I really do wonder about you."

Arcee shook her head at us and said, "I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead said.

"Can't disobey the Boss Bot." Cliffjumper added.

Arcee looked at both of them. "When you're in charge you can call the shots." She looked over to Bumblebee. "Bee with me."

Bumblebee looked down at us and whirled in disappointment. He trudged over to Arcee.

"Bulkhead you're in charge." Arcee said.

Bumblebee and Arcee transformed and sped out of base. Bulkhead looked after them and then turned to us.

"So uh what's on the activities list?" He said nervously.

Everyone, except Miko, cringed when a loud shriek sounded through the air. We all turned around to see Miko plugging her guitar into her speaker. She turned back to us with a smile.

"How about…band practice?" Miko asked happily.

Raf looked at the fifteen year old. "But we're not a band."

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf, you play anything?" Miko asked.

Raf picked up his laptop. "Uh keyboard?"

Miko nodded in approval. "Laptops and samples, good. Jack?"

Jack scratched the back of his head nervously. "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

Miko jumped at him. "Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

Jack gave her a face that said 'Not in a lifetime'. Miko looked over at me.

"You play anything Shadow?" She asked.

I smirked. "I can sing pretty well."

Miko smiled brightly. "Sweet. And you Dragon?"

Dragon smiled. "My voice."

Miko's smile widened. "Awesome. Hey you never told me why your names are Shadow and Dragon?"

Dragon just smiled. "Oh they're just nicknames."

"Oh." Miko said.

She turned to Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. "Bulkhead and Cliff precussion. We go for big industrial sound."

Miko turned to look back at us. "DIY we're a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My fist your face." She started playing some metal music very loudly.

Dragon covered her ears and yelled over the music, "How the heck is that supposed to be a ballad?!"

I just shrugged since I didn't know either. Two minutes later the proximity alarm sounded again. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper uncovered their ears and looked around at the green flashing lights.

"Woah woah woah." Cliffjumper said, successfully getting Miko to stop playing her guitar.

"Aw come on. You two can't handle raw power?" Miko teased.

Before either mechs could even open his mouth, Dragon said to Miko, "Not the time Miko. Fowler's here."

"Miko leave your guitar." I said taking the guitar out of her hand and laying it by the speaker.

"Quick hide." Bulkhead said just as the elevator door was about to open.

We all sprinted behind Bulkhead's large pede and hid. I looked around Bulk's pede and saw Fowler was walking in.

"Prime!" He yelled.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper looked equally nervous. "Agent Fowler uh he's not here. Nobody's here, except us of course." Bulkhead said.

I face palmed at how horrible Bulkhead was at making excuses. I should teach him a couple of things.

"Well where did he go? Wait don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini mall. Now I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons. And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means. So you tell Prime…" Fowler trailed off once he caught sight of Miko's guitar.

"Since when did you bots get electric?" Fowler asked suspiciously.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper stiffened in worry when Fowler said that.

"Dang it Shadow. Why didn't you hide the thing?" Dragon whispered.

"I thought he wouldn't see it." I said.

Dragon just groaned and shook her head. Jack looked back at us and shrugged. We all walked slowly out into the open where Fowler could see us. To say he looked mad would be an understatement.

"Hey. How ya doing?" Jack said as if he was greeting an old friend.

"Contact with Civilians. Team Prime has really gone off boat this time. Wait don't tell me. You're running a daycare center." Fowler said annoyed.

Bulkhead groaned and looked down at us. Cliffjumper just muttered a couple curses in Cybertronian. Dragon and I just stood there watching this scene play out.

"We're interns." Jack said nervously.

"Student interns." Raf added.

"Earning extra credit in autoshops." Jack said.

"Autobotics." Miko said at the exact same time as Jack.

Fowler, however, looked unconvinced as he made his way down the stairs. "Okay, let's move. I'm taking all five of you to federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead and Cliff, however, had different plans. Cliffjumper stomped his pede in front of us. "We're protecting them." He said.

"Yeah." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Is that so? Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." Fowler challenged.

"Don't use that phone it's.." Bulkhead jammed his finger into the phone, shattering it.

"Out of order." Dragon finished.

"This isn't over big foot. Not by a long shot." Fowler swore as he walked to the elevator.

"Yeah yeah. Just go back to your little helicopter now Fowler." I growled at him.

Bulkhead groaned again. I looked at up the big mech.

"Don't worry about him Bulk. He's just a grumpy old man who's just doesn't like his job that much." I said to try to cheer him up.

"You're pretty tough Shadow." CLiffjumper said with a smirk.

I smiled at the red mech. "Thanks Cliff."

Dragon suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Uh Shadow I think you forgot about something."

"What?" I said confused.

"Oh I don't know. Just that Fowler is going to get kidnapped by Laserbeak!" She yelled.

My eyes widened in shock when I remembered what happened. "Ah scrap!"

"Woah wait who in the world is that?" Jack asked.

"Laserbeak is one of the Decepticons." I answered.

"So Fowler is going to get kidnapped by the Cons?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes I thought I just made that perfectly clear." Dragon said.

Just as she said that, the alarm began to sound again. I looked up and saw Bulkhead and Clliffjumper walking over to the console.

"My ears." Raf groaned.

I walked over and helped him cover his ears. "Loud sounds are not good for younger kids." I said.

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Cliffjumper said.

Bulkhead typed some things on the keyboard with an unsure look on his face.

"Uh Bulk do you even know what the frag you're doing?" Cliffjumper asked his comrade.

Raf walked forward. "Did you trace it?"

"Location scan was incomplete." Bulkhead said. "Oh well."

"Oh well?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"What? Fowler's a jerk." Cliffjumper agreed.

"Woah! Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons have him." Jack said.

"And Agent Fowler has your location." Raf said before he gulped. "Our location."

"And did we not just see how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal." Miko added.

"Look guys I don't like the guy that much either but you guys are supposed to protect human kind. Fowler might not be the most likeable guy but he is still a human being." I said seriously.

Dragon looked at me in shock. "I never thought I would hear you say that Shadow."

I just shrugged. "Hey I might not like the guy but he does help out a lot in the future."

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere." Bulkhead exclaimed.

Raf grabbed his laptop and sat on the floor. "Maybe I could narrow it down. About five years ago the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets."

We all just stared at him. Even I couldn't believe how smart the kid was.

Raf looked up from where he was typing. "What? I saw it on T.V. Anyway if I can hack into the feds main frame, maybe I could pin point Fowler's coordinates."

"Smart kid." I commented.

"Indeed he is." Dragon said.

"Twelve. And a quarter." Raf finished with a smile.

"Scrap this is one smart kid." Cliffjumper said.

"You should see what else he can do." I said.

"Latitude 39.5, Longitude 116.9." Raf told us the coordiantes.

Bulkhead typed in the coordiantes and opened the groundbridge.

"Okay. Wait here." He said to us.

"Aww. Don't break up the band." Miko groaned.

"Seriously Miko. We had a life or death situation at the moment and you're worried about a band." I said in disbelief.

"It's Miko Shadow. Don't even try." Dragon said.

"Uh Dragon you're in charge." Cliffjumper and Bulkhead said.

That was all they said before they disappeared through the ground bridge. I looked over to Dragon to see her stare at the bridge in shock.

"Well that's new." She said walking over to me.

"What is?" Jack asked curiously.

"He was supposed to leave you in charge." Dragon clarified.

"It probably has something to do with you being the oldest one here." I said.

"Probably." Dragon said.

"Guess we five have the run of the place. Miko?" Jack said.

We all looked around and saw that the energetic girl was gone.

"Miko?" Jack asked again.

"Scrap. Looks like she went through the ground bridge with the Bots as usual." Dragon said.

"I wonder why she does that sometimes." I said shaking my head.

"What should we gonna do? Bulkhead and Cliffjumper may not even realized that she followed them." Raf said in worry.

"Oh trust me. They know alright." Dragon said.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have. She has no idea." Jack realized.

"Those are the coordinates. Their destination's still locked in." Raf said while typing on the keyboard.

"Raf open that groundbridge. Shadow come on." Dragon said sternly.

I nodded. "Jack and Raf you two are in charge."

"In charge of who?" Jack and Raf yelled in unison.

The ground bridge opened up and Dragon and I ran down the stairs. Soon enough Jack and Raf ran to catch up with us. Together we walked into the ground bridge. It felt like our body was made of jelly as we walked through the portal. Soon enough we came out on the other side. I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Ok. That's gonna take some getting use to." I groaned.

"No kidding." Dragon said.

"Woah. Are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked.

Jack only shrugged. We all looked around until our eyes landed on the Decepticon warship.

"The Nemesis." I said.

"You there!" A voice yelled.

I looked up to see three Vehicons looking down at us from the ship with their blasters ready.

"Scrap." Dragon, Miko, Bulkhead, and I said in unison.

**Done! This took me two days to write. Ok next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Me: How did I do Dragon?**

**Dragon: You did an awesome job Shadow!**

**Me: Why thank you Dragon**

**Both of us: This is Shadow and Dragon transforming and rolling out!**


	6. The Nemesis

**Disclaimer: Welcome back everyone for a new chapter of Freedom Fighters. Shadow and I both hope that you will like this. Oh, and, unfortunately, we do not own Transformers: Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy.**

We were in deep scrap. The 'Cons on the ship had their blasters charged and the suddenly fired on us. I ran to Raf and grabbed him right before a shot sent us both flying backwards. I flinched as I landed on my back and skidded a little but quickly got up and saw that Shadow was next to me.

"You ok Dragon?" Shadow asked in concern.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

We both then watched as Bulkhead and Cliffjumper came over and slid to a stop in front of us before they both yelled, "Get in. NOW!"

Jack and Raf hopped into Bulkhead while Shadow and I hopped a ride with Cliff, me in the driver's seat and her in the passenger seat, before they started to do some amazing maneuvers to get us away. Once he stopped swerving, Cliffjumper asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Shadow decided to take that one and said, "We were worried about Miko. Where is she anyway?"

"She is safe with Bulkhead and the boys." He answered before following Bulkhead behind and small pile of rocks suitable to cover us before he opened his doors and said, "Ok, both of you out. Now."

We both then hopped out and I heard Bulkhead say, "And this time, please wait here."

We nodded and watched as Bulkhead and Cliff drove off to fight the drones. I was going to watch when I glanced around and noticed something. "Um, you guys, where's Miko?"

We all then glanced around and Shadow said, "Scrap, she stayed in Bulkhead like in the show. I thought you were supposed to be the one watching her?" She directed the last part at me.

"Why me? The boys were with her." I stated.

"Because you're the oldest." She stated.

I shrugged and all of us then looked around the stones and saw that Bulkhead had defeated the drones and he was staring at us. He must have noticed that Miko was missing because he asked, "Where's Miko?"

We all then heard the banging from him and we watched as he parted his armor and Miko crawled out. I had to smirk a little at that. That's what she deserved for sneaking off like that.

"Miko!" Bulkhead stated in shock.

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." I knew Miko responded, thanks to the show. She then made a sound that we could all hear like she was about to hurl again.

Bulkhead then offered her a servo to hop on and she did before he let her down on the ground. Out of nowhere, a drone ran at Bulkhead and tackled him to the ground. We all could only watch as a hatch opened up in the ship and more drones came out. Cliff was the one who then took over and started to shoot at the 'Cons.

Bored with fight scenes, I turned to Shadow and said, "Ok, so you and I both know that they split up, eventually, and we need to decide who to follow."

She seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "Definitely with the bots. We have to get at 'Screamer."

Our conversation was then cut when I heard Raf ask with worry, "Think they forgot about us?"

I was about to comfort him when I heard metallic footsteps behind us. We all turned and saw two Vehicons behind us. I glanced at Shadow and said, "I think we forgot about this part."

She sent me an annoyed look and said, "You don't say?"

I was about to retort when the drones reached down and grabbed us. "Oh scrap, oh scrap, oh scrap." I heard Shadow mutter.

As they walked off with us, I couldn't hold back the excitement I was feeling when we walked underneath the ship and entered said ship through an underneath doorway. While they walked on the ship, I took the moment to memorize where they were going and how long it was taking us. It might come in handy later. It was then that the fan girl moment hit me. I was on the Nemesis. The Nemesis. The ship which was housing, and would eventually house, my two favorite Decepticons: Soundwave and Knockout.

My wonderfully blissful fangirl moment was ruined when the drone who was holding us said, "We'll bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

I glanced at Shadow and caught her eye. This was going to be sweet. We now knew where 'Screamer and Fowler were so it would be that much easier to get to them and make Starscream's day.

We all then turned as we heard the telltale sign of a motorcycle approaching and I smiled when I saw Bumblebee and Arcee coming toward us. That only lasted a second though when Bumblebee slammed into the legs of the bots holding us and they flung us into the air to catch themselves. I now felt like I was going to hurl. My stomach was still recovering from the ground bridge and the twisting through the air was not helping.

I then heard Arcee transform and slide underneath us. I was about to celebrate being caught when I realized that Shadow and I were falling past Arcee. A second later, my butt met the floor of the Nemesis, painfully. I stood up and glared at Arcee. I knew that there was a reason I liked the 'Cons more.

"What are we? Leftover energon?" Shadow demanded as she got up from the same position I was previously in.

She looked apologetic as she said, "Sorry. Didn't realize that you two were falling."

The sound of another transformation sequence stopped me from saying anything back and I smiled as Bumblebee walked over and Raf, who Arcee had let down with Jack, ran over to 'Bee and happily exclaimed, "Bumblebee!" He then ran up to him and Bumblebee started to beep some stuff to him

And that is why I tolerated the 'Bots. It was because they were so darn nice to the humans. Especially 'Bee to Raf. They really did work well together. It also helped that Raf could understand 'Bee when none of us could.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us," Arcee started, "but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list."

"Tell me about it." Shadow stated.

Almost at the exact same time, I muttered, "No duh."

Shadow shot me a glance but I shrugged it off when Arcee and Bumblebee started to head off running and we had to sprint to follow. About halfway down the hall, I scooted closer to her and said, "I am not a sprinter. I'm a thrower. I am not built for sprinting long distances. Or going long distances for that matter."

She laughed at me and said, "Suck it up Dragon. Just pace yourself."

I tried to send a tired glare at her as I said, "Yeah, I'll pace myself when I find a discus and chuck it at someone if we don't stop soon."

She laughed at that again and was about to say something when we all abruptly halted and Arcee pulled out her blaster. She then turned around the corner and we all heard her say, "Friendly."

Almost right after, we all heard Cliffjumper say, "Hello."

"You two brought the humans, huh?" Arcee asked.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead whined while pointing at Miko.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"Ah," Jack started.

Everyone then looked at Jack and Raf as they simultaneously stated, "He's in the brig."

We all then just stood in silence for a minute. I was still getting over my fangirl moment.

"Hey Dragon," Shadow started.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"How's your fangirl moment going?" She asked.

I let out a huge smile and said, "It is off the charts. I'm on the Nemesis."

She was about to say more when some drones came into view. Bulkhead and Cliff immediately started to fire on them. I turned around and I was sort of shocked when I saw more drones were behind us. Where were they all coming from?

We all then had to dodge as projectiles and loose drone body parts started to fall around us. Everything felt like one of those parts in movies where all sound is cut and there is only strange music playing. That fun scene lasted a good five minutes at least before Arcee finally shot the last drone in the helm.

We then slowly continued our way to the brig. I glanced back at Shadow and we both knew that they were going to be separating soon and we would have to play our part very well if we were to get to see 'Screamer.

We eventually ended up waiting outside of the room where they left the kids while the 'Bots cleared it. While they were clearing it, I shuffled next to Shadow and asked, "So, how we going to get out of the room. Once the door shuts, we are trapped."

She looked like she was trying to remember something before she said, "In the show, the door stays open for a few seconds after the bots run out. We will have to squeeze out during that time. Plus we have to make sure that none of them follow us."

I nodded and said, "Ok, sounds almost impossible, but ok."

The sound of blasters then fell silent and Shadow and I both knew that our time was approaching. The five of us humans then ran in and Arcee said, "Wait in here."

Bumblebee then beeped something and Arcee answered, "They're slowing us down and they're easy targets. They'll be alright in here. As long as they stay put." Arcee then walked out.

I knew that this was our best chance so, before Bulk, Cliff, and 'Bee ran after her, I motioned to Shadow and we both ran out of the door and to the left. We then waited for the three mechs to run out and the door to close before running behind. I knew I couldn't complain about the running this time around because then they would hear us and take us back.

We soon turned a corner but had to back up as Cliff finished off the last bot and was holding him up to the door. Seemed as if Cliff was taking that part over now. Bulkhead, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, then banged on it and, a few seconds later, the door opened and we both heard Starscream yell, "Well?"

That was when Cliff pushed the offline drone over and shot the other drone in the room. Bulkhead and 'Bee then ran in with Cliff taking the middle. We knew that our only window to enter the room unnoticed was now so we quickly ran in and hid in the shadows.

As soon as the Autobot blasters where trained on Starscream, he immediately activated his and aimed it at Fowler. "Not so fast."

A ping pinging on his helm caused him, and Shadow and I, to look up and we saw Arcee dangling there from the ceiling with her blaster pointed at 'Screamer. She was like Batman and Spiderman put into an alien woman's chassis. She was stealthy like Batman yet she was holding onto the ceiling like Spiderman.

"I wouldn't." She advised.

"Oh, but I would." Starscream shot back.

I had to give it to him that the comeback he just gave was very good. But, I also knew that this was the time for us to come out so I nodded at Shadow. She then walked out for everyone to see and said, "Hey Dragon! It's the stiletto heeled creep. Come here and take a look!"

The Autobots just stared at her in shock and Starscream looked fragged off that she had said that. I knew it was now my turn so I ran up next to her and studied Starscream before I said, "Frag yes, it is the Dorito of Doom himself!"

He then turned to me and gave me the mother of all glares before growling and saying, "You disgusting organics! I'll make you both pay for saying those things!" He then swiftly turned and aimed his blaster at us.

"The emu says 'Yeaaa'!" Fowler suddenly stated.

That caused Starscream to lower his weapon and glance at Fowler with an annoyed look. Of course, Shadow and I were both chuckling from Fowler's statement.

That gave Bumblebee the window of opportunity he needed to open fire on Starscream. 'Screamer then started to dodge as the other bots started firing as well. It didn't take long for Starscream to finally transform and fly out of there.

The three Autobots soon transformed and Shadow and I hopped into Cliff before the three bots started to speed down the halls. "How did you two follow us?" He asked.

"Well, we ran out as soon as Arcee did. You all just didn't notice." Shadow stated.

Cliffjumper chuckled and said, "Nice. Now, I'm supposed to be yelling at you for following us but I loved the look on 'Screamer's face when you two said those things about him. What was with those names anyway?"

I decided to answer first so I said, "Have you ever seen a Dorito? If you haven't they are triangle shaped chips. Well, back in our dimension, there are many transformers shows and movies. In the newer movies, the Starscream in it looks like a giant gray Dorito so, from then on, fans and non-fans of 'Screamer call him the Dorito of Doom."

Cliff let out a chuckle and said, "And the stiletto part?"

Shadow took that one and said, "Have you seen the heels on his pedes? They got to be the biggest heels I've ever seen on a bot."

Cliff let out another chuckle before we turned a corner and saw that the kids were being chased by a Vehicon. Once it was pummeled by Bulkhead, and Jack had climbed on Arcee while Raf and Miko hopped into Bumblebee where I knew Fowler was as well, we drove out of the 'Con base and to back to the base.

It took Optimus and Ratchet a few hours to get back to the base and, while they were being repaired, I prepared myself for the yelling at that the four other bots were about to get for letting us get on the Nemesis. It was our fault, not there's. No wait, correction, it was Miko's fault that we were there and the bots were now going to get in serious trouble for it.

"Bulkhead," Optimus started. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

Bulkhead then stood up and glanced at us humans before saying, "It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko stated.

"Yeah, that was your fault." I stated.

"Miko! Please!" Bulkhead whispered.

But, Miko ignored him and said, "And check it out. Recon." She then took out her phone and got to the picture of the space bridge schematics.

"Hmm, Ratchet have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron." Optimus stated after glancing at the photo.

"Whoa, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack asked in shock.

Ratchet then looked at it and turned back to Optimus before saying, "I don't understand."

I knew what had happened so I stepped forward and said, "No, that's not the same picture Optimus was shown."

"Oops! That's the 'Con that tried to blow Raf away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." Miko stated.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack suddenly lectured.

"Umm, we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, Dragon, Shadow, even them!" Miko retorted.

Jack let out a huff before saying, "Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore."

Shadow and I knew that this was a critical time in the show. If we interfered too much, we could cause Jack not to come back and that would drastically change the entire future.

"Jack," Optimus started. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

I suddenly jumped when I heard the ground bridge activate behind me before Ratchet said, "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door."

I sent him a really large glare and I made a mental note to give him some heck while I was here. Maybe even play a prank or three, or fifty.

Jack then turned to the bridge and walked a few paces before turning to Raf and saying, "Come on Raf."

Raf then looked at 'Bee, who had a sad face, and back at Jack before saying, "I'll be alright Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack stated before walking toward the bridge. Arcee then walked in front of him and stood there for a minute. He sighed before saying, "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee stated. It might have just been me, but I could have sworn that I heard some hurt in her voice from him leaving. It was especially helped when her shoulders sagged slightly and her optics had a sad look in them. We all then watched as he disappeared through the bridge.

It was all quiet at base before 'Bee and Bulkhead took Raf and Miko home. After they left, Shadow walked up to me and said, "You and I have to be very careful right now. We can't afford to have Jack not come back."

I nodded and said, "I know. We are balancing on a tight rope right now and one false step could devastate the entire timeline. Frag."

She nodded and pointed up to the viewing platform, and more specifically the couch area, before saying, "You want to play a video game?"

I shrugged and said, "Why not?"

But, before either of us could do anything besides walk onto the platform, Ratchet said in shock, "It can't be. Optimus!" Ratchet then called. Optimus then walked over, with Shadow and I watching from the viewing area, before Ratchet stated, "These, are engineering specs for a space time vortex generator."

"Megatron's building a space bridge, if he hasn't already." Optimus stated.

"The sooner he leaves the better." Bulkhead suddenly stated as he and Bumblebee walked over. I had no idea how they just snuck in like that. What was with these bots? It was like they could just pop out of thin air.

"Bulkhead," I stated, which caused everyone to turn to me, "a space bridge runs in two directions."

"Yeah. Megatron might not be using it to leave Earth." Shadow stated.

"Yes. Megatron might be using it to bring through his conquering army." Optimus stated with worry.

"The 'main event' Megatron referred to." Ratchet stated before he said, "But, the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors…"

Optimus nodded before saying, "Precisely." Everyone, including Shadow and I, glanced up for a few seconds before Optimus stated, "Cybertron."

I glanced at Shadow before quickly saying, "You think that we should hit the hay now? It's probably really late."

Shadow nodded and turned to the bots before saying, "Well, we're going to bed."

"Night." We both said at the same time before we ran back to our rooms.

Once I was in my room, I put on my P.J.s again before I slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep with visions of my recent Decepticon adventure alive and well in my head.

**Ok, sorry it took me longer than usual everyone. With me messing up real bad the first couple of times I started typing this combined with helping out around the house it just took forever to write this. Next chapter will be written and posted by Shadow. Hope you all liked! =)**

**Me: … *silence***

**Shadow: Dragon, are you ok?**

**Me: *big grin* …. *silence***

**Shadow: *facepalm* Still getting over her fangirl moment. Great.**

**Me: Yeah! Nemesis! *pauses* Ok, fangirl moment over with…for now. How did I do Shadow?**

**Shadow: You did great! Just need to avoid fangirl moments.**

**Shadow and I: This is Shadow and Dragon transforming and rising up!**


	7. Spacebridge Showdown

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter of Freedom Fighters. Dragon and I are working extremely hard on this story and we hope you enjoy every minute of it. Oh and neither of us own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy the chapter!**

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to wake myself up completely. Once I was wide away I climbed out of bed and headed over to my duffle bag to pick out something to wear. After searching through it for five minutes, I finally decided on what to wear. I picked out a purple tank top with black streaks, a blue jean skirt that stopped just above my knee, a pair of black tights, a pair of black with pink streaks hightops, and my guitar shaped necklace. I put my hair back in a ponytail as well.

"I wonder has Arcee left yet." I muttered to myself.

I went in to the bathroom to take a shower. After I dried off I put on my clothes. I let my hair hang for today as well. I stepped out and went outside of the room. I saw that Dragon was waiting for me once again.

"What took you?" She asked.

"You would be tired too. We just escaped the _Nemesis _for crying out loud." I defended myself.

Today Dragon was wearing a blue t-shirt with red flowers on it, a pair of black sweat pants, and her black tennis shoes with lime green stripes. She also happened to have her hair in a ponytail.

"You have a point. Come on let's go to the main room." Dragon said.

"Hey I was wondering what would happen if one of us went with Arcee to see Jack." I thought aloud when I remembered the events of Darkness Rising Part 5.

"Don't even think about it Shadow. Remember the timeline is at stake here." Dragon said.

"Yeah but what is Arcee gonna say this time? Cliffjumper is alive." I pointed out.

Dragon sighed. "Okay I will admit I forgot about that part but I'm sure she'll come up with something."

"That's actually what I was going to talk to you two about." A voice said behind us.

Dragon and I turned around to see Arcee looking at us.

"How do you guys do that? One minute you're not here the next you show up out of thin air." Dragon said.

"A habit." Arcee shrugged.

"Ok then. So what shall we tell Jack?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know. I sometimes just come up with stuff out of the blue." Arcee said.

"That should come in handy." I said.

Right when I said that, we walked in to the main room where everyone was gathered around the monitors. Arcee walked over to join the others while Dragon and I leaned against the wall by our motorcycles.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send dark energon through his space bridge." Optimus started. "If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex, and invade Earth, ending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule."

"Great. This reminds me of the movie Resident Evil." I groaned, causing everyone except Dragon to look at me.

"Uh, what is that?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Resident Evil is a movie back where we came from. Basically from what I heard, since I never did get to watch the whole movie, zombies invade a city, the good guys show up, and shoot their heads off." Dragon explained.

Everyone nodded. Arcee walked over to us.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I think I might stay here so I can keep up with what happens." Dragon said.

I nodded. "Keep up with this."

"I will." She said as she walked up the stairs.

I looked back up to Arcee. "We going or what?"

She nodded and transformed into her sleek motorcycle form. I climbed on to my motorcycle and secured my helmet on my head. I put the keys into the ignition and started my engines. Arcee started hers and together we rode out of base. I sighed as we drove through the desert. After driving through Jasper, we drove in to the K.O Burger parking lot. I cut off my engine and took off my helmet.

"So tell me more about what's life back in your dimension?" Arcee asked suddenly.

I thought for a second. "It's pretty cool for the most of it. I have two loving parents. I hang out with Dragon most of the time. Pretty much we watch Transformers Prime or any of the other Transformers series. Mostly Prime though."

Before she could say anything, Jack rode up on his bicycle. He hooked it up to the bike rack before looking back up at the restaurant sign that was flickering. He sighed. Arcee and I rode up a little so we were right behind him.

"Nice bike." Arcee said.

Jack turned around to look at us. "Arcee, Shadow really? Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send us and nobody's asking for your help." I said.

"Okay if all three of us agree I'm not warrior material." Jack said unsure.

"Jack seriously?" I asked. "Just because you're not warrior material doesn't mean you can't help the Autobots. Yeah sure you're human but you can still help out in your own way."

"Shadow's right." Arcee said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hello I'm from another dimension where you guys are a television show. I know what you, Miko, and Raf can do. Trust me you help out a lot in the future."

Jack looked at both of us before sighing. "Let's go."

"Thank the Lord." I said happily.

Jack climbed on Arcee, secured his motorcycle helmet, and grabbed the handlebars. I secured my helmet back on my head and started the ignition. We both revved our engines before speeding out of the parking lot and back into the Nevada desert. Soon enough we came to the hidden entrance that was the Autobot Base. Arcee honked her horn as a greeting as we rode into the main room. Jack pulled off his helmet and looked up at the Bots with a smile.

"Hey. Guess who's back." Jack said.

Optimus glanced at him briefly before saying, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

"Could've gave him some kind of greeting OP." I muttered as I walked up the stairs to stand beside Dragon.

"And here I was being worried about messing up the timeline." Dragon said.

I smirked. "Well now we have nothing to worry about. Well besides the whole space bridge dilemma."

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

Miko walked forward. "The final frontier."

"Space?" Jack asked in shock. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't. Really." Raf said as Bumblebee sat him down on the floor.

Jack looked up at Arcee. "Be seeing ya?"

All Arcee did was shrug before walking over to join the others. Ratchet walked over and activated the ground bridge. Soon enough the dark tunnel became illuminated with the colorful ground bridge.

"Be careful 'Bee." Raf said to his guardian.

I'm not sure what Bumblebee said by I have the feeling it was along the lines of a 'don't worry'. Bumblebee walked over to the ground bridge.

"I'm so jealous." Miko said.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead warned. He walked over to the ground bridge with the others.

I looked over to Cliffjumper. "Be careful out there Cliff."

He turned to look at me with a smirk. "Don't worry. Those rust buckets won't know what's coming until it hits them."

Cliffjumper walked over to the ground bridge to stand by the others.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet taming with humans I will never forgive you." Ratchet stated.

"Hey we're not that bad." Dragon defended.

"Until we meet again old friend." Optimus said seriously, though I could catch amusement in his voice.

Optimus slid his battle mask across his faceplate. "Autobots, roll out!"

One by one all the Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and revved their engines. They drove through the ground bridge at full speed. I could barely hear Optimus yelling "Maximum Overdrive!" before they sped through the other side.

"Hey Ratchet, can't you open a com-link with them so we can hear what's going on up there?" Dragon asked.

Ratchet seemed to take what she said into heart because as soon as she stated the question he opened up a com-link with the other Autobots.

"_Autobots, transform and gravitize." Optimus said._

"Well they made it through alright." I said relieved.

"_Don't look down or up or left." Bulkhead mumbled._

"Seriously, Bulkhead? You lived in space and now you afraid of falling." I muttered.

"I hope things turn out as planned. Now that Cliff's alive who knows how the events in the show might change." Dragon said to me.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Especially major parts like this."

"_So Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah. Doesn't that seem a little crazy?" Cliffjumper asked._

"You better believe it. He has a whole chunk of it." I said.

"_And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out." Optimus proclaimed._

"So what now? We just wait for the Decepticons to make the first move?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." Dragon said.

"_Well what are they waiting for, an invitation?" Cliffjumper asked annoyed._

"_It appears the Decepticons have substained damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus said._

"_Huh. That's my handy work." Bulkhead realized._

"Good ole Bulkhead." I said.

"_Great job Bulhead." Optimus acknowledged. "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."_

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked confused.

"Naturally they do. But since Cybertron is only how many light years away their aim must be astronomically precise." Dragon answered.

"Dragon is correct." Ratchet said, though he sounded shocked that she knew that.

"_If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing_ _with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." Optimus proclaimed._

Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt there exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio dishes?" Raf suggested. "Like the giant size array in Texas."

Ratchet made a bunch of weird noises. "This is not child's play."

"_Good thinking Raf." Optimus said._

The look on poor Ratchet's faceplate was priceless. I laughed.

"This is what you get when you get bested by a twelve and a half year old." I smirked.

"No kidding." Dragon said.

"_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." Optimus ordered._

"That's gonna be a problem big guy." I said as I remembered what was about to happen.

Just as I said that, Fowler shot up off his bed. "You Soldier! You're out of uniform. Put on some pants." He then laid back down.

Everyone shared weird looks that clearly said, 'What just happened?'.

"Like Shadow said, that may be a challenge." Ratchet said while shaking his head.

Raf typed some more codes on the keyboard before slamming his fist down in frustration. "I can't get past the array's firewall. There two thick."

"You, actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Give the kid a chance Doc Bot." Dragon said,

Raf looked unsure. "Maybe, if I could get in."

Jack came up and sat a hand on Raf's shoulder. "Wait wait wait Raf, what if we could get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

"I could log in to their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said.

"_The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on sight."Optimus denied._

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans." Jack said.

"Yeah if we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged. Along with everyone else on our planet." Miko added.

"Those two are right. We live on Earth and we want to help defend it." I said sternly.

"Yeah. Let the 'Cons win and we're toast." Dragon said, even though she's a Decepticon fan.

"_Raf?" Was all Optimus said._

We all looked at Raf. He looked down before saying, "I wanna give it a shot."

"Awesome." I said.

"Alright time to bridge you five to Texas." Ratchet said, already going over to start the ground bridge.

"Alright. Our first mission for the Autobots." Miko said excitedly.

"This is going to be awesome." I said to Dragon.

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

My face went from excited to worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Dragon said.

I continued to stare at her as we walked toward the bridge. Ratchet walked towards us.

"Alright if anything goes wrong you call for a ground bridge immediately, understand?" Ratchet asked.

"Loud and clear Ratchet." Jack said.

Ratchet nodded just as we ran through the ground bridge. I could vaguely hear Bulkhead say, "Here comes the welcoming committee." as I ran through. I shook my head. In about two seconds we all hopped out of the ground bridge. We all groaned.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack groaned.

"Woah." Miko said as she caught sight of the building.

"This place is wicked." I said.

"No doubt about that." Dragon agreed.

Jack looked at all of us. "Come on let's go."

Together we all ran inside the building. We searched through every door until we finally found the computer room. Raf went and sat down and immediately started typing. Miko went to look out the door.

"Security sure is lacks in this place." She said as she walked back over to us.

"I'm in." Raf announced with a smile. That smile soon turned into a frown. "And so are they Decepticons."

We all tensed but I could see Dragon with an excited look on her face.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How can you tell?" Miko then asked.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship." Raf answered. He took out a flashdrive.

"But this time he can download it." Dragon said.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko and I said in unison.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf said.

"Will they know?" Jack asked worried.

"Even if they Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Raf assured.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Soundwave could always show up." I said.

"Who is he?" Jack asked.

"Soundwave is the 'Cons spy and communications specialist. I swear the guy's like a ninja. You never know when he is watching you." I stated.

"They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." Raf stated as he typed some more things on the keyboard.

I could see the dishes move back to their original position from the computer. Suddenly they moved back towards Cybertron.

"The dishes are headed back toward Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Raf informed.

"Man these 'Cons are just too stubborn. They don't know when they're beaten." I said.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only virtual combat, you know like online gaming." Raf said.

"Yeah Jack. What are they 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko added.

I heard something behind me and I dared to turn around. When I did, I screamed.

"Oh Scrap!" I yelled.

Jack turned around and screamed as well. Dragon's eyes lit up with excitement. I had a feeling that was because of who this 'Con was. Soundwave's tentacle grabbed Jack, Miko, Dragon, and I and flung around the room.

"I won't let them lock on again." Raf said.

Soundwave waved us around again and then flung Jack, Dragon, and I across into a wall. Miko hanged on to his tentacle a little longer but she soon joined us over by the wall. I groaned as I sat up, but my eyes widened when I saw the tentacle come up behind Raf.

"Raf look out!" Dragon yelled.

Raf looked behind him typed some more things before hopping on to the desk to dodge out of Soundwave's way. He grabbed the flashdrive and hopped off the table. Raf ran over to us just as Soundwave flung the computers at him. I looked behind me to see Miko grabbing an ax.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

Miko didn't answer as she let out a battle cry and charged at Sounwave. She took a swing at him, but Sounwave flung her back against the wall. The ax flew out of her hand and into the ground. Miko rolled on to the floor and in to the wall. We all looked up to see Soundwave picking up the ax.

"You handed him an ax!" Jack and I screamed in unison.

"Not good." Raf gulped.

When Sounwave brought down the ax we all ducked. The others, besides Dragon and I, were confused when Sounwave drew back and left the room.

"He's about to cut the hard lines. We have to stop him." I said.

We all took off running towards the direction Soundwave went. When we came to the doors, Jack burst through with us right behind him. I looked up to see Soundwave on top of the roof.

"Slaggin 'Con!" I yelled.

Miko took out her phone and took a picture of Soundwave. Soundwave zoomed in on Jack, Miko, and Raf and I guessed he took a picture of them. He then took a picture of Dragon and I before turning into in to his sleek jet form and taking off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked.

Raf jogged over to the hard lines. "He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron."

"For good." I said sadly.

"Well we tried our best. The only thing we can do is head back to base and hope everything turns out as planned." Dragon stated.

Jack nodded and dialed the number to base on his phone. "Ratchet send the bridge."

Soon after he hung up, the ground bridge appeared mere feet in front of us. We all walked in and in a flash we were back at base. Ratchet looked over at us.

"Well, what happened?" He asked.

"Soundwave was there. He cut the hard line. There wasn't anything we could do." Jack answered.

Ratchet sighed. "Well at least you tried."

We all walked up the stairs to stand by the now awake Agent Fowler.

"Hey Fowler. Rest well?" I asked.

Fowler looked over at me, slightly surprised that I would ask him that after our last encounter. "Yeah. Just fine."

I nodded and looked back up at the screen. Ratchet com-linked Optimus as dark energon signatures appeared on the monitor.

"Optimus! I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet informed.

"_Dark energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it." Optimus stated._

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet." Ratchet said.

Raf pulled out the flashdrive from his backpack. "Um, would schematics help?"

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our only soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet question sadly.

"_I am afraid so." Optimus answered with sadness in his voice._

Ratchet got a determined look on his face. "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

"_Autobots, take your position and follow Ratchet's lead." Optimus commanded."While I make my stand." With that Optimus closed the com-link._

"Sounds like he's about to fight Megatron." I said.

"You don't say?" Dragon asked sarcastically.

"Raf hook up your computer to the monitors and bring up a picture of the space bridge schematics." Ratchet said.

Raf nodded and grabbed his laptop. He grabbed the USB cord and hooked it up to one of the computers that was hooked up to the main monitor. He typed a few things and soon enough the picture of the schematics showed up on the monitor Ratchet was working at. Fowler looked at the monitor and saw the dark energon signatures getting closer.

"These things are getting closer. That's bad right?" Fowler asked nervously.

"You have no idea." I said.

"This is going to be awesome." Miko said.

"_Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee and Cliffjumper said._

"Arcee and Cliffjumper, pay close attention." Ratchet said.

I zoned out as I watched Ratchet relay the instructions to Arcee. I wasn't really all that interested in it. I would much rather learn about Cybertron's history. I might even ask Ratchet about that. I wondered about what's happening between Optimus and Megatron right now. My guess is that they were in an epic sword fight right now. I was torn from my thoughts by Ratchet's voice.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve." Ratchet instructed.

"_I see it." Arcee said._

"_Right here in plain sight." Cliffjumper added._

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Ratchet said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper sounded like they were struggling for a minute before saying with a tired yet relieved_, "Current reversed."_

"Yes!" Fowler yelled then turned to look at Raf, "Right?"

"Weird." Dragon said.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said before closing the com-link and walking over to the ground bridge control.

"I hope everyone's alright." I whispered as I gripped the railing.

"They're going to be okay Shadow. The 'Bots always win." Dragon said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Optimus! The ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet informed through the com-link.

He received no answer which made me even more nervous. We all stared at the ground bridge with worry.

"Do you think they're…" Raf trailed off.

Ratchet opened up a portable signal tracker in his arm and said, "Four life signals, one very faint."

I gripped the railing even harder in anticipation as I watched the ground bridge. Finally Optimus came through. I sighed in relief. He only had a few scars but otherwise he was fine. The next one who came through was Bulkhead. Miko's face lit up in happiness.

"Bulkhead." She screamed in delight as she ran down the stairs and hugged her guardians awaiting servo.

The next who came through was Cliffjumper. I smiled.

"Cliffjumper!" I said as I ran down the stairs with Dragon hot on my tail.

Cliffjumper bent down with a smirk on his faceplate. "You were worried?"

I just nodded with a smile. I looked at the ground bridge as Bumblebee came through, carrying Arcee in his servos bridal style. Jack and Raf ran down to meet them. Jack walked up to Arcee with a sad look on his face. Cliffjumper looked sad and angry at the thought of losing his partner. Miko and I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulders while Dragon and Raf gave him a look of sympathy.

"Come on Arcee. You're strong partner." Cliffjumper whispered.

Jack walked up and laid his hand on Arcee's servos. Arcee's optics started to open.

"Arcee." Jack said sadly.

I swear I thought I was going to cry at how sweet this moment is right now.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee said weakly though I could tell she was joking with him.

"But you're my first." Jack said.

I whispered to Dragon, "This is one of my favorite moments in the show."

"Yeah it is sweet." She whispered back.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could've survived ground zero." Optimus answered.

I scoffed quietly since I knew the 'Con leader was still very much alive.

"Prime." A voice said.

We all turned around to see Agent Fowler standing by the elevator door. "I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the save. I own you one." He walked in the elevator and before the door closed he said, "We all do."

Bumblebee help Arcee back on her pedes and she stood up. She smiled at us, though it was mainly Jack. Miko looked like she suddenly thought of something and walked over to Optimus.

"So is this the part where you tell us good bye and say to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked nervously.

Jack, Miko, Raf, Dragon, and I looked up at him in anticipation. Optimus seemed to be in deep thought before responding.

"We all have forged deep bonds. I don't see why we should ask you to leave." Optimus said.

"Yes!" Miko yelled.

Raf was grinning like a madman and Jack just smiled. Dragon and I fist bumped.

"I gotta say this was the most weirdest yet most awesome thing that has ever happened to me." I said.

"Maybe you should ask Cliff can he be your guardian. You seem to have gotten close to him." Dragon suggested quietly.

I looked at her. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Seriously go ask him." Dragon urged.

I looked between her and Cliffjumper before sighing and walking over to the red mech. He saw me coming over and bent down.

"Hey Cliff, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Shadow." He said.

"Can you be my guardian?" I asked him.

Cliffjumper's optics widened for a second before he smiled warmly. "I would love too."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Dragon walked over to join the rest of us. "I never thought I would say this, but I don't think I ever want to go home."

"Ditto." I said.

The rest of the day was spent with us laughing and smiling.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have formed with our five young friends. True warriors, if not in body then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem as we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent know this. We will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend...our home."

**Done! I thought I would never get finished with this with how busy I've been this week. I'm glad I type fast. Ok the next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me. We both hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Me: How did I do Dragon?**

**Dragon: You did awesome! Especially when we were hanging from Soundwave's tentacle.**

**Me: Why thank you Dragon.**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter, transforming and rolling out!**


	8. Run in with Skyquake

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody out there. This is the next chapter of Freedom Fighters. Shadow and I are working really hard and we hope that our efforts will be appreciated. Ah, and unfortunately, we do not own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy this!**

I wasn't sure what woke me up but I soon found myself waking up from a dreamless sleep, our previous adventure deep in my mind. My mind was still reeling from the fact that I had not only met Soundwave, but I actually touched him and lived to tell about it. The Soundwave. He was an inspiration to me in the fact that he listened to orders without question and he had an air of mystery around him that was so admiring that I couldn't get the picture of him getting a picture of us out of my head. He had a picture of me. He had one picture of me to the fifty I had of him.

I got freshened up before putting on my outfit for the day, which was a black t-shirt with light blue strips, light blue bell bottom jeans with my dragon belt, a basic black dragon necklace, and my black and lime green tennis shoes. I decided to put my hair up in a bun.

Once I was sure that I was ready, I walked out and knocked on Shadow's door. But, when I didn't get an answer, I realized that she must already be up and I walked down the hallway and entered the main room.

When I got in there, I immediately braced myself when an explosion went off and I heard Ratchet yell, "Decepticons! We're under attack!"

I then ran with them as they headed toward an area of the base that was smoking. This scene looked familiar to me but I couldn't make my still waking up mind remember what was happening. That was, until, the smoke somewhat cleared. Today must be the day that they did their science projects.

I was proven correct when Raf said, "It's no attack Ratchet." He then stopped and coughed from the smoke before saying, "It's my volcano." He then let out a few more coughs before saying, "Was…"

I smiled at that and we all turned to Miko as she said, "Hold still Bulkhead. Jupiter needs its red spot." She then dipped the paintbrush in the paint and went to put a dot on Jupiter when a drop fell to the ground. "Whoopsie." Miko stated.

I glanced at Ratchet as he said, "What, in the Allspark, is going on in here?"

I smirked and I finally saw that Shadow was over with Jack and Arcee. Once she saw me, she walked over to me and said, "You're up late. I tried to wake you up but Cliff said that I wasn't allowed to use my air horn. I think you could have slept through an explosion."

I smirked at her and said, "I almost did."

We then returned our attention to Jack as he said, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee then picked up a piece and said, "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."

Jack stared at her and asked, "You're a motorcycle Arcee; shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

Shadow then walked up and I knew she was going to take Arcee's line. Sure enough, she said, "You're a human Jack; can you build her a small intestine?"

I let out a laugh but I immediately went silent when Ratchet stated, "Whoa, you can't work on these projects in here! You're…making a mess."

I stared up at Ratchet as Raf said, "But the science fair is a big part of our grade."

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko started.

But, Ratchet interrupted her. "Oh, and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or,"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings. And they're not scientists." Ratchet agreed and then stated.

"But the Autobots are their Guardians Ratchet." Optimus stated. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work?" He then questioned.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet stated.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh, and that would so help them with their Earth schooling."

But, apparently, they didn't hear me. They never seem to hear me when I am trying to make a valid point.

"Do you think that we should warn them that Ratchet helping them won't exactly be safe?" Shadow asked.

I smirked and shook my head before saying, "Nah, this episode was funny with that. Plus, I think we are going to have some fun."

She raised an eyebrow at me in confusion before she asked, "What are you thinking?"

My smile grew wider before I said, "This is the episode where 'Screamer tries to awaken Skyquake. Now, we can't go through the bridge because then the bots might not see us and then we could get stepped on by Skyquake when he wakes up. You got any ideas?"

Shadow was smiling about my idea and said, "That would be awesome. But, you are right. We need to figure out a way to get out there safely. Now, why don't we…" She then glanced off to her side and my sight followed her before my eyes landed on Cliffjumper.

We bot smiled and ran up to him before Shadow asked, "Hey Cliff?"

Cliffjumper looked down at them and smiled before asking, "What do you girls want?"

We both smiled and Shadow asked, "Can you take us for a drive?"

He glanced around and shrugged before saying, "Why not? I'm on patrol now anyways and it'll be nice to get some company." He then looked at Optimus and asked, "Hey boss bot, can I take Dragon and Shadow on patrol with me?"

Optimus stared down at us for a minute before saying, "I do not see a problem with it. Just make sure to keep them safe."

Cliff nodded before transforming and opening his passenger side door and the door to his backseat. I guessed that he didn't want anyone in the driver's seat so I said, "I'll get in back. You can take shotgun."

Shadow smiled in thanks and the both of us hopped in before he sped out of the base. As the scenery flew by around us, I realized that I had no idea where Starscream and Skyquake were.

Shadow must have realized this too because she said, "Hey Cliff, why don't we go do some off-roading?"

Cliffjumper seemed to think about that for a few seconds before he veered off the road and said, "Why not? It's not like the energon deposits are just going to be stacking up on the side of the road."

"Yes!" Shadow and I exclaimed.

Cliff let out a chuckle and said, "You two are crazy. Luckily I have a hint of crazy as well or this could all go downhill."

I smiled and said, "So, how have you been adjusting to Earth?"

"Well, I'm still trying to get the road laws down but I think that I have the whole staying in disguise part down pretty good." He answered. He then asked, "What about you two? How have you been adjusting being in a reality that is a T.V. show in your dimension?"

As I thought about that, Shadow said, "I can only say that this is the most awesome thing that has ever happened to us! We're in our favorite T.V show after all Cliff."

Yep, Shadow pretty much said it in a nutshell so I said, "Pretty much what she said and the fact that you are still alive is awesome. I was really upset with the writers when they killed you off."

I felt Cliff laugh before he said, "Well, I do have you to thank for that Dragon. If it wasn't for you, I might have gone down the path that you said I did. Actually, now that I think about it, I almost did."

I smiled and patted the seat before saying, "No problem Cliff. Anytime."

Just then, the radar on Cliff's dash bleeped and Shadow and I both looked at it. Not that far from our location, two purple dots appeared on the screen.

"Scrap it's the 'Cons. I got to go check this out. Can you two survive out here on your own?" Cliff stated and then asked.

I knew that we could but I knew that the two dots were probably Starscream and Skyquake so I said, "No. We can't. And what would happen if one of those 'Cons broke out of there and captured one of us. Then your head would be on the chopping block."

I heard Cliff sigh before he said, "This would happen to me." He then addressed the two of us and said, "You two are to find cover as soon as I get there. We don't need a repeat of the incident at the Nemesis."

I was about to retort that I had a blast there but I kept my mouth shut for two reasons: One, they didn't know that I was a 'Con fan. And two, he probably wouldn't let us come with if I said anything. So, the drive to the location continued in silence.

Once they got within five hundred feet, Cliff stopped and let them out before saying, "Go and stay out of sight. You can come out when it is safe. Until then though; stay hidden."

We then watched him transform and take out his weapons before sneaking around the corner. Of course, being the good listeners that we were, we followed him while staying hidden until we came across the scene of Optimus walking up to Skyquake and Starscream.

"It has been a while Skyquake." Optimus stated, gaining the attentions of Skyquake and Starscream.

"Optimus Prime." Skyquake started, "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technahar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

Optimus then took a few steps closer to Skyquake before saying, "That was a long time ago."

"That may be Prime, but my orders still stand." Skyquake stated with certainty.

Optimus must have decided to change tactics because he then said, "Is this ancient war worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed. If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

I think Optimus almost changed my heart about being a Decepticon fan there for a second, but that feeling quickly passed. Shadow and I both knew what was coming next so we weren't surprised to hear Starscream say, "I would be…willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

I laughed and blew our cover when Skyquake turned to Starscream and said in a shocked voice, "Again?" I then smirked when Skyquake drew his arm back and said, "Bow to this." He then backhanded Starscream against the canyon wall.

"Now the coward runs away." Shadow stated.

I nodded and watched as Starscream stumbled forward a little before transforming and flying up into space where I knew he would find Megatron. "He makes all of the'Cons look bad." I stated with a huff.

Shadow cast me a look and was about to say something when Optimus started talking again. "Skyquake, this is a new era, on another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever."

I automatically raised my hand up to my ear to see if it was bleeding. Nope. Nothing. I was surprised at that since Optimus was making all of these darn speeches.

"I will never side with a Prime!" Skyquake yelled before charging at Optimus and landing a punch that slammed said Prime into an outcrop. We then watched as Skyquake picked up Optimus, which made me realize that Skyquake was a very strong 'Con, and threw him to the side.

"Oh, that had to hurt." I commented to Shadow.

"Yeah, I don't think that was exactly a massage." Shadow stated back to me.

I nodded before returning my attention back on Optimus as I heard the sound of a blaster going off. I watched as Optimus' round traveled to Skyquake but barely made a dent. However, the rounds that Skyquake fired from his weapon were strong enough to push the Autobot leader back quite a distance.

It was at that moment that Cliffjumper and Bumblebee seemed to simultaneously run out from their hiding spaces and help their leader.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper; no!" Optimus yelled out as the two bots ran up behind Skyquake and opened fired on him.

Skyquake in return, turned around and opened fired on the two mechs. But, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper seemed to move in perfect sync as they used the side of the canyon they were in to dodge the fire and still fire on the large 'Con in front of them. I could just stare in amazement as they weaved closer to Optimus and Skyquake.

But, then, Bumblebee leaped closer to Skyquake and attempted to kick him, which caused 'Bee to get grabbed and thrown to the ground.

"Ouch." I commented.

But, Bumblebee wasn't out for the count yet and this time, he and Cliff made an attempt to attack him from both sides but Skyquake was able to deflect them and throw both Cliff and 'Bee against the canyon wall.

I stared in fear as Skyquake pulled out his gun and aimed it at the two mechs but that fear was quickly dissipated when Optimus came up and deflected the shot by moving the gun. The two downed bots then stood back up and ran over to help Optimus. After a little, they were all forced back. They all then continued to fight until Optimus and Skyquake were forced back.

Bumblebee then beeped something to Optimus and Cliff answered, "Skyquake has not yet gotten a vehicle mode."

Skyquake then charging at them again made Optimus say, "Fall back!"

Shadow and I knew we had to catch the action so we sprinted with all we could after their vehicle forms and Skyquake. I almost died a few times but we ended up catching up to them just as Optimus blared his horn and transformed before mega punching Skyquake into the wall.

While Optimus, Cliff, and Bumblebee walked forward, I finally caught some of my breath and said, "I think I should start hitting the track more often."

Shadow nodded and said, "No kidding. Especially with us having to chase their afts everywhere they want to go."

We were about to say something more when Skyquake suddenly lashed out at Optimus, leaving claw marks on his chestplate. But, Optimus wasn't having any of that when he said, "Skyquake, stay down." He then slammed his fist into Skyquake's faceplate.

I was about to cheer when Skyquake didn't look like he was standing up anytime soon when Shadow suddenly tapped my arm and said, "Dragon, we forgot about Fowler!"

My eyes widened in shock and I looked up just as Optimus said in a confused voice, "Fowler?"

I jumped when the scanning beams suddenly left Skyquake's optics and scanned poor Fowler's jet. Scrap why couldn't Fowler have just stay away. We then watched as Skyquake transformed and flew next to Fowler for a moment before heading back down to ground level. I didn't think anything of it until Skyquake started to strafe the whole canyon floor.

"Dragon hit the deck!" Shadow yelled as she shoved me to the ground. I winced when I felt a rock knick my cheek as I landed but I was relieved to get that rather than the shots I heard hit right where we were standing.

"Thanks Shadow." I thanked with a grateful, but tired, smile.

"Anytime Dragon. You know that I am always there to save your aft." Shadow responded.

I shook my head and smiled before turning back to the fight just as the missiles were chasing Fowler. We then watched as Fowler made them all blow up. One by one. I then looked around and saw that we were about to have to run again.

Shadow shook her head at me and started to run after a speeding Optimus, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper as Skyquake chased them, shooting at them all the way, me following close behind. Shadow and I both let out a gasp though, when Skyquake fired two missiles and the landed close enough to Optimus and Cliff to force them to transform and skid across the ground.

I decided that I couldn't run another inch so I stopped, which caused Shadow to stop, and we both watched as Bumblebee continued to be chased by Skyquake. We all watched as Bumblebee jumped onto Skyquake and Skyquake started to fly both bots into the air.

Shadow and I then decided that it was time for us to come out so we ran up to Optimus and Shadow said, "You might want to contact Fowler and ask for some air support."

Optimus and Cliff looked shocked at our sudden appearance but Optimus did open his comm. and say, "Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance."

After he was done though, he turned to us as Cliff asked, "What are you two doing here? I thought I told you two to stay hidden?"

I shrugged and said, "We did stay hidden. You didn't notice us until we ran out here when it was somewhat safe." I then winced a little when the scratch on my cheek flared a little. Fragging thing better not leave a scar.

"Are you alright Dragon?" Optimus asked.

He must have noticed my wince. But, I knew I was fine so I nodded and said, "Yeah, it's just a cut. It should heal nice on its own."

Optimus looked a little skeptical but we all returned our attention to the sky as Bumblebee started to fly down a flaming Skyquake. We then watched as 'Bee jumped onto Fowler's jet and made a safe landing. He joined us on the ground then watched as Skyquake crashed.

Once 'Bee was back on our level, we all walked over to Skyquake's offline shell and we all decided to bury him. Once we were done, we decided to head back to base and take a break. Or in my case, take a nice, long relaxing nap.

Later that night, Shadow and I were sitting in the kids' area while Ratchet and Optimus were with Bumblebee. The sound of a horn honking brought everyone's attention to the entrance and I got really creeped out when Ratchet suddenly got a mad scientist look on his faceplates and ran over to the kids while saying, "There you are."

Once everyone was gathered and the kids got out of their guardians, Ratchet asked, "Well, how were my… uhh…I mean our projects received?"

The three kids looked at each other and Raf said, "Well…" They all then told how they had failed, in some form or another. Of course, I would have failed too if I had blown a part of the roof off of the school.

After the finished telling, Ratchet grumbled before saying, "Well, on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!" He then mumbled a few things before walking away.

"What was that Ratchet? Couldn't understand you." I yelled after him. He sent me a glare which I returned with an innocent smile.

Bumblebee then walked up and beeped something before Optimus said, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

After that, the whole base erupted in a bought of laughter. I let out a big smile but winced from the fragging cut on my cheek. Shadow noticed this and gave me one of those motherly looks before saying, "Didn't you clean that out Dragon?" I gave her a neutral face and she knew that meant that I hadn't. I honestly had forgotten about the thing. She let out a sigh before saying, "Looks like I have to be the responsible one. Come on Dragon."

"But I'm fine." I argued.

She frowned at me before walking up to me and grabbing my ear and saying, "I didn't ask your opinion Dragon. Now come on. Can't believe you are going to make me be the responsible one."

As Shadow dragged me off by my ear, which was not exactly 'comfortable', I heard Cliffjumper say, "Maybe Dragon would have been wise to stray from Shadow's path." That of course got everyone, even Shadow, into laughter. I just frowned and said, "Oh, hardy har har." Shadow then gave my ear another tug, which forced me to give another yelp.

**Gosh that took longer than I thought it would. This chapter was a very fun chapter to do. Especially the end part. Well, next chapter is going to be written by Shadow and posted by her. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Me: Well, that was interesting. How did you like it Shadow?**

**Shadow: I loved it Dragon.**

**Me: *smiles* Thanks Shadow.**

**Shadow: *waves hands dismissively* Yeah, don't mention it.**

***Shadow and I both laugh***

**Shadow: No really, don't.**

**Me: *stares at Shadow***

**Shadow and I: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker rising up and rolling out. **


	9. Stupid Scraplets

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone. This is the next chapter of Freedom Fighters. Dragon and I are working extremely hard and we hope that you like all the chapters that are to come. Oh and unfortunately we do not own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy the chapter!**

I yawned as I woke up the next morning, our previous adventure still in my mind. I couldn't get my thoughts from wondering to Skyquake. He is one of the Decepticons that has earned my respect, being that I have never in my life been a 'Con fan. The only thing that I like about him is that he is one of the 'Cons that have honor and loyalty. I shook my head and climbed out of bed. I walked over to my duffle bag and searched for something to wear.

"I'm gonna need something I can run in." I muttered since today was the day those scraplets decide to show up.

I finally chose a black t-shirt with a silver Autobot insignia, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black Michael Jordan shoes, and my guitar shaped necklace. I stepped into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My hair was a little messy but I ran a lot yesterday so that was to be expected. I freshened up and put on my clothes. I put my hair up in a ponytail and stepped out the bathroom. I walked out of my room and knocked on Dragon's door. Since I didn't receive an answer, I figured she must be awake already. I walked down the halls and towards the main room where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were getting a checkup by Ratchet. I spotted Dragon over on the platform where we usually hang out with the rest of the kids.

"I told you doc, we're fine." Bulkhead said, reaching to pull of the cable that was attached to him.

Ratchet pushed Bulkhead back down gently on the berth. "The only way to be certain you're fine Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolong exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage."

I walked over to Dragon and smiled. "So the Doc Bot is already giving Bulk a lecture, huh?"

"Yep. Ratchet sure knows how to make the show funny." Dragon said.

I looked around. "Where's Cliff?"

"I think," Dragon trailed off as she looked around. "I actually have no idea."

Right when she said that Optimus, Arcee, and Cliffjumper walked into the room.

"Well that answers my question." I muttered.

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our Artic find?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid." Ratchet answered as he walked over to the monitor where a picture of the Cybertronian pod was.

"Shouldn't you guys go pick up the kids right about now?" I asked the 'Bots.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper nodded. I have a feeling Cliffjumper is going to pick up Jack instead of 'Bee like in the show. Cliff turned to look at us.

"You girls wanna come?" He asked.

I looked over to Dragon. She shrugged and said, "Why not?"

I shrugged and walked down the stairs and over to Cliffjumper with Dragon right behind me. Cliffjumper transformed and opened the door for us. I slid in the driver seat and Dragon took the passenger seat. Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed and sped off. Cliffjumper soon followed.

"So Cliff, have you ever had any feelings for a femme?" I asked with a smirk.

Dragon looked at me curiously but a look of realization crossed her face. She smirked along with me when we felt Cliffjumper's interior heat up.

"N-No what makes you say that?" He stuttered awkwardly.

My smirk widened and I leaned back in the seat of the red Dodge Challenger. "Oh nothing. Just asking."

The rest of the ride was silent until we pulled up to Jack's house. Cliffjumpr honked his horn and Jack came out. He climbed into the back seat without a word. We then drove back to base, catching up with Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the way. I looked into the back seat where Jack was.

"So Jack, what do think about all this so far?" I asked.

"All what?" He asked confused.

"Meeting the Autobots and the Decepticons." Dragon answered.

"It's pretty cool. It's not every day you see giant robots in Jasper." Jack shrugged,

Right when he said that we pulled into the base. Miko hopped out of Bulkhead, Raf hopped out of Bumblebee, and Dragon, Jack, and I hopped out of Cliffjumper. To say Ratchet looked annoyed to see them was an understatement.

"Miss us Doc Bot?" Miko asked cheerfully.

Ratchet groaned. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off." Miko said.

"To spend with you." I said with a smirk.

Miko and I had become great friends since the whole space bridge incident. Even though I wasn't as close to her as I was to Dragon, we still were pretty close. Sometimes we would listen to music together or sometimes we played video games. Dragon joined in on the fun as well. I was starting to think we were going to become a trio or something.

Jack walked up to Arcee. "I wasn't expecting a carpool. What gives Arcee?"

"Tag-team Jack. It's my turn for, exploration duty." Arcee explained.

"Well to bad, it's a beautiful day for a ride. Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack said with a sly grin.

I smirked and took Arcee's line again. "Artic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack changed his mind and walked up to the platform.

I shook my head. "Sometimes I really do wonder about him."

"The Artic?" Raf gasped. "I've always wanted to see snow."

I smiled and walked over to him. I looked around to see Dragon talking to Cliffjumper. I then turned back around to Optimus.

"I would invite you to join Rafael but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus denied.

Raf looked disappointed but he replied, "I understand."

Optimus and Arcee turned to leave, but Optimus turned around. "But I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf immediately brightened up. "That would be awesome."

Optimus and Arcee turned around and walked inside the ground bridge. In a flash, they were gone and transported into the Artic. I smiled and looked down at Raf.

"I'm sure Optimus is going to bring you a snowball that's big enough to have snowball fight." I said.

Raf smiled at me and said, "That would be even more awesome."

"Indeed it would." I said as I walked over to Dragon.

"Transport complete." Ratchet said.

I frowned when the ground bridge controls started sparking. I looked over to Ratchet and saw that he had a look of shock on his face.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped.

Dragon and I glanced at each other and walked over to where the rest of the kids were.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Miko asked.

Bumblebee beeped something and made motions with his hands to look like he was playing a video game.

"Video game tournament! The last one standing wins." Raf said excitedly.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, here now!" Ratchet yelled from across the room.

"Better go see what Hatchet wants." Dragon said to the three mechs.

All three of them shared a look before walking over to the medic. I looked at and saw Raf waving to 'Bee and reaching for a controller at the same time. Unfortunately Miko grabbed it just as he turned around. She held one of to Jack's face.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko challenged.

"Uh yeah, not really my thing Miko." Jack said.

Dragon smirked. "Oh, scared of losing to a girl?"

Jack looked between the controller and Miko before snatching it and saying, "Bring it!"

"No mercy." Miko smirked.

They both turned on the game console and started to play. Jack looked over to Raf and saw he wasn't looking too happy.

"Hey Raf, you wanna take on Miko for me?" Jack offered.

Raf sighed. "Nah, I have stuff to do." He hopped off the couch and walked away.

I looked over to him with a soft smile. I turned to Dragon.

"You coming or staying?" I asked.

"Staying." She replied.

I shrugged. "Alright."

I walked over to Raf and tapped his shoulder just as he was about to walk down the hall. "Hey Raf, do you wanna play Artic Exploration?"

Raf smiled and nodded eargerly. "Yeah!"

I chuckled and thought to myself. _"I love this kid."_

"Well let's go then." I said.

Raf nodded and we both walked down the halls together. I vaguely heard Cliffjumper saying something along the lines of 'Shadow is going to be a great friend'. I smiled.

"So how shall we start this game?" I asked.

"Basically we pretend we're caught in a snow storm." Raf shrugged.

**3 minutes later**

"Temperature sub-zero and dropping. Gotta get back to base." Raf said while making noises that sounded like a snow storm.

"Are we gonna make it captain?!" I yelled over the pretend snow storm.

"We're gonna get through this." Raf said.

I smiled. This wasn't a bad idea. Playing with Raf reminded me of my childhood. We heard a clang and we looked around to see a bolt on the floor. Raf walked over to it and picked it up. I frowned as I knew where this was heading. We heard skittering and we looked around.

"I got a bad feeling right now." I said.

"Hello?" Raf asked quietly.

We heard a clang and jumped. I swear this reminds me of a horror movie so much. I heard Raf scream and turned around to see he had tripped. I jogged over to him and helped him up. We both looked up to see the little scraplet staring at us.

"Ah!" Raf yelled as he jumped back in surprise.

I decided to play like I didn't know what it was because there are certain things that have to happen in this episode. Raf laughed nervously.

"Haha. Where did you come from?" He said.

The scraplet looked up at us with its wide purple eyes. I couldn't help but think why the cute ones were always the evil ones? Pushing those thoughts in the back of my head, I looked back at Raf to see he had picked up the scraplet.

"Raf, I'm not so sure about this." I said warily as we walked back to the main room.

"Ah come on Shadow! I'm sure he won't hurt anything." Raf said.

I shrugged as we entered the room. I looked over to see Dragon glaring at the scraplet. I mouthed to her 'Lord help us'. She understood what I meant and came down the stairs to stand next to me.

"Hey guys! Look what I found." Raf yelled.

"We're busy." Ratchet said as he turned around to look at us. He screamed when he caught sight of the scraplet.

"Woah woah woah!" Bulkhead screamed as he, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper readied their blasters.

"Hey, hey! What's with you guys?" Miko asked as she and Jack came in front of us.

"Scraplet, scraplet!" Cliffjumper screamed.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked.

Dragon decided to take Ratchet's part and growled, "The most dangerous vermin to ever walk the face of Cybertron."

"This?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is..tiny." Miko said.

"You have no idea the damage that tiny thing could do." Bulkhead screeched.

"Aw he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said.

I frowned. "The 'Bots are right. He may seem cute but scrappy as you call him can do a lot of damage to anything metal."

Just as I said that, the scraplet woke up. He looked at the 'Bots for a second before opening his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth.

"Jeez those things could beat a shark!" I exclaimed.

The scraplet hopped out of Raf's arms and headed towards the Autobots. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper tried to shoot the little creeper but he dodged it. He latched on to Bumblebee's legs causing the yellow and black bot to fall down. He grabbed it and flung it on to the floor. The scraplet rose back up and was about to start back towards the 'Cots but Raf started hitting it with a crowbar. Jack had to take the crowbar from the twelve year old.

"Easy there killer." Jack said to a panting Raf.

"Woah I did not see that coming." Miko stated.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

Raf ran up to Bumblebee. "I'm sorry Bumblebee."

Bumblebee beeped something to him though I couldn't understand him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Raf asked Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet said.

"Now do you believe me? All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal." Bulkhead stated.

"Well bug squashed game over, right?" Jack asked.

Dragon shook her head. "If only it were that easy. When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one."

"And I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet finished.

We soon found ourselves in the room where that Cybertronian pod was. I was sitting on Cliffjumper shoulder looking bored.

"It's a trap." Ratchet said before correcting himself. "A scraplet trap."

Bulkhead looked ready to run for the hills. "Uh an empty scraplet trap."

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago." Ratchet said. "Only to wind up in the Artic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack realized.

"Now they're wide awake and ready for dinner." Dragon said.

"So how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands." I said gravely.

"With power malfunctions and ground bridge damage is a clear sign that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet shook his head.

"Hey guys." I said causing everyone to look at me. "Shouldn't we comm Optimus and Arcee to tell them about all this?"

Right when I said that, Ratchet ran back towards the main room with Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead right behind him. I had to hold on to Cliffjumper tight to make sure I didn't fall. I looked behind me to see Jack, Miko, Raf, and Dragon running to keep up with us. I smirked down at them which caused them to glare at me. We had finally stopped running when we got to the main room.

"Hey Cliff, can you put me down?" I asked him.

He glanced at me and lifted me off his shoulders and sat me on the ground. I walked over to Dragon who was still glaring at me.

I smiled innocently though I had keep myself from laughing. "What's wrong Dragon?"

"How come you get to be carried while I have to run?" She whined.

"Because he's my guardian." I smirked.

"Ah frag." Dragom muttered.

"Base to Optimus, do you read? We have a situation." Ratchet tried to comm Optimus but the screen fizzled then turned blank. He sighed. "The scraplets have gotten into the comm link system. If we don't eradicate these creatures soon, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

"I say we bug out of here and let 'em keep it." Bulkhead said getting a nod of approval from Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper looked at them shocked. "Are you two insane?!"

"Evacuation is not an option. If you guys don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Dragon said sternly.

"They will?" Jack asked sadly.

Miko looked ticked off and stomped over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you never run."

"Miko, your haven't seen a swarn of these things devour a 'Bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit. Until there's nothing left and I mean nothing. Not even your optics." Bulkhead said.

"You have to let us help." Jack and I said.

"We're not made of metal." Raf added.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us." Dragon and Miko said.

"Typically I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality. But it would appear to be an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet mused.

"Okay so we pair off, one 'Bot one human." Jack said. "Dragon and I will watch your back while we repair to ground bridge." He then said to Ratchet.

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko and I said in unison while pointing towards the rest of the Autobots.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper all shuddered together. I grabbed three crowbars and handed two of them to Miko and Raf.

"Let's roll out." I said.

We each headed off into a different hall with our guardians right behind us. Cliffjumper and I searched through the hallways carefully. During the search, I heard Bulkhead scream like a little girl.

"Was that Bulkhead?" Cliffjumper asked surprised.

"Yep." I laughed. "Who knew the muscle of the team screamed like that?"

We heard the familiar skittering across the floor and Cliffjumper immediately became paranoid.

"Take her easy Cliff. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to handle them." I smirked.

I was just trying to keep him calm and thankfully it worked.

"Yeah. We're going to be able to take those scraplets down no sweat." Cliffjumper said.

I shook my head. "If only Arcee could see you now."

Right when I said that, a bunch of scraplets came zooming down the hallway towards us. I saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee with them. Miko and Raf were trying to get the bugs off their guardians.

"Ah scrap." I said.

Cliffjumper immediately started shooting at the scraplets as I smashed my crowbar against them.

"You little creeps are going down." I declared.

I bashed the scraplets on to the ground but more came around the corner. I looked back at everyone.

"Okay change of plans. If you wanna live, RUN!" I screamed.

We all took off running back towards the main room. I turned around to see the scraplets go into the ceiling. We all kept running until we got to main room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like-WOAH!" Bulkhead screamed.

I looked at and my jaw dropped. At least a couple thousand scraplets were all swarming above us. They all looked over at 'Bee, Cliff, and Bulkhead. I tensed as they seemed to stare at us as well. They all opened their mouths and started flying towards us. Wait a second fly?

"They fly!" I screeched. "What kind of scraplets fly?!"

Bumblebee tried to shoot the scraplets but they immediately overcame him.

"Take this." Bulkhead said as he pounded the floor with his wrecking ball.

He looked at his hand to see a scraplet eating away on it. He screamed when more scraplets started to eat away at him. I looked at Ratchet and saw he wasn't doing any better either.

"Ah come on!" I screamed.

Miko, Raf, Dragon, and I all ran towards a 'Bot and swung at the scraplets. Jack sprayed them with his fire extinguisher. I swung at scraplets and jumped over some and kicked them. We all beat the living daylights out of all the scraplets as Jack sprayed the last one. I groaned and collapsed against Cliffjumper.

"Sweet Primus, that was hard!" I yelled.

"Try being a Cybertronian." Cliffjumper groaned.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all groaned in pain from where they were laying on the floor.

"We got them all?" Jack asked.

The groaning from the walls of the base answered his question. I groaned as I stood back up and walked over to stand next to Dragon.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Ratchet answered.

Bumblebee beeped something and then fell back to the ground.

"We're toast!" I yelled.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"And you guys allow yourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home." Dragon said. "You guys have to get the ground bridge operational."

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf realized.

"Why not back to the Artic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack said while holding up his fire extinguisher.

"Sweet! One stop shopping." Miko smirked.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact." I said.

"So think Ratchet, think! If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." Ratchet realized.

Bumblebee beeped something and then collapsed back on the floor. I frowned.

Cliffjumper groaned. "If we weren't breaching, one of us could get our afts in gear and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" I asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

After Ratchet explained to us how to fix the fuel line, we immediately ran down the halls to find the breach. We stepped over scraplets that were chomping away on metal.

"Remember, we're okay. We're not metal." Jack said.

I looked around and spotted energon leaking. "There's the breach."

"Come on, we have to work fast." Dragon said.

Jack pulled out a welder out of the tool box he had with him and fired it up. Dragon and I held up a sheet of metal to the breach while Jack welded it on. Miko and Raf both had their crowbars in front of them. After we were done, the scraplets all went crazy and headed back towards the main room.

"They're getting ready to feed." Raf said.

"We need to move now!" I yelled urgently.

Jack grabbed the tool box and we all took off running at top speed towards the 'Bots. Even Dragon managed to keep up with us. When we reached the main room, we immediately alerted the Autobots.

"Ratchet, all systems go." Jack said.

"Fire it up!" Dragon and I yelled.

Ratchet stood up weakly. "Ground bridge activated." He then collapsed back on the ground.

I stared at him in shock. After I had gotten over it, I jogged over to Cliffjumoer who was staring at the bridge.

"Bait, huh?" He said to himself.

"Go get 'em Cliff." I smirked.

Cliffjumper looked down at me with a smirk. "I might take you on a mission or two."

He stood up and walked over to the ground bridge. He looked back at the scraplets with a smirk.

"Ready for the main course?" He asked loudly, gaining their attention. "Come and get it!"

Cliffjumper ran into the ground bridge with all the scraplets hot on his tailpipe. I bit my lip as I waited for him, Arcee, and Optimus to come in. Soon enough they did. I smiled a huge smile and jogged over to them. I saw the bridge still open and ran through. I gathered up two snowballs and jumped back inside the base. I heard gasps and looked up to see everyone looking at me in shock, mostly Dragon. I grinned one of my crazy smiles.

"Two snowballs for Raf." I said grinning.

Dragon facepalmed. "Shadow my friend you have some crazy ways."

"I know." I smirked as I handed Raf the snow balls.

"Thanks Shadow!" He exclaimed.

I sighed. "No problem kid."

Soon after that everyone was either lying down on a berth or leaning against the wall. Dragon and I were sitting on Cliff's shoulders.

"Report bio-circuitry status." Ratchet said.

"Levels are rising." Jack answered.

"Excellent." Ratchet said before turning to Raf and Miko. "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's inner face patch."

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Looking good." Miko gave a thumbs-up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest as well, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said as he glanced at Jack, Miko, and Raf. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus said.

"Aw look, the old Hatchet has a soft spot for humans." I smirked.

Cliffjumper snorted while Dragon laughed. Ratchet looked ready to retort but was cut off by a girly scream.

"AHHH!" Miko screamed.

Jack, Raf, Dragon, and I had our crowbars ready as we stood in front of her.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked.

"Spider!" Miko screeched. "Is it on me?" Miko continued to scream as she hopped around like a monkey.

We all watched her hop off with confused faces.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

Cliffjumper and I snorted and said, "Didn't you scream like a little girl?"

Arcee shook her head at us and said, "Yep, you two are just the perfect pair for each other."

I smirked. "We have our ways."

"Yeah and that includes you killing scraplets like a karate master." Dragon said smirking.

I smirked back. "When you watch a bunch of action movies combined with Transformers, you learn a couple things."

Everyone, including Dragon and I, laughed at that. For the rest of the say we just rested. Trust me, we needed it.

**Okay everyone! Here is the next chapter of Freedom Fighters. I worked extremely hard on this and very, very long! And wasn't Bulk's scream hilarious? I thought it was. OK, next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me.**

**Me: How'd you like the chapter Dragon?**

**Dragon: I loved it Shadow!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter rising up and rolling out!**


	10. Meet Makeshift

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to get my chapter up. School caught up with me for a bit but I think I will be on track after this. Oh, and, until this dream comes true, neither Shadow nor I own Transformer's Prime. We only own our OCs.

Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy!

I cracked open my eyes when the small alarm clock I found in my room went off. I had set it so I could get up early and not miss anything. But, I didn't think that I would be so tired. Unfortunately, I knew that I had to see what was going on so far so, with a groan, I threw off of the blankets and swung my legs out of the bed before almost crawling to the shower.

Once I was washed, I got out and decided that I was going to dress up, somewhat. So, I pulled out my outfit and put it on, which included a pair of dark blue jeans with a hole in the left knee that had my dragon belt through the loops, a green dress shirt with a black flower design, my dragon necklace, and my lime green striped tennis shoes. For my hair, I simply threw it up in a half ponytail.

Once I was sure that I was ready, I opened the door and walked across the hall to Shadow's room. I was pretty sure that Shadow was still asleep so I knocked on the door. When I heard a muffled, 'I'm sleeping', I knew that I was right. So, I walked in and shook Shadow's shoulder before saying, "Hey, get up."

Shadow moved her head and opened her eyes so she was glaring at me before asking, "Why? It's so early."

I shook my head and said, "Fine, if you want to miss Wheeljack coming, that's fine by me."

I had to back up when she threw the covers off her bed and darted past me to her bathroom too get ready. I was curious on what outfit she was going to wear until she came out. Today, Shadow was wearing a blue tank top with glitter on it, a pair of jet black jeans, a pair of black army boots, some blue fingerless gloves with peace signs covering them, and a blue heart-shaped necklace. Her hair was hanging down and she seemed to be really excited for meeting Wheeljack.

"What are you waiting for Dragon? We have to get to the main room now!" Shadow yelled at me before grabbing my hand and yanking me out of her room and down the hall at a break neck pace.

"Shadow, calm down. We will get there in time." I said, trying to placate her.

Luckily for me, and more specifically my poor hand, she did slow down and let go of my hand. She smiled and said, "Ok, let's go listen to Wheeljack."

We then walked into the main room just as Ratchet said, "Optimus, I am receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system."

I smiled at Shadow and said, "See, right on time."

She nodded and we both ran up onto the viewing area while Ratchet stated with shock, "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.

I shook my head at that. Did he really think that there were only five Autobots? The 'Cons would have crushed them by now if there were.

Shadow decided to take that over and she said, "All the bots scattered across the galaxies when Cybertron went dark. There are definitely more 'Bots out there."

I decided to say the next part so I said, "But, the 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

In return, she stuck out her tongue at me and I returned it with a smirk. We all then looked at Optimus as he said to the ship, "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Omega One, identify yourself."

There was some static before we all heard Wheeljack's voice say, "I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades."

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked in shock before saying while walking towards the monitor, "You old 'Con crusher what are you doing all the way out here?"

I almost let out a laugh when Wheeljack responded, "Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons." Bulkhead stated.

I frowned when he said that. This was not just a 'rock'. This was our planet, the planet that they were supposed to be protecting.

Before I could comment though, Bulkhead asked, "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the petal." Wheeljack answered.

"Another 'Bot's coming here. How cool is that?" Miko exclaimed.

"Thrilling." I muttered with heavy sarcasm, causing Shadow to elbow me in the side.

I sent her a smirk and was about to say something when Optimus said, "Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only." He then turned to Bulkhead and asked, "Can you verify his voice print?"

"That is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead confirmed.

I took the chance to turn to Shadow and ask, "So, fan girl meter?"

Shadow smiled and said, "Definitely an eight point five if not a nine." She then gave me a glare and demanded, "But what is up with your attitude this morning?"

I sighed and pulled her farther away from the others before saying, "You know what happens next. With Makeshift and all that. I'm just trying to not get attached to Wheeljack yet."

She smiled in relief and said, "Good, 'cause I know that Wheeljack is your favorite Autobot, and that is something that is rare, since you aren't the Autobot's biggest fan."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, but I guess I could tone it down a little. I don't want to seem like I'm being too rude yet."

We then returned to the others as Optimus said to Wheeljack, "We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead stated before Wheeljack ended the communication.

We then watched as Arcee approached bulkhead and asked, "So, who's the boyfriend?"

Bulkhead chuckled at that before saying, "Me and 'Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit; the Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

Shadow and I exchanged a glance with each other after that. We knew that this was going to get very touch and go once 'Wheeljack' arrived.

The Next Day

When I woke up, I knew that today was going to be a very stressful day. It actually made me feel so stressful already that I decided to just pull the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep. I soon heard a knock at my door before I heard Shadow say, "Are you up yet Dragon?"

"No I'm not." I yelled before putting my pillow over my head and trying to block out all the sound.

When I heard my door open, I knew it was too late. I knew it even more when I suddenly felt my covers taken off and the cold air hit my body. Knowing that I wasn't getting back to sleep, I sat up and stretched before saying, "Didn't I say I wasn't up yet?"

When I got a good look at her, I saw that her outfit for today was a pink tank to with the phrase 'The Stare I Are' on it, a pair of light blue jeans, a gold belt with a heart shaped buckle, and pink converse shoes. Her hair was again hanging down like yesterday.

She smirked at me and said, "I am up, and now, so are you. Get ready so we can be ready when Makeshift gets here. The bots already left to get him and I think we should be ready for when he arrives."

I knew that there was no point in disagreeing so I hopped out of bed and grabbed my outfit for the day before getting in the shower. Once I was done, I changed into my outfit. Said outfit was medium blue bell bottom jeans, my dragon belt, a black t-shirt with lavender purple polka dots, and my green tennis shoes. I then threw up my hair in a ponytail and allowed my bangs to flow to the side.

"Took you long enough Dragon." Shadow stated.

I smiled and shook my head before saying, "Come on Shadow, let's go see 'Wheeljack' and the others.

She nodded so we both made our way to the main room. I was glad that we made it to top of the platform when I heard thundering footsteps coming from the open ground bridge. We all then watched as Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and 'Wheeljack' ran through. It was so tempting to tell the 'Bots that this 'Wheeljack' was really a 'Con impersonator. But, I knew that we had to give the real Wheeljack enough time to escape.

I jumped when the ground bridge sparked when they finished running through. I then remembered that the reason that Makeshift couldn't leave was because the ground bridge malfunctioned.

I must have been really nervous about Makeshift's presence because I jumped again when Bulkhead said, "'Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko."

I then watched nervously as 'Wheeljack' turned to Miko, who looked ecstatic to meet 'Wheeljack', before Bulkhead continued, "She can wreck with the best of us."

I face palmed when Miko simply waved and said, "Hiya." I got the torrent of questions and the impersonator got a simple hello.

But, Makeshift asked Miko, "You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway." Miko stated.

"It doesn't help that she causes a lot of the trouble." Shadow whispered to me. I chuckled at that. It was so true.

My frown returned when Makeshift turned to Bulkhead and said, "We're gonna get along just fine."

I heard Shadow let out a low growl as Makeshift approached Optimus and said, "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus greeted and then asked.

Makeshift shrugged and said, "Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both."

Optimus paused for a sec before saying, "We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

'Wheeljack' gave a smile and said, "I would be honored."

I scowled at that but still said nothing. I needed to preserve the time line. Fragging time line.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead suddenly exclaimed before giving 'Wheeljack' a friendly slap on the shoulder, causing the bot to stumble forward a little. The two bots then faced each other and chest bumped.

Shadow and I were close enough to Ratchet to hear him mutter, "Oh joy."

Shadow and I glanced at each other and nodded before Shadow whispered, "No kidding. This is going to be hard, not telling them about him."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but it will be interesting to see how both our presence and Cliffjumper's changes everything." Speaking of Cliff… "Hey Shadow, let's go talk to Cliff."

She nodded and said, "Ok, should be fun."

The two of us then walked over to Cliffjumper before Shadow said, "Hey Cliff, can you give us a boost?"

He smiled at us and nodded before saying, "No prob you two."

He then let down his servo for us two to hop in before he lifted us up and we hopped on his right shoulder before Shadow asked, "What do you think about Wheeljack Cliff?"

Miko then started to strum some chords on her guitar while Bulkhead and 'Wheeljack' lobbed, with Arcee, telling Jack about what lobbing was. Shadow and I smirked when Raf broke out and did the 'robot' with Bumblebee.

We then returned our attention to Cliff as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "He's alright I guess. It's just that,"

I raised an eyebrow at him and encouraged, "Just what?"

Cliff seemed a little nervous before he whispered, "He seems different than what I imagined he would be. Something just seems off."

Shadow and I both knew that he was right but we also knew that we had to keep some of the time line in balance so we just sat on his shoulder in a comfortable silence.

All three of us then heard Arcee answer a question that Jack must have asked by saying, "Prime's don't party."

"Wish I was with him right now." I whispered to Shadow.

She nodded and was about to say something when Bulkhead yelled, "Comin atcha."

We all then watched as the 'ball' slipped from Makeshift's servos and collided with the wall before slamming down next to Ratchet, who was working on repairing the ground bridge.

"You know, I am attempting to preform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yelled at him.

Makeshift then picked up the ball from where it had fallen and said, "Sorry doc. Guess we're a little...charged up." He then walked over to Ratchet and asked, "You built this bridge from scraps, huh?"

"I did." Ratchet answered bluntly though I could hear the pride in his voice.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Makeshift commented.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet responded with more pride in his voice.

"Something, wrong with it?" He asked. I tensed because it sounded like he was going to attack at any second now. I knew in the show that he didn't yet but I had to be cautious since we did mess up the time line. The 'Cons, no matter how much I loved them to death, could not find out the location of the Autobot base.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shut down." Ratchet answered.

"What if you need to use it?" Makeshift asked.

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet answered him again.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Makeshift asked. I really hated how he sounded at the moment.

I almost said something when Shadow put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Timeline, remember?"

I sighed and whispered, "You're right."

"A few hours. If we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet answered Makeshift's question.

I saw that Bulkhead was about to tell a story so I turned to Cliff and said, "Can you let me down, I want to get something out of my room."

Shadow must have known that I wanted to think about something because she said, "Hang on Dragon, I'll go with you."

Cliff then let the both of us down before Shadow and I made our way to my room. Once we were a good deal down the hall, she asked, "What is with you Dragon? You are all tense and jumpy."

I shook my head in confusion and said, "I just don't like being around Makeshift. He was one of those creepy 'Cons that I really didn't know and really didn't want to know. Plus, I really didn't like how easy it was for him to get Miko in the episode. He is just creepy now that I finally meet him."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but think; if the timeline sticks, he will be gone soon and we will have the real Wheeljack with us."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Shadow." I then smiled and said, "I also wanted to get out of there because I didn't want to hear Bulkhead tell that first story."

I let out a small laugh as Shadow gave me a head slap before saying, "You are funny Dragon. We just better be back in time for the revealing."

I nodded and so the two of us then made our way back to the main room. When we entered, I heard Miko say, "Tour starts now."

I knew that one of us would have to go with so I yelled out, "Hey, wait up Miko! I want to come too."

Miko and Makeshift glanced at me and Miko smiled before saying, "Ok Dragon, you get to come on our awesome tour."

I let out the best fake smile I could and nodded before following Miko down the hall, with Makeshift right behind us.

After the first two…hundred questions that Miko asked while showing Makeshift around, I zoned out and started to think about what would have happened in the show if Makeshift had actually told Starscream the location of the base.

I was only snapped out of my zoning when Miko said, "So, that's pretty much it. Energon stockpile, power generator, armory, everything you need to blow the joint sky high."

"Where's this bunker located, exactly?" Makeshift asked the seemingly innocent question that I knew was not.

I always loved how Miko answered this. "If I told ja, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." I smirked at Makeshift's expression at that before Miko said, "Kidding. Just outside Jasper, Nevada, though I don't expect that to mean much to ya."

Frag! I had forgotten that she said that to him. Now we would have to make sure that he died before telling Starscream.

"Can't say it does." Makeshift covered smoothly before saying, "So, uh, anyway out of here besides bridging?"

I knew I had to take this over from Miko so I asked with a suspicious look, "Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you?"

He seemed to glare at me for a few seconds before Miko said, "Come on, I'll show ya."

I then started to panic before realizing that we would have to go through the main room to get there first. And pass we did when we walked in and Makeshift asked, "Hey, what are you guys talkin' about?"

Shadow then walked over to me and stood next to me. Before Bulkhead answered, Shadow whispered to me, "So, what happened?"

"Makeshift knows the location of the base. We have to make sure that we didn't mess up the time line too much that he gets through to 'Screamer." I reported.

Her eyes widened in shock before she said, "We need to make sure that 'Screamer doesn't get the info.

I nodded and went to say more when Bulkhead stated, "I was just tellin the guys all about you and me, at the Battle of Darkmount pass."

I heard the hesitation in Makeshift's voice as he said, "That's a heck of a story."

"Yep," Bulkhead stated, "Tell it."

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?" Miko stated.

"Miko, stay out of this." Bulkhead ordered.

I could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee stated, trying to take the tension out of the air, emphasis on trying.

Makeshift then started to say, "I'm not sure I,"

"Tell it." Bulkhead again stated.

The stare off that the two had was definitely not helping the situation at all. I almost felt like yelling out the truth. But I wanted to let Bulkhead have his moment so I stayed quiet.

"Fine, you want to live in the past Bulkhead." 'Wheeljack started.

The five of us humans glanced at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Makeshift as he told the story that would doom him.

"The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as steppin' stones to cross the molten metal." He then glanced at Bulkhead before asking, "Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead started.

Shadow and I shook our heads at Makeshifts victorious.

"Except for one little thing." Bulkhead then stated.

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at Makeshifts shocked expression. When I glanced at Shadow, I saw that she did the same thing and she was still chuckling. I could practically hear her thoughts about how stupid the Decepticon was for walking into that.

"I wasn't there." Bulkhead finished.

I turned to see Ratchet glancing at the group in shock at the statement. I could see that he was shocked that 'Wheeljack' had gotten something wrong and now he was probably worried that he had told 'Wheeljack' too much about the ground bridge.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead accused.

"Bulkhead," Miko started and everyone glanced down at her as she asked, "What does that have to do with…Agh!"

I don't know what cause me to do it, but I shoved Miko out of the way, making her yelp like in the show, and, instead of her being picked up, Makeshift got a hold of Shadow and I, Shadow in his right servo and me in his left.

"Shadow!" I heard Cliff yell at the same time I heard Bulkhead yell, "Dragon!"

Once all the motion had stopped from Makeshift moving toward the ground bridge, I glared at him as he said, "Stay back. Or I'll squeeze them into pulp."

Everyone glared at Makeshift and most of the bots had shocked looks on their faceplates, except for Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. They just looked fragged. I was guessing that Bulkhead looked angry because this bot had done something to the real Wheeljack and Cliff was probably upset because Makeshift was threatening his human.

As I was trying to free myself, Shadow glanced at me and asked, "What happened to keeping the timeline secure?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't know what came over me. I felt like I couldn't control it. It's not like I planned on getting in the way."

Makeshift glanced at us with a little curiosity but turned back to the others as Miko asked in shock, "Wheeljack, what are you doing?"

Good, at least I hadn't messed up the timeline too much…yet.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girls go and face me!" Bulkhead challenged.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift stated in response.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked.

I shook my head and said, "Of course there is a real Wheeljack. How do you think Makeshift here got the voice recordings to pull this off? Magic?" I then covered my mouth as I realized something; Makeshift's name was never actually used.

I glanced sheepishly over at Shadow as she face palmed herself and said, "Dragon, you are acting like a complete idiot right now. I swear if we weren't in this Decptijerks servo right now."

"How did you know my name fleshy?" Makeshift asked. I refused to answer that so he just shook his helm and said, "Indeed there is and I expect Lord Starscream to be making sport of him."

I then attempted to get out when his hold loosened on me. What I didn't expect was for him to put Shadow in the servo that was holding me. When she got over, she took the opportunity to hit my arm and say, "That's for making all the stress about the timeline to just go and mess it all up."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Couldn't help it."

The sound of typing caused us to glance at Makeshift's servo and I felt my eyes widen as he typed in the coordinates for the Decepticon ship. Oh frag. I found myself hoping that this would be like the show, where the real Wheeljack leaped threw the bridge and slammed into Makeshift.

"About time." Makeshift stated before activating the bridge. He then took a few steps back before saying, "Let's get this party started."

And now!

I waited for a second more but Wheeljack wasn't flying through the bridge.

"Oh slag." Shadow and I whispered at the same time as Makeshift backed into the bridge.

After a few steps, and a nauseating feeling from me later, we were on the deck of the Nemesis. Of frag this is not good at all. I glanced at Shadow and saw her glaring at me. Now I couldn't decide whether I wanted to get tortured by 'Screamer or deal with Shadow. Starscream was looking like the better option.

Shadow and I both let out a gasp as Makeshift was suddenly flung forward and we were unceremoniously dropped from said bot's servo before landing on the deck of the Nemesis. Shadow and I both took a quick look at Makeshift and watched as he and Wheeljack, the real Wheeljack, went through the ground bridge again. Shadow and I wasted no time in jumping up and heading for the bridge. We got right in front of it when it closed.

Oh. Frag.

"Aghhh!"

Shadow and I quickly turned around to see Starscream yelling about how the bridge had closed before he could initiate his assault on the base. Shadow then turned to me and said, "Thank you Dragon. Now we are back on this blasted ship and we have no idea how long it is going to take them to fight."

I gave my best apologetic look before asking, "Would saying 'I'm sorry' help?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because, if possible, her glare intensified as she said, "No, saying I'm sorry won't help! What would have helped was you sticking to the fragging timeline and just letting everything go the way it was supposed to!"

It was the quiet of the ship that had us turning to the Decepticons and Starscream. Starscream stared at us in shock for a few seconds before saying, "You two!"

I gulped and glanced at Shadow before saying, "This one's on you. Does this make us even?"

I think it was Starscream charging at us that had her nodding and saying, "Yep, definitely makes us even."

The sound of the ground bridge couldn't have sounded any sweeter as Starscream approached us. It was even better when Makeshift was thrown out and he crashed into Starscream, sending them both flying back. I glanced and saw that Cliff was running through the bridge and glanced at us before scooping us up and running back through the bridge.

I never thought that I would say this, but I was never so glad to be off the Nemesis and at the Autobot base. Once the bridge was closed, Cliff looked down at us and asked, "Are you two ok?"

We nodded and Shadow said, "Just a little bruised but nothing serious."

Everyone then smiled at us and I knew that the old saying was right. All's well that ends well.

The next day

We all stood next to Wheeljack's ship as everyone said their goodbyes.

"There's room for two Bulk. Even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack offered. "Who knows who we might find out there. Some of the old crew."

Shadow and I watched Bulkhead's torn expression as he glanced at Miko. We knew that he wanted to go with Wheeljack but he wanted to stay with Miko just a little more. He seemed to make up his mind because he laughed and said, "Sounds like fun 'Jackie but my ties are here now. With them." He then looked specifically at Miko as he said, "With her."

I wasn't going to cry or anything, but that was a really heart-touching moment. I loved it when he decided to stay and Miko's expression turned to one of joy.

I smiled when Wheeljack glanced at Miko and said, "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him." Miko assured before taking out her phone and saying, "Now, say cheese."

As she took the picture, I heard Shadow whisper, "You have to admit that is a touching scene."

I nodded and smiled before saying, "I guess I can admit it." We all then watched as Wheeljack got into his ship and left.

And there you have it everyone! The one, the only, next chapter of Freedom Fighters. Sorry again for taking so long with this everyone. And sorry for making you all wait. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Next chapter will be written and posted by my good friend Shadow.

Me: So, this chapter make up for me taking so long Shadow?

Shadow: Of course it does! It was awesome.

Me: Yeah! Thank you Shadow. *gives a crushing hug that would be on par with Bulkhead's*

Shadow: *gasping* Dragon…can't breathe. *gasps for breath when I release her*

Both of us: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker saying, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


	11. MECH Showdown

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter back with another chapter of Freedom Fighters. We have been working really hard on this story and we hope you enjoy it. Oh and unfortunately Dragon and I do not own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy the chapter!**

I yawned as I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms. Being on the _Nemesis_ a second time wasn't really a walk in the park. I just hope this is my last time doing it, but life with Team Prime isn't always easy.

"Stupid Decepticons and Makeshift." I muttered.

I swung my legs out of the bed and walked over to my duffle bag to search for something to wear. After searching through it for a good fifteen minutes, I finally decided on an outfit to wear for the day. I had chosen a pink tank top with a star design on it, a pair of light blue jeans with a ripped knee, a pair of pink hightops, and some white fingerless gloves. I walked in to the bathroom and started the shower.

Once I had washed up, I stepped in front of the mirror and put my hair up in a ponytail while leaving a bang slightly above my right eye. Once I was finished with my morning routine, I walked out of the bathroom and out the door. I walked across the hall to Dragon's room and knocked on the door. I was pretty sure that she was still asleep. When I heard a muffled, 'I'm still asleep', I only shook my head and walked inside Dragon's room. I walked inside and shook her shoulder before saying, "Wake up Dragon."

Said girl moved her head and opened her eyes so she was looking at me tiredly. She groaned before saying, "Why Shadow? It's too early."

I only sighed and said, "Because this is the day the Autobots help Fowler carry that secret government thing. I can't remember what it's called."

Dragon only sighed and stood up before walking in to her bathroom to freshen up. I was curious as to what outfit she would be wearing today before my curiosity was extinguished when she walked out. Today Dragon was wearing a black t-shirt with yellow paint splotches, a pair of light blue jeans with her dragon belt, her black and lime green tennis shoes, and a dragon necklace. Her hair also happened to be in a ponytail.

"You ready to go?" Dragon asked.

I nodded. "Yep. I have a feeling Fowler is about to call soon."

"Well we can't miss that." Dragon smiled.

I smiled back and replied, "No we can't. Now let's go."

Together we both walked out of her room, just to bump in to someone's leg. I was about to yell at whoever we bumped in to, but I immediately closed my mouth when I saw Optimus and Arcee staring down at us concerned. I then realized we had bumped into Optimus' leg.

"Are you two alright?" Arcee asked us.

I stood up and dusted myself off and said, "Yeah we're fine. Right Dragon?" I turned to look at her.

Dragon nodded in agreement. "Yeah we're fine. It didn't even hurt."

I nodded and looked up at my favorite two Autobots. "So are you two going to the main room?"

"Yes we are." Optimus said before he added, "Would you two like a lift?"

"Yes." Dragon and I said in unison.

Optimus lowered his black servo on to the ground so Dragon and I could climb on. We both climbed on to his servo and gripped his finger so we wouldn't fall. In my head, all I could think about was that I am actually sitting on Optimus Prime's servo. _The_ Optimus Prime! I smiled as we made it in to the main room. Optimus lowered us on to the ground and we walked up on to the balcony to stand by Jack, Miko, and Raf. The silent moment was interrupted when we received a video call from a certain government agent.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled. "Prime!"

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe," Optimus was cut off by said agent speaking.

"What else? 'Cons!" Fowler exclaimed angrily. "I chased then off to some hard ordinates, but not before they blew me out of the sky!"

Miko laughed quietly. "Again?"

I shook my head. "Who gave Fowler flight lessons?"

"They tried to smash and grab for the DINGUS." Fowler explained further.

"The whatsit?" Arcee asked confused.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System AKA DINGUS." Fowler said before bringing up a picture of the DINGUS on the monitor. "A prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

Ratchet scoffed. "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

I decided to take Fowler's part and glared at the medic and said, "Probably to make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If that baby were to melt down, it would eradiate whatever state Fowler's in and the four next door so calling it primitive would be a huge understatement Ratchet."

Ratchet, along with Fowler stared at me in surprise while I just stared back. They both shook their heads, or helm in Ratchet's case, and mumbled something.

"Uh did Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked nervously.

"Let's hope it's not Nevada." Dragon said.

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DINGUS to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it." Fowler said.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through the ground bridge is out of the question." Optimus declined. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation for which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all fifty states, and beyond."

Fowler looked slightly scared of the outcome and asked, "You got any better ideas?"

I smirked. "How about you guys deliver the DINGUS yourselves in vehicle form? That way if the 'Cons do come back, Fowler won't have to call base for back up since you guys would already be there. It's a simple, yet effective plan." I knew the 'Cons did come back, but it was MECH who shot down Fowler.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with the kid." Fowler stated.

Optimus seemed to consider my plan for a moment before saying, "That is an excellent plan Shadow. We will help deliver the DINGUS, along with Agent Fowler."

"Alright then. I'll be waiting for you guys." Fowler stated before closing the video call.

"How about we come with you?" Dragon suggested.

"Why would you two need to go with them?" Jack asked.

I only stared at the boy. "Because we can help."

"How could you two help us?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"Because we're from a different dimension remember." I said.

"We know what's going to happen and we could help out by helping you avoid some things that could have been avoided in that particular episode." Dragon stated.

"They do have a point." Arcee said, causing me to nearly have a fangirl moment because my favorite Autobot actually just agreed with me.

Optimus seemed in deep thought. I couldn't really blame him though. Bringing two human civilians out on a mission with them could cause them some trouble with the government and that General Bryce dude. Finally he looked back down at us.

"Do you two have your own source of transportation?" Optimus asked.

We both nodded and gestured to our motorcycles. Optimus then said, "You two are allowed to come, but if any Decepticons make an appearance you two are to remain with Agent Fowler at all times."

"We got it Optimus. You have nothing to worry about." Dragon said.

Optimus only nodded and went off in to the hallways of the base to find something. I assumed he was going to get his trailer. Dragon and I walked down the stairs and over to our motorcycles. We both wheeled them over so we could stand by Cliffjumper. Miko ran down the steps and looked at us excitedly.

"Wow! You two have your own motorcycles." She said.

I only smirked. "Yep. We just got them last year. It was pretty hard to find motorcycles with the designs we wanted too."

"No kidding. We went to about, what, five or six motorcycle dealerships." Dragon added.

"I gotta say you girls have some nice taste." Cliffjumper smirked.

"Why thank you Cliffjumper." I said.

Just when I said that, Optimus came back in the main room, only he was in vehicle mode with his trailer attached to him.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge to Agent Fowler's corrdinates." Optimus requested.

Ratchet did what he was told and locked on to Fowler's coordinates before activating the ground bridge. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Arcee transformed in to their vehicle forms and revved their engines. Dragon and I put our keys in the ignition and started up our bikes. We each secured our helmets on our head before riding over to the Autobots.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus bellowed.

We all revved our engines and sped off in to the swirling green vortex. Once we were on the other side, we saw Fowler patiently waiting outside his crashed plane with the DINGUS right beside him.

"Took you 'Bots long enough." He said.

Everyone, except Optimus, transformed while Dragon and I just lifted out helmet visors up. Fowler looked surprised to see us and he immediately voiced his opinion.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.

I rose an eyebrow. "Did you guys even tell him that we were from another dimension yet?"

"You two are from where?" Fowler asked surprised.

Arcee sighed. "Look let's just get this mission over with and we'll explain everything else later."

"I agree." I stated.

Fowler only nodded and walked over to Optimus and climbed inside of his truck form. Cliffjumper and Bulkhead loaded the DINGUS in to Optimus' trailer. When they were done, Optimus told Arcee to guard the DINGUS and she rode inside the trailer in vehicle form. Once they were done, Optimus closed his trailer back up and Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee transformed.

Dragon and I brought our helmet visors back down and rode up beside Cliffjumper. The reason we did that was so we could hear the 'Bots talk over the com-link.

I had a feeling Fowler tried to drive because we heard Optimus say, _"Uh-uh Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."_

"_It's going to be a long trip." Fowler stated._

We all started our engines back up one by one.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus ordered.

That was all that needed to be said as Optimus drove away from the crash site with us right behind him. Dragon and I sped up a little so we were right behind Cliffjumper. I smiled as I came to the realization that I was actually on a mission, recon or not, with Team Prime. This was awesome! I was torn from my excited thoughts by Ratchet's voice coming from Cliffjumper's com-link.

"_We are locked on to your coordinates Optimus. Regarding any complications, you should reach the drop off point by sundown." Ratchet stated._

Before anything else could be said, a loud truck horn sounded. I looked up and I saw an old truck in front of Optimus. Since I knew Optimus wouldn't do anything like that, I realized Fowler was the one honking the horn. I sighed as I realized he wasn't going to stop until that truck moved. I heard a ping on my helmet communicator and pressed the side of my helmet.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Won't Fowler quit blowing that fragging horn?" Dragon asked annoyed.

"Not until that stupid ole truck moves." I answered.

Just when I said that, I heard Fowler say over the com-link,_ "Move it gramps!"_

I sighed and shook my head when whoever was driving the truck moved off the road. I was confused as to why Fowler kept blowing the horn though. I smirked when I heard Optimus deal with him though.

"_Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked._

"_Aw don't tell me you're one of them text book drivers?" Fowler asked annoyed,_

I rode up beside Cliffjumper and said through his com-link, _"Fowler, Optimus doesn't need to be a text book driver to know that you could have just drove around the dude!"_

_Fowler laughed. "Oh right."_

I only sighed and rode back so I was beside Dragon. We kept driving but I knew I wasn't crazy when I heard the familiar sound of a helicopter above me. I checked my rearview mirror and saw the helicopter that Silas was in.

"Looks like MECH has arrived." I said to Dragon over our helicopter communicator.

F s

Bumblebee swerved around Optimus so he was in front of him. I guess that he was going to guard in front and Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Dragon, and I were going to guard the back. Well mostly Bulkhead and Cliffjumper since they were Autobots and Dragon and I were only human.

"_You know, you're saving my bacon here Prime." I heard Fowler say over the com-link._

"_I am proud to be of service." Optimus replied._

"_Of course I wouldn't need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to your own corner of the galaxy." Fowler laughed slightly._

"Is he actually saying that when he just got rescued by Team Prime a couple days ago?" I asked myself.

"_Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus questioned._

"_Well it was a," Fowler stopped to find the right word, "Different evil. How 'bout some radio? You sound like Nashville sound kind of guy."_

I groaned. "Oh brother. Is he seriously going to listen to country music?"

I then heard a helicopter and checked my rearview mirror. I saw the helicopter Silas was in and I could see some MECH cars in the distance.

"Frag." I said.

It seems Fowler saw the helicopter as well because he said, _"That's the one! The 'Con that shot me down. Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"_

Cliffjumper and I laughed in unison and said, "What the frag kind of names are those?"

I then said, "Those 'Cons who had them names would be embarrassed for life."

"_I'm just guessing." Fowler said._

"_Watch your rearviews." Bulkhead advised._

"Uh Shadow, I think we're screwed." Dragon said.

I looked in my rearviews and saw what she was talking about. MECH cars had boxed in Bulkhead, Dragon, and I. At least Cliffjumper was ahead of us.

"We're toast." I stated.

"_Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fist cheer boss." Bulkhead stated._

"_Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary." Optimus ordered._

"Bossbot, I don't really think those are Decepticons." Cliffjumper stated.

"_Who else would they be?" Fowler snapped. He then saw all the other cars that had boxed Bulkhead, Dragon, and I in. "A whole team of 'Cons."_

"_What?" Ratchet asked surprised. "I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology."_

"Guys, you do realize these aren't 'Cons right?" Dragon asked.

"_Well who are they?" Bulkhead asked._

"We'll explain once these guys are dealt with. We don't want them to hear anything." I said.

Just as I said that, one of those cars that had boxed us in drove past Optimus and in front of Bumblebee. Said Autobot drove to the side with the MECH car driving in front of him again. Another car drove up beside Optimus' driver door and the sunroof opened, revealing the MECH agent that stood up with a stun gun in his hand.

"Pull over." The MECH agent said.

"Well I'll be dipped." Fowler stated.

"_Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human." Optimus stated._

"_Human?" Jack, Raf, and Ratchet asked in shock._

"_Oh please." Miko scoffed. "Taking on our 'Bots, they're road kill."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure Miko." I said. "These guys are more dangerous than they look."_

I looked on in shock as Optimus rammed in to the car that was beside him, causing it to swerve off the road and explode in a black cloud of smoke.

"_Who are these guys?" Fowler asked._

"_These guys are an organization called MECH." Dragon and I said in unison._

"_Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minimal force, disarmament only." Optimus instructed._

Another MECH car drove up beside Optimus and the agent inside tried to shoot at his trailer, but Bumblebee rammed in to it. The MECH agent tried again, but Bumblebee rammed in to him again and caused him to swerve off the road and flip over a rock. I knew the guy was still alive so I just kept on driving past him, along with everyone else.

We soon came to a bunch of turns around a steep hill. I knew this was the part where Fowler got road sickness but I didn't worry much since I wasn't beside him.

"_Uh, could use a little air?" Fowler asked groggily. _

Optimus rolled down his window and Fowler immediately put his head outside. He sat back up though when a MECH car pulled up beside Optimus' trailer. The MECH agent jumped on to Optimus' trailer and immediately began trying to unhook it.

"_Prime, bear right." Fowler said._

Optimus did as Fowler said and he did bear right. The MECH agent stumbled a nit but he managed to keep his grip. The MECH car that was beside Optimus, however, was not as lucky and tumbled down the side of the cliff. I saw Fowler get out of Optimus and climb along the side of his vehicle form. He soon caught the MECH guy and started interrogating him. The MECH agent was thrown from Fowler's hand by a tree branch on the side of the rode. Fowler only shrugged and made his way back inside Optimus.

"I wonder what happened to all those MECH agents that were thrown off the road." I told Dragon.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she probably shrugged. "Beats me. I know they're alive though."

I only nodded to myself. I drove up a little so I was right beside Bulkhead, since we were still boxed in. I looked up and saw a MECH agent fire three electro pulse things at the back of Optimus' trailer. The agent pushed a button on his gun and sparks flew from the little things causing the trailer's lock to pop open, successfully opening the trailer itself.

"This guys won't know what hit 'em." I smirked.

The guy stood up on the hood of the car and was about to jump inside the trailer. He didn't even have time tom move before Arcee zoomed out of the trailer and bounced off the car, causing it to flip over. Bulkhead, Dragon, and I zoomed around it before it exploded. Unfortunately for Dragon and I, the other car still hadn't left and it flipped as well, landing right behind us. The force of it hitting the ground sent us flying off our motorcycles. I could vaguely hear Cliffjumper scream our names from the and I looked at each other in fear and we did the only thing we could do.

We screamed bloody murder.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I screamed, doing a very good impression of Sam Witwicky from the Transformers Live Action Trilogy.

"Shadow, look!" Dragon said, pointing down.

I looked down and saw Cliffjumper with his sunroof open. I looked behind us and saw out motorcycles had been crushed. This just adds on to the reason I hate MECH! Dragon and I screamed as we flew inside Cliffjumper's interior and landed in the seats. How we landed right side up I will never know. Dragon and I were panting from our near death experience while Cliffjumper's seatbelts flew around us.

"Are you two alright?" He asked us.

I was still panting. "Yeah. We're fine."

"Yep. Totally fine." Dragon said, still panting.

"_Later Sci." We heard Fowler say._ I assumed he was talking to Silas.

"_Agent Fowler, do not take your Silas lightly." Optimus suggested. "Megatron preached the same ideology before plunging Cybertron in to the Great War that destroyed our world."_

"_Shadow, Dragon, are you two alright?" Arcee asked, her voice filled with concern._

I smiled slightly. "We're okay."

_Arcee sighed. "Thank Primus. I'm so sorry you two. I should've been more careful."_

Dragon shook her head. "Don't worry Arcee. We're fine. It wasn't your fault."

Arcee didn't say anything else. The reason for that is because Ratchet commed us.

"_Optimus, prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the South you will reach the rendezvous point." Ratchet said before closing the com-link._

I sighed. "Well this is just wonderful."

"What?" Dragon asked.

"We lost our motorcycles." I groaned as I fell back in to Cliffjumper's seat.

"Oh joy. Now we don't have a source of transportation anymore." Dragon groaned.

"You guys have me. I could take you anywhere you want." Cliffjumper said before adding, "As long as it's not anywhere bad of course."

I chuckled dryly. "We know we have you Cliff, but we can't always ask you for a ride every time we want to go somewhere."

"There's the ground bridge." Cliffjumper suggested.

"_Absolutely not! The ground bride runs on energon and we don't have much of a stockpile as it is." Ratchet bellowed._

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said.

"Right." Cliffjumper admitted sheeplishly. "Didn't think about that."

"Sure you didn't Cliff." Dragon said sarcastically.

"_There's our destination point." Fowler said._

I looked out the window and saw the train that was supposed to be transporting the DINGUS.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus ordered.

Arcee swerved a bit and then jumped off the side of the bridge with us right behind here once we got to the end of it. I looked behind us to see the MECH cars still following us. We drove on until we were right beside the train. Bulkhead transformed and shot at the entrance, causing some rocks to fall down and block it so MECH couldn't follow us. Satisfied with his work, Bulkhead transformed and followed us.

Bumblebee transformed, ran up to the train, jumped on top of it, and knocked on the door. The door opened and the soldier looked at him as he waved at the man. Bulkhead transformed and climbed on the back on the train. Optimus' trailer unfolded and Arcee transformed and grabbed the DINGUS. She handed it to Bulkhead and Bulkhead handed it to Bumblebee. Bumblebee placed the DINGUS inside the train and gently closed the door. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead jumped back on the ground and transformed back in to their vehicle forms just as we rode outside the tunnel.

We rode back on to the road and continued driving since Silas was still watching us.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Cliffjumper asked.

"You'll see." Dragon said.

"_Air support? Ours or theirs?" Fowler asked._

"_Optimus, you have company." Ratchet confirmed._

"Decepticons?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Decepticons." I answered.

Team Prime swerved a bit to get around a turn. Dragon and I gripped Cliffjumper's seats as we heard Optimus' trailer blow up behind us. I was happy that the DINGUS was not inside that trailer or we would've blown up along with the trailer. We were forced to drive inside an open valley and turn around because the Decepticon drones had transformed.

"_Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if you, Shadow, Dragon, and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." Optimus said._

With that said, all the 'Bots transformed with Fowler landing in Optimus' servo and Dragon and I in Cliffjumper's servo. To say that I felt like I wanted to throw up would be an understatement. Optimus and Cliffjumper sat Fowler, Dragon, and I on a rock not far from where they were standing.

"Remain here." Optimus ordered.

"Will do." Fowler said.

"You girls stay here." Cliffjumper said.

I gave him a thumbs up." You got it Cliff."

Cliffjumper nodded and went back over to join the rest of the Autobots. Bulkhead stepped forward and proclaimed, "After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" He banged his fist together and transformed once of his servos in to a wrecking ball.

Team Prime ran towards the 'Cons and the 'Cons ran towards Team Prime. Optimus sucker punched one of the drones, Bulkhead smashed a drone with his wrecking ball, Arcee went karate master on them, Bumblebee showed off his boxing skills, and Cliffjumper was punching drones with another force to level a building. All in all, the 'Bots were beating the living daylights out of the 'Cons.

"_You live a charmed life walking among titans." Silas said through the radio._

I growled as I walked over to Fowler and snatched the radio out his hand. "Come on down buckethead. I'll introduce you to 'em. Plus I want to beat the living daylights out of you for totaling my motorcycle!"

_Silas chuckled. "All in good time. But I was too busy wondering how the DINGUS vanished in to thin air."_

Fowler looked like he was remembering what happened. Dragon walked over to stand by me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I only said, "Silas."

Dragon frowned and I frowned as well when I heard Silas say, _"Now if you excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler looked up at Silas' helicopter, but I grabbed his arm before he could call Optimus.

"What are you doing? I have to alert Prime about this." Fowler stated.

I shook my head. "I know you do but wait until he pounds this last drone. If you call him now, the drone gets the opportunity to sneak up on him."

Fowler still glared at me. "How do you know all this kid?"

Dragon glared at him in return. "Because, like we said earlier, we're from another dimension. Now would you just trust us on this and we'll explain later?"

I looked back at Optimus and saw that he had dealt with the drone that, in the episode at least, was supposed to knock him out cold. I grabbed the radio from Fowler, surprising him, and spoke in to it.

"Optimus, Silas got wise to phase two. He's going to try to grab the DINGUS." I stated urgently.

"_I understand." Optimus said before he grunted in pain._

I looked up and I swore by jaw hit the ground. A different drone had grabbed a tree branch and punched Optimus in the faceplate, causing him to fall in to the cavern below.

"Prime! Prime, do you read me? Prime!" Fowler exclaimed in to the radio.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Dragon exclaimed.

I only shook my head. "Frag it all to the Pits."

Fowler glared at both of us. "If you two had just let me call Prime when I was about too, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

I glared at him and growled. I took my Sansung Galaxy S out of my pocket and went to Youtube. I typed in _Transformers Prime Season 1 Episode 9 Convoy_ and clicked the video. I walked over to Fowler and showed him the part where he calls Optimus and he still goes unconscious.

"See?" I asked. "Even if you had called him, the same thing would've happened."

"Oh." Fowler said.

I grabbed the radio out of his hand and said, "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge."

"_Coming up." Ratchet responded._

"Wait a minute, Prime said that you two are to remain with me!" Fowler protested.

Just as he said that the ground bridge appeared. I turned back to look at him.

"Well since the fate of the world is on the line this is the one and only time I will ever disobey Optimus." I then turned to Dragon. "Come on Dragon." I said.

Dragon smirked and we both we about to walk through the ground bridge until I turned around.

"Oh and Fowler if Cliffjumper asks where we are, tell him we were sent back to base." I said.

With that being said, Dragon and I sprinted through the ground bridge. Soon enough we were back inside the confines of the base. I ran up the stairs with Dragon right behind me and we walked over to stand by Jack and Miko.

"Optimus is down." Miko stated.

"MECH's gonna grab the DINGUS. We need to think of something quick." Jack said urgently.

"You mean like a phase three?" Raf suggested.

"Uh ok. Come on think." Jack said. "Ok if MECH wants the DINGUS, they have to get on that train." Jack stated.

"What if we get on first?" I asked.

"Yeah! We could run some human on human interference." Miko said while pretending to punch something.

"Absolutely not." Ratchet immediately declined.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Jack agreed with Ratchet.

"Hello the United States of Meltdown!" Dragon exclaimed. "Lives are at stake here people."

"Yes yours." Ratchet retorted. "You want me to not only bridge you in to a confined space, but one going at ninety miles an hour? I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong. Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn."

We all stared at him like he had grown a second helm.

"Uh dude, might wanna rephrase that?" Dragon suggested.

"Well maybe not the last one." Ratchet corrected himself. "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

Raf typed some things on the keyboard. "Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Soon enough a picture of the train's coordinates appeared on the monitor, along with the train's signal.

"Well..," Ratchet trailed off.

"Ratchet, I'll give your two choices." I said calmly. "One is that you bridge Jack, Miko, Dragon, and I on to that train and we go commando raid on MECH and two is that I dismantle to you in to a load of scrap. Pick your choice."

Ratchet grumbled under his breath. He then said, "Fine. But by the Allspark please be careful. I don't want to hear Arcee's, Bulkhead's, and Cliffjumper's mouths if you three come back hurt."

"Don't worry Ratchet. We'll be careful." Dragon said.

Ratchet only nodded and walked over to the ground bridge controls. Soon enough the ground bridge burst to life. Jack, Miko, Dragon, and I ran through the ground bridge and jumped. The ground bridge opened on the train and we all jumped out. Jack and Dragon landed on their backs and Miko and I landed face first on to the floor. We all groaned as we stood up. Jack took out his cell phone and spoke in to it.

"We're in." Jack said.

"_I read you Jack." Raf said. "The cell phone com-link patch works."_

"I never would have thought of something like that." I shook my head.

We all walked over to the train door and opened it. We looked up and saw that the MECH helicopter was trying to land on the train.

"Oh scrap." Dragon and I said.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train." Jack said.

"_In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourselves." Raf suggested._

"In other words, hit the deck." I said.

We all gripped the walls of the train as we came to said fork. The MECH helicopter flew off the train, but somehow it managed to not crash. We all let go of the train wall and ran back to the door. I looked up and saw that MECH had finally managed to land. I turned back around along with the others to see that the MECH agents were creating a hole in the ceiling.

"So what that buys us? Ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko added.

"Or MECH is just being stubborn." I stated.

The others nodded in agreement to my statement and we all silently continued to watch the hole MECH was making. Right when they were almost done making the whole, Miko grabbed an ax off the wall. Jack then grabbed a fire extinguisher. Dragon grabbed the gun that was sitting by the poor electrocuted soldier. I looked around for any type of weapon. I smirked as an idea hit me. I used the support straps of the DINGUS to climb on to the wall and hid to the right of the hole that was about to be finished.

"Shayla Knight, what the crap are you doing?" Dragon asked.

"You'll see." I smirked. I then frowned and added, "Hey I thought I said don't call me by my real name."

"We are in a life threatening situation." Dragon pointed out.

"True." I agreed.

Soon enough the slab a metal fell down from the ceiling and we saw three MECH agents.

"You want a slice of this?" Miko asked while holding her ax in a very threatening way. "Well do you?"

"What she said." Jack said, trying and failing to look threatening.

Dragon growled. "I have a gun and I'm fragging not afraid to use it."

I rolled my eyes and stepped in plain sight of the agents. They looked surprised to see that I came out of nowhere but I couldn't see their faces so I just guessed. I punched one dude in the face so hard I managed to knock him off the train. I jumped down from the DINGUS and stood beside Dragon with a smirk on my face.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I smirked.

Suddenly the three just walked away and the helicopter took off. Jack, Miko, Dragon, and I walked over to the door and saw it fly away.

"Woah, you're pretty fierce." Miko joked to Jake.

I rose an eyebrow. "With a fire extinguisher?"

Miko only shrugged. I only shook my head and looked out the door with them. I gasped when I saw someone, I knew it just had to be Silas, fire a bullet at the tracks and blow them up.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"Woah." Jack said fearfully.

I growled when Silas just flew away like a coward. "Silas is so gonna be in for it next time I see him."

"Count me in. He's gonna pay for totaling out bikes." Dragon agreed with me.

Jack turned around and held his phone to his ear. "Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers too."

"_We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates." Ratchet denied._

We all looked at each other fearfully. This is not good. I know that Optimus saves Miko and Jack in the episode, but with Dragon and I changing things already who knows what could happen.

Miko looked out the door and then back at us. "Maybe we should jump?"

Dragon and Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "At ninety miles an hour?!"

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick?" I said.

"You're actually agreeing with her." Dragon shook her head.

Jack sighed. "What were we thinking volunteering for this?"

"Next time you need to do a better job talking us out of the situations." Miko said.

"Next time." Jack whispered sadly.

"We can but ourselves another five seconds if we're in the back on the train right?" I asked.

"Miko, Dragon, Shadow, at least we're in this together." Jack said.

Miko stepped forward and snatched the phone from Jack. "Raf, this is important. Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." She finished sadly.

I then snatched the phone from her and said sadly, "Make sure Cliffjumper gets my motorcycle helmet."

We all heard a truck engine. I looked up and saw Optimus speeding past us. I smiled.

"Don't read the will just yet." Jack and I said in unison.

"Thank Primus we're going to survive." Dragon sighed.

We all then looked back out the door and stared at Optimus as he ran to the front of the train. He gripped the top of the train and his pedes skidded across the ground and the tracks as he tried to stop the train. I gripped the right side of the train, along with Dragon, and held on tight. When the train stopped, we ran back over to Miko and Jack. Optimus looked down at us as to ask if we were alright. We waved to him to let him know we were alright.

"We're alive." I said happily.

"Yep. Thank Goodness everything turned out the way it should be." Dragon sighed. We both looked over to see Miko and Jack arguing about something. I shook my head.

"Even after we just got over a life or death experience, those two are still arguing like a married couple." I said, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey!" Jack and Miko yelled.

Dragon and I only laughed and jumped off the train. Jack and Miko soon followed us and stood beside us. We heard engines and I turned around to see Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drive up to us. Fowler stepped out of Bulkhead and went to talk to Optimus about something. The 'Bots transformed and walked over to us. Cliffjumper kneeled down in front of Dragon and I.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah Cliffjumper. We're just fine. Optimus saved our bacons back there."

Cliffjumper chuckled. "I sure Bossbot did save you."

Before anything else could be said, Fowler walked over to me.

"Hey kid." Fowler started. "I know we got off on a rough start but I was hoping we could, you know, start over maybe?"

I smiled. "Sure Fowler." I then whacked him on the shoulder. "But quiet being so stubborn."

"I'll make a note of that." Fowler said. "But I still would like to know how you and Dragon here actually came to our dimension?"

I sighed. "Well it all started once we heard about some weird traffic in Jasper and I know that the Autobots and Decepticons were behind it. So Dragon and I decided to investigate and we drove here on our motorcycles. When we passed through the city limits, we felt a strange tingling thing go through us."

"And now we're here. Shadow and I followed Miko here when she first saw Arcee and since Arcee knew she couldn't just leave us we came back to base. That lead us to all the crap we've been through since we started living at the Autobot Base." Dragon finished.

Fowler stared at us. He then shook his head. "In Uncle Sam's beard, I've never in my life heard that story before. Just one more question though."

"What is it?" Dragon asked.

"What are your real names?" Fowler questioned.

"My real name is Shayla Knight and Dragon's is Daniella Val." I answered.

Fowler only nodded and went back to his conversation with Optimus. A ground bridge opened from behind us and since Bulkhead stepped in, the rest of us followed. Well everyone except Fowler and Optimus since they still had to deliver the DINGUS to its destination. Once we made it back inside base, I smiled and sat on the couch in the human living area.

"Ah after a long road trip, it feels nice to sit back and relax." I sighed.

"Shadow, Dragon, where are your motorcycles?" Raf asked.

Dragon sighed. "MECH totaled them. They got blown up and if Cliff hadn't been there, we would've been so dead."

"I'm just glad to be back at base. Next time I see Silas, he's getting a good ole fashion Mudflap and Skids beatdown." I smirked.

"Ah Mudflap and Skids. The Chevy Twins from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen." Dragon said.

"I know a way to make this all better. Just sit down, relax, and enjoy a movie." Jack said as he took out The Marvel Avengers from behind his back.

I sat up straight like a bullet and did a fangirl squeal, causing everyone to look at me as I grabbed the movie out of Jack's hand.

"Sweet Allspark, I love this movie!" I screamed excitedly.

Dragon came over and looked at the movie and soon she was smiling as well. She said, "Who's ready to watch the Marvel Avengers everyone?"

The rest of the day was spent watching The Marvel Avengers and hanging out. Optimus soon came back and joined us. We even managed to get him to crack a smile. I sighed and smiled as I realized that living with Team Prime is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**About time I finished with this chapter! I thought I would never get done. It seems as if this is the longest chapter in Freedom Fighters so far. Well next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Me: How'd you like the chapter Dragon?**

**Dragon: I loved it Shadow! I bet I could make mine's longer though.**

**Me: Bring it!**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and Dragonscouter, settling down and heading in to recharge.**


	12. Deus Ex Machina

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! It's DragonScouter and Autobot Shadowstalker getting back to you with another chapter of Freedom Fighters. We have been working terribly hard on this story and hope that you all enjoy it. Oh, and unfortunately, neither Shadow nor I own Transformer's Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy this. I know I will!**

I groaned as I woke up. My thoughts were still on our encounter with MECH. I never liked the fragging group to begin with, and they had done the one thing that could not be forgiven; they had destroyed both mine and Shadow's motorcycles. I had worked so hard to get that and they just demolished them. They would get their retribution.

I glanced at the clock next to me and saw that it was already noon. But, I was still tired so I turned away from the clock and covered my head with the covers, trying to get back to sleep.

But, that was not to be as I heard a knocking sound from the other side and Cliff say, "Dragon, you still alive in there?"

I groaned in response and said, "I'm sleeping. Wake me up in about two hours."

I then sighed to myself as I heard the sound of my door opening and human footsteps coming toward me. I knew what was coming next so I braced myself as I felt my covers pulled off of me and the cold air hit me. I sat up and looked at Shadow before saying, "I thought I said to wake me up in two hours?"

She shook her head at me and said, "Fine, if you want to miss out on meeting the vain 'Con, that's fine by me."

I blinked my eyes in shock as the meaning of her words hit me. Even though they were said with obvious dislike toward the beautiful mech that is Knockout, I realized that today was the day that they found out about the energon harvester and they met Knockout and his partner in crime, Breakdown.

I was out of my bed so fast; I would have put any Blurr to shame and hopped in the shower. Once I was done, I quickly got into my outfit. Said outfit was composed of dark blue bell bottom jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with yellow swirls, my tennis shoes, and my dragon necklace. I threw my hair up in a pony.

It was then that I got a look at what Shadow was wearing. She was wearing a gold tank top with ruffles on it, a white mini-skirt that stopped just about her thigh, and some gold high-tops. Also her hair was hanging down.

"Come on Shadow, we are going to miss it." I said before sprinting out of the room.

I heard her running behind me and I knew that this was going to be an awesome day. I was finally going to meet Knockout. The Knockout of beauty and majesty and…I was really sounding like a freaky fan-girl.

I shook my head to calm myself down and slowed to a stop just before we arrived at the main room. I turned and saw that Shadow was right behind me. "Dragon, you really could give a girl a little warning before suddenly running. I know you are in love with that crazy self-centered 'Con, but you really need to get a grip on it. Do you really want them all to find out that you are a 'Con fan?"

I frowned and shook my head before saying, "No, I guess not. Maybe we should go meet another 'Con before I get to meet my wonderful K.O."

Shadow stared at me with a look that screamed 'really?' and said, "But that means that we will have to go with Miko and Bulkhead to Greece and meet Breakdown. And didn't he throw that pillar at Miko?"

I nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yep, but Bulkhead blocked it so we should be ok."

She face palmed herself and all I could do was smile. She finally sighed and said, "Fine, I guess we can go with them to Greece."

I yipped in joy before we walked into the room, just as we were entering, Ratchet said, "I'm detecting a faint fresh energon pulse from the nation called 'Greece'. An ancient city, quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh field trip." Bulkhead said to Miko.

"Hey Bulk, can you take two more?" Shadow asked when we got to them.

Bulkhead nodded and said, "Sure, the more the merrier. It's not like I'm taking you all out into battle."

"That you know." I mumbled to myself.

Bulkhead then transformed and we hopped in before the four of us went through the ground bridge. I gazed out of the window and it looked like we were located in an old theater, were the Greeks would perform their ancient plays which were either comedies or tragedies. Hey, I guess school really does teach you a thing or two about stuff. Who would have known?

"Here we are." Bulkhead stated as he stopped and opened his door for us to get out.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed as she got out.

I could barely keep my anticipation in. We were going to meet our second 'Con that I totally loved, though not my top love or my second, since 'Screamer was annoying in this continuity and Makeshift was creepy and we had already met Soundwave, my second love.

"Dragon, pull yourself together. If you are acting like this now, I am dreading when we meet that vainglorious red mech." Shadow whispered.

"But he is so awesome?" I wined softly to her.

We all turned to Bulkhead as he transformed and started to walk toward the edge of the cliff like thing we were on with us following behind.

"So, what are we doing in Greco-vile?" Miko asked with anticipation.

"We are scouting energon." I started.

"And you're doing research for your history report." Bulkhead finished.

Miko stared at us in shock for a second before saying, "You punked me? So not cool you guys."

Shadow shrugged and smiled before saying, "Sorry Miko, that's the way the cookie crumbles."

Miko responded by letting out a groan of disappointment. We all then followed Bulkhead to the edge and it was then that I noticed that he was holding a scanner and it was making a strange beeping noise. I knew that meant that there was energon nearby.

"Hmm," Bulkhead started, "Signal's strong." He then glanced down into the area below before saying in shock, "An excavation site."

"Nice." I whispered, temporarily forgetting my excitement.

"I know construction." Bulkhead said nonchalantly. "According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins and they don't even know it."

We all then studied the area for a bit. I was suddenly feeling spontaneous so I pointed to the fresco with the energon harvester and asked, "What is that guy holding? It doesn't look human." I knew what the harvester was but I wanted to have some fun with the timeline a little. We had already messed it up and as long as we didn't do anything out of order, things should end up just fine.

Shadow obviously didn't think so as she elbowed me and whispered, "What happened to keeping timeline and all that stuff?"

"Well, they saw it eventually and I just wanted to say something." I defended weakly.

She shook her head and went to say something when Bulkhead said in shock, "Whoa. That's Cybertronian." He then stared at it before asking, "Why would ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is? You're smarter then you let on." Miko said before taking a picture of the fresco.

I let out a sigh of relief at that. The timeline was still going ok since Miko took the picture.

"And even dumber then he looks."

I accidently let out a small squeal of excitement when Breakdown said that and we all turned to see Breakdown coming to a stop. I couldn't suppress the small smile that crept onto my face. It was Breakdown, and that meant that the good doctor was on Earth and going to be making his appearance later tonight.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead said in a shock that sounded like this was going to get real serious real fast.

Breakdown let out a laugh before asking, "Miss me?"

Bulkhead frowned and responded, "Like rust in my undercarriage."

"You know this lunk-head?" Miko asked in a brave voice.

Shadow nodded and said, "They have a history."

"And Bulkhead has some pets." Breakdown responded before picking up a pillar and asking, "Do they play catch?" He then chucked the pillar at us and said, "Catch!"

I felt everything around me start to go in slow motion. Scrap, this was not going very well. I still liked the 'Cons but this was not good, not good at all.

I let out a sigh of relief when Bulkhead blocked the pillar and said, "Girls, stay down."

The dust around the area made us cough and we all heard the sound of fighting start. As the dust cleared, I found Shadow and walked up to her before saying, "You ok Shadow?"

She turned to me with a frown and said, "I guess. And you like the 'Cons?"

I nodded and smiled before saying, "Yep."

She smiled and shook her head before saying, "You are insane, you know that?"

I nodded and went to say more when Bulkhead was suddenly thrown into the fresco and Breakdown smirked before saying, "Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." He then ran to the side before transforming and driving off.

I had the strongest temptation to follow him but held off when I reminded myself that I would be seeing him tonight. That would be true heaven on Earth for me.

We all then ran up to Bulkhead as he sat up and said, "Told you I was good at breaking things."

I shook my head and said, "You are lucky that Miko will always have your back Bulk."

Miko nodded and said, "I got you a picture of the picture."

Shadow then nodded before saying, "Good, then let's get back to base so we can show Optimus our findings."

We all nodded before Bulkhead transformed into vehicle mode and let us all in before calling a ground bridge and driving back to base. When we arrived, we all got out and Bulkhead transformed.

While Bulkhead and Miko were telling Optimus what happened, I realized that I need to get cleaned off a little before going to meet Knockout so I ran to my room and started to wipe the dust off.

"You are going to be a psycho tonight, aren't you?" Shadow asked as she walked into my room.

I nodded and answered, "I'm going to try not to but you know how much I love that loveable doctor."

"He isn't loveable. He is a psychotic lunatic who claims to be a doctor." Shadow responded.

I shrugged and said, "We all have our opinions." I knew that Shadow didn't like the 'Cons but I couldn't help but love them.

I finished tidying up and we both ran back to the main room as Optimus said, "It is indeed an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

"No, the 'Bots back then would usually use art of a given era to hide messages." Cliffjumper answered.

"This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location. Hidden somewhere on this planet." Optimus stated.

"Uh, Optimus." Jack started, "It the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you…"

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus answered.

Miko then turned to Bulkhead and said, "See, you were a genius to total that painting."

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Shadow stated and then asked.

"With high-speed internet." I responded. Shadow cast me a look and I simply smiled. I loved doing that.

Raf nodded and said, "If you do an image for 'Greek god' and golden orb, this pops up." Raf then showed all of us the screen before saying, "It's in a museum."

We all just stared at it for a few seconds before Arcee turned to Optimus and asked, "That the real deal?"

"Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus stated as an answer.

We all then watched as Ratchet typed in the phone number. After about three rings, I inwardly groaned as the voicemail started. "You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet groaned.

I raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid; we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus stated.

"Whoa, whoa 'confiscate'? As in steal museum property?" Jack stated.

"Sounds like fun." Shadow stated.

"That sounds…illegal." Raf stated.

"I do not wish to break human law." Optimus started, "But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"No offense, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public. And they have guards, and security cameras." Jack stated.

I was so not going to miss out on meeting Knockout so I said, "That's no problem at all."

Miko then hopped in and said, "We're small enough to sneak in. And, we are not a government secret."

"Miko, Dragon." Bulkhead started. "I'm not sure that's wise."

I was slightly worried but good ole Optimus, never thought I would ever think that, said, "But it may be our best option Bulkhead." He then glanced at the picture again and said, "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

Everything was quiet for a few more minutes until Shadow said, "So, what's our strategy going to be?"

"We are going to need to get them inside first." I said, pointing to the three main kids.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at that and asked, "But where would you and Shadow be?"

Shadow glanced at me with a knowing look. I knew that she must have figured out my plan. Said plan was for us two to be on lookout duty outside with Optimus so we would be able to hear Knockout's, insert fangirl sigh, first words to Optimus on screen that we saw.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, we would be on guard duty with whoever was upfront. The person upfront would need a lookout just in case they miss a human coming along and we need to warn Jack, Raf, and Miko that they need to hide to avoid being caught." I was hoping that my plan was well presented.

Luckily for me, maybe not for Shadow, it must have been because Optimus said, "Good point Shadow. Arcee, you and Cliffjumper will be watching the west side of the facility for any signs of trouble."

Arcee and Cliff nodded before Cliff said, "Sure thing Optimus."

"Bumblebee, you will take the East side." Optimus stated.

Bumblebee nodded and beeped a few things which I assumed was his affirmation of his assignment.

Optimus then turned to Bulkhead and said, "Bulkhead, I want you to cover the south end. Make sure that none of the 'Cons try to sneak around the back."

Bulkhead nodded and said, "Don't worry Optimus, the 'Cons won't get passed me."

Optimus nodded before turning to Shadow and I before saying, "Shadow, Dragon; you two will ride with me while we travel to the museum and keep watch for any humans that might usurp this operation."

Shadow gave a thumbs up and said, "Don't worry Optimus, we'll do a good job."

I nodded and said, "Definitely."

This was going better than I could hope. I had Optimus going along with my plan and soon, very soon, I was going to see Knockout. I could barely contain my excitement.

"What about us?" Jack asked.

I realized that I could just have it go along with how the show did so I said, "You guys will get your instructions when the rest of us arrive but before Shadow and I get in place."

Jack nodded and said, "Ok, just hope you guys know what you are doing. I really don't need to be telling my mom how I possibly got on a security tape in Greece, stealing an artifact."

I smirked and said, "This is got to be one of the craziest things that we have ever done Shadow."

She shook her head at me and said, "You know what Dragon, I couldn't agree more."

I smiled and turned to Optimus before saying, "So, you ready to get this show on the road?"

Optimus nodded and transformed and let Shadow and I in before saying, "Autobots, roll out."

I think I am getting too used to the ground bridge. When we finished going through, I felt like I was walking through a normal door. In other words, it felt completely normal and natural. I guess that is a good thing.

Optimus pulling up to the museum stopped my thoughts and as soon as he stopped and the other bots drove around the building, he said on the comm. link, "Autobots; confirm position."

"Westward ho." Arcee responded.

Bumblebee then beeped something that confirmed that he was in position.

"South side covered." Bulkhead finally checked in.

"Maintain your guard." Optimus said before he addressed Miko, Jack, Raf, and Ratchet. "Jack, Miko, Rafael; I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base." He then closed the comm. link and said to us, "Dragon, Shadow; make sure to watch out for any humans that come this way. We cannot have them jeopardizing our recovery of the harvester. If you see any, tell me and I will warn the children."

Shadow and I both nodded before hopping out of Optimus' cab and sitting against a nearby tree. Once we were relaxed, Shadow turned to me and said, "You did this just so you could be closer to Knockout when he comes, didn't you?"

I smirked and innocently asked, "Would I do something like that?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, you would. And now we get to play watch out for that egotistical maniac."

I nodded and said, "Won't it be fun?"

She shook her head and said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I'm going to have a blast."

I let out a laugh and jokingly punched her arm before the two of us took a quick glance around to make sure that there weren't any humans that were nearby.

"Hey Shadow," I started, "What do you think our part in this is going to be?"

She looked at me with a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and said, "I don't think we were brought here by accident. I think something wanted us to be in this dimension to change something, but I'm not sure what it could be or why it chose us."

Shadow nodded and said, "I was kind of wondering the same thing. I mean, who picks two teenage girls to come to this dimension to do whatever it is that we are supposed to do?"

I nodded and went to say more when the sound of a car engine drew my attention to the parking lot. The grin that I let out, if it was sunshine, would have covered the entire state of Alaska in a burning heat wave that would have melted all of the glaciers around it in seconds.

"Oh frag, here we go." Shadow groaned.

I nodded and scooted closer to Optimus and Knockout. I had to hear everything.

Knockout whistled before saying, "Sweet rims. Twenty four gauge? You're real heavy duty. Just like my friend here."

I think I just died of euphoric happiness. It was one thing to hear that beautiful voice of his on T.V.; it was something else entirely to hear it in real life, a stone's throw away.

"Dragon, if you say one thing about your affection toward that psychotic doctor…" Shadow started to warn before we watched Breakdown launch a missile at the museum.

Optimus swiftly transformed and grabbed the missile, trying to stop it from hitting the museum and the kids. It was a close call, but the only thing that was damaged was the main window and it had a small crack in it.

It was probably wrong of me, but I couldn't help but smile when Knockout attacked Optimus with his prod. It was Knockout and he was now transformed into his bi-pedal form.

I let out a small yelp of protest when Shadow punched my arm and said, "Quit grinning like that. I know you like those blasted good for nothing 'Cons but Optimus is trying to protect us and you shouldn't be having any happiness in watching him get attacked."

With difficulty, I forced the smile off of my face and nodded before saying, "Sorry Shadow. But I can't help it. This is Knockout we are talking about."

She sighed and shook her head at me before the two of us continued to watch the fight. I resisted the urge to grin when Bumblebee and Arcee were knocked of course by Breakdown coming down the line. I then watched Bulkhead jump off the top of the museum roof and charge at Breakdown. I then watched as Breakdown promptly transformed and used the momentum to slam Bulkhead with a nice punch.

"Oh, that had to hurt." I stated with a smirk.

Shadow nodded and smiled when Bulkhead flew into Knockout and the both slammed into the support beam. "Yeah, but your 'doctor' felt that a lot as well."

I frowned at her and promptly stuck out my tongue. I actually let out a yelp of shock when Optimus deftly backhanded Knockout, when Knockout was trying to put Optimus out of commission, again, and he flew away. Darn it why did all the cute ones have to be evil?

"Dragon, I think that was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." Shadow said with a smirk.

I responded by frowning deeper and saying, "Oh zip it."

She let out a chuckle before we returned our attention to the others and watched as Soundwave, another fangirl smile crept on my face, flew away with the harvester. I smirked at Shadow and said, "Oh gosh, I don't think I will ever forget seeing the two of them together now."

Shadow groaned and said, "I'm not going to hear the end of this."

I nodded but turned back to Knockout and Optimus as Knockout said, "And that would be game." Knockout the transformed before zooming off with Breakdown behind them and Arcee attempting to give chase.

I realized then that I hadn't gotten a picture of the doctor so, once I was sure none of the bots were looking, I ran after Knockout and Breakdown.

The footsteps behind me told me that Shadow was giving chase to me, probably wondering what the frag I was doing. I raced to the street and groaned as Knockout and Breakdown disappeared. "Oh frag it. I didn't get a picture."

I let out another yelp when Shadow gave me a head slap and said, "You mean you just darted out here to get a fragging picture of that stupid vainglorious, egotistical, psychotic, 'doctor'?"

I nodded and said, "Yep. I have a ton of posters of him but what Knockout fan can say that they have an actual picture of Knockout? None and I wanted to be the only one."

Shadow face palmed herself before saying, "You are crazy Dragon." She then motioned the way we came and said, "Come on, we have to get back to base with the others."

I nodded sullenly and followed her back to where we had left the others. Seeing a ground bridge with no one near it caused us to run at full speed to the bridge. But, like at the Nemesis, the bridge shut as soon as we got in front of it.

I smiled sheepishly and turned to Shadow before letting off a small chuckle and saying, "Um, oops."

She frowned and turned to me before saying, "I should have known that being friends with a 'Con fan would be detrimental to my health. What are we going to do now Dragon?"

I thought for a second before a brilliant idea came into my head. "Well, I think we are pretty close to the place where Starscream and the other 'Cons will be with the energon harvester so I think we should head down there and wait for the bots to show up."

"What makes you think they will be there still? You know, since we messed up the timeline and such." Shadow asked.

I smirked and said, "Because, if there is one thing that will not change, no matter how messed up this timeline becomes, is that Starscream will always take the easy way out of things."

Recognition dawned on her face as she said, "He is going to be at the place where the fresco was."

I nodded and the two of us made our way to the area. After getting lost once, or twice…ok seven times, we found ourselves at the site. But there was nobody in sight. I groaned when I realized that we were just a tad too early and we would have to wait for the 'Cons to arrive.

"Dragon, if you are wrong about this, I will so make sure to make you pay for this." Shadow stated.

I smiled and said, "Shadow, if I'm right about one thing in this universe, it is how each of the 'Cons will act, especially 'Screamer."

She smiled and sat down on one of the boulders before saying, "This actually hasn't been half bad yet. Yeah, we got forgotten but at least we haven't been attacked or anything."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess this isn't going as badly as it could have been."

We both then stopped talking when a ground bridge opened and Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and a group of vehicons stepped out of the bridge. We then watched as the drones began scouting the area and Starscream, who was located extremely close to us, said, "Why move mountains now, when we have a mother lode of energon right here for the taking. Courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots."

I smirked and leaned toward Shadow before saying, "See, just like I said."

She nodded and the two of us continued to stare at the scene being played out before us.

"Ah, actually commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself." Knockout stated, gesturing to his friend next to him and himself.

"And your doctor is still as self-glorifying as ever." Shadow sated with a small smile.

I nodded and listened as Starscream pointed the energon harvester and Knockout and Breakdown before activating it. I let out my breath, which I hadn't even realized I was holding in, when the beam passed Knockout and Breakdown and hit one of the drones. The drone was down in a few seconds.

"Whoa." I stated in shock. That little golden orb was sure powerful.

"Ditto." Shadow whispered to me in shock.

We then watched as Starscream smirked and said, "All that energon, in such a tiny vessel."

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream." Knockout stated immediately. He was probably still shaken by almost having the energon sucked out of him.

After that, I suddenly realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get a picture of Knockout so I took out my phone and lined up the shot before snapping it. I smiled and looked down at my phone before groaning. 'Screamer had somehow managed to get inside of my perfect shot. I groaned and decided to sneak closer so I got off of the boulder we were on before inching a little closer to get the shot. I knew I was taking a risk but I wanted that shot. I steadied my phone for a minute before I got the perfect shot and snapped the picture.

I hadn't taken into account how unstable the ground below me was until I suddenly felt myself slip and start to fall.

"Dragon!" Shadow yelled out before she grabbed onto my wrist.

But, because of my momentum, I caused both of us to fall off and tumble to the ground. When we finally hit the bottom, I sighed in relief when it didn't look like we had broken anything.

"Frag it Dragon. Why did you have to do that?" Shadow asked while standing up and brushing herself off.

I stood up and started dusting myself. I then turned to her and was about to give her a very logical explanation, which included how gorgeous Knockout was and how grand of an opportunity it was to get a picture of him, but I was stopped when I heard the sound of metal footsteps coming closer.

I turned and was shocked to see 'Screamer, Breakdown, and Knockout standing in front of us. I could only gulp. Yeah, I was a 'Con fan, but I wasn't stupid enough to thing that they weren't going to hurt us if they wanted to.

"I'm going to shoot you Dragon." Shadow whispered to me as we stared at the three 'Cons.

"You two." Starscream growled at us.

I think all of my sanity left me at that moment because I simply waved at Starscream and said, "Hiya 'Screamer."

Starscream glared at me but Knockout burst out into laughing and said, "This fleshy has guts, I'll give it that."

I think I just died and went to heaven. Knockout complimented me. Me. I was pretty sure that if I wasn't fearing for my life because of the Dorito of doom, I would have run up to Knockout and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Starscream's smile scared me though. I thought he would have been growling and frowning at me because of that. But, instead, he said, "Yes, the fleshling does have some 'guts'. Let's examine them both and compare the two, shall we"

"We'd like to see you try you stiletto healed freak." Shadow stated.

Knockout and Breakdown went into another round of laughing and Starscream looked like he was going to grind us into organic mush. But, the sound of a pot breaking drew everyone's attention to the other side of the area and we all saw Bulkhead standing there. Never thought I would say this, but I was so glad that he was there now.

"Oh, scrap." We heard Bulkhead say.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown asked before charging Bulkhead.

I stared in happiness when I watched Knockout twirl his prod around and made it look like he had a circle of electricity around him. Gosh he was a gorgeous mech.

Shadow and I then decided to take the three 'Cons' momentary shock and got out of sight. Once we were sure we were ok, Shadow turned to me and said, "I hate to admit this, but that was fun. 'Screamer's face was priceless when you responded."

"Gosh, I don't know what I was thinking. He could have crushed us in an instant and yet I said that. But, the disses after were funny. Plus, Knockout actually commented me." I said, the last part more lovingly then the other part.

Shadow groaned and said, "Does this mean that I am going to have to hear about this for a while?"

I nodded and said, "Yep, and I am going to be adoring that picture that I took forever."

Shadow sighed. We both then returned our attention to the fight in front of us. Just as we turned to look at Bulkhead, we watched as Starscream used the energon harvester to start to drain Bulkhead's energon.

After a while and Bulkhead still not being down, Starscream said, "You're a big one. This could take a while."

Stupid, stupid Starscream. If he would have just kept his mouth shut, Bulkhead probably wouldn't have found the determination to stand back up. But, Shadow and I both watched as Bulkhead stood up and made his way to 'Screamer.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Starscream asked as Bulkhead got in front of him.

"Doing what I do best." Bulkhead started before grabbing the harvester and saying, "Breaking things."

He then punched Starscream so Starscream let go. Bulkhead then took a few steps back before chucking the harvester into the sky and we all watched as it exploded. Then, Bulkhead toppled to the ground due to the exhaustion of losing all of that energon.

The sparking of his energon prod made me realize that the doctor was awake and he was standing above Bulkhead with Breakdown at his side.

"He's a glutton for punishment." Knockout commented.

Breakdown chuckled and was ready to beat up Bulkhead when the ground bridge opened and Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee drove out before launching in the air. They then transformed while in the air and started to fire on Breakdown and Knockout.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Hmm, drive." Knockout wisely suggested.

Shadow and I then watched the two of them drive off.

"I guess that the doctor and his assistant are out." Shadow stated with a smirk.

"But they'll be back." I said knowingly.

We then watched as the team fired at Starscream. After a few seconds, Starscream did what he did best; he got the scrap out of there.

Once he was truly gone, we watched as the three standing bots walked over to Bulkhead.

"Hey." Bulkhead greeted them when they were above him.

Optimus then turned to Arcee and said, "Bumblebee, you and I will help bring Bulkhead back to base. Arcee and Cliffjumper,"

Arcee nodded and said, "We know; transform and look for Shadow and Dragon. How did we forget those two in the first place?"

We realized that we should now make ourselves known so we walked out and I said, "I don't know; you tell us."

The 'Bots turned to us in surprise and Optimus said, "Shadow, Dragon; are you two alright?"

We both nodded and Shadow said, "A little dusty and shaken but fine nevertheless."

"That's good, cause I am not letting either of you out of a bot's sight again." Cliffjumper stated.

I laughed and said, "Ok Cliff, just try to remember us next time. I don't think I want to risk meeting up with 'Screamer for a fourth time."

Cliffjumper then picked us up before we all headed back through the bridge. After we all told our stories, mainly, Shadow and I decided that it would be better if we go to sleep for the night. So, we said our good nights and made our way to our rooms.

As I crawled into bed, I couldn't help but think about what Shadow and I had talked about earlier, back at the museum. Why were we here? And what is it that we are going to have to do to help?

Those questions were going throw my mind as I went to sleep. That night, my dreams were filled with Knockout.

**And I am finally done. That took longer than it had to. I want to throw out an apology to everyone who was waiting for this. I had some things going on and I didn't have time to type. Thank you for being so patient. Oh and, unfortunately, I did not type more than Shadow did last chapter. But I got fragging close if I do say so myself. So, next chapter is going to be written and posted by Shadow.**

**Me: Dang it! Well, good job on writing the longer chapter Shadow.**

**Shadow: Thanks Dragon. And thank you for making this such a fun chapter. Also, thanks for not letting Starscream grind us into goop.**

**Me: No problem Shadow. I couldn't let him kill me or you. I still have to talk to you about how wonderful Knockout is.**

**Shadow: *sighs* Oh scrap.**

**Both of us: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker transforming, going to the rec room, and getting a nice cube of midgrade.**

**Me: And talk about Knockout.**

**Shadow: Someone save me!**

**Me: =D**


	13. Racing is a Pain

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! It's Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter coming back to you with another chapter of Freedom Fighters! Both of us are working extremely hard on this story and we hope you enjoy every minute of reading it. Oh and unfortunately neither of us own Transformers Prime. If we did the third season would be out by now. We only own our OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Hope you enjoy!**

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. Why Knockout of all the Decepticons came to Earth I have no idea but they couldn't have just let it be Breakdown. Even he has managed to stay on my good side!

"That slagging creation of a glitching crazy medic." I muttered as I hopped out of my bed.

I walked over to my duffle bag and began searching through it for something to wear. I finally decided on a hot pink top with black stripes and a black vest attached to it, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of brown boots that come up to my knees, and a gold charm bracelet. I walked in to the bathroom and started the shower to a reasonable temperature. After freshening up, I put on my clothes and stepped in front of the mirror. I put my hair in a ponytail while leaving a bang just above my right eye. I walked out of the bathroom and stepped out in to the hall and over to Dragon's room. I knocked on the door and I received no answer. Guessing that she was already up, I ran to the main room and sure enough there she was talking to Cliffjumper.

Today Dragon was wearing a brown flannel shirt with a red one underneath, light blue boot cut jeans, a pair of brown cowboy boots, and her dragon necklace. Her hair also happened to be in a ponytail.

I jogged up the stairs and walked over to them. Cliffjumper smirked at me.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. I thought you weren't alive." He laughed.

I shrugged. "Don't blame me if I'm tired Cliff."

"I knew I should have woke you up." Dragon shook her head.

I punched her in the arm playfully and laughed. Cliffjumper shook his helm.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He muttered.

"Take us in to a battle so we can insult the 'Cons?" I asked hopefully.

"That would not be a good idea. Optimus would have my helm." Cliffjumper stated.

"Never take a human in to battle." Dragon said.

"Exactly." Cliffjumper said.

I groaned. "Aw man. Now I wish I had brought my Wii and my Playstation 3 with me. It gets boring when we're stuck on base."

Dragon gave me a look. "We've been to the Decepticon warship, we've been on a mission with the team, and we've been to Greece, and you're telling me you get bored?"

I shrugged. "We've gotta have something to do while we're not in a life threatening situation."

"Shadow, what am I going to do with you?" Dragon facepalmed.

"Deal with me like you always have." I smirked.

Just as I said that, Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove in and Miko and Raf hopped out. Miko ran straight over to us.

"Did you guys hear the news?" She asked excitedly.

I thought about something that just popped in to my head. "Jack raced Vince?"

"Yeah!" Miko said.

"I think they're supposed to be back by now." Dragon shrugged. "Let's go see who won."

I knew that she knew who won, but she just didn't say anything. I remembered that we were going to see a certain vain Decepticon again. Oh the joy. I was being sarcastic. Miko, Raf, Dragon, and I ran down the hallway and snuck around a corner just as Jack come walking down the hall. Arcee rolled up beside him and transformed.

"Not a word to anyone." She warned.

"Our little secret." Jack winked.

Arcee smiled before walking off. Miko ran out with us right behind her.

"Dude!" She yelled as she made racing noises. "And the winner us?"

"Jack won." I smirked.

"Miko, who told you?" Jack asked worried.

"You kidding?" Dragon questioned. "It's all over your school!"

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince." Raf smiled.

I smiled. "Got that right! I swear that fool needs to be taught a lesson."

Jack then proceeded to pull Dragon, Miko, Raf, and I in to a little huddle. "Listen, you guys have to keep this on the DL. Especially from Optimus."

I pulled away. "No worries Jack. We got it under control."

"Yeah! No one will find out." Miko smirked.

"What are you talking about?" A voice asked.

We all turned around to see Optimus standing there. I cursed silently in my head and then decided I should save these guys.

"We're just talking about how Raf recently made a good grade on his science test." I replied smoothly.

"_Primus I hate lying to Optimus." I thought._

Optimus only stared at us. "Alright then." He then walked away, and once he was out of hearing range we all sighed in relief.

"Thanks Shadow. You really saved me there." Jack stated.

I shrugged. "No problem Jack."

"Hey!" Miko suddenly exclaimed. "I've never seen Shadow and Dragon play one of our video games."

"So you're challenging us to play a video game?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Miko shrugged.

"Thanks, but I think we'd like to play one of our own video games." Dragom smirked.

I looked at her. "Dragon, we didn't bring any of our video games."

"Or did we?" She asked as she brought out Transformers Prime: The Game from behind her back.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're just now telling me that you brought that?!"

Before Dragon could respond, Jack asked, "Woah is that the 'Bots?"

"Yep." Dragon smiled. "We're from a different dimension remember?"

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed. "Let's go see you play it! Thank God we have a Wii!" She then pulled Dragon and I took the main room, despite our loud protest, and up to the couch.

"Jeez Miko! Give us some warning next time!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She said as she put in the game and handed Dragon and I the controllers.

I walked over to Dragon and said quietly, "Don't' choose a 'Con so you can still keep you being a 'Con fan a secret."

"Got it!" She said.

"What are you two doing?" Arcee asked.

"We're playing a video game. The video game that has you guys in it to be exact." I answered as I picked multi-player mode.

"They made a game about us?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yeah. Though unfortunately you're not in it." I sighed. "You already know the reason for that."

"Yeah." Cliff sighed.

"Alright, pick your player Shadow." Dragon smirked.

I scoffed. "You know who I'm going to pick." I then selected Arcee. Jack and Arcee smiled at me and I returned it.

"I'm choosing Optimus." Dragon said as she selected said Autobot.

"Arcee against Optimus?" Cliffjumper asked. "Are you sure you don't want to change character Shadow?"

I smirked. "Don't worry Cliff. I know what I'm going."

As soon as the screen said "GO!", I made Arcee charge at Optimus just as Dragon made Optimus charge at Arcee. I pressed the C button and made Arcee transform. I then shook the Wii remote causing Arcee to transform and kick Optimus.

"Scrap." Dragon grumbled.

I then pressed the B button and made Arcee deploy her blasters. I shot at Optimus but I was unprepared for when the big guy punched me. I winced.

"Well that's going to leave a mark." I stated.

"Ya think?" Jack asked.

I then made shook the Wii remote causing Arcee to punch Optimus repeatedly. I noticed her special attack meter was full. I smirked when Dragon's face went pale.

"Oh scrap." She said.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"This." I smirked as I pressed A and B on the remote causing Arcee to deploy her arm blades and her knee blades which I've never seen her use.

"You have knee blades?" Cliffjumper questioned his partner.

"I hardly use them." Arcee shrugged.

I then made Arcee slash Optimus a couple times before her special attack was finished. Optimus' health was now on low.

"Time to finish this." I smirked.

Dragon smirked. "You sure about that?"

She then used Optimus' special attack where he used an ax. I pressed the C button and Arcee transformed and I gunned it.

"Oh come on!" Dragon exclaimed.

"Sorry, but have you seen Transformers Revenge of the Fallen?" I asked. "I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that ax of his."

I then pressed C again and made Arcee transform and deal the final punch. I smiled as Optimus went through the ground bridge and Arcee did that little victory dance she did at the end of each battle she wins. I grinned and stood up off the couch.

"I won, I won, I shot that BB gun!" I singed. "You lose, you lose, you ate tomato sauce!"

Dragon only glared at me playfully. "Ah shut up."

I only smirked. "You know you should've at least chose Bulkhead if you knew I was choosing Arcee. I know how to work her off the back of my head."

"That you do." Dragon shook her head. "Now I really wish Wheeljack was in the game. Speaking of that, why didn't they put him in the game?"

I shrugged. "They only added Team Prime because they were important to the plot on story mode."

"Can you guys play story mode?" Miko asked excitedly.

I thought about it before I remembered that a certain spider 'Con that hasn't arrived on Earth yet is in the game. "Uh sorry Miko. There are spoilers in that game for thing that might happen in the future and some stuff just shouldn't really be revealed yet for the sake of the stuff that has to happen."

Miko only groaned in disappoint. I then looked at my phone and added, "Plus it's time for you three to go home. It's 9:00."

"What?!" Jack bolted off the couch. "Oh man, Mom is going to kill me!"

"Well then let's go before she finds out you're not home. You have enough time to beat her home." Arcee said as she transformed and Jack ran down the stairs while saying good bye to everyone and the two sped out of base.

"Come on Miko." Bulkhead said.

"Aww." Miko groaned before looking at Dragon and I. "Bye Shadow! Bye Dragon!" She then looked at Raf. "Bye Raf!" She then jogged down the stairs and hopped in to Bulkhead, who had just transformed, and the two drove away.

Raf looked at us. "Bye you two."

"Bye Raf." I smiled.

Raf smiled back and ran down the stairs and hopped in to Bumblebee who beeped at us. I guessed it meant bye so I just waved. Those two then drove out of base leaving Optimus, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Dragon, and I.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to bed." I yawned as I walked down the hall.

"Night Shadow!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

I only waved and then walked to my room. Once I made it to my room, I walked inside and grabbed my pajamas. I then freshened up before I climbed in to bed. In a second, I was fast asleep.

**The Next Day**

"Shadow, wake up!" Dragon yelled as she walked in to my room.

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes and got a look at what she was wearing. Today she was wearing a lime green shirt with black swirl designs on it, a pair of black jeans with her dragon belt, her green and black tennis shoes, and her dragon necklace. Her hair was half up and half down.

"Aww, why do I have to wake up now?" I whined.

"Because it's 1:00 Shadow." Dragon said.

I snapped wide awake. "What?!"

"Yeah it's 1:00 in the evening. Now are you going to get up or am I going to have to bring Cliffjumper in here?" Dragon asked.

I glared at her playfully. "Ok, ok, jeez I'm going."

I walked over to my duffle bag and pulled out my outfit I had picked out last night. I had picked out a jet black tank top with gold, purple, and pink stripes, a pair of jet black jeans, and a pair of jet black and gold Michael Jordan shoes. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked in to the bathroom and started the shower. After freshening up and putting on my clothes, I walked out of the bathroom and met Dragon in the hall.

"So I've been thinking about what you said in Greece." I said.

"Oh?" Dragon asked. "What do you think we were brought here for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but I think we play an important part in this universe." As a random thought came to my head, I said, "I just realized something else."

"What?" Dragon asked.

"Our parents and Nick don't even know where we are." I said.

Dragon groaned. "I bet our parents our so worried. What do you think Nick's doing?"

"I bet he's having a nervous breakdown." I stated as we walked up the stairs where Raf and Miko were.

I looked at the TV screen and saw Raf was playing a racing game and Miko was watching him. I smiled and leaned against the railing with Dragon.

"Raf?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see Jack standing there in front of Bumblebee with Bulkhead beside the 'Bot. Raf lost control of the car on the game and lost. He then looked over to Jack with an annoyed look.

"Uh, is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack asked which Bumblebee responded by beeping frantically.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules." Raf started. "What if Optimus found out?"

Bumblebee buzzed in disappointment and Jack groaned. Miko then stepped next to Jack.

"But Raf he's gotta get the girl!" She exclaimed.

Raf and I rose an eyebrow at that. I knew Jack had a crush on Sierra, but I had never been one to like those popular girls who get everything they want.

"And beat the bully." Miko added.

"Well…" Raf trailed off unsure.

"Come on Raf, just this once." Jack pleaded.

Raf sighed. "Oh alright."

Jack cheered silently and did a little victory dance. Dragon suddenly got this mischievous look in her eyes.

"We'll go with you so you won't get in to any trouble." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. We can take Cliffjumper with us." Dragon smirked just as Cliffjumper came in to the room.

"I've always enjoyed a good race." He smiled.

"Oh no." I denied. "No, no , NO! You are not getting me involved in this."

"Come on Shadow!" Dragon pleaded.

I knew she only wanted to go to see Knockout, but she was going to drag me along anyway. I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine." I said, but I quickly added, "But if Optimus finds out, you're are not to say my name!"

"Alright with me." Dragon smiled as she ran down the stairs and hopped in to Cliffjumper, who had transformed.

I groaned and looked at Miko, Raf, and Bulkhead. "Don't let Arcee or Optimus know about this. Arcee will have Jack's and Cliffjumper's heads and Optimus will not be happy."

"Got it Shadow." Miko gave a thumbs up.

I nodded and ran down the stairs where Cliff was waiting. I jumped in his passenger seat since Dragon was in the driver seat. Jack hopped in to Bumblebee and we both gunned it to The Circuit. In about fifteen minutes, we finally made it to the racing club. Everyone looked surprised to see a Chevy Camaro and a Dodge Challenger pulling up. We pulled up beside Vince with Cliff on the left and Bumblebee on the right.

Bumblebee let down his window and Jack glared at Vince before saying, "Bike's in the shop."

Vince glared at Jack and then looked at Dragon and I. "Darby actually managed to pull some girls in to this." He scoffed. "You two are going down easy."

I growled. "I'll let you see what this Dodge Challenger can do Vinny."

Vince growled at me before looking in front of him.

"_Circuit drivers are you ready?" The announcer asked._

I looked in front of me and saw Sierra standing in front of Bumblebee waving in Jack. I only shook my head, but I couldn't help but groan quietly when I noticed Knockout in the rearview mirror.

"_Make it mean, but keep it clean." The announcer said. "Fire 'em up in five, four, three, two, one!"_

When Sierra brought her hands down, all the drivers took off, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and the vain medic Knockout among them. Bumblebee, Jack, and Vince were in the lead so far. Knockout then drove beside Vince and rammed in to him. Bumblebee had drove ahead of him.

"Oh no." I groaned as I slumped in my seat.

Dragon only smiled a tiny smile which would have gone unnoticed if I hadn't been looking at her. How she was a Decepticon fan I will never understand.

"Is that Kncokout?" Cliffjumper asked just as Bumblebee and Knockout drove along the side of the walls.

"Yep. The vain medic is here to race. Oh the freaking joy." I groaned sarcastically.

"Probably here to sabotage the race." Dragon shrugged even though we both knew why Knockout was really here.

Knockout then proceeded to deploy his blasters from the side of his vehicle form, which I guessed was an Aston Martin, and started firing at 'Bee.

"Uh Cliff, shouldn't you help Bumblebee out right about now?" I asked.

"I'll help him when things get out of hand. Someone has to keep our secret and those two aren't exactly doing a good job." Cliffjumper answered.

Bumblebee and Knockout then drove up to the road with Cliffjumper hot on their tails. We drove for a while before Bumblebee decided to try to slow Knockout down. He put some oil on the road and Knockout slid out of control. Cliffjumper avoided the oil and caught up with Bumblebee who had hid under a bridge. Both of the Autobots turned off their headlights and their engines. We heard Kncokout above us and we all kept quiet. Finally Knockout drove away.

"Oh thank Primus." I sighed before a pair of headlights appeared in front of us and Vince got out of his car.

"Darby." Vince growled.

"Start her back up loser. We're finishing this race." Vince growled when Jack said something to him. "Don't want to take it to the finish line. FINE! Then we got something to settle her right now-Woah!" He exclaimed as a clawed servo, which I knew belonged to Knockout, picked him up.

"Oh scrap." I said as Jack, Dragon, and I hopped out of our respective rides and ran after them.

We arrived on top of the bridge just as Knockout drove away with Vince. I growled and I was oh so tempted to run after him, but I knew I couldn't possibly run that fast. Jack turned around just as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper drove up behind us.

" 'Bee he's getting away!" Jack exclaimed.

Bumblebee beeped something which none of us except Cliffjumper could understand. Jack grew frustrated.

"I can't understand you! Look, I'm not Raf." Jack said. "Can't you just honk once for good news and honk twice for bad news?"

"Uh, I think we might want to choose bad news." Cliffjumper stated nervously just as Bulkhead honked his horn and he and Arcee drove up to us.

"We're screwed." Dragon said as Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper transformed.

Arcee put her servos on her hips. "Jack, we need to have a little chat."

Cliffjumper sighed in relief, but he immediately tensed when Arcee told him, "You too Cliff."

"Oh brother." He groaned.

"Later Arcee." I said. "Vince just got snatched by Knockout."

"What would Knockout want with a random human?" Arcee asked.

"He probably mistook Vince for Bumblebee's human friend." Jack said. "I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. Anyway, it doesn't matter why he took him. Vince is in trouble."

"Oh well." Bulkhead shrugged. "Tough break for Vince."

"Bulkhead!" Jack and I screamed.

"What?" Bulkhead asked. "I hear the guy's a jerk."

"No argument there, but the guy is also innocent." Jack said.

"Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by 'Cons no matter how much I would like him to get some form of punishment." I said.

Arcee looked down at Jack before transforming and saying, "Hop on."

Jack walked over and hopped on while Dragon an I hopped back in to Cliffjumper while Bulkhead and Bumblebeee transformed.

"Autobots, roll out!" I yelled before bursting in to a fit of laughter. "Primus, I've always wanted to do that."

Dragon shook her head at me. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I only grinned at her. The 'Bots drove back towards Jasper and soon we made it to the four way stop. Knockout sped past us.

"Dang he's fast." I muttered.

Knockout drove in to an abandoned gas station. Arcee drove in between Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"On your guard boys. Could be a trap." She said.

"Remember no shooting." Jack said.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove ahead while Arcee and Cliffjumper pulled over.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you three get off." Cliffjumper said as Jack hopped off Arcee and Dragon and I hopped out of Cliff.

The two partners then drove off after the others. I paced back and forth as I waited.

"Calm down Shadow, I'm sure the 'Bots are going to be fine." Jack said.

I stopped pacing and looked at him. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?" Dragon asked.

"What Optimus is going to tell us when he finds out." I said. "They never did show what happened in the episode."

"Oh right." Dragon said.

"So he does find out?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yes he does." I nodded.

We all jumped when Knockout drove by with Arcee riding on top of him like a skateboard. Knockout threw the femme off of him, but she transformed and drove after him.

"That's my girl." Jack smiled.

"To this day I still wonder how did she do that." Dragon shook her head.

I walked over to her and whispered, "I'm surprised you haven't chased after Knockout yet."

She smiled and whispered back, "I would have if Jack wasn't standing there."

I shook my head and mumbled, "Of course you would."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper drove around in front of us. Bumblebee opened his door for Jack and Cliffjumper opened his for Dragon and I. We all hopped in to our respective rides and buckled up as they rode off. It took us a minute or two before we met up with Arcee. Our mood suckered again because Optimus was standing there.

"We're screwed." I groaned.

Knockout saw that he was outnumbered and he transformed in to his vehicle form and floored it. Arcee and Bulkhead transformed while Bumblebee and Cliffjumper let down their windows.

"Optimus, this was my fault." Jack admitted.

"You bet it was." I glared at him.

"We must get this boy to safety immediately." Optimus stated. "Explanations can come later from, all of you."

We all looked down in shame, but I was glaring at Jack the whole time. He seemed to notice and said, "Hey! What are you looking at me for?"

I made my glare even more menacing than it already was. Dragon backed up cause she knew what happened when I'm mad.

"If you hadn't gave in to Vince's offer," I started. "We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What was I supposed to do? Stand there in front of Sierra and look like a wimp?" Jack asked.

I got out of Cliffjumper and I heard Dragon mutter, "This won't end well."

I thumped Jack on the head. "Ow!" He yelled.

"I've always wanted to do that ever since I watched this episode." I smirked as I sat back in Cliffjumper.

"Bumblebee, Jack, take Vince back to his vehicle." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir." Jack said as Optimus put Vince in the passenger seat.

"The rest of you will return to base." Optimus said.

We all nodded wordlessly and headed back to base with Optimus following us.

"I'm very tempted to drive away." Cliffjumper muttered.

"I hear ya Cliff." Dragon muttered.

Once we made it to base, we saw that Jack and 'Bee had already made it. Cliffjumper let Dragon and I out and we walked over to stand beside Jack. Optimus looked at Bulkhead.

"Bulkheadm take Miko and Raf home." He said.

Bulkhead only nodded and transformed. Miko and Raf ran down the stairs and jumped in to Bulkhead and they floored it. I was very tempted to just sneak away but Optimus seemed to read my mind because he gave me a pointed look.

"Would anyone mind explaining this to me?"Optimus asked.

Jack cleared his throat and began explaining everything. From how he accepted Vince's offer to race to the events that took place tonight. After questioning us for a couple minutes, Optimus said, "Alright I will let you off with a warning this time, but if anything like this happens again there _will_ be consequences."

"Don't worry BossBot." I grinned. "Nothing like this will ever happen again. Right Jack?" I gave said boy a look.

"Right." Jack nodded.

Optimus only nodded and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, we all sighed in relief.

"Well that went better than I thought." Arcee sighed.

"Ya think?" I asked. "We're lucky we got off with a warning."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to recharge. I've had a long night." Cliffjumper said as he walked away.

"We hear ya Cliff." Dragon and I said as we walked to our rooms.

I stepped inside of my room and put on pajamas. Once my head hit that pillow, I was fast asleep.

**And there you have it. The next awesome chapter of Freedom Fighters. Next Chapter: Predatory! **

**Dragon: Oh joy. We get to see Airachnid.**

**Me: I know right. Say how'd I do on the chapter?**

**Dragon: You did amazing Shadow!**

**Me: Why thank you Dragon.**

**Next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter, powering down for recharge.**


	14. Scrap, why did it have to be Airachnid?

**Hey everyone. This is Dragon Scouter and Autobot Shadowstalker coming at you with the next exciting installment of Freedom Fighters! We hope that you have enjoyed reading this. Oh, and unfortunately, neither of us own Transformers Prime. If we did, we wouldn't have kept you in suspense this long for Season 3. Hope you all enjoy this.**

As we sat and waited for the kids to get here from school, I couldn't help but think of how I had woken up. It had been from a nightmare but the weird thing was that I couldn't remember what it was about. I had awoken in a cold sweat and remembered the fear of having the nightmare, but not the actual thing itself. I had then woken up and gotten ready for the day. Said outfit for today was black jeans, a purple t-shirt with green swirl designs, and my black and green tennis shoes. I had then thrown my hair back in a pony.

"Hey Dragon, what are we doing today?" Shadow asked me in a whisper as she came to stand next to me. She was wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black Michael Jordan shoes. She also had her hair in a ponytail.

I knew she hated 'Cons, and both her and I really hated the one today, so I had to think of a nice way to break it to her. The best way suddenly came to mind so I softly said, "Let me express my answer in song. 'Zhe itzy bitzy spider crawled up zhe vater spout'. Does that answer it?"

Her response was a groan and her saying, "You couldn't have told me about that without using the most insane bad guy in the known Transformers universe? Gosh, now I am thinking of both him and spider lady. Today is not going to be good. I can just feel it."

I nodded and said, "For once, I completely agree with you."

The sound of engines made us turn and watch as everyone returned to base. Once everyone was settled, Optimus walked up to Arcee and said, "Arcee, we need you to go out on patrol, there seems to have been an energon spike but we can't pinpoint it."

"Can I go Arcee?" Jack asked.

Arcee seemed to hesitate before nodding and saying, "Sure, it's just routine patrol."

I knew that we had to go, even if we both agreed that it wasn't going to be the fondest time, and Shadow must have known this too because she asked, "Can you take us too Arcee?"

She stared at the both of us and said, "I guess you can come too. But I want you all to stay close."

We all nodded but Shadow and I knew that was not going to last very long.

**A Short time later**

"Gosh, we forgot to bring the bug spray!" I yelled as I swatted yet another mosquito.

Shadow nodded and swatted one before saying, "No kidding. These mosquitos are the size of Vampire bats."

"And they drink just about as much blood." Jack said before swatting one that landed on his arm.

"Quite the outdoors folk, aren't you three?" Arcee asked.

I sent a glare at her but Jack stopped me from saying anything by saying, "You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit?"

"Maybe." I whispered. This was an annoying part of the episode.

"Maybe." Arcee said with a smile.

"I may not have stinger proof metal skin Arcee, but in a pinch, I can use my multifunction pocket knife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze dried Mac N' Chees." Jack stated.

"You have your tools; I have mine." Arcee said, motioning to the scanner.

It was when it started beeping that I knew that this was not going to be pretty. Scrap. Why did this have to happen now?

"That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." Arcee stated before walking forward.

As we walked, all I could think about in my head was 'Oh scrap'. This wasn't going to be good but we had to let this happen because it allowed Jack and Arcee to grow closer together. Scrap. Did I forget to mention that I was semi scared of spiders? Only semi because I don't mind them if I can see them and keep an eye on them and when they weren't taller than me and made of metal.

When we stopped, I heard Shadow give a small groan when we saw the destruction that Airachnid's ship had caused when it landed. I knew she was dreading this just about as much as I was.

"Hey Dragon, I don't like this. With us here, how is everything going to play. This episode had some close calls as it was." Shadow whispered to me.

I nodded and was about to say something when Jack asked, "What happened here?"

"Crash landing." Arcee answered before saying, "Stay behind me. Low and close."

None of us argued, one reason I was thanking all of our lucky stars was that Miko wasn't here, and followed Arcee to Airachnid's ship.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" I asked.

Shadow shook her head and said, "No, I don't think it is."

We soon arrived at Airachnid's ship and I couldn't help but shiver. That spider was one creepy lady. And now we were going to have to meet her. She made most 'Cons look like puppies.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked in worry.

"Can't tell." Shadow answered.

"Wait here." Arcee ordered before going off.

While we all waited, I leaned toward Shadow and asked, "Aren't we lucky that Miko isn't here?"

Her eyes seemed to widen in shock as that thought was processed before she said, "We would be so royally fragged. She would want to take a picture. Actually, I think that she would walk up to her and try to insult spider lady."

I nodded before I felt this strange bought of fear run through me. What was that? Airachnid wasn't even here yet but I was shivering. I then realized that this was the same feeling of fear that I had felt during that dream.

"Hey Shadow," I started to ask when we all suddenly saw Arcee walk out of the ship.

"Arcee." Jack said with worry before we all ran up to her.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Jack asked, his worry growing.

She looked down at us before saying, "I know who this ship belongs to." She then activated her comm. link before saying, "Arcee to base: I need a ground bridge ASAP."

"Wait, wait. Why? Whose ship is this?" Jack questioned with panic in his voice.

"Base, do you read?" Arcee again tired, ignoring Jack's question. But Shadow and I knew that all she received was static. "Scrap! Comm. link's dead. The ship has got to be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse."

"Arcee? Ok, you're kind of freaking me out here." Jack stated.

We all walked a few steps before Arcee turned to us and said, "Wait here." She then went to scout ahead. Of course, we all followed because we were all worried about Arcee. Yes, I am not afraid to admit that I was worried about Arcee. She was going through a hard time and she was not saying anything to us. Scrap why did she have to be so stubborn?

When we arrived next to her, Jack lightly touched her and asked, "Arcee?"

She then turned to us before transforming and saying, "Climb on. All of you."

No one argued and we all soon got on. I am surprised that we all fit. Though it was very uncomfortable to say the least.

"Whoa!" Shadow yelled out as Arcee suddenly gunned it.

"Arcee!" I suddenly yelled out as we jumped over that large gap.

I think I squeezed all the air out of Shadow as Arcee skidded to a stop. I dizzily got off and stumbled a little. Knew there was a reason I preferred cars with closed sides to ones with open ones. As I was getting myself oriented, I heard Arcee say. "Arcee to base. Scrap!" I was guessing that she still couldn't get through. She then started to drive forward.

"I've seen danger before. What's the," Jack started.

But, Arcee interrupted him by saying, "Wait here. I mean it this time."

Jack huffed and said, "Ok, first you shut me out and now you are ditching me?" Arcee then transformed and Jack asked, "I thought I was your partner?"

I mentally face palmed at that and I heard Shadow sigh. He honestly thought that he would stand a chance out there? I was going to say something but Arcee beat me to the punch.

"No Jack, you're a kid, you're all kids. You're all only here because this was supposed to be no risk." Arcee then got closer to us and said, "Got it?" She then ran away and transformed before speeding away.

I was kind of upset that she had called me a kid. I wasn't a kid. I was officially eighteen and proud of it. That meant that I could legally vote. I was definitely not a kid. I knew that Shadow was staring at me so I turned around and sure enough, she was looking at me with a knowing look. "What?" I asked.

She gave me the 'really?' look before saying, "We are kids in her optics Dragon. You can't be mad at her."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Yes I can." But then I thought about it and sighed before saying, "But I guess you are right. I can't really be mad at her." I then turned and saw that Jack was standing by the gap we had jumped over. "Jack, what do you think that you are doing?" I said as Shadow and I headed toward him.

He turned to us and said, "I'm following Arcee. She needs my help and I am going to help her." He then continued to try to find a safe way down.

Shadow sighed and turned him around before saying, "Jack, how are you going to help Arcee. Please note how she is a metal alien who has weapons that she can use. What do we have? Besides a pocket knife and magnesium."

Jack seemed to think about that before shaking his head and saying, "It doesn't matter. I want to be there to help her and I will be. You two can stay here if you want." He then started to head down.

I sighed and looked at Shadow. She glanced at me and must have known what I was thinking because she said, "We are following him, aren't we?"

I nodded and said, "We have to. I don't want to stay alone just in case things change."

"Good point." Shadow stated before the two of us started to climb down.

Once we got to the bottom, the three of us looked at the cliff face in front of us and I groaned before saying, "Do we really have to climb that?"

I swear they both have some psychic thing going because they both turned to me with the same kind of annoyed look before saying at the exact same time, "Yes." They then started to climb.

I groaned again but started to climb again as well. This was not going very well for me. One, I had to deal with spider lady soon. Second, I had to run from spider lady soon. Finally, I had to climb up this fragging cliff to do so. Primus must really hate me.

"Stop complaining Dragon." Shadow said.

"I didn't say anything." I whined.

Jack shook his head and said, "Even I could practically hear your thoughts."

I frowned at them both and said, "Just keep climbing."

The two of them laughed and we continued our way up until we finally reached the top. As soon as I got there, I plopped on the ground and said, "Ok, five minute nap."

"Nah-uh Dragon. We have to get moving." Shadow stated before giving me a helping hand up. I couldn't help but smile as I got up. No matter what the situation, Shadow was there to help me up. I was really lucky to have a friend like her.

"Come on you two. We need to find Arcee." Jack stated in a panic before walking off.

I shook my head and both Shadow and I shrugged before we started to follow. "Hey Shadow." I started.

"Yeah Dragon?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"What is going to happen if we get caught?" I asked.

I yelped when she punched my shoulder and said, "Dragon, you start thinking like that and you will be caught. Just remember to run like Unicron is on your aft."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Shadow. But did you have to hit me so hard?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, yes I did."

I shook my head and continued forward. I had no idea why I was acting so jumpy. I knew what would happen in general and that meant that everything would turn out just fine.

I then paid attention as we arrived at the edge where Arcee was fighting Airachnid. Ok, so as long as we didn't go down there, we wouldn't have to mess with spider lady.

The sound of shifting rock brought my gaze to Jack and I face palmed. Why would he go down there when Arcee was clearly fighting Airachnid?

"Jack wait!" Shadow and I yelled before reaching for him.

But, we were too late. Both Arcee and Airachnid glanced at us before Airachnid punched Arcee and sent her stumbling back. After a second delay, Airachnid then used her webbing to trap Arcee to the stone wall behind her.

"Arcee!" Jack yelled as he ran up to her.

"Jack, get back here!" Shadow and I yelled again as we ran almost on his heels. If we were on his heels, we would have held him back in the first place.

Luckily for Jack, Arcee cut a strand away and fired a shot at Airachnid, sending her back. When we got up to her, Arcee said, "I told you to wait for me!"

"Well, partners don't ditch partners." Jack stated firmly before trying to help.

Shadow and I glanced at each other before shrugging and going to try and help as well.

"Get this through your head; you're not my partner you're a liability." Arcee stated.

"I don't believe that." Jack said.

I had flinched at Arcee's words. Yeah, I knew she was right, but liability was a really harsh word. 'Risk' would have been so much more calming. But, I knew that she said that so Airachnid wouldn't think that we had sentimental value to her.

Of course, Jack, being the air head he is at this, said, "I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid Arcee. And you're never afraid."

I leaned in to Shadow a little and said, "You know, he really should think. But, I can't say anything because we need this episode to go the way it should. This is when they grow closer."

Shadow nodded and said, "I know, but I wish we could have avoided this."

I nodded, knowing what was to come, and said, "Me too."

We returned our attention to Arcee when she said, "You're right Jack, I am afraid. Of losing you."

That caused Jack to pause and look up at Arcee. I just mentally face palmed. She had shown that she cares for Jack and of course, I knew that spider lady was right behind us.

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you?" Airachnid asked. I shivered and turned around as she said, "We both know what happened to Tailgate. And now we have these humans. At some point you really have to ask yourself Arcee: Is it them, or is it me?"

Arcee stared at Airachnid for a second before looking at us and saying, mainly to Jack, "Do you get it now you three? She's not interested in me; she hunts indigenous species and she is on Earth. That means humans. You!"

I shivered at the thought and I saw that Shadow and Jack were doing no better.

"RUN!" Arcee yelled at us.

None of us wasted any more time and we sprinted away as Airachnid shot another webbing blast at Arcee. As we ran, I couldn't help but think how much I was going to shoot Jack after this was done, after I had a nap of course. When Jack turned around to look back, Shadow wasted no time in yanking his shirt and pulling him away.

Once we were all running again, Jack turned to Shadow and asked, "Why did you pull me away? What if that was the last time I see her?"

Shadow glanced at him before saying, "If everything goes right, you will see her again Jack. But right now, Airachnid is coming after us and I don't know about you, but neither Dragon nor I want to end up on the end of her web."

Jack seemed to think for a minute before he suddenly looked at us and said, "Wait, you two knew this was going to happen. And you still know what is going to happen. Tell me so we can change it."

I shook my head and said, "We can't Jack. Do you know how much I wanted to change this? I wouldn't have let us come here with just Arcee if I could change it and have everything turn out alright! This is too important of an event in your guys' time together that if we try to stop anything from going any different, it will have too drastic of shifts to the dimensional timeline."

Jack stared at me for a second before turning to Shadow and asking, "Really?"

She nodded her head and said, "As much as we have played with the timeline here, I am surprised that not too many things have been drastically changed. The only big thing that I can think of is that Cliffjumper is alive now." She then took a glance behind us and said, "But, let's keep the chatter to a minimum now and just keep running."

Jack and I nodded and the three of us kept running. After a few minutes, I risked a look behind and felt my eyes widen as I saw Airachnid's form. "Guys, we have Airachnid hot on our tails now." I said.

The others didn't risk looking behind but I could see that they believed me and we kicked up our pace.

"That's the spirit humans! Play hard to get." Airachnid called after us.

Gosh, it was hard to run when I kept feeling these shivers run down my spine. I don't think I have ever been this afraid before. Wait, actually, I had. This was the same fear that I felt in my nightmare the other night. Frag it! That meant that I probably had this as my nightmare and my mind probably didn't let me remember it so I could prepare for it.

After a while, Jack stumbled and Shadow and I helped him up before scooting against a fallen tree. Now, I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew that something happened during this part. Now, if I could only remember what it was.

Hearing a hiss, I shrank down lower. That meant that Airachnid was nearby. How close she was I wasn't exactly sure, but I knew that it meant trouble. I held my breath as she walked over us. Now, I know that she didn't lose Jack until he got to her ship but I just couldn't remember what the frag happened.

"Hello humans!" Airachnid suddenly said as she put her helm almost right in front of us.

I'm not sure if it was a reactionary response on my part or what but I responded by immediately kicking her in the faceplate with both of my feet. She scowled and stepped back which bought the three of us time to climb back over the fallen tree and continue running.

"What was that Dragon? You do know you just kicked her in the faceplate, right?" Shadow asked.

I nodded and said, "I have no idea what made me do it. I think she might have just scared me so much that it was an involuntary reaction."

She shook her head at me but I could see the smile on her face. I had every feeling that said that she was happy that I kicked a 'Con in the faceplate. Well, this was Airachnid so I would allow her this small victory.

Hearing the sound of something firing, I turned to see a piece of web stuck on a tree. Gulping, I hurried up to keep pace with Jack and Shadow. At that moment, I made a solemn vow. If we got out of this in one piece, I would start running with Shadow more often.

I was very surprised when I made it down and up the gap we had climbed earlier in half the time it took me last time. As we all got up and continued to run, I could see Airachnid stalking right behind us. I knew that she could have caught us by now but I also knew that she was playing with us. Big mistake on her part that was going to cost her, dearly.

"You're making this too easy humans." Airachnid called out to us. "And I do not enjoy being bored."

I gulped and continued to follow the others. We soon made it to Airachnid's ship and hid behind one of the ship parts. As we caught our breath, I turned to Shadow and said, "Shadow, if we make it out of this intact, I swear I'll go running with you every day."

She smirked at me and said, "I'll hold you to that."

I nodded and was about to say more when we all heard Airachnid walk by. Glancing over to the side, we all saw that her ship was open so we ran to it. But, almost as soon as we started running, we stopped as we heard Airachnid walking on the ship above us, heading toward the entrance. So, instead, Shadow motioned to a side and we all ran there.

And it was a good thing we did because we then watched, from our new hiding place, as  
Airachnid jumped down and transformed before saying, "If you wanted a tour humans, all you had to do was ask." She then walked toward the ship. As she did, she said, "Did you spot the empty space? I hope you all like it. It's where you'll all soon hang your heads." She then walked inside.

As soon as she was, we crept back closer to the ship. As we moved, we heard a sound like someone stepped in water and we all looked to see that Jack had stepped in some energon. Luckily for him, he was wearing shoes so the energon wasn't absorbing into him. Otherwise, that would have been very, very bad.

"Energon." Shadow stated.

We all then looked up to see that the ship was leaking the energon.

We all then looked at each other and I said, "Jack, light something on fire and toss it up by the leak. Shadow and I will watch for Airachnid. If we see her coming, we will tell you."

Shadow and Jack nodded so Shadow and I ran closer to the ship so we could watch the entrance. As we watched, I couldn't help but feel the anticipation building. This was going to be scary as scrap but it was also going to be a ton of fun. I glanced at Shadow and I was glad that I was with my friend for this. I don't think that I could have done this without her.

I jumped when I heard Airachnid's voice come out of the ship and say, "Jack?"

I was going to go and tell Jack when Shadow held me back and whispered, "This needs to happen, remember?"

I nodded and so we watched as Airachnid ran out of the ship entrance and onto the top of the ship. Glancing at Jack, I smiled when he had the fire already lit. That was good. This should all play out alright. Right as he was throwing it, though, I realized something important. "Shadow, we need to move. The ship is about to blow."

Her eyes widened and we saw that Jack had already started running so we hurried and ran after him.

"Jack!" We heard Airachnid yell.

Glancing ahead of me, I saw that Jack was still pretty far ahead of us so I braced myself as I heard the explosion go off. Shadow and I both gasped in shock as the heat and force of the explosion hit us. While we were flying through the air, I felt a large amount of something wet cover me before I slammed against the side of the cliff and was knocked out.

When I woke up, the first thing that I realized was that I had a splitting headache. That hit must have been harder than I thought. I then glanced next to me and smiled when I saw Shadow start to get up. Something looked off but my mind wasn't cooperating so I looked up on the edge and saw Arcee and Jack standing there. I was starting to stand up and tell them that we were over here when a wracking pain suddenly tore through my body and I had to use all of my will power not to scream. I then glanced again at Shadow, who was now kneeling on the ground and looked like she was in pain, and I realized what was off. She had energon all over her and it was absorbing into her body. We must have got hit with some that didn't burn when the ship exploded. A stronger bought of pain coursed through my body and I screamed as I felt myself fall to the ground in unconsciousness.

**Autobots, 3****rd**** Person**

"You were pretty fearless there Jack." Arcee stated with a smile.

Jack let out a laugh sigh and said, "Actually, I was terrified. Mostly for you."

Arcee was about to call in a ground bridge when she noticed something. "Where are Shadow and Dragon?"

Jack looked around him as he realized that neither Shadow nor Dragon were anywhere near him. "They were right behind me when the ship blew up." He said.

Arcee then looked around and was about to call out when two screams of agony ripped through the air. Immediately detecting that the screams originated in the pit where Airachnid's ship remains were, Arcee and Jack looked down and they both stared wide eyed in horror. Dragon and Shadow were writhing on the ground in agony and they were both covered in energon. They both then quickly descended into the pit and ran up to Shadow and Dragon.

"Jack, stay back." Arcee ordered as she tried to figure out what to do with the girls. She didn't want Jack to be exposed to the energon and go into the state that they were in.

"Arcee, what's going to happen to them?" Jack asked nervously.

Arcee sighed and exasperatedly said, "I don't know Jack." She then realized that she needed to get them to base so she activated her comm. link and said, "Requesting ground bridge immediately!"

The response was immediate. "Ground bridge on its way. What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Shadow and Dragon. They got covered in energon and are reacting violently to it." Arcee stated in a panic. When the bridge arrived, she carefully picked them up and both her and Jack ran through.

On the other side, Ratchet ran up to her and saw that Shadow and Dragon were still twitching and all of the energon was absorbed. "Bring them to the med bay, quickly!" Ratchet ordered. Arcee nodded and followed Ratchet. Once Arcee and Ratchet placed them on two separate tables, Ratchet turned to Arcee and said, "Ok, I need you out now if I am going to be able to do anything."

"But," Arcee started.

"OUT!" Ratchet yelled.

Arcee knew that Ratchet was serious so she nodded and walked out. As soon as she did, she saw that Miko and Raf were with Jack on the viewing platform and had concerned looks and Cliffjumper was walking into the room with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus.

Cliffjumper knew that there was something wrong as soon as he walked in. Arcee looked torn and the kids looked very worried about something. "What's with the mood in here? I could cut it with a sword."

Arcee looked at Cliffjumper and said, "I am sorry Cliff."

Cliffjumper now knew that something was extremely off.

"What happened Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"Airachnid is on Earth. We found her ship and tried to call in reinforcements but the signal was being jammed. I went to find her and I had her cornered when I got distracted and she got me pinned in her web. Of course, at that moment, Dragon, Jack, and Shadow decided to come and try to help me out. I told them to run and they eventually did, with Airachnid following them. It took me a while but I finally escaped and started to drive back toward Airachnid's ship. I figured that they would all be somewhere around there. As I got closer, I heard an explosion and I knew that it had to be Airachnid's ship. I gunned it and got to Jack as Airachnid was about to kill him." Arcee started to answer and then pause.

"What happened next 'Cee?" Cliff asked.

"Well, I forced Airachnid to retreat and I freed Jack. I was then about to call in for a bridge home when I realized that I didn't see Dragon or Shadow. I asked Jack where they were and he said that they were right behind him when the ship blew up. I then looked around and was about to call out to them when I heard their screams of agony. I turned to look inside the area where they were and I saw them, covered in energon and writhing on the ground. They are in med bay right now with Ratchet but we don't know what's going to happen." Arcee finished.

Cliffjumper's optics widened when he heard that Shadow and Dragon were now fighting for their lives. He turned his head toward the med bay and started to walk toward it when he felt a servo on his shoulder. Glancing up, he saw Optimus shake his helm and say, "Ratchet needs to be able to work Cliffjumper. You may see them when he says you can."

Cliffjumper was going to argue but he saw the look in Optimus' optics and decided not to. He could see that Optimus was sad that Dragon and Shadow were hurt under there care and he knew that now would not be the best time to argue. "Ok Optimus." Cliff responded before sitting against the wall, staring at the med bay doors.

**Dragon, 1****st**** person **

I groaned and grabbed my head as I woke up. What happened? Glancing around, I saw that everything around me was pretty black except for Shadow, who was just getting up now. Wait, we were covered with energon. That could only mean one thing.

"We are dead!" I cried out. I knew that meeting Airachnid wasn't a good idea. Well, at least I had gone out after kicking her in the faceplate.

I yelped as Shadow walked over and head slapped me. "Calm down Dragon. I don't think we are dead."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Why not?

She shook her head and looked around before saying, "Because, that head slap wouldn't have hurt you if we were dead."

"But if one dead thing hits another dead thing, then would that be possible?" I asked. I knew we shouldn't be alive because we got covered in energon and it absorbed itself into our bodies.

Before Shadow could answer, a voice suddenly spoke and said, "You two are not dead, at least not yet."

I recognized the voice almost immediately and I looked at Shadow and saw that she recognized it too. "If we aren't dead, what are we? And who are you?" Shadow asked. I knew she knew who it was but we had to make this sound formal…ish.

"I am Alpha Trion and you are in a limbo state right now. Depending on the choice you make here, you will either die, or be…changed." Alpha Trion stated.

Suddenly, a scene flashed before us and both Shadow and I gasped in amazement at what we saw. We were staring at Cybertron itself. And not just Cybertron, but Golden Age Cybertron. Everything was in tip top condition and everything was happy and peaceful. There were many bots walking around and talking about a variety of things. We were soon lowered to the surface of Cybertron and we both knew that we were in Iacon.

"Dragon, if we are dreaming, don't pinch me." Shadow stated.

I nodded and responded, "And to you the same."

We both jumped as a bot suddenly materialized next to us and I realized that it was Alpha Trion. He motioned forward and led us both around the city. There were so many happy bots. "This," Alpha Trion started to say, "this was the golden age of Cybertron. Everyone was pretty much at peace with each other and the government was run fairly and justly. This lasted for millions of years. But, as all good things, it came to an end. And for Cybertron, it was a destructive end."

Shadow and I both jumped and scooted a little closer to each other as the scene in front of us suddenly changed. The entire planet went from happiness and peace to war and destruction in seconds. Buildings were burning and there were bots running and screaming in the streets while both sides, Autobot and Decepticon, were locked in combat with each other. "The war tore our planet apart slowly. Our resources failed and we lost many, many lives. The Iaconian relics were jettisoned out into space and, eventually,"

The planet then turned from the war zone to a deserted and dead scene and Alpha Trion finished, "our planet became a dead wasteland that had to be evacuated." He then glanced down at us and said, "And now, now Optimus Prime leads his team of Autobots to secure a better and peaceful life for Cybertronians."

He then glanced at me and said, "Danniela Val, I know that in your dimension, you are a 'Decepticon Fan' as you put it. But, I also know the reasons why you are and I know that you are a fan because you understand why the Decepticons started the war, but you don't agree with what they became and that is why you listen to the Autobots."

He then glanced at Shadow and said, "Shayla Knight, I know that in your dimension, you are known as an 'Autobot fan' as you put it. You have always been a loyal supporter of them and you will stand by Optimus no matter what he decides. This will be important in the times to come, should you accept my offer."

"And what exactly is your offer?" I asked, still a little shocked that he knew what my name was and why I was a 'Con fan.

He glanced around at the dead planet we were standing on before saying, "I would like to ask you two to change. The process has already begun but it will stop if you refuse and you will die in your world. If you change, you two will be the keys to restoring Cybertron back to the former glory that you saw at first. You two will be key in bringing together both sides and allowing peace to return back to Cybertron. I will tell you more when the time comes if you choose that path." He then looked at each of us separately before saying, "Do you two choose to accept the change and fulfill your destiny?"

Shadow and I glanced at each other for a minute. I then smiled before nodding and she turned to Alpha Trion and said, "We accept."

He smiled at us and said, "I knew you two were up for this. When you wake up, do not tell anyone about this talk, not even Optimus. They do not need to be troubled by this and it would affect the events of the future to drastically. Now, I must be off." He then started to disappear.

I then realized that he never told us how we were going to change so I ran after him and yelled, "Wait! What kind of change are we going to go through? Alpha Trion tell us!"

That is when everything went dark.

**And there it is folks! The next exciting installment of Freedom Fighters! Shadowstalker and I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be written and posted by Shadow.**

**Shadow: What took you so long Dragon?**

**Me: I had problems but at least I got it done. How did I do?**

**Shadow: Two thumbs up Dragon.**

**Me: Ok, now it's your turn!**

**Both: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker rising up and rolling out! **


	15. Inside a Sicko's Mind

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's DragonScouter and Autobot Shadowstalker with another exciting chapter of Freedom Fighters. We both hope that you enjoy reading this because trust me when I saw we've been working on this extremely hard. Oh and neither of own Transformers Prime. If we did, Season 3 would probably be out today. We only own our OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy!**

"Are they alright?" I knew for a fact that was Cliffjumper.

"How'd this happen?" That was Jack.

"This is so cool! They're actually Autobots." That was Miko. Wait, what'd she say?

I groaned as I woke up and blinked my eyes a couple times. I tried to sit up, but I had to have help from Cliffjumper, as much as I hated it.

"Oh thank Primus." Ratchet sighed. "I thought you were dead."

"Well it looks like I'm pretty much alive." I said. I then looked at Miko. "Why'd you call me an Autobot?"

"Because," Miko said only to have Jack slap a hand over her mouth with a nervous laugh.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's wrong?"

Bulkhead laughed nervously. "Hey Ratch, hand her a mirror."

Ratchet sighed and handed me the Cybertronian equivalent of a mirror. Why he was beyond me so I just picked it up and looked in it with a frown before I screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed.

"Calm down Shadow." Cliffjumper said nervously. "It's not what it looks like."

I gave him a murderous glare. "Then explain to me how me being a fragging Cybertronian isn't what it looks like."

"Okay maybe it is what it looks like." Cliffjumper stated.

"How did this even happen?" I asked, trying not to give myself a heart, er, spark attack.

"Well it seems that the energon had a violent reaction with your immune systems." Ratchet started. "The energon reached your heart and what happened next surprised me. Your heart actually started pumping energon instead of blood. I put you and Dragon on life support about five hours ago. Then when I came back to check on you a couple minutes ago, you were like this."

I nodded slowly. "Where's Dragon?"

Ratchet merely pointed to a berth beside me. I looked beside me and saw a Cybertronian femme who I assumed was Dragon. She looked like an almost exact copy of Blitzwing from Transformers Animated, except for the colors. She was all black with two neon green stripes wrapping around her wings, neon green tipped shoulder cannons, sharp digits, and the two round sensory nodes on the top of her helm are neon green. She has lime green optics. She is in between Optimus' and Megatron's height, being taller than Optimus and shorter than Megatron. Her faceplate is a dark gray color and she looks like she can transform in to a tank.

"Well that's new." I stated.

Just as I said that, Dragon started to groan and wake up. She sat up, with the help of Cliffjumper, and looked around until her eyes landed on me.

"When did you guys get a new recruit?" She asked.

I face palmed. "Sweet Primus."

"Wait a second?" Dragon gasped. "That voice. Shadow?!"

"Yeah it's me alright." I said.

"But how?" Dragon asked.

"Ratchet, give her the mirror." Jack sighed as he put his hands over his ears.

"Why do I need a-" Dragon asked only to look in the mirror shocked. "What the?"

She almost dropped the mirror until Ratchet caught it and yelled, "Don't you break my mirror femme!"

Dragon then let out a huge grin. I assumed she was happy because she looked like an almost exact copy of Blitzwing, except for the fact that she can't fly and she's a femme. She then grinned at me. "Hey! I'm a lot taller than you."

"Yeah don't rub it in." I smiled.

As for what I look like, I'm mostly black with hot pink highlights on the crest on my head and the bracelet like things on my wrist. I have purple and gold streaks running along the winglits on my back and two streaks on each arm and leg. I was around Arcee's height but I was a couple inches taller. I'm pretty dang sure I can transform in to a motorcycle because of my size. I have crystal blue optics with pink pupils.

"So, how long have we been out?" Dragon asked.

"Five hours." Ratchet answered. "You two gave us quite a scare."

"I can imagine." I chuckled. "It's not every day two teenage girls get turned in to Cybertronians."

It was then that my mind went back to our conversation with Alpha Trion. This must've been the change he was talking about. But why would he change us in to Cybertronians? I'm only sixteen and Dragon's only eighteen for crying out loud! I wonder if that's why we were pulled in to the Transformers Prime universe.

"You got that right." Cliffjumper said. "Now can you two stand up?"

Dragon and I glanced at each other and slowly stepped off the medical berth. We managed to stay upright, emphasis on the manage. We tried to take a couple steps, but we fell on our afts.

"That's going to take some getting use too." I groaned.

"No kidding." Dragon said.

Cliffjumper and Arcee laughed as they helped us to our pedes. "You got that right Shadow. That's going to take some getting used to. And I mean seeing you like this." Cliffjumper said.

"Haha, very funny Cliffjumper." I said sarcastically.

"This is going to take all day isn't it?" Dragon moaned.

"Yes, yes it will." Ratchet said. "And you're not leaving the med bay until you learn how to walk."

"Ah man!" I groaned.

So for the next four or five hours, Dragon and I learned how to control our new bodies, er, frames. Ratchet finally released us from the med bay after we finally managed to walk without falling on our afts. But since it was night, we weren't going to actually be leaving the med bay until tomorrow.

"Well this was a surprise." I yawned as I laid down on the berth.

Dragon yawned. "No kidding. Well I don't know about you, but I want a good night rest. Night Shadow."

I yawned. "Night Dragon."

In a second, we were both fast asleep.

**The Next Day**

I yawned as I woke up the next day. I sat up and look around to see that Dragon was already gone. I sighed and hopped off the berth before going to the main room. Sure enough, everyone was there. I suddenly remembered what was going to happen today.

"Stupid Cybertronina diseases harming my second favorite character in the Transformers franchise." I grumbled as I walked over to stand beside Dragon.

"Optimus you're not going to believe this." Ratchet said. "I just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus questioned.

"I didn't." Ratchet confessed. "I was experimenting with various frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise." Arcee said as she pounded her fist in to her servo.

"We could cause some sserious damage." Bulkhead said.

"It'd be nice to see 'Screamer getting the beat down of his life." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Dragon asked. "Megatron pounded him already."

"True." I said.

"Also on the same frequency," Ratchet said. "An Autobot emergency beacon."

"The Decepticons can wait." Optimus said. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Ratchet nodded and went to the med bay to retrieve his medical kit. Once he came back out, he activated the ground bridge and he and Optimus stepped through.

"Man, why did it have to be a plague ship?" I muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Cliffjumper asked suddenly.

"Maybe it's just a feeling." Jack shrugged.

"I would like to hope." I mumbled.

"_Ratchet to base, we need an emergency ground bridge! NOW!"_

"Coming up Ratchet." Arcee said as she activated the ground bridge.

"What's going on-what happened to Boss Bot?" Cliffjumper asked as Ratchet helped Optimus through the ground bridge.

"No time to explain." Ratchet said hurriedly. "Bulkhead, come help me move Optimus to the medical berth. He's not exactly weightless!"

Bulkhead ran over and helped Ratchet carry Optimus over to a nearby berth and he sat him down. Ratchet hooked Optimus up to a couple machines that would keep an eye on his spark beat, vitals, and a lot of other important things.

Ratchet scanned Optimus. "The Cybonic plague. It's contagious only if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plagure doing in an Autobot space ship?" Miko asked curiously.

"It's passengers were infected." I explained. "It wiped out millions back on Cybertron during the Great War."

"The Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program." Ratchet said. "By Megatron himself."

"You have a cure don't you?" Raf asked.

Optimus moaned in pain and rasped, "No…cure."

"Optimus please." Ratchet said. "Save your strength."

"Would Megatron really create a disease without making a cure guys?" Dragon asked. "What if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron Jack." Bulkhead said. "He's pushing up lugnuts."

"But you can access the Decepticon Data Base." I smirked.

"Shadow is correct." Ratchet said. "For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location."

"Bumblebee, come with." Arcee said.

"We're coming too." Dragon and I said.

"Oh no you're not." Cliffjumper immediately denied. "You don't even have any training. What if you ran in to the 'Cons?"

"Don't worry Cliff. We'll be fine." I said.

"I hope so." Cliffjumper mumbled. "You two seem to be trouble magnets."

I rolled my optics and stood by Dragon as Arcee opened up the ground bridge.

"Arcee, quickly." Ratchet called to us just before we walked through the ground bridge.

The ground bridge opened up in the _Nemesis_ and Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and unfolded their blasters while Dragon and I were ready to punch someone with our fist.

"Let's start with the lab." Arcee decided.

We all nodded silently while I'm pretty sure Dragon's fangirlness was at an all time high. We were back on the Decepticon warship after all. Arcee and Bumblebee peered around the corner just as Knockout walked out of the lab. Dragon had a small smile on her face as we all hid around the corner so he wouldn't see us.

Knockout looked around before shrugging. "Hmp."

Once he passed by, we all came out from our little hiding spot and walked in to the lab. Arcee walked over to the console while Bumblebee, Dragon, and I stood guard. Well mostly Bumblebee since he actually had a weapon.

"I'm in the network." Arcee said.

Arcee checked through multiple files in the network and not one had anything on the Cybonic plague. Not that I expected it to.

"If it's here I don't see it." Arcee told Ratchet over the com-link.

"_Are you certain Arcee?" Ratchet questioned._

"I searched every file." Arcee said. "Nothing."

"_Well search again. Clearly you missed something." Ratchet said._

"I scanned the entire database." Arcee growled.

"Arcee, you might want to check this out." Bumblebee said, but he was ignored.

Thankfully when we were transformed in to Cybertronians, we could now understand Bumblebee. This will make things a lot more easy.

"_Did you use a redundant quadrimatical rhythm?" Ratchet asked._

"Don't tell me how to research." Arcee snapped. "You think you're the only one that cares about Optimus?"

"Uh, Arcee." Dragon said.

"What is it?" Arcee hissed as she came to stand by us.

"_What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet immediately asked._

"Houston, we have a problem." I said.

"It's Megatron." Arcee said, shock filling her voice. "He's alive."

"_That's not possible." Ratchet denied._

"Well we're staring right at Megsy." Dragon stated.

"Good news is," Arcee said. "Megatron isn't exactly staring back." She had her blaster pointed at his spark. "He's critical, hooked up to life support." She charged up her blaster. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"_Wait." Ratchet said._

"Don't." I added.

"One good reason. FAST." Arcee stated.

"_Megatron might be Optimus' only hope for survival." Ratchet said._

Arcee powered down her blaster. "What are you talking about?"

"_Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked._

"It's spiking hard." I said. "His sick mind is working as always."

"_Perfect!" Ratchet said. "If a cure does exist, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain, and find it."_

"Enter Megatron's brain?" Arcee questioned. "Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?"

"_The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet said._

"No way!" Arcee denied. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

"_No, but I have theroly studied the therolitical literature." Ratchet said. "Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."_

"Woah." Arcee said. "Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and by us some time to figure this out?"

"_Time is one thing Optimus does not have. One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass, knowing Megatron will outlive him!" Ratchet yelled._

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere. But a mind body split," Arcee trailed off unsure.

"I'll do it." I said.

"You will?" Dragon, Arcee, and Cliffjumper asked.

"_Are you sure Shadow?" Cliffjumper questioned._

I scoffed. "If I wasn't sure, do you think I would volunteer to go in some wacko's head?"

**A couple minutes later**

Arcee connected the patch to the back of Megatron's helm and then came back down to where we were. She looked at me with a silent questioned. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Shadow, are you sure about this?" Dragon asked. She then whispered, "I hope you remember what happens if you do this."

I nodded. "I'm good as ever. "

"_Screw that! I'm having a spark attack! I mean come on, I'm going inside a sicko's head for crying out loud!" I thought._

"Ratchet, we're ready." Arcee said.

"_Initiate cortical psyche patch."_

Arcee connected the other end of the cortical psyche patch to the back of my helm. The light in my optics gave out before I was swept in to the sicko's mind himself. The next thing I knew I was standing in Megatron's mind.

I felt my arms. "This is another thing to add to my things that are unbelievable list."

I started walking towards the only path that was available.

"_Where's that?" Jack asked._

"Based on all the flames and considering this is Megatron's head," I said. "I'd have to take a guess and say that this is the Decepticon capital back on Cybertron, Kaon."

I kept walking after that and I soon came to a bridge. A very dangerous looking bridge.

"Man Megatron needs to take a chill pill." I mumbled.

"_Quickly Shadow. I know you're in unknown territory, but you must find out where the cure might be filed in Megatron's mind." Ratchet said._

"Easier said than done." I said as I walked up some stairs. "This is the leader of the Decepticons we're talking about. The guy's a total wacko."

I stop mid-step when I saw a mech in front of me when I reached the top of the stairs. That mech was none other than Optimus Prime himself. Well not the real one of course.

"Yep." I stated. "It's official. Megatron has lost his sanity and all that came with it!"

"_Thank you! Someone that agrees with me!" Cliffjumper yelled._

I chuckled as I walked up to the fake Optimus. Ratchet seemed to think I was going to do what Bumblebee did in this episode.

"_Shadow that is not Optimus. It's just a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see or hear you."_

I scoffed. "Duh dip Sherlock. I know that. Jeez, who do you think I am? Starscream?"

I heard evil laughter and I froze. I might have seen the guy in the show, but seeing him up close is a completely different story. I turned around to see Megatron looking as evil as always. I gulped.

"_Why did I volunteer to do this?" I thought._

"Optimus Prime," Megatron said. "You're Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master."

"Thank Primus he can't see me yet." I mumbled.

"Never Megatron." Optimus rumbled. "One shall stand, one shall fall." He unsheathed his sword.

"_Note to self," I thought. "Remind Optimus to get a new catchphrase."_

"So be it." Megatron said as he jumped down from the rock he was standing on and unsheathed his sword.

Like always, the two arch-enemies ran towards each other with a battle cry. I was hiding behind a rock while all this was happening. Megatron sliced at Optimus and he disappeared in a flash of green smoke.

I growled. "Oh how I want to crush the brute right here and now."

Megatron walked away to who knows where. Then I yelped as the rock I was hiding behind materialized in to Optimus. I stepped back a little.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here." The fake Optimus declared as he unsheathed his sword.

Megatron simply turned around and sheathed his sword. He fired up his fusion cannon and fired at Optimus. I don't know what possessed me but I leaped from behind the rock and ran in front of Optimus.

"No!" I screamed as the blast made Optimus disappear…again.

"Hmm," Megatron said. "A new Autobot. Nevertheless punishment for trespassing in my domain will be your destruction!" He unsheathed his sword and raised it above his helm ready to chop me in to pieces.

I don't think there was ever another time in my entire life that I had such a terrified look on my face. When he brought his blade down, I raised my arms above my head and shielded my face. I lowered my arms when I didn't feel anything. I then remembered an important fact that was known in the episode.

Megatron can't harm me with his physical attacks because I'm immune to it.

"How can this be?" Megatron growled.

I smirked as he tried again and again to harm me but nothing happened. I tried not to let my smirk grow bigger when he started pacing.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor," He said. "Your eyes track my movements so you're not a hologram. " He was now in front of me and I realized I was _much_ shorter than him. "And I do not believe in spirits. So tell me Autobot, what are you?!"

"Uh…" I trailed off unsure.

"_Man I should've just let Bumblebee come in here. He would know what to do better than me. I'm just standing here like a deer caught in headlights!" I thought._

"Megatron."

Megatron and I turned around to see a fake Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkead.

"Sweet fragging mother of Primus, you've got to be kidding me." I groaned as I walked in front of the Bumblebee look alike.

Megatron let out a roar of anger and shot at Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. They disappear in a cloud of green smoke. As for me, however, I was still standing there having a spark attack.

"_Okay calm down Shadow. Take deep breaths. You're not gonna die. You're not gonna end up stuck inside this sicko's head." I thought. "Oh screw it all the way to the pit! I'm screwed!"_

"You are real. They are not." Megatron said before chuckling, "A cortical psyche patch. How unexpected."

I gulped again. Okay I need to calm down. Megatron's not going to kill me. I hope.

"If this is my self- conscious," Megatron started before getting up in my faceplate. "What are you doing inside my head?!"

"Uh…" I said. "I needed to know your phone number?" I grinned nervously.

"_Shadow that is the most stupid response you have ever thought of!" I thought._

"The only way you could be in my mind is via cortical psyche patch." Megatron said. "But the question remains: what happened to me?!"

I merely stared at him, paralyzed by fear. Megatron's optics widened when he stared in to my optics long enough.

"_He must be remembering the space bridge explosion." I thought._

"The space bridge explosion." Megatron said. "But if, if you're in my head then I am not one with the Allspark. So tell me Autobot, do I still function?"

"_Shadow we are out of time."_

"Look," I said. "You don't exactly function, but at least you're alive. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Someone's sick with the Cybonic Plague and they need the cure that you have!"

"Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is unwell?" Megatron asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried. He then wore a look of realization. "Optimus!" He laughed evilly. "Such irony! After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime falls to a simple virus from the distant past."

I narrowed my eyes and bit back a growl. So help me, I don't care if he is the mighty Megatron. He's going to be dead in a nanosecond for insulting the best Autobot commander of all time.

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" Megatron asked.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," The fake Optimus said.

"NOT NOW! Megatron and I screamed as he shot at him.

"Did I just agree on something with the leader of the Decepticons?" I mumbled. I shook my head. "Anyway, you would do said thing to get what you want most."

"Oh?" Megatron asked. "And just what is it that I want most Autobot?"

"To slay Optimus by your own hand once and for all." I forced myself to say.

Megatron laughed. "Don't you see femme? I slay Optimus by my own hand at will, whenever I desire."

"Because if you let the plague virus destroy the real Optimus, you might never get the chance to slay your oldest enemy by your own servos yourself." I said. "In real life. Not a dreamland in your sicko mind."

"You have to be brave to actually insult me femme." Megatron mumbled before saying,"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark air from Optimus' optics with my very own."

"So do we have an agreement Megatron?" I smirked.

"Well played femme." Megatron said as he opened his servo and the holographic formula for the cure appeared. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek, not that I expect you to know how to read it."

I was about to reach for it, even though I knew he was going to close his servo, but sure enough as soon as the cure was in arm reach he closed his servo.

"I knew I wouldn't get off that easy." I grumbled.

"You expect things easily." Megatron remarked. "Anyway, how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose when I'm stuck here in this perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

I shrugged. "I don't know how you're gonna get out. Ask Knockout."

Megatron chuckled. "You certainly do have the guts to insult me femme. Let alone use sarcasm. You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal grave." He snarled. "The real Optimus."

My optics widened in fear. If Optimus falls, the Autobots will fall apart. And then the war would turn out in the Decepticon's favor. Suddenly the place began collapsing around us.

"You were watching." Megatron realized. "You tricked me!"

"Hasta la vista baby." I smirked as I disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

I was feeling like I was being pulled through space. Next thing I knew, I was blinking my optics and groaning as I held my head.

"What the frag took you so long?" Dragon asked.

"Long story." I groaned. "Right now all I want to do is go back to base and sleep."

"That can be arranged." Bumblebee beeped nervously.

I looked up and saw Starscream himself.

"Look it's the Dorito of Doom himself." I muttered.

"What in!" Starscream screeched.

A ground bridge opened behind us and Bumblebee and Dragon immediately hopped through.

"Intruders." Starscream growled.

"Allow me." Arcee smirked as she fired at the life support cord with her blaster.

She then jumped through the bridge. I looked at Starscream with a smirk.

"Bye bye screamy pie." I said as I backflipped through the ground bridge.

I landed on the floor in the base and walked over to Cliffjumper.

"Where's Ratchet?" I questioned.

"He's gone working on the cure for Boss Bot. Should be done in a hour." Cliffjumper shrugged.

I nodded. "Well at least Team Prime has the best medic in the business."

"Got that right." Bulkhead grinned.

Dragon and I glanced at each other. With me going in Megatron's mind, I'm basically screwed.

**An Hour Later**

"That's it." Ratchet said as he helped Optimus off the berth. "Steady."

Optimus was finally able to stand up on his own. We all clapped and cheered for the Prime.

"Please," Optimus said. "Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and Shadow."

I rubbed the back of my helm nervously as everyone cheered for me. Dragon grabbed my servo and raised it in the air.

"Three cheers for Shadow!" She yelled. "Hip hip."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip."

"Hooray!"

"Alright don't even think about turning this in to a boxing match." I laughed.

"Shadow, Dragon," Optimus said. "Now that you are Cybertronians, you will need new names so the Decepticons won't be able to recognize you."

"Wouldn't they be able to recognize our voice?" Dragon raised an optic ridge. "I know Starscream would with how many times we've insulted him."

I laughed. "No joking."

"Nevertheless you will need new names." Ratchet said. "Megatron might be desperate to find out after having Shadow in his head."

"You got a point there." I said. "Alright I guess I'll make my new name," I thought on it for a second. "Shadowstalker."

"And I think I'll make mine Pandimala." Dragon smiled.

Optimus merely nodded. I smiled before I suddenly went rigid. I knew what that meant.

"_I'm out. Or should I say…in." Megatron laughed from inside my head._

I went back to normal to see a worried Cliffjumper.

"Shadow, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Don't worry Cliff. I'm fine." I thought it was cute that he worried about me. Wait a minute, what was that? Did I just say he was cute?

"Well it's been a long day." Dragon said. "So unless anyone minds, I'll be heading to the med bay to get some sleep."

"Speaking of sleep, when will our quarters be done?" I asked.

"Should be done by some time tomorrow." Arcee said.

I only nodded and walked to the med bay with Dragon. When we got there, we made sure we were alone before the freakout began.

"Dragon, we got a dilemma." I said panicking. "Megatron is inside my head!"

"Duh." Dragon, er, Pandimala said just as panicked. "Oh this is not good."

I sighed. "Let's deal with this tomorrow. I've got a massive headache."

"Good choice." Dragon yawned as we both laid on our berths.

"Night Pandimala." I said.

"Night Shadowstalker." She said.

In minutes, we were both fast asleep with me freaking the scrap out. One reason is because Megatron is inside my head. The other reason…

I think I might have feelings for Cliffjumper.

**And done! Thank Primus! I thought I'd never finish.**

**Pandimala: Yay! We got our Cybertronian names.**

**Me: Yep. And I have Megatron inside my head!**

**Pandimala: *smirks* And you have feelings for Cliff.**

**Me: *scoffs* I do not.**

**Pandimala: Yeah keep telling yourself that.**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter, transforming and heading in to recharge. For now at least.**


	16. Get out of her head!

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! DragonScouter and Shadowstalker with another exciting installment of Freedom Fighters! The both of us really hope that you are enjoying this because we have been working extremely hard on this for your entertainment, and ours. Oh, and unfortunately, neither of us own Transformers Prime. Season 3 would already be here if we did. But, we do own our OCs.**

**Shadow and I: Enjoy everyone!**

Waking up this morning, I noticed that everything seemed to be normal sized. This confused me until I looked at my hands and saw that they were servos. That was when I remembered all that went on yesterday. I was now a Cybertronian femme! And, even better, I looked like a femme clone of Blitzwing. The only thing that I was sad about was that I couldn't fly. I had read so often about the joys of flying that I was kind of hoping to be able to experience it.

But, I couldn't complain. As I looked at Shadowstalker, I remembered that, at that very moment, she had Megatron in her helm. I was surprised that she hadn't been up all night. I know that I would have. But, I pushed those thoughts out of my helm as Shadow woke up.

"Took you long enough to get up." I joked.

She smiled and shook her helm before saying, "Don't try to make me feel guilty Pandimala. I know for a fact that you just woke up."

I raised an optic ridge at that and asked, "How do you know that Shadowstalker?"

We both stood up and stretched before she said, "I've known you forever 'Mala. Even if we are bots now I can tell when you just woke up."

I let out a laugh and said, "You're right, as always. But, let's go ask somebot where to get our energon ration."

She nodded so we both walked out of the room. When we entered, we saw that Ratchet was checking over Optimus' recovery from the Cybonic plague. I wondered how it felt to have it but I wasn't going to go back to that ship and try to get it.

"Follow the light." Ratchet told Optimus as he moved a light across his optics. When Optimus followed, Ratchet said, "Good. Good." He then turned off the light before saying, "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous Optimus. But it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

The arms of the machine that was holding Optimus then moved back to its stationary position and Optimus walked out while saying, "Thanks to your medical expertise old friend."

Ratchet then turned and looked at Shadow before saying, "It was our recent addition who braved unknown territory to locate the cure."

Shadow rubbed the back of her helm due to the attention and said, "Any one of us would have done that. I just volunteered first."

I gave a friendly pat on the back to Shadow before saying, "But the point is that you did and you did awesome."

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive." Arcee stated.

I leaned in closer to Shadow and said, "Never thought that I would hear a 'Bot say that."

Shadow smirked at that and said, "Yeah, plus, it won't be so lucky later."

Bumblebee stared at her in shock before asking, "Did you actually just say that?"

"Yeah, I actually said that." Arcee answered.

We all turned to Optimus and Ratchet as Ratchet said, "What matters," he then looked at Optimus before continuing, "is that you are on the mend Optimus. While Megatron,"

"Arcee tried to finish Megatron." Bumblebee put in.

"'Bee's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story; just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Arcee stated.

I was about to comment when Shadowstalker suddenly walked in front of me and started to walk away from us. I felt worry creep in to my systems as I realized that Megatron was now in temporary control of Shadow. I knew that the time was ticking down before Megatron would use Shadow to restore himself to his throne.

**Sometime later**

"Basketball by way of Cybertron; let the games begin!" Miko stated before blowing her whistle and watching as we all played. It was me and Bumblebee vs. Shadow and Bulkhead. I smiled as Bumblebee twirled the 'ball', which was a bunch of metal welded together, before shooting it at the goal that we had set up.

I frowned when Bulkhead jumped and caught the ball before landing back down. He then jumped back before shooting the ball, which was lucky enough to go in. I was pretty sure that it was beginners luck. 'Bee and I would get them next time.

"Yeah! Go Bulk!" Miko cheered.

I let out a laugh as Bulkhead said, "Best two out of three." He then tossed me the ball.

I nodded my helm and smiled before saying, "Sure, 'Bee and I can take you. And we will win this time." I then ran at Bulkhead with the ball while 'Bee ran next to me. When Bulk stepped in front of me to take it, I passed it over his helm to Bumblebee.

But, I had forgotten about Shadow and she intercepted the ball. I then watched in dismay as she went up to dunk it. "Dunk it Shadow!" Raf yelled from the viewing area.

I knew exactly what was happening when Shadow paused at the bottom of the basket. I knew that Megatron was taking temporary control of her and I knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Shadow, quit hogging the ball." I said, hoping to help her get out of Megatron's grip. I then had to immediately duck when she chucked the ball at me, causing me to fall on my back while the ball hit the back wall. Frag, that was too close.

Miko blowing the whistle had me looking at her as she said, "Flagrant foul!"

But, I had to smirk when Jack said, "Dodge ball by Cybertron."

"Shadow, hoops over there." Bulkhead said, pointing to said hoop.

Shadow glanced at the hoop while saying, "I know where it is Bulk."

I walked up to her and asked, "Are you ok Shadow?"

I could see in Shadow's optics that she wasn't but she nodded and said, "Yeah, best three out of five?"

I forced a smile and said, "Yeah, best three out of five sounds good."

We then played one more round. Of course, Shadow and Bulk beat us. But, I wasn't going to complain. I was tempted to follow Shadow when she walked off to 'relax', as she had said, but I knew she was just trying to figure out what she could do about Megatron.

When she returned, I knew that we had to do something that would be less likely to cause Shadow stress so I glanced at Ratchet and asked, "Hey Ratch, could you tell us when we are going to be able to get out alt modes? I can't wait to be able to transform."

Ratchet turned from his work and stared at us before saying, "I'm not sure. You will have to ask Optimus about that."

"Ask me about what?" Optimus asked while walking into the room.

I turned to him and said, "I was just asking Ratchet about our alt modes. Shadow's shouldn't be too hard to find but we might need some help with mine since we usually don't find tanks on the roads of Jasper."

Optimus nodded and said, "I just happened to get off the line with Agent Fowler and he is already on his way here with different tanks for you to look at." He then glanced at Shadow and asked, "Do you have any idea about what kind of vehicle you would like Shadowstalker?"

I knew that she already had an alt mode in mind as she nodded and said, "Yeah, I actually already know what I want. I would like a Kawasaki ZX10R."

Optimus nodded before turning to Ratchet and saying, "Ratchet, please collect scan data for Shadowstalker. Agent Fowler will be here momentarily with your choices Pandimala."

I nodded in thanks but then another thought popped into my helm and I asked, "Optimus, how much does Fowler know about our, change?" I didn't want Fowler to freak out about us before we could explain.

"He only knows that you two are new recruits. I believed it was best for us to tell him about the nature of your change until he was here and not flying." Optimus stated and I would have sworn to Primus that he had a small look of laughter in his optics momentarily when he said that. But the look was so fleeting that I just ignored it.

After a few minutes, the console that Ratchet was typing at let out a ding and he typed in a few more things. "Here we go. Kawasaki ZX10R scan data for you Shadow. Just let the natural processes come and scan."

I raised an optic ridge at that. That didn't help me feel any better about choosing. I smiled though, when green beams came out of Shadowstalker's optics and scanned the hologram that Ratchet pulled up of her vehicle form. We all waited a few clicks before Shadow decided to transform. She had picked the perfect one. I was now hoping that mine would look as good.

The sound of the alarm going off had us all turning to Ratchet and he typed in a few things before saying, "Agent Fowler is here."

I suddenly felt very nervous. How was Fowler going to react? This situation probably wouldn't be helped with the fact that I was taller than Optimus. Shadow, having already transformed back to robot mode, walked over to me and put a servo on my shoulder before saying, "Hey, it's not going to be so bad. I mean, how bad can Fowler's freak out be."

I smiled and shrugged before saying, "You're right; I guess it shouldn't be too bad."

Everyone in the room then turned to the elevator as we could hear the sound of it coming down. My thoughts then went to the freak outs that Shadow and I had witnessed of Fowler's from the shows and this, now that I thought about it, was going to be very entertaining. When the elevator doors opened, we all watched as Fowler walked out.

"Ok Prime, where are these two new recruits you were telling me about?" Fowler asked before he looked over at us and said, "Sweet Uncle Sam! When you said you got two more recruits Prime, I didn't think you would have one that looks like a ninja and the other a giant!"

I decided to play with Fowler and I asked, "Do these tank treads make me look fat?" One of my favorite Blitzwing lines, modified of course. Stupid not having wings.

Shadow playfully punched me on the shoulder and said, "Don't tease the poor man Pandimala."

Fowler, on his part, just stared at the two of us in shock. His mouth was just moving up and down, words wanting to get out but none actually accomplishing that feat. That was, until, he stepped forward and said, "Shadow! Dragon! What happened to you girls?"

Shadow decided to take that one and said, "Oh, we had had a mishap on a scouting mission and the next thing we know, we are like this. The names are Shadowstalker and Pandimala now though Fowler." She then playfully elbowed my side before saying, "So, you got Pandimala's alt mode choices?"

Fowler stared at us for another minute before saying, "What? Oh, that's right. Yes. Here you go." He then dug out his phone before hooking it up to the main console.

We all then walked over and read the different types. He had brought three. They were the M1 Abrams, PT-91 Twardy, and the double cannon Goliath HBT tanks. As I studied them, I knew almost immediately which one I wanted.

"I would like the double cannon Goliath HBT please." I asked. It wasn't that the other two were bad, but the Goliath was the one that was closest to Blitzwing's alt mode. Plus, it was the only one that had two turrets on the front.

Ratchet nodded and typed in the info. Soon, the same type of holographic vehicle that showed up for Shadow, showed up for me. Well, except of course, mine was a tank. I wasn't sure what to do until a little icon showed up on my screen. I concentrated on it and I jumped when beams of green light suddenly shot out of my optics. Well, that was certainly easier than I thought it would be.

"Come on Pandimala! Let's see you transform now." Miko yelled from the viewing area.

I let out a laugh and said, "I'll try Miko." But, I was honestly nervous. I had no idea what I was doing. So, I did the only thing I thought would work. I thought about my body shifting. I was shocked when I suddenly felt myself growing closer and closer to the ground. It was then that I realized that I had succeeded in transforming.

"You did it 'Mala!" Shadow said. She then let out a little laugh and said, "And I like it this way. Now you aren't taller than me."

I immediately transformed and said, "Then I will remain out of vehicle mode as much as possible."

We all then talked for a little while after that. Fowler soon left and then the kids had to get home for the night. Luckily, our rooms were finished so I walked toward mine before getting in my berth. Sighing, I laid down for the night.

**The Next Day**

I woke up a lot easier than I did the previous night. It might have been because the berth had a wider base than the one that I recharged with in the med bay. That didn't matter though as I got up and went for my daily energon ration.

Once I had my fill, I walked into the main area and saw that Shadow was out there, walking. I stayed hidden and watched as she walked up to some tool and held it in her servo. I knew exactly what was going to happen when I saw her crush it in her servo.

"Shadow! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Huh?" Shadow said, just coming back under control.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked.

As I walked up to them, Shadow said, "I keep seeing Megatron's face in my head."

Good, she was at least keeping to script, as much good as that would do us now. I had to follow as Ratchet led her to the med area to be scanned, Raf following us. As she was being scanned, I could see that she was worried about something. I wasn't sure quite what it was, but I knew that I was going to be there for her. She had always been there for me, ever since I could remember, and Primus I was not going to let anything stop me from being there for her.

When the scan was done, her optics shut down and I knew that she had been put into an induced power down.

"Shadow's complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares if you will."

"I thought that you said that Shadow was fine when you checked her over?" Raf asked with a hint of worry. I smiled because, even though this wasn't 'Bee, Raf was still worried. He was a really kind soul and he cared so much about the…us Cybertronians. Gosh, I was still getting used to the fact that I was a Cybertronian now.

"Physically, but the experience she endured seems to be having a temporary effect on her psyche. This induced power down should force Shadow's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained.

A beeping sound drew all of our attentions to a console and we all walked up to it before Ratchet answered. The screen showed Agent Fowler and I knew that this wasn't good.

"Prime!" Fowler started like normal. "You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

I had to hold in my laughter at the mental image of Starscream in a hula skirt. I pulled myself together when Optimus said, "No Special Agent Fowler. Why?" That laugh was coming closer to breaking out of me. But, I held it back again, barely.

"'Cause I was hoping you had a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Kowhai Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." Fowler answered.

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked, confused.

"Does the Hoyt Nigg Goizian ring any bells?" Fowler asked.

"The space telescope." Raf answered, showing me once again just how smart he actually is.

"As of last night, missing his primary lens." Fowler informed.

"It is difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus answered.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device." Fowler stated.

I nodded and said, "Good thing. Well, we had better track the thing. Who knows what kind of trouble 'Screamer could be causing with it."

The call was then transferred to the main monitor as the rest of us walked over. When we all got over, Ratchet started to pinpoint the lens. After a few minutes, a location was flashing on the monitor.

"The Arctic." I stated in shock.

"Great." Arcee started, "Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

As the coordinates zoomed in closer, Bulkhead whistled and said, "That's an ND-7 class. Biggest un-minable energon deposit there is."

"Un-minable until Starscream melts his way down to it." Cliffjumper stated.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee added in.

I saw Fowler's shocked expression as he said, "Melting a glacier that size would case sea levels and demolish coastal cities."

We all just stared at the monitor for a minute. Starscream was now risking the survival of many human lives to harvest the energon. I knew there was a reason he was one of my least favorite Decepticons.

After a while, Arcee, Optimus, and Bulkhead went to the Arctic. I volunteered to stay behind with Ratchet so I could watch Shadow. I was getting freshened up at that moment when I had a feeling that I should go back to Shadowstalker. When I did, I smiled when I saw Raf sitting next to Shadow.

"So I blow past the finish line. Then, my other sister Polara asked how I got so good at racing games, and I told her that I know a guy who knows cars." Raf said to her.

I then walked up as Ratchet walked up and said, "Rafael, I'm afraid Shadowstalker can't hear you in power down mode." He then motioned behind him and said, "It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you home to your family?"

Raf glanced at Shadow and said, "Because I told Shadow I'd stay. She has been really nice to me and I want to be here for her. She's family too."

Ratchet scoffed and said, "Don't be ridiculous, you're not even the same species, anymore."

"That's being related. It's not the same thing." I stated, making my presence known.

Raf nodded and said, "I'll show you." He then dug out his phone before finding a picture and showing it to us. "This is my family." I smiled when I saw that it was Raf's family standing together and smiling.

"Hmm, very nice." Ratchet muttered.

"Very large." Raf stated, looking back at his phone. "Sometimes, I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes." Ratchet again muttered. I swear that I was going to prank him one of these days.

"But you guys always listen. Especially Shadow and Pandimala. They have been so kind to all of us since they have gotten here." Raf stated.

I smiled softly when I saw Ratchet's optics widened in shock. Stepping forward, I said, "And we always listen to you. You all are a really big help."

We all then parted ways and did our own business. It was nice to see all of us working in harmony. I was studying my systems and trying to see if there was anything that I had missed, Ratchet was working on, something, and Raf was typing something from where he was sitting next to Shadow.

"Rafael, Pandimala; I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find some parts to repair this. You know what that means." Ratchet stated.

"Don't touch anything." Raf and I responded as Ratchet left.

When he was gone, we both burst out into laughter. But, our laughter was stopped when we heard the sound of Shadow's systems starting up. We both jumped when Shadowstalker walked down off of the machine and headed toward the ground bridge.

"Shadow!" We both yelled before heading to her. She typed in the coordinates to, where I knew of, the battle field where Optimus and Ratchet fought off the dark energon zombies. I growled in frustration as we got to the controls just as Shadow walked through.

Of course, at that moment, Ratchet walked in and asked, "What did you two do?"

We both turned to him and I said, "We didn't do anything!"

Raf nodded and added, "Shadow just got up and,"

"She was in power down! Where does she think she is off to?" Ratchet stated and asked.

I turned to him and sighed before saying, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be standing here waiting for her to get back." Just then, the bridge shut off.

We all then watched the bridge and waited. While we were waiting, Ratchet studied the coordinates that Shadow entered and gasped before saying, "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Maybe we should call Optimus?" Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet answered gravely before activating the bridge, probably to go and get Shadow. But, before he could walk through, Shadow walked back.

"Shadow, what have you been doing?" I asked her, trying to figure out if it was her or Megatron in control.

Ratchet then walked up to her and stopped her, forcing her to show us what was in her servo, which was a sliver of dark energon.

"Dark energon." Ratchet stated with a gasp of shock.

I flinched as Shadow reeled back her arm and punched Ratchet, sending him flying until he hit the side of the stairs. As Shadow approached Raf, I knew it was Megatron and I knew I had to protect Raf so I charged at Shadow. I was not ready for her to suddenly jump to the right before jumping back forward and kicking me, sending me skidding across the floor.

I felt sort of dizzy when I looked up as Raf said, "Shadow, what are you doing?"

I growled and tried to get up as a Megatron controlled Shadow picked up Raf and walked him over to a different area.

"Shadow please! I know you are in there! You have to fight whatever is making you do this." Raf yelled before Shadow ran through the bridge.

I groaned as I finally stood up and I heard another grown come from Ratchet as he stood up as well.

"Ratchet, Pandimala; are you two ok?" Raf asked.

I nodded and Ratchet said, "I'm fine. More importantly, is Shadow? I'm fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing her to think like a Decepticon."

"Shadowstalker's not a 'Con." Raf stated determinedly.

I smirked to myself at that one. She wasn't, but if I had been in that situation, I might be considered one, in a sense.

"Agreed." Ratchet started, "But we need to find out exactly what Shadow intends to do with that shard." He then walked a few more steps before saying, "The only one who knew of the dark energon, was Megatron." His expression showed me that he had figured out what was going on, finally.

"Shadow has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked, still oblivious.

I shook my helm and said, "Worse. Megatron is occupying Shadowstalker's mind."

"What?" Raf asked in shock.

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet asked himself while walking away with Raf standing in his servo. "The cortical psychic patch is a two way conduit. When Shadowstalker returned to her own mind, Megatron followed." He then glanced at the ground bridge controls and said, "And now Shadowstalker, Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

He then seemed to think about something before glancing at me in shock and saying, "You knew about it too. You both did. You knew that Megatron would take over whatever bot's mind when the patch was used. Why didn't you two say anything when they got back?"

Frag, why did Shadow have to leave me here to explain this? I let out a sigh before saying, "Well, it has to do with a couple of facts. One is that we needed this all to come into play. But, I am guessing Shadow volunteered for this, knowing that this would happen, because she didn't want the actual bot that it was supposed to happen to, to go through it."

"And who was that supposed to be?" Raf asked.

I gave a sad look at Raf before saying, "It was supposed to be Bumblebee."

The both just stared at me in shock for a second before Ratchet just shook his head and activated the ground bridge. "Stay here." Ratchet told the two of us before starting to walk away.

"No!" We both shouted in defiance.

"Shadow need us!" I continued. "Raf will be able to help if we need to get into any of their systems and Shadow has been my friend ever since I could remember. I will not leave her to Megatron's evil mind."

Ratchet paused in his steps and dropped his shoulders before saying, "Of course you both do." He then picked up Raf before the three of us walked through the bridge.

When we arrived, Ratchet gasped and said, "The Decepticon warship."

We then snuck forward and I gasped in shock at all of the deactivated drone shells that littered the hallway.

"Did Shadow do this?" Raf asked in shock.

I numbly nodded and Ratchet shook his helm before saying, "I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. And clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"No. Shadow won't let him. She will fight him back. She knows what he will be capable of doing." Raf defended.

"I hope you're right." Ratchet responded.

I didn't add anything because I knew what was going to happen. I then watched as Ratchet set Raf down and started to walk down the hall, motioning for both of us to stay put. Since I didn't know how to control my weapons, yet, I decided to listen to him.

Well, that was until he got just out of sight. Raf and I then seemed to think like one and ran behind Ratchet just as he was running at Shadow to stop her.

"Don't hurt Shadow, Ratchet!" Raf yelled suddenly. I knew that he was worried but I knew that was not going to be a problem.

"That's not Shadowstalker." I heard Ratchet mutter before swinging a few punches at Shadow, which she deftly dodged. I then flinched as she got in a punch on his side and knocked him to the side.

I realized that it was now my turn so I ran up to Shadow and swung a few punches. But, I had to hold back. I didn't want to but, at the same time, I did. She was my friend and yet I was doing this. I just couldn't.

Of course, that cost me when I felt one of her punches land on my side, causing me to stumble back before a kick from her sent me flying into the wall. I groaned and glanced up to see Raf going to try to talk to Shadow. But, I knew that he wouldn't have the same luck that he had with 'Bee in this episode so I got up and ran in front of him before locking hands with Shadow, forcing a temporary deadlock.

"Come on Shadowstalker, I know you are in there. The same girl that I know would not allow some creep Decepticon to control her mind. Especially Megatron! He is the leader for Primus sake Shadow. You can fight him!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to come back.

I could see that, in her optics, she was fighting so I let go of the deadlock and stepped back. Shadow groaned and held her helm, swaying side to side, before she fell to her knees. When she didn't get back up right away, I walked over and knelt down in front of her before asking, "Shadow, are you with us?"

I yelped in pain when Shadow rapidly stood up, bringing an upper cut to my faceplate with her, and I fell onto my back. I was so going to the repair bay after this was over with. As I struggled to get back up, I noticed that Ratchet had just pulled the spark support system off of Megatron and Shadow had just knocked him away, again.

I felt like I couldn't stand after trying so I lifted my helm to Shadow and yelled, "Shadow!"

I flinched when Shadowstalker slowly turned her head to me and I heard Megatron's voice come out of her and say, "Shadowstalker can't hear you anymore."

Ok, that was creepy. He then turned back around and I watched as Raf bravely jumped onto the patch and was swung around before being knocked off. I then watched in dismay as Shadow stabbed the dark stuff into Megatron's spark chamber.

As Megatron started to glow, Ratchet and I stood up and walked towards Shadow. I flinched when, as soon as we got next to Shadow, Megatron's optics opened. I put an arm around Shadow as she shook her helm, finally getting control back, before staring up as a dark shadow started to cover us. Luckily, I didn't feel quite as intimidated as I probably should have been because of how close in height I was to Megsy.

I think we all jumped slightly when Megatron finally said, to the troops running toward the room, "Decepticons! You're rightful lord and master has returned."

I figured we were going to die anyway so I said, "Technically, you didn't go anywhere. Your mind was just playing keep away from your body."

I flinched as Shadow elbowed me in the side and said, "Shut up Pandimala."

I also flinched as Megatron glared at me. I felt like I was going to be pushing up lug nuts very, very soon. Luckily, he wanted to get a 'Screamer more because he simply said, "Finish these pests." He then walked out of the room while saying, "I have my own extermination to perform."

As soon as he was gone, the drones started to fire on us. I fired back as Ratchet ran up to grab Raf. While he was doing that, I leaned over to Shadow and said, "We need to get topside."

She nodded and smirked before she said, "Definitely." I was so glad that Megatron wasn't in her helm anymore.

When Ratchet dropped into that cubby hidey thing, he motioned for us to follow but Shadow yelled, "Get Raf out of here Ratchet. We'll hold them off."

He looked like he wanted to argue but must have decided against it because, when I turned to look at him, he was gone. Good, now we could have some fun. Glancing at Shadow, we both nodded and smirked before charging at the drones. They weren't thinking that we would actually charge at them so it was pretty easy to plow through them and make our way to the top of the ship.

Luckily, the entrance to the top wasn't too hard to find and we got on top just as Optimus jumped and gripped the side. While he was pulling himself up, I took a glance off the edge where we were closer and gulped when I saw very thick and pointy icicle sticking out of the ground. "Shadow, whatever happens, we definitely do not want to fall off this side."

She glanced down and I saw her optics widen before she nodded and said, "Definitely, especially since the drop is going to hurt anyway."

I nodded and we watched as Optimus ran toward us, and them. I noticed that we were hiding pretty close to where 'Screamer and Knockout were standing.

"Don't the 'Bots seem, understaffed?" Knockout questioned before the roar of an engine cut through.

Both bots looked back and Starscream growled before saying, "What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear?"

"Well, maybe if he had a better rear to look at he would!" Shadow yelled out to tease 'Screamer.

The glare that Starscream gave us was not a comforting one as he hopped up on the machine. In the show, he had made a wide sweep of the ship before aiming it at Optimus. But, I could tell by the angles, never thought that any math would help me ever, that he was cutting it low, and it would be very close to us.

"Hell on heels is firing his laser at us!" I stated in a panicked tone as the laser came at us.

Luckily, the laser missed but the energy that it was emitting threw us back. We both scrambled to find something to hold and, luckily, we both grabbed the edge of the ship. Risking a glance down, I gulped as I saw we were above the part with the sharp icicles.

Turning my attention back to the other three, I watched as Optimus sliced the machine.

"Yes! Prime did it!" Shadow cheered from our hanging position.

I nodded and was about to say something when the force of the explosion suddenly loosened our grips and we both let out screams as we started to fall. Great, I got to be a Cybertronian for a day before I perished.

I was about to close my optics when a flashing symbol in my vision caught my attention. I went to study it. But, when I did, the most amazing thing happened. I felt something pop out of my sides and stick up and I felt openings open under my pedes. I had wings! Wait, I had wings, that meant I was a triple changer.

Realizing that I could get us out of this predicament now, I drifted over to Shadow and grabbed hold of her before igniting my thrusters and drifting to near where Optimus would fall. We were still falling but at a much slower speed.

She glared up at me and said, "Oh, so now your wings decide that they want to make an appearance?"

I smiled and said, "Well, better late than never." I immediately frowned when I felt myself start to lose control. I was not that great at flying yet and this was not helping. I glanced down at Shadow and said, "Time for a drop off."

I could tell that she was about to argue but, when we got pretty close to the ground, I dropped her so her pedes were facing down. I watched as she rolled on the ground before shakily standing on her pedes. At least she was safe.

Of course, that's when my body decides to lose control and I am suddenly flipping in the air before smacking down on the ground and sliding, hard. My vision went dark for a few seconds but, when I onlined my optics, I watched as Megatron swooped down and grabbed Starscream. I wanted to sit up and see, but I felt way too disoriented from my first 'flight' to do anything but lay there.

That was, of course, until the others walked up to me and surrounded me before Arcee said, "Well, this is a surprise."

I let out a chuckle before saying, "You're telling me."

Optimus and Bulkhead then helped me up before Shadowstalker walked over and lightly punched my arm. "That was for dropping me."

I smiled and said, "Well, it was either that or you getting the same kind of fall that I did, which hurt like scrap."

She let out a small chuckle before saying, "Thanks 'Mala."

I nodded and said, "Anytime Shadow."

All of us then watched as the Nemesis started to fly away. Poor 'Screamer. He was not going to be enjoying this. Not one bit.

We then watched as Optimus activated his comm. link and said, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

Even though I knew it was coming, I still jumped when Ratchet's voice said, "You are not the only ones."

We all then turned and watched as Ratchet and Raf came out of a crevasse. When they got up to us, Ratchet stared at me in shock. I simply sighed and smiled before saying, "I think we might need to get Fowler back to base with more alt modes."

When we got back to base, Optimus contacted Fowler and told him of my need of another alt mode. Luckily, Fowler could come by that day and I ended up choosing the F-15 Eagle.

It was afterwards that Ratchet finished checking over Shadow, to make sure that she didn't have any more traces of Megatron in her helm. Luckily, she didn't.

"Well, everything seems back to normal." Ratchet said while shutting down the scanner.

Shadow nodded and smirked at me before asking, "Hey, when are you going to take me up for a flight?"

I groaned and face palmed while everyone else chuckled, having heard of my flying expertise when we were falling, before Ratchet said, "Well, normal for Shadow."

We all then let out a bout of laughter after that. Glancing to my side, I was pretty sure I even saw Optimus crack a smile, though he was doing a pretty good job at hiding it.

The day went fine after that and, thank Primus, our rooms were done so Shadow and I walked to our own rooms when it was time for recharge. When I finally laid in my berth, which was much more comfortable then that blasted med berth, I smiled to myself. I hadn't had time to celebrate it before, but I was now a femme clone of Blitzwing! This day had gone from worse to even worse, to awesome because of that. I would now be able to fly, and use all of Blitzwing's jokes. Heck I was probably going to reuse that one about being fat later. That was one of my favorites.

Exhaustion finally sweeping over me, I laid down and got some recharge.

**Ha! The next installment of Freedom Fighters! I finished in record time, I think. Well, Shadow and I hope you all liked it. **

**Me: So, how was it to have Megsy in your head?**

**Shadow: Creepy and definitely something I don't want to do again. But hey, we got our alt. modes!**

**Me: Yep, and I am a Blitzwing clone! *big fangirl smile***

**Shadow: *sighs* Does this mean I am going to be tortured by this for a while.**

**Me: *smirks* Oh, a while doesn't cut it. **

**Shadow: *sighs* Oh joy.**

**Me: *smirk grows larger***

**Both of us: Well, this is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker powering down for a well deserved recharge. Nighty night!**


	17. Shadowzone

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody! It's Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter coming back to you with a new chapter of Freedom Fighters. We've been working really hard on this story. And we've got great news. The story is almost complete! Only eleven chapters left if we decide not to add some extra chapter. Oh and unfortunately we don't own anything dealing with Transformers Prime. We only own out OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy everybody!**

I rubbed my optics as I woke up the next morning. It then hit me like a hot pan. I no longer have Megsy in my helm!

"Oh yeah baby!" I yelled quietly as I hoped off my berth and walked in to the main room.

Once I arrived, I looked around and finally caught sight of Pandimala talking to Cliffjumper, the Autobot who I recently discovered I have a crush on. Oh Primus, what did I ever do to you?

"So you're not even going to wake me up, huh?" I asked as I walked over to the two.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Pandimala smiled. "You did just get Megatron out of your helm."

"Yep. Been there, done that, never going back." I said.

"I wouldn't want to go back." Cliffjumper snorted.

"I had hoped that my expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but, though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast." Ratchet said, causing our attention to go to him.

"Megatron." Optimus said.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"And what's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead asked. "Recruit a new army of the undead?"

"Zombie 'Cons?" Miko asked quietly.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight." Optimus stated.

"Should we tell them that's not Megatron?" I turned to look at Pandimala.

She shrugged. "Either way they're still going to go."

"Good point." I shrugged.

"Megatron had barely emerged from stasis, and it seems he's already making up for lost time." Optimus said. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet asked, shocked that he would be asked to go.

"Yes you." I said. "Who else would he be talking about? There's only one Ratchet."

"Haha!" Cliffjumper laughed. "That's a good one."

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require your expertise." Optimus explained. He looked at Arcee. "Arcee?"

"Bridge operator, got it." Arcee said before walking over to the ground bridge controls.

I was about to open my mouth and ask if we could go, but Optimus beat me to it by saying, "Shadow, Pandimala, you two are to remain at base."

"Aww man." I groaned. "I wanted to give Megsy a good ole fashioned beatdown."

"You don't have training yet remember." Arcee said.

I just grumbled something. I looked over to Miko.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead. Bring the hurt!" She said.

Bulkhead only banged his fist together. Pandimala and I walked over to Jack and Raf.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go." Jack said.

"She's definitely up to something." Raf agreed.

"Oh believe me, she is." Pandimala said.

Arcee opened the ground bridge and Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper walked up to it before transforming in to their vehicle forms and speeding through. Miko suddenly threw down her sketch book and ran down the stairs.

"Making a break." Jack said as he ran after her, only to trip on a chair and then get back up.

Raf got up and ran after them. Pandimala and I shared a look before we ran after them. How Arcee didn't hear us, I will never know.

Jack grabbed Miko. "It's not safe!"

"I am not gonna miss my first zombie 'Con throw down!" Miko screamed before breaking free from Jack's grip and running through the ground bridge.

"Miko." Jack groaned before running after her.

Raf ran after them and Pandimala and I ran too.

"When this is over, I am so killing Miko." I grunted. "And asking someone to train us."

We appeared on the other side in the Grand Canyon and ran out the ground bridge. Miko, Jack, and Raf climbed on a rock while Pandimala and I hid behind it.

"Oh when Optimus finds out we're here." Pandimala groaned.

"Boss Bot isn't going to be happy." I groaned.

"That's not Megatron." Bulkhead said as he and the others walked up to see Screamer.

"Rise Skyquake! Rise!" Starscream, well, screamed.

"I see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko exclaimed.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack asked angrily.

"She wasn't." Raf said.

"Hey! I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." Miko said. She felt around for her phone. "My cell phone. I must've dropped it back at base."

"You did." I said.

"Why didn't you say anything Shadow?" Miko asked.

"Because that phone of yours needed to stay at base." I said. "It's going to come in handy later."

"Starscream." Optimus rumbled.

"Autobots." Starscream sneered.

"Stand down." Optimus said as he aimed his blaster at the stiletto hilled creep, along with the others.

"You stand down." Starscream said before firing a missal causing the Autobots to jump behind a rock.

"Screamer sure seems charged up wouldn't you say?" Cliffjumper asked.

"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins." Starscream said.

"Sure about that Screamy pie?" I smirked as Optimus shot off his arm.

Starscream looked surprised, but then he picked up his arm and hid behind a rock like the coward he is.

"We clipped his wing. He's grounded." Cliffjumper said.

The Autobots ran out from behind their hiding spot, and up to Starscream's.

"I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko yelled angrily at Jack.

"Yep, we're screwed." I said.

"How is this my fault?" Jack retorted.

"You three!" Ratchet yelled. "In to our ground bridge! NOW!"

"Come on you three." Pandimala said as she and I came out of our hiding spot and Jack, Miko, and Raf walked down the rock.

"Come on." Jack said as he pulled Miko.

"Shadow? Pandimala?" Cliffjumper asked. "What are you two-? You know what? Nevermind."

"Good choice." I smiled nervously at the look Optimus was giving me.

Jack, Miko, Raf, and I walked in first, but I noticed Pandimala wasn't coming.

"What are you waiting for 'Mala?" I asked.

"You must be forgetting something." Pandimala said nervously as the ground bridge began to fizzle.

It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh scrap!" I screamed as the ground bridge exploded.

I screamed as I was thrown back in to the hard canyon floor. Jack, Miko, and Raf landed on top of me. I groaned as a wave of dizziness went over me and I tried to stay conscious. I blinked my optics a couple time before I sat up being careful to let the kids off first.

"Woah." Raf gasped.

"Are you guys alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." I groaned. "Banged up and my helm is hurting like crap, but fine."

"Yeah I think so." Raf said.

"Uh, what just happened?" Bulkhead asked as he stood up.

"I can't be certain." Ratchet said. "But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko asked. "Hello! More like totally did."

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" Raf asked.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead, we're right here!" Miko said.

"Arcee, did the children make it back to base with Shadowstalker?" Optimus asked.

"_Negative, you don't see them?" Arcee asked._

"No sign." Ratchet said.

"What?" Miko asked. "No sign? Okay seriously Bulk?"

Bulkhead started walking towards her and she screamed and fell in to Jack's arms when he went right through her. Okay, even I have to admit that was a little freaky.

"He went right through you." Jack said. "We're not alive."

"I don't wanna be a ghost." Raf shrieked.

"Guys, if we were ghost then how would we be able to touch each other?" I asked.

The Autobots started walking and the kids and I followed. Pandimala is going to have my helm when I get back for being in the Shadowzone. I already knew it. Cliffjumper was going to have it too.

"Ratchet, could the children and Shadowstalker have been transported on the _Nemesis_ instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely." Ratchet said. "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation."

"They might have been transported to an unintended destination." Pandimala said.

"Another place, but in the same place?" Raf muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"That we're in a different dimension. Something like an alternate reality. Call it a Shadowzone if you will." I said.

"Nerd alert." Miko said.

"Look, Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said as the team approached the gigantic hole.

"How'd we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Cliffjumper asked in disbelief.

"Beats me." Pandimala shrugged.

"It seems Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time." Optimus said. "Right now, our priority is locating Jack, Miko, Rafeal, and Shadowstalker. Arcee, bridge us back to base."

Suddenly a rumbling sound came from behind us. I froze and turned around to see zombie Skyquake walking towards the Autobots, mostly Cliffjumper.

"Cliffjumper!" I screamed as the kids and I ran towards them.

"Zombie!" Miko screamed.

"Guys, look out!" Jack yelled.

"Bulkhead!" Miko screamed.

"'Mala!" I yelled.

"It's right behind you!" Raf screamed.

Skyquake brought his hand down on Cliffjumper and I swear I thought my spark stopped before I realized he couldn't touch the 'Bots either. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God." I said as the 'Bots went through the ground bridge.

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "It can't touch them either!"

Skyquake turned around and stared at us with purple optics. We all froze in fear.

"If that thing can't touch the 'Bots…" Jack trailed off.

"Just like we can't…" Miko added.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone…" Raf piped in.

"With a Decepticon zombie." I finished fearfully.

"If we arent' ghost now, we will be soon." Miko squeaked.

Skyquake reared back and roared. I squeaked. Did I mention I have a minor fear of zombies? If it was a human sized zombie, I'd probably be running and shooting at them. But when it comes to Skyquake here, I'd rather be back at base right now.

"Run." Was all I said.

We all turned around and hightailed it with me in the rear. Raf tripped and his glasses fell off. I felt something hit me in the back and I yelped as I was picked up by Skyquake.

"Not good." I gulped.

"Shadow!" Jack screamed.

I grunted and kicked Skyquake causing him to let go of me and I ran after the kids. I picked up Raf's glasses as well. I handed them back to him.

"There you go gramps. Let's book." Miko said as she started running.

Jack, Raf, and I shared a look before we ran after Miko. I felt something come out of my pedes and I stopped.

"Shadow, what are you doing?!" Jack shrieked before gasping, "You have skates?"

I looked down and saw wheels pop out my pedes. I gasped.

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Zombie is coming after us!" Jack screamed.

"Sorry." I said as I skated after them. Thank Primus, I know how to skate.

"Maybe we could set a trap." Miko said. "Try to crash it!"

"With what? There's nothing around here that's solid except us and the ground." Raf said.

"Well we can't run forever, but maybe we can hide." Miko suggested.

"Where the heck are we supposed to hide?" I asked. "We're in the Grand Canyon!"

We all kept running until we stopped for breath. Thankfully Skyquake is far behind.

"The best thing about zombies is that they're slow moving." Miko said.

A phone ringing caught our attention. I sighed since it would be useless.

"Is that your…" Raf trailed off.

"Phone!" The kids finished together.

"Hello? Arcee?" Jack asked, but all he received was static. "Hello? Arcee?" He sighed as he hung up the phone. "Ugh, nothing."

"Jeez, imagine that." Miko said. "The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception."

"Wait guys, guys, guys the phone rang." Jack said. "We're getting a signal."

"Maybe the 'Bots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something. Science isn't my strong suit." I shrugged.

"Think that they could read us?" Jack asked.

"Texting." Raf said.

"Text me." Miko grinned. "If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it."

"I hope so." I sighed before I turned around. I shrieked. "Oh scrap!"

"What?" Jack asked.

I laughed nervously. "Can you type and run?"

We all ran back towards Skyquake with me grabbing his shoulder and jumping over him, barely escaping his servo. We all ran, with me skating, away from the creep.

"Déjà vu." Miko rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" I asked.

"Not really." Jack said.

"Dude, we just ran one big circle." Miko and I said.

The kids screamed as they bumped in to something and I screamed as I tripped over it. I don't know what I did, but my wheels went back in my pede and I fell on my back, also known as my poor winglits.

I hissed in pain. "Frag, that hurt."

"Shadow, are you okay?" Raf asked.

"Besides the fact that I have a bent winglit that hurts like slag, I'm fine." I grunted as I stood back up and looked at what I tripped over. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sweet." Miko said.

"Woah." Jack gasped.

"It must've gotten trapped in here during the explosion too." Raf stated.

"I think it did." I said.

We all heard Skyquake growling from a distance. Jack looked at Starscream's servo.

"Well if it's solid, we can use it." He said.

"Now's one of the times I wish I knew how to activate my weapons." I grumbled. "Can't believe I have to use my second most hated Decepticon's hand to save our lives."

"How much do you hate Starscream?" Raf asked.

"Very, very much." I said. "The only person that could possibly beat him is Airachnid. Oh how I wished I could've thrown some insults at her in that forest."

"Sounds like you hate her more than Arcee." Jack grunted as he, Miko, and Raf started pushing the gigantic servo.

I shook my head. "Even though I hate her and don't trust her as far as I can throw her, I don't hate her as much as Arcee does. She and Airachnid go way back in to history. No one could possibly hate that spider glitch as much as Arcee."

Jack, Miko, and Raf had finally managed to push the servo over. Miko started feeling all over it and asked, "Anyone know how to fire this thing? I don't see a trigger."

"Starscream did something with his fingers." I shrugged.

Skyquake came around the corner. Jack, Miko, and Raf hid behind the fingers on the servo while I hid behind a wall that happened to be nearby.

"We only have one shot. Let's make it count." Jack said.

We waited until Skyquake was close enough before Jack and Miko pulled down on a finger and the missile hit Skyquake, causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

"How do you like us now?" Miko asked.

Skyquake emerged from the smoke and his arm started sparking before it fell off. We all stared at it before _the arm_ started moving.

"Come on, come on!" I yelled as we all started running. Again.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko asked.

"How should we know?" I asked when the arm started jumping on the canyon walls. "Alright, that is the freakiest thing I've seen in my life."

We kept running until we came back to Starscream's stupid hand. I groaned. "Oh come on?"

"This place is like one big merry go round." Miko said.

"Skyquake, your master summons you." Starscream said.

"How'd that freak get in to our dimension?" Miko asked.

"He didn't." I said. "He can't see us."

"Forget Starscream!" Miko said. "We've gotta run, some more."

We started running only for a ground bridge to appear. I grinned.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way out of here." Jack said.

"The Autobots saw our text." Miko smiled.

"What?" Starscream asked. "Mine or theres?"

"If we go through, we run smack in to Starscream. If we don't…" Raf trailed off.

"We're zombie chow." Jack said.

"Option three: we keep running in circles." Miko said.

I narrowed my optics and scooped up the kids. "Primus, I hope this works."

I waited until the zombie servo was right behind me before I yelled as I jumped through the ground bridge. I still don't know how I did it, but I activated my wheels and skated around Starscream.

"Humans and a femme?" Starscream shrieked before he was pounced by the zombie servo. "Ow! This isn't mine! Ahh! Unhand me!"

I let the kids on the ground while my wheels went back in my pedes. Another ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee came out.

"Jack, Miko, Rafeal." Optimus did a head count.

"Autobots again!" Starscream screeched. "Requesting emergency ground bridge now!"

"Good." I grumbled. "Stiletto hilled creep needs to be anywhere, but here."

**A Couple Minutes Later: Autobot Base**

"Shadowstalker, I thought I told you and Pandimala to remain at base." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, I wasn't about to let the kids have to go through what they did today all alone." I said. "Plus someone needed to keep an eye on Ms. Nakadai here."

"Shadow's right. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me." Miko said.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Jack asked.

"A couple dozen times?" I added.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We're just glad you're all safe." Optimus said.

"Especially me." Cliffjumper said quietly.

I looked over at him before shaking my helm. _"Probably just your imagination couldn't have said what I thought he said. Right?"_

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this." Bulkhead said as he handed Miko her phone. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"That's okay." Miko said. "I think today I've pretty much got zombie close ups seared in to my brain."

"I got a little too much for my taste." I grumbled.

"You saved our lives back there Shadow." Jack said. "Who knew you'd be able to outsmart Starscream?"

"Speaking of that," I said as I turned to Optimus. "When can 'Mala and I get our training?" I cracked my knuckles. "I want to beat the scrap out of 'Cons."

"Someone's excited." Cliffjumper smirked.

"When you're not a fan of 'Cons back in my dimension, you want ever chance you can get." I shrugged.

"We can start right now if you like." Optimus said.

"We can go with that." Pandimala said.

I smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's party."

Everyone laughed at my joke, even though I was quoting someone, but it didn't matter. I grinned as we all walked to the training room to begin our training.

**And that is a fantastic chapter of Freedom Fighters! I'm glad I was able to finish today.**

**Me: How'd you like the chapter Dragon?**

**Dragon: I thought it was awesome!**

**Me: Thanks! I worked hard.**

**Dragon: I see you did.**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter transforming and rolling out!**


	18. Operation: Save Breakdown and Stay Alive

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! DragonScouter and Shadowstalker here with another awesome update for Freedom Fighters. The countdown has started for the end of this but we will try and make it as enjoyable for you as we can. Unfortunately, neither Shadow nor I own Transformers Prime. The only thing we own is our imaginations and our OCs.**

**Shadow and I: Enjoy everyone. *grabs energon popcorn and watches***

When I came out of recharge that morning, my thoughts went to the awesome training experience that I had yesterday. At first, Shadow and I kept getting our afts handed to us by the others. But, once we figured out how to actually fight a little, we started to turn the tides. Of course, while Shadow got to train with Bumblebee and Arcee, I got stuck with Bulkhead and Prime. They were having Shadow train to increase her speed and agility. They had me working on my brute strength and my ability to land decisive hits. The one thing that changed the tides during my training sessions was the fact that Bulkhead hit one of my wings. I think I snapped then and that was one of the few times that I actually beat Bulkhead. I hadn't been able to beat Optimus but I came fragging close.

I hissed when I felt some pain coming from my right wing, the wing that Bulkhead hit. Doc had done a quick heal up and asked me to come by this morning to check it out. So, I got out of the berth and made my way to the main area and the med bay. When I finally reached it, I saw that Ratchet was checking Shadowstalker over from the injuries she got yesterday. One of her winglets had gotten bent and she had received a few dents.

"Hey Pandimala! You seem to be looking better then you did yesterday." Shadow said as I sat on the other berth.

I let out a laugh and said, "The same can be said for you. That training yesterday was not fun at all, though I must say you did look awesome with your wrist blades going all ninja spy on them. Plus, your moves with those twin katanas of yours were killer sweet!"

She laughed and said, "You weren't so bad either with those broad swords of yours. I think you almost beat Optimus that last time."

I shrugged and watched as Ratchet walked back up to the two of us and said, "Well, all of your systems appear to be in check Shadowstalker." She then stood up and walked out of the room. Ratchet then turned to me and said, "Now, let's take a look at your wing, shall we?"

I nodded and watched as he examined my wing. It felt a little nerve wracking but I chalked that up to the fact that we flyers are very, very protective of our wings. Of course, Bulk hadn't looked very good when my claws and I had finished reminding him of that fact. Though, I was careful to make sure they were scratches that would heal quickly, which was saying something when comparing it to my wing, which was still fragging hurting.

"Now Pandimala, tell me if this hurts." Ratchet suddenly said, pulling me out of my thoughts as he poked my wing.

I hissed as the pain traveled through my wing. It wasn't as bad as yesterday but it still hurt like the pit. "Feels better than it did yesterday Ratchet but it still hurts like the pit when you poke it."

He nodded and said, "Well, it looks like this will have to heal with time. In my professional opinion, this will heal fully in a day or two. Try not to hit it until then. You can go now."

I stood up and said, "Thanks Ratchet." Before I walked out of the med bay with doc following behind. I was surprised to see Miko here. My processor must not have wanted to work though because I couldn't figure out which episode we were on.

My attention then went to the bridge as it activated and Bulkhead came through. The first thing that I noticed was that he looked really beat up. That was when I remembered which episode we were on. This was Operation: Breakdown. Frag, this was going to be interesting.

About five minutes later, Ratchet was finishing up a weld on Bulkhead's shoulder. Bulkhead had just finished telling us about what had happened.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish Bulkhead." Optimus reprimanded.

"Breakdown jumped me." Bulkhead defended himself. "I knew I could take him." The then let out a grunt of pain and turned to Ratchet.

"Stay still." Ratchet said calmly before continuing his work.

"But we should see the other guy! Right Bulk?" Miko asked with enthusiasm.

"Ah, yeah, about that." Bulkhead muttered.

"You didn't torch him?" Miko asked, disappointment heavy in her voice.

"Not exactly." Bulkhead started, "I figured you all did."

"Oh." I said, taking Miko's line.

"When I came to, Breakdown was, just gone." Bulkhead retold. "I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

"Not me."

I jumped and turned to see Fowler walking in as he said that. How did he do that? I made a mental note to actually learn to listen to my surroundings more.

"But, I have an idea who." Fowler continued. "Show me where this 'Con napping occurred."

Once Ratchet finished fixing Bulkhead's arm, he walked over to the monitor and typed in a few things before a set of coordinates and an outline of an area came up and Ratchet said, "This is where we picked up Bulkhead."

"The Comp Chakna peninsula in Eastern Russia." Fowler stated. "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when its volcano first erupted. My intel reported MECH activity earlier there today."

"MECH. You mean those techie guys?" Miko asked.

"The very ones who know of our existence here on Earth." Cliff said in the positive to Miko's question.

"They must have tracked one of them there." Shadow stated.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him." Arcee stated.

"Can you imagine it? Breakdown being taken by humans?" Bumblebee asked.

Bulkhead let out a chuckle before saying, "Yeah, dragged off by humans. Guess I softened him up for them."

I almost let out a chuckle when Bulkhead turned to Miko and she just shook her head and said, "Nyea." Before turning away.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, causing everyone to look at him, "Reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown."

Everyone but Shadow and I stared at him in shock before Ratchet exclaimed, "What?"

"Optimus," Arcee started, "You can't be serious?"

"Why should we rescue him?" Bumblebee asked.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care. Let the 'Cons rescue their own." Bulkhead said.

I let out a humorless laugh before saying, "Do you all honestly think that the 'Cons are going to rescue Breakdown? He was taken by humans. I doubt Megatron will want to waste any resources rescuing a bot who got caught in a situation like that."

Optimus nodded and said, "Pandimala is correct. I do not believe that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy."

"Okay," Cliff started, "But this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good." Optimus said.

"Ah, what's that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead asked in annoyance. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential to change." Optimus answered.

I jumped in surprise when Bulkhead let out a grunt and said, "I knew where this was headed!"

I shivered when Optimus' look hardened and he said, "By greater good, I meant human kind." Bulkhead just shook his head and so Optimus said, "MECH possess clear and present danger."

"Optimus is right Bulkhead." Shadow said.

Fowler nodded and said, "Prime is right two tone. We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands." Optimus finished. He then turned to us and said, "Shadowstalker, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper; you four will accompany me to rescue Breakdown. Pandimala, stay here and control the ground bridge."

I nodded because I knew what was going to happen and I wanted to go with Bulkhead later when he rescued Breakdown.

"Come on Bulk," Miko said. You've got to go with!"

Bulkhead just stubbornly said, "Don't wanna."

"Bulkhead." Optimus started.

"Optimus I'm sorry I just can't do it!" Bulkhead stated.

"I support your choice." Optimus finished.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in shock, not expecting Optimus to agree.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment may be clouded and thus jeopardize the mission." Optimus stated. "Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic then another warrior."

Just then, Ratchet walked up with a scanner before saying, "Locked and loaded Optimus."

"Autobots," Optimus started and I knew he was going to say that fragging line, "Roll out!"

Yep, he said it. Gosh, he really needed a new line. The four of us; me, Fowler, Miko, and Bulkhead, watched as they all went through the bridge.

"Fine, happy hunting." Bulkhead stated. Miko's groan of frustration drew all of our attentions to her before Bulkhead said, "Uh, what do you say, uh, Creature double feature?" He even added hand motions for effect.

"Sure," She said sadly before looking over the edge. I could tell that she had really wanted him to go rescue Breakdown.

"Woohoo! I'm in." Fowler said while rubbing his hands together. I don't think I would have taken him to be a Creature feature kind a guy but, as the old adage says, you learn something new every day.

"I'm down for that." I said nonchalantly.

We then put a movie in and when it started, I knew that I wasn't going to hate it. Give me an action or mystery movie and I'm golden. These monster movies were awesome, just below the golden line. They reminded me a lot of Godzilla. Monster movies were awesome.

Sometime later, loud snoring brought me out of a recharge that I hadn't known that I was in and I smirked when I saw Agent Fowler, sprawled on the couch, and being the cause of the snoring. Staring at the screen, I saw that a giant monkey/ape thing with five heads was fighting a giant lizard thing.

Bulkhead was watching the movie but I could see that Miko was not watching and that she wasn't too thrilled.

"Dino Lizard versus Five Headed Ape; you're missing the smack down." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer Miko up.

But, I could see that Miko wasn't very happy with that and she said, "No, you're missing the smack down."

Yep, she was still sore that Bulkhead wasn't going. "Huh?" Bulkhead asked.

I, of course, mentally face palmed at that. Why did he have to say that?

"What stinks is Breakdown is your arch-enemy, not Optimus' and definitely not MECH's!" Miko exclaimed.

Bulkhead let out a sigh before saying, "Miko, you don't understand. Breakdown and me, we go way back. You have no idea the things that he's done." He then paused before turning to her and saying, "I am not rescuing him ok. Not now, not ever."

"Duh." Miko said. "You don't need to bromance him Bulk."

I decided to take the next part so I said, "Yeah, you just need to beat him."

But, I don't think that Bulkhead was getting what we were saying because he said, "Uh, what?"

Luckily, Miko knew how to put it in simpler terms so she said, "No rescue, no rematch."

Bulkhead then seemed to get it and stared questioningly at the ground bridge. I knew that he was debating whether or not to go. I decided to help him choose so I stood up and put a servo on his shoulder before saying, "Bulk, you need to go through. I'll come with as your backup. Trust me, you need this rematch."

He stared at me for a second before nodding and saying, "Ok, I'll go."

I smiled and nodded before turning to the couch area and yelling, "FOWLER!"

Fowler bolted up and groggily jogged over before asking, "What…what is going on?"

I walked up to him and put my helm to his level before saying, "Stay here and help Miko man the bridge. Bulkhead and I are going to meet up with the others to help look for Breakdown."

Fowler nodded and said, "Sure thing."

Bulkhead then walked up to Miko and said, "Don't follow us Miko, ok?"

She nodded and gave him a salute before saying, "You got it Bulk. I'll stay here this time. But don't expect this all the time."

Bulkhead and I let off a few chuckles before Bulkhead activated the bridge. We then nodded at the two humans before transforming into our vehicle modes, him in his normal one and I in my tank mode, before driving through the bridge.

I of course was excited. I was going on my first official mission since becoming a bot. Rescuing Shadow didn't count since we are friends and I wasn't going to stay behind. Plus, most likely, I was actually going to get more fighting in then the few drones and Bulkhead in training.

When we got through, I shivered at all of the destruction that was around, and the funny thing was, I knew that this was just from a natural disaster. The whole place was a ghost town and it was a little creepy.

We finally transformed and glanced around. When I glanced around, I saw that there were some tire tracks. "Hey Bulk, look there." I said.

He looked and studied the tracks before saying, "They must have been left by MECH."

I nodded before the two of us returned to our previous vehicle modes and followed the tracks. As we drove, I could feel the tension radiating off of Bulkhead and I knew that he was worried about rescuing his nemesis. "Hey Bulk," I started, "This is going to turn out alright."

He drove a little closer to me before asking, "How do you know? How do you know that this isn't just going to blow up in my face?"

I let out a little laugh before saying, "I'm from another dimension Bulkhead, remember? I know that this is going to be fine." What I didn't tell him was that I had no idea how these events would change since Shadow and I were here. I knew that I couldn't stop the timeline from changing anymore since Shadow and I had been turned, so I knew that there were bound to be some things that were changing.

But, it seemed like my little pep talk was going to be doing very well because he said, "Oh, that's right. Well, then we should probably get this over with as soon as we can. Right?"

I would of nodded if I was in robot mode but, since I wasn't, I simply sped up. After a few minutes of traveling, we transformed and continued on foot. Knowing that silence right now was key, I held off on the conversation.

A sound of a motor cutting through the air caused us both to pause in our tracks and hide behind a building. When the motor got closer, I risked a quick peek around and growled when I saw one of those green vehicles that MECH owns drive by.

"MECH." Bulkhead growled.

"Well, at least we know that MECH is here for sure." I muttered.

Bulkhead nodded and so the two of us then ran after the car on foot. If there was one thing that I loved about being a bot now, it seemed that it was a lot easier to run now then it was when I was human. Maybe it was something in Cybertronian biology. I would have to ask Ratchet more about it later.

I then brought my concentration back to the mission as we followed the car to a tunnel. When we got to the entrance, Bulkhead activated his right cannon. I of course, couldn't let him have all of the fun so I lowered my shoulder cannons so they were pointing forward. This was going to be fun. The two of us then marched in, me watching the left and him watching the right.

After a bit of walking, we ended up at a dead end. Frag, this wasn't so great. How were we supposed to get to Breakdown when we couldn't even get down the path?

Bulkhead slamming the door with his wrecking balls reminded me exactly where we were in this episode, and this was going to be fun. "Can't let you have all the fun." I said before I slammed my fist into the door, leaving a sizeable dent.

He let off a smirk before we both got serious as the door started to give way. We knew that there would only be one hit left before it fell through and we would be under fire from the MECH agents. "You ready?" I asked.

He nodded before slamming his wrecking ball against the door. As soon as it hit the ground, Bulkhead and I charged forward. I was surprised about how weird it felt to be hit with the bullets. They kind of felt how rain used to feel on my skin when I was human.

But, I knew that this was serious so I helped Bulkhead swat them aside.

"Marco!" I yelled as we charged forward.

I smirked as they ran in fear. They acted so big and tough but they really didn't have any backbone when they would be fighting one of us.

"You're supposed to say Polo!" Bulkhead yelled as we continued forward.

I could feel the excitement flowing through me. To me, it felt like I was completely in my zone and nothing could have felt any more natural. After a few minutes of bashing MECH agents out of our way, we finally got to a clear away and so we slowed to a walk and continued forward, slowly. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the area where Breakdown was.

When we got up to Breakdown, I had to hold down a shudder as I saw his optic. It looked like it had been torn out brutally. Staring at Bulkhead, I watched as he stood above Breakdown. This was the moment of truth. Would he help Breakdown or hurt him?

"It must be your lucky day." Bulkhead said as he moved his servo toward Breakdown.

I smiled with relief when Bulkhead pulled the first restraint off of Breakdowns wrist. Deciding to go and help, I pulled the next one off and stepped to the front of him with Bulk.

"What, what are you two doing?" Breakdown asked in shock as Bulkhead offered him a servo to help him up.

"Getting you out of here. Yeah, I don't believe it either." Bulkhead stated as he helped Breakdown stand up. Once they had let go servos, Bulkhead asked, "Can you walk?"

"Agh, I think so." Breakdown said.

The alarms then started to blare and I knew that we didn't have time to stand around. Bulkhead then glanced at Breakdown, "Can you run?"

Breakdown growled and transformed his servo to his hammer before saying, "Why run when you can fight?"

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me alright?" Bulkhead grumbled.

I sighed and said, "Come on mechs, we need to get out of here before MECH's reinforcements arrive."

They both stared at me but Bulkhead nodded before leading the way. I motioned for Breakdown to move forward. He studied me for a click before charging forward. I shook my helm before running after them, one of my swords out. A few seconds of running later, the telltale sound of guns being fired told me that I was about to be pelted by bullets so I protected my optics as I we charged forward.

"Creature Triple feature coming atcha!" Bulkhead yelled out before taking a swing at the MECH troops with his wrecking ball.

The area soon filled with smoke but luckily, the exit was in sight so the three of us continued on our trek until we finally got outside.

But, being outside wasn't helping us much as we were suddenly bombarded with lights and more fire, which we had to protect our optics from. This was not turning out to be a good situation. I knew what was coming next and was almost regretting coming with Bulkhead and getting myself in this crazy situation.

I felt like shooting at these blasted agents. Luckily, I didn't have to as Breakdown shot at one of the vehicles until it spun out of control.

The three of us then took a step back as Breakdown asked, "You two got an escape plan?"

I nodded and said, "Yep."

"But you're not going to like it." Breakdown added before activating his comm. link and saying, "Bulkhead to Optimus, rendezvous at my coordinates; Pandimala and I are in need of backup."

I then flinched when a bullet coming from the air struck my sore spot on my wing. Snarling at the helicopters now flying in, I reached down and picked up one of the cars at the same time that Breakdown grabbed one. We then both threw our cars at the same helicopter and I smirked when the helicopter blew up. Dang, I really had too much 'Con in me.

I then turned and saw that there were even more helicopters coming in now and they were firing at us from almost all sides. This wasn't good at all.

I glanced at Breakdown and I saw that he seemed to be focused on one of the helicopters in particular. I zoomed in on it and scowled when I saw Silas flying it. That was, until my memory of the episode kicked in and I remembered that the specific helicopter that Silas was flying shot those electrical rounds that hurt like frag.

When it started to charge, I noticed that it was aimed lower then it was in the episode so I ran up to Breakdown and threw us both to the ground as the shot flew over us. I quickly got off of him and offered him a servo up. He took it and said, "Thanks femme, I owe ya."

I nodded and said, "You're welcome."

The two of us then started to fight again. Risking a glance at Bulkhead, I saw that he was in trouble and that Silas' helicopter was heading toward him. Of course Silas would think like that. He was going after who he perceived as the weakest in hopes of bringing the rest of us down.

I jumped when Breakdown suddenly charged toward Bulkhead and shoved him out of the way, practically saving his spark. I smiled at this. It showed that the Decepticons had some honor left in them, even after all of what they had been through.

I jogged over to them as they stood up and the three of us started to pound at the stupid agents all around us. Frag, these MECH people were annoying. I was pretty shocked when MECH suddenly retreated. Yeah, we were beating them, but they were holding their own. Now, I was worried.

The sound of something heading toward us had Breakdown turning to us and saying, "You're backup?"

I knew it wasn't so I shook my helm and said, "Nope, not ours, yours."

They both looked at me, confusion painted on their faceplates, until a squadron of jets flew in front of us and transformed, having 'Screamer in the front. Great, how many times was I destined to run into this high pitched voice femme mech?

"Commander Starscream." Breakdown greeted with shock. I could tell that he was surprised that a Decepticon had actually come to help him.

"Consorting with the enemy Breakdown?" Starscream questioned as he walked closer.

"But, Bulkhead and this femme got me out of there." Breakdown defended.

"Many spark felt thanks Autobots." Starscream started before addressing Breakdown. "Now destroy them, starting with him." Starscream pointed to Bulkhead as he said this.

Breakdown glanced at us before turning to Starscream, "But…"

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon? No? Then be done with them already!" Starscream stated.

Breakdown stared at Bulkhead before saying, "Tough break Bulkhead. Maybe in the next life." He then started to attack Bulkhead.

"Hey 'Screamy Pie, why don't you take it down a few decibel levels and maybe I'll think of you as a mech." I said, stepping away from Bulkhead and Breakdown. I wanted to distract him so he wouldn't decide to interfere.

Starscream glared at me before saying, "Who do you think you are femme?"

I was a little nervous when I saw he had his claws out a ready to use. I knew the kind of damage that they could do. So, I said, "I'm just a simple femme but at least bots can tell my gender."

Yeah, that wasn't the wisest move on my part but it was too funny to pass up. "What are you talking about femme? You are a giant. The only reason I knew you were a femme was because of your voice."

I knew this was a perfect time to pull a Blitzwing quote so I said, "Ah, do these wing struts make me look fat? Well, at least I sound like my gender."

I took a step back as Starscream growled and took a step toward me. "What is your name femme, so I can write it on your grave marker when I tear you to shreds?" Starscream hissed in anger.

But, Bulkhead knocking out Breakdown drew both of our attentions to them and Starscream pointed one of his claws at Bulkhead before yelling, "Destroy him, GAHH!"

He yelled the last part because I decided to take Bulkhead's hitting him for my own and gave him a clean uppercut that pulled him off of his pedes and threw him back quite a ways.

"Nice hit Pandimala." Bulkhead commented.

I was about to respond when the sound of blasters charging drew my attention to the drones that had come with 'Screamer. I stared in shock, not sure what to do, until Bulkhead came over with Breakdown's chassis and spun around while saying, "HAMMER TIME!"

I let out a laugh when he said that and threw Breakdown into the drones. That was hilarious. Not Blitzwing hilarious but close up there.

I gave Bulkhead a nice pat on the back before saying, "Not so bad of a hit yourself."

He nodded and transformed his servos into his wrecking balls before saying, "Come on, we'll scrap all of you!" I got into a fighting stance with both of my swords out after he said this.

I narrowed my optics, ready for a fight when Starscream looked up and started to charge at us when shots coming at the 'Cons from behind them had me smiling. Our backup had finally arrived.

I heard Starscream growl before saying, "Retreat!"

I then watched as they all flew up into the air. Stupid coward of a femme mech. I really hated him. When Breakdown finally drove off, I noticed one thing; the Autobots were lousy shots. They didn't hit any of the bots they were firing at. Never noticed that in this episode until now.

"Engaging the enemy on you own was even more foolish this time Bulkhead." Optimus said to Bulkhead.

I walked up and said, "But I was here this time."

Cliff nodded before saying, "Yeah, and you barely have any training experience, much less actual fighting experience. You being here didn't exactly help the situation much."

I frowned at him while Optimus continued, "But, I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

I was half tempted to check my audio receptors. Could they bleed energon? These speeches were going to be the death of me.

"Did you see me? I beat Breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer! I WON THE REMATCH!" Bulkhead exclaimed while fist pumping into the air.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud." Shadow said with a smile.

We then called in the bridge. While we were waiting for Fowler and Miko to bridge us back, Shadow walked up to me and asked, "So, how was it?"

I smiled, knowing what she meant, and said, "Surprisingly, I didn't fan girl out at all. But, it was fun to fight with Breakdown." I then thought back to 'Screamer and frowned.

"What happened 'Mala?" Shadow asked with worry in her voice.

I looked at her and said, "I am pretty sure the next time 'Screamer sees me in battle, he is going to want my helm on a silver platter."

She laughed and said, "You insulted him, didn't you? Well, he won't get anywhere near you with me there."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, and giving him that uppercut was totally worth the risk." I then turned to her and asked, "So, how was it like seeing Breakdown's eye and living through the explosion?"

"Well, the eye part was creepy but the explosion was awesome. Though I don't think I want to try it again anytime soon." She answered.

I shook my head and went to say something when the ground bridge opened up and we all walked through. When we got in the base, I smiled as Bulkhead practically ran up to Miko to tell her what happened. They were really a good partner pairing.

"That's sweet." Shadow said as she stood next to me.

I nodded before a devilishly evil idea came to my head. I remembered something about when we were human that Shadow had a weakness of and I now wanted to test it now. She didn't know what hit her.

"PANDIMALA STOP IT!" She screeched in laughter as I tickled her senselessly.

I let out a laugh and said, "Nah, though it sounds like a fun idea, I think I'll keep tickling."

She let out a few gasps of chuckling breath before turning to Cliff and saying in between laughs, "Cliff! Come help!"

I was a tiny bit worried when he said, "Ok." But, then I noticed the smile on his faceplates and, before Shadow knew it, he was helping me tickle her.

"That's not…what I meant Cliff!" Shadow yelled out through the laughter.

That of course got the rest of us laughing. A few clicks later, I finally stopped and kept laughing as Cliff continued to tickle her. As he did, I thought to myself. _This is a really good day._

**And that is it folks! Hope you all liked this exciting chapter of freedom fighters. This was really fun to write and we hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Me: So Shadow, how did I do?**

**Shadow: You did great Dragon, now, it is my turn to make it even better!**

**Me: Good luck with that! *smiles and gives thumbs up***

**Shadow: Thanks Dragon!**

**Shadow and I: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker powering down for a stasis nap, a very long stasis nap.**


	19. Crisscross

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter here with another extraordinary update for Freedom Fighters. We're almost at the end of the story, but we promise we're going to try and make the final moments as awesome as ever. Oh and neither of us own Transformers Prime. The only thing we own is our OCS.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy everybody. *grabs enegon popcorn***

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my faceplate. It took me a while to get to sleep last night because of Pandimala and Cliffjumper tickling me. And the thought of Cliffjumper continued to bring butterflies to my stomach. Thanks Primus that helps a lot.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Cliffjumper said as he walked in my room.

"Morning Cliff." I said as I hopped off my berth.

"So what took you so long?" Cliffjumper asked. "I was wondering if you were okay or not."

"I'm fine Cliff." I smiled. "But thanks for the concern."

"No problem. Oh, and here's you energon." Cliffjumper said as he handed me the cube.

"Thanks." I said.

We both then walked out of my room and headed towards the main room. I looked over to see Pandimala watching the kids play a video game.

"So, did you enjoy your little tickle time last night?" Cliffjumper smirked.

I punched him in the arm. "Sure Cliff. And I thought you were going to help me."

"I did help you. I made you laugh." Cliffjumper grinned.

I shook my helm. "Oh brother."

I then walked over to Pandimala. "So, who's winning so far?"

She smiled at me. "Raf is winning as always."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "We've won some races too."

"Yeah, but Raf's won the majority of them." I smirked.

"She's got a point there." Miko shrugged.

"And I win." Raf grinned as he smashed Jack's and Miko's cars off the racetrack.

"Oh come on!" Miko exclaimed as she threw down her remote.

"And that's why Raf's the racing genius." I smiled.

"Very funny Shadow." Miko grumbled.

"Hey Jack? Wanna go for a ride?" Arcee asked.

"Sure." Jack shrugged. "You wanna come Shadow?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to do." I shrugged.

"Have fun." Pandimala smiled.

"Oh I will." I said as I transformed and activated my holoform for the first time.

"Wow!" Pandimala exclaimed. "It looks just like you did when you were human."

I looked down at my holoform and looked at what I was wearing. My holoform was wearing a black tank top with purple and hot pink streaks, white jeans with gold stripes, and black army boots.

"Nice." I whispered.

"So you ready to go?" Arcee asked as she transformed and Jack hopped on top of her.

"Sure." I smiled.

Both of us then raced out of base. I smiled as I felt the wind blow my hair, even if it wasn't my real hair. I raced ahead of Arcee.

"You guys up for a race?" I exclaimed.

Jack smirked. "To the next mile marker?"

I smirked. "Sounds good to me."

We both stopped in the middle of the road. I smirked. "One…"

Jack's smirked grew wider.

"Two…"

Arcee and I revved our engines.

"Three…"

I smirked. "Go."

That was all that needed to be said. Jack, Arcee, and I revved our engines before gunning it. I was in the lead so far and the mile marker was started to come in to sight.

"Time to take home the prize." I smirked.

I sped up until I passed the mile marker. I grinned. "Oh yeah baby! Wahoo!"

"Never knew you could go that fast." Arcee commented.

"Eh, I used to run a lot so speed isn't anything new to me." I shrugged.

We kept riding for a while after that. We even had another race, which Arcee and Jack won. To tell you the truth, I let them win. It was soon night.

"Uh, guys I should be getting home. My mom's going to freak." Jack said.

"That she will." I sighed as we rode back towards Jasper.

When we weren't that far from Jack's house, he got off Arcee and wheeled her home by hand. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack. You're a real gentlemen." Arcee said as he walked up to Jack's garage.

"Well I don't want you revved up before bedtime." Jack smirked as he went to let the garage up. "Mom's a light sleeper and I don't think she'll understand about…"

"Uh Jack?" I warned.

"Understand what Jack?" June asked.

Jack froze and turned around as June started talking. I face palmed and muttered, "Oi vey."

"You breaking curfew for the third time this month?" June questioned.

"Mom." Jack started.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the email I received from your art/history teacher who's concerned about you falling asleep in class?" June finished.

"Look two words Mom: art and history." Jack laughed nervously.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true Jack. Tell me you aren't racing that motorcycle." June said.

"No wait where did you hear that?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Small town people talk." June replied. "I work in an emergency room Jack. I've seen what can happen. So please, tell me you haven't fallen in with the bad crowd."

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no. My friends are the good crowd. Seriously good." Jack said. "Take it from Shadow here."

June seemed to finally notice me leaning against the garage wall. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there sweetie. You must be Shadow."

I nodded. "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Darby."

"The pleasure is all mine." June said.

"And don't worry." I said. "Jack hasn't fallen in with the bad crowd. If he had, I would've smacked him upside the head already."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me that you were mature enough to handle it." June said. "But I think you might need a gentle reminder."

"Message received Mom. Loud and clear." Jack nodded. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant," June corrected. "Let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick."

"But,"

"No buts." June said before Jack could finish. "You're grounded from everything except school and work. And if you wanna take a bike to either, you'll pedal." She gestured to Jack's Ten Speed.

"If I may Ms. Darby." I walked over to Jack. "What about if I keep Jack's motorcycle? I have a bike of my own as you can see."

"Your offer is a good one Shadow, but I want to make sure Jack gets the message." June said. She then turned to Jack. "Serious face Jack. If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…" She then kissed Jack on the cheek. "Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you." She walked back in the house.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded." Arcee said.

"Don't worry Arcee. I'll come visit you here every day." Jack said.

I face palmed. "Jack you idiot she won't be here. Sitting on her flat tires for two weeks is not an option."

"No, no, no. You saw mom's serious face. Look Arcee, I feel bad enough that I've had to lie to her all this time. If you're not here, she's gonna think that I'm blowing her off!" Jack panicked.

"Deep breaths Jack." Arcee said. "Your mom works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home, but no promises."

"Oh this isn't gonna turn out well." Jack grumbled.

"Oh believe me, it probably won't." I said. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna head back to base." I yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"Yeah I'm gonna hit the hay too." Jack said. "Good night you two."

"Night Jack." I said as revved my engine and sped back to base.

It took me about five minutes to get there. I slowed to a stop in the main room. I deactivated my holoform and transformed.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." Cliffjumper said.

I shrugged. "At least I didn't get ambushed my 'Cons."

"Yeah." Cliffjumper looked like he had more to say.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh me? I'm fine. Just fine." Cliffjumper laughed nervously.

I narrowed my optics. "Alright. Well I'm heading off to recharge."

"Have a nice one." Cliffjumper said.

"You too." I said.

I walked to my quarters and laid down on the berth, one thought going through my helm. _"What the heck was that about?"_

**The Next Day**

I was in my holoform sitting at an outside booth at KO Burger waiting on Jack. For some odd reason, he had suggested that he and I hang out more. I merely shrugged it off and came with him to work to give him company. He was about to walk over to me on his Ten Speed, but his phone rang.

"Hey Mom." Jack said.

"_Jack, I hope you're not planning to eat take out tonight. I took my break early so I could cook my grounded son some wholesome dinner."_

"Organic Tofu." Jack said. "Awesome. Hey, uh, car beats Ten Speed. I'll, uh be home soon. Love you. Bye."

"Arcee better pick up." I grumbled as I hopped on my vehicle form.

"Arcee, you wouldn't happen to be in the garage right now?" Jack questioned.

"_Negative Jack. Can we talk about this later?"_

"No! Ms. Darby's on her way home and if you don't race back there right now, Jack's gonna be grounded for life and his mom will make him sell you for parts." I said as I rode beside Jack.

I vaguely heard her asking Ratchet for a bridge. I sighed. This won't end well.

"Jack, if you didn't have that Ten Speed, I'd give you a ride but that would make matters worse." I grunted as I rode beside him.

Jack was panting. "Of course. Right now I've gotta try and beat my mom home."

"Like you said, a car beats Ten Speed." I stated.

Jack groaned. We both finally made it back to his house.

"JACK!"

"You're dead." I muttered.

Jack and I looked up as June came out the house.

"Jack, I can't believe you disobeyed me. Where is the motorcycle?" June demanded.

"Uh…" Jack trailed off the familiar glow of the ground bridge appeared in the garage. "What do you mean Mom? She's right where I left her."

He opened the garage and true to his word, Arcee was sitting right there. June, however, didn't look convinced.

"Did you get your little friend here to sneak it in? Or did you just walk it up again?" June demanded.

"Hey Shadow didn't have anything to do with this!" Jack defended. "She even kept me company at work."

"Oh really?" June asked.

"Yeah I did." I said. This was one of the reasons why I didn't exactly like June that much.

"Okay Mom, do you really wanna know?" Jack asked.

"Jack, are you insane?" I hissed.

"Fasten your seatbelts." Jack sighed. "My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet, part of team stationed here on Earth fighting a secret war. And I spend most of my time after school hanging with her crew."

"Jack." June said.

"And the coolest thing." Jack said. "This isn't even her actual form. She's really a giant robot who can transform in to a vehicle."

"Enough Jack." June said.

"It's okay Arcee. Show yourself." Jack smirked.

Arcee didn't do anything. I face palmed and quoted something I heard from a show. "Jack, you utter buffoon."

"She's shy." Jack laughed. "Arcee really. No more hiding, no more lies."

"Oh come on grow out already." Jack muttered.

"Jackson Darby, don't you dare," I said only to fall silent and finish flatly, "Kick the motorcycle."

"So the bad crowd you've been hanging out with is a science fiction club?" June asked.

"You could say that." I stated.

"So you're part of it too?" June questioned.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

June sighed and turned back to Jack, "I have to get back to work. We will talk about this when I get home." She got in her car and drove back to the hospital.

"Thanks for the support partner." Jack said.

"Don't blame me." Arcee said. "Remember…"

"I know, I know. You don't exist." Jack said as he walked back inside his house.

I sighed and leaned against a wall. "And this is why, dare I say it, I like Fowler more than June."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Because she's too overprotective for my taste. Yeah I understand that she's a mother and all, but she could dial it down a bit." I said.

"Like you said, she is a mother so she has the right to be overprotective." Arcee said.

"Yeah." I said. "Well I'm going back to base. See you there."

I revved up my engine before she could reply and headed back to base. I drove inside to see Pandimala and Cliffjumper talking.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"On a scouting mission somewhere in Canada." Pandimala shrugged.

"So it's just us three." I sighed.

"Yep. So what should we do first?" Cliffjumper asked.

I shrugged. "We could watch a movie."

So for the next hour we watched whatever movie we could find. Turns out we ended up watching Marvel Avengers again. Arcee soon came back to base and joined us. After about fifteen minutes, Arcee and I decided to ground bridge back to Jack's house.

"Why are you going Shadow?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Oh I just want to give Jack some company. He's grounded you know." I said, though the look Pandimala was giving me let me know that she knew my true intentions.

"Have fun giving him company then." She said with a wink.

I smiled and transformed before heading through the ground bridge after Arcee. We sat in silence for a moment before Jack finally arrived.

"Hey Arcee, Shadow. Is Mom home yet? I didn't see her car." Jack said.

"Don't know." Arcee said. "We just bridged from base to beat her here. Oh and there's a package for you."

I grumbled under my breath and stepped up as Jack opened the passage. It took all of my common sense not to just growl and curse out the voice that came through that communicator.

"_Hello Jack." Silas said._

"Silas." I growled.

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"MECH." I growled.

"They know where I live?" Jack asked.

"They know more about you than you know." I said. "And I'm still fragged out that they totaled my motorcycle!"

"_Ah, Shadow was it? You were the one so foolish enough to get in the explosion." Silas said._

I growled. "So help me you meat headed freak of the sixth dimension, I will _personally_ find you, rip you in to pieces, put hot sauce on those pieces, and feed them to the sharks in the nearest ocean I can find!"

Jack stepped back slightly when he heard my threat. Even Arcee looked a little uncomfortable.

"_You sure are a feisty one aren't you? And as for you Mr. Darby we know things about your family that even you don't know. For example, do you know where your mother is?"_

"What did you?" Jack began asking.

"_Understand Jack, we have no intention of hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of your as soon as possible. I just need you, Shadow, and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed in to this communicator."_

I gulped as I knew what happened next. To save Arcee the trouble of having a massive headache, I decided to call base and take the pain.

"Ratchet?" I whispered in to my communicator, silently thanking Primus that even while I was in my holoform I could still use it.

And then the pain started.

I screamed as I grabbed my head. Whatever that sicko did, he made sure he did it right. The pain was unbearable!

"Shadow?" Jack asked as he run over to make sure I didn't fall to the floor.

"_Did I not mention that the communicator scrambles the signal and your brains? Any break in communications in attempt to contact the other Autobots and Ms. Darby…well I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome."_

"That sick bastard." I gritted out through clenched teeth as I finally managed to stand up. Slag it all the way to the Pits of Kaon!

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Jack's mom."

"Well then what are we standing around here for?" Jack asked impatiently.

Arcee transformed and I went back to my motorcycle form. Jack grabbed his helmet and climbed on Arcee. We drove out of his garage and soon we were heading off to where MECH was hiding out.

"If anything happens to here because of my connection to all this," Jack trailed off.

"Jack MECH is only interested in Arcee. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go." I said.

I was careful not to mention that I was now Cybertronian since I knew Silas never cut the communicator off.

"That's not exactly reassuring. You're family too. Both of you." Jack stated.

We turned in to some old abandoned factory. I growled once I saw Silas. Red lights were suddenly pointed at us.

"The plan?" I asked quietly.

"The usual." Arcee said.

We both slowly drove up to Silas until we sped up and rode past those soldiers.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" I screamed with a smirk as I drove past Silas and his cronies.

We both drove in to another abandoned building and I saw a familiar shadow. I groaned and facepalmed. Why did she, of all the 'Cons, have to make an alliance with a group of wackos?

"Mom!" Jack called.

"Looking for June?" Airachnid asked as she revealed herself. "She's hanging around here somewhere."

Arcee transformed faster than I thought she could and growled, "Airachnid."

The spider bot apparently wasn't having any of it so she just webbed Arcee's arms together while the blue and pink femme struggled against the bonds.

"Well you're certainly in a bad mood today. What happened? You get an injury so bad you couldn't contain your misery?" I smirked.

Jack looked at me and disbelief and whispered, "What are you doing?!"

Airachnid growled. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" I asked. "That's a shocker. Oh wait! I forgot about something! Your brain is actually smaller than Starscream's so your dumber than a tree."

Now Jack and Arcee were looking at me with faces that read, 'Are you trying to get yourself killed!'. Personally I was enjoying watching her get ticked off by the second. This was my chance to finally throw some insults at the 'Con I hated even more than Megatron and by Primus, I was not going to miss it!

"Why you little." Airachnid growled.

Silas and his men walked up and Arcee looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you. You can't let Airachnid." Arcee pleaded the man.

"A few human lives is nothing to pay like a miracle of science like yourself." Silas said.

A man shot a tranquilizer dart at Arcee and shocked her in to unconsciousness. Jack went over to her, worried out of his freaking mind.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted, officially losing my patience with this man. "You're human yourself! You'd rather take the lives of your own kind just for a piece of science that can help you take over the world! It's the people like you that make me ashamed to be human you son of a gun! You've lost your freaking mind!"

"Now I remember you." Airachnid smirked. "You're that human that was in the woods with Jack and Arcee. I have to say you have the guts to insult me like you did earlier. And as for you," She turned to Jack. "You and I will have a private session later. Promise."

"Gentlemen." Silas ordered.

The MECH agents came up and took Jack's phone and anything else he had on him. They then came up to me.

"Don't even bother. I don't have anything on me." I said.

"Ha. Like we'd believe a sixteen year old trouble maker like yourself." One of the Agents scoffed.

I growled and muttered, "Watch your tongue buddy."

"I'm still learning about human kind, but one thing is clear to me Jack. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as I take your family apart." Airachnid smirked.

"If you hurt my mother I," Jack was cut off.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you Jack?" Airahcnid asked. "So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by. If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve, I will let both of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if he can't?" I sneered.

"What do you think?" Airahcnid stood back up to her full height.

Jack ran up to Silas and I couldn't help but smirk as I knew what he was planning when he banged his fist on his chest and pleaded, "Don't let her do this. You can let us go. We won't tell anyone."

"Enough." Silas said as he threw Jack on the ground.

I ran over to him and helped him up. I rubbed my head as I began to feel a little dizzy. Guess I couldn't be away from my vehicle form in my holoform for too long. We'll have to make this quick if I'm going to keep my secret away from Silas and Airachnid long enough for us to rescue June.

"Yes Jack. Man up already." Airachnid taunted. "Six minutes."

Jack and I shared a look before we took off running with me in the lead.

"Mom!" Jack shouted. "Mom!"

"Ms. Darby!" I screamed.

We kept running for a while and the more I got away from my real form, the dizzier I was beginning to feel. I stopped for a second and grabbed my head. Jack looked back at me.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and muttered, "I'm too far away from my real form. We're gonna have to make this quick. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my holoform up. I'm tired enough as it is."

Jack only nodded and grabbed my hand before pulling me along. We ran until we got to the middle of a whole bunch of boxes and crates. We turned around and saw Airachnid smirking on top of a crate.

"Sick freak." I muttered.

She only pointed to a cane above us and we saw June webbed up on top.

"Mom!" Jack screamed.

I ran after him. Man, how much farther are we going to have to go?

"Ms. Darby!" I screamed.

June slowly came to and she was surprised to see us running towards her. She gasped. "Jack? Shadow?"

I was lucky I still had my Cybertronian abilities in my holoform. Jack climbed up the latter while I jumped from bar to bar, trying to at least change something in this episode that would benefit us. I finally made it to the top after swinging up on the last bar. Jack made it after me and we both ran towards Ms. Darby.

"How's you doing Shadow?" Jack asked.

"Dizzy as crap but I think I can make it for a little longer." I said.

Jack only nodded and we jogged over to June.

"Jack? Shadow? What are you doing here? Who are these people? How'd I get in this…stuff?" June asked.

"Don't worry Ms. Darby. We're going to get you out of here." I smiled reassuringly.

Airachnid showed up and hissed up a terrified June before climbing up to be face to face with us. I glared at her with all the hatred I could muster.

"Jack, the robots are real?" June gasped.

"We beat your deadline." Jack stated.

"Afraid not Jack. The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight. You had to rescue her." Airachnid corrected.

"Scrap." I grumbled.

"And times up." Airachnid said as she shot webs at Jack and I.

Jack got webbed to the floor, but I back flipped out of the way. _"Thank Primus Arcee and 'Bee where the ones who trained me."_

"Oh? So you know martial arts?" Airachnid asked.

"You could say that." I said.

Airachnid merely smirked and webbed my arm to the railing. I tried struggling against it but it was too strong. I looked up and said seemingly to the sky, "Great timing! Just really great timing!"

"Now take a seat, sit back, and enjoy the horror show." Airachnid said.

Jack and I continued struggling against our bonds. I had to stop after a while. Come on Arcee. Where are you? If Arcee doesn't show up soon, I'm going to have to blow my cover.

"You know what Jack? She's your mom. Why should I have all the fun? So you get to choose, agonizing or excruciating?" Airachnid smirked as she shot some acid on the railing.

"No." June whimpered.

"Jack, your mother wants to know. Don't just leave her….dangling." Airachnid smirked.

"Stop it! You monster! Stop this!" June shouted.

Jack continued struggling while I just groaned. Come on Arcee, where are you! I perked up as I heard a motorcycle engine in the distance. I silently was thanking Primus that I could control my real body from a distance. Thankfully I had managed to hide it from MECH. I smiled when I heard two motorcycle engines.

"Well Jack, since you won't decide, I guess it's ladies choice." Airachnid got down in front of June.

"Leave her alone you sick freak!" I shouted.

"No." June whimpered as Airachnid's claw came close to her face.

Arcee and I had identical roars of anger. As soon as I caught sight of my motorcycle form, I deactivated my holoform and transformed. I jumped up and kicked Airachnid in the face while Arcee pushed her back. We were now back on the crane. Arcee and I back flipped away from Airachnid and got in a fightning stance.

"MECH lose Breakdown. What were the odds they could hold on to you?" Airachnid sneered before turning to me. "And you! I should've known you weren't human anymore. No human could avoid my web like you did."

"There's more about me than you know you freak." I sneered.

And that was when the fight began. Arcee punched Airachnid in the face and then jumped in the air to avoid her attack. Airachnid pulled her back down and tried to hit her, but Arcee punched her on the railing below. I jumped down and launched a whole bunch of punches at her. 90% of them landed while Airahcnid managed to block the others. I grunted as I was thrown down to the ground. I jumped out of the way as Arcee came down after me and Airachnid started trying to shoot us as we climbed back up.

Airachnid punched me off the railing and I yelped as I gripped the edge and climbed back up. Arcee nearly fell too, but she jumped back up and used the spider bot's leg as a launch pad and jumped in the air. She flipped down and knocked Airachnid in to that cement truck. I looked back at Jack and winked with a smirk. Jack pulled down on the lever and cement started to come out. Arcee jumped off the pole and pushed it over Airachnid.

Just when the spider was starting to come to, the cement started falling. Airachnid started flailing around to try and stop it but she was frozen solid.

"We could finish it here and now." I muttered. "But revenge isn't the answer."

I could see that Arcee was thinking the same thing but June's terrified shriek brought her back to reality. She looked at Airachnid before starting to climb the tower. "Hang on June."

She yelped when she was pulled back and webbed to the ground. I glared at Airachnid who was still covered in cement but she could move. I heard helicopter blades and looked up with a grin. "Fowler!"

I ran over to Airachnid with one thing in mind. Before Fowler started shooting, I grunted as I jumped up and kicked Airachnid. I smirked. "I've always wanted to do that."

I walked over to Arcee and started pulling the web off her. I groaned. "Man this stuff is strong."

"I know." Arcee muttered.

I'd finally managed to free her, but it was like fifteen minutes later. Airachnid had already scanned Fowler's helicopter and escaped. Right now Arcee and I were waiting for Fowler to finish talking to June.

"Still can't believe that sneaky spider got away." I grumbled.

"You'll get used to it." Arcee sighed.

I sighed. "At least I finally managed to attack her. That's something I've wanted to do for a long time now. She's the 'Con I hate the most."

"So much you want to get revenge on her?" Arcee asked.

"Not that much." I shook my head before turning to her with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you from time to time. But if Optimus or Cliffjumper finds out, my name is not to be mentioned."

Arcee chuckled. "Deal."

After Fowler walked away, we both walked out where June could see us. She looked up at us.

"And she would be your?" June trailed off since she was talking about Arcee.

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, friend." Jack listed easily.

"And her?" June asked, looking at me.

"I thought you'd recognize my voice." I smiled.

"Shadow?" June gasped.

"Yep." I smiled. "And this is Arcee."

"Thank you. Both of you." June smiled.

Arcee and I merely smiled at the women. Jack suddenly smirked and said, "I think it's time for that ride you once made me promise."

I couldn't help but smirk and say, "This is going to be interesting."

**The Next Day**

I was leaning against the wall talking to Cliffjumper about a whole bunch of stuff.

"So, Shadow I've been meaning to ask you something." He started.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Would you like to, uh, go for a drive with me sometime?" Cliffjumper asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Just name the time and I'll be there."

Cliffjumper smiled and we both turned towards the entrance at the sound of a motorcycle. I smiled when I saw Jack and June drive in with Arcee. Everyone else looked surprised.

Jack took off his helmet and smirked. "Mom, meet my science ficton club."

We all smiled at June who gave us a nervous wave.

"Well, we better start explaining now shouldn't we?" Pandimala smiled.

I smirked. "I couldn't agree more 'Mala."

**And that is the end of this new chapter. I was going to have it finished sooner, but my computer was giving me problems.**

**Me: How'd you like the chapter?**

**Dragon: It was amazing! Especially the fight with Airachnid.**

**Me: Thanks! I tried my best.**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter, rising up and rolling out!**


	20. Metal Attraction

**Disclaimer: Hiya everyone! This is DragonScouter and Autobot Shadowstalker coming at you with another exciting update for Freedom Fighters! Even though this story is coming closer to ending, my anticipation is rising and so should yours because heads will start to roll. Oh, and unfortunately, neither of us only own Transformers Prime. The only thing we own are our awesome OCs.**

**Shadow and I: Enjoy everyone! *jumps on couch and eats energon popcorn***

As I woke up the next morning, I had the strongest urge to fall back to sleep. I had always, greatly disliked, June and I was not in the mood to deal with her. She was way too overprotective of Jack. Sure, she lied to him, but he had also proven to be responsible and to know what he was doing.

Sighing to myself, I forced myself out of my berth and made my way to the main room. When I arrived in the main room, I heard the sound of breaks and realized that I had arrived at the same moment that Mrs. Darby had. Great, just woke up and I already had to deal with her.

June stepped out of the car and said to Jack, "Hi honey." She then started to walk over to him.

Seeing Shadow, I walked over to her and whispered, "If that ever happened to me, I would go and bury myself for the next fifty years."

She let out a chuckle at that before we turned back to Mrs. Darby as she said, "Finished my shift early at the hospital so I thought I would swing by."

I sighed when she said that. Yeah, June annoyed the scrap out of me but I had to give it to her that she was a good mom. I even felt a smile creep onto my faceplate a little.

"Is the Decepticon fan actually smiling at that?" Shadow asked me in a whisper.

I immediately frowned and said, "No."

She smiled in a way that I knew meant that she knew that I was lying. But, I leaned closer and said, "Well, I guess I will go on the mission today. You already had to deal with spider lady once. It's my turn now."

She raised an optic ridge at me before whispering, "Well, good luck then. She is one feisty spider and she knows that I am one of the humans that were with Jack. It probably won't take her long to figure out that you were the other one."

I mentally groaned when Shadow said that. This was not something I was particularly looking forward to.

"That's odd." Ratchet stated, pulling both mine and Shadow's attention to him. "This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

"Um, I am going to take a wild swing here and say that is not a very good thing." I whispered to Shadow, knowing full well that it was not going to be a good thing at all.

She nodded and said, "Have fun. I know I will since I don't have to deal with Airachnid."

Just then, I could hear the sound of Bulkhead's engine revving down the entrance hallway so Shadow and I turned as said bot drove up.

When he stopped, Miko and Raf hopped out laughing before Miko said, "Did you feel the g's on that last turn? Bulkhead's an animal!" I cracked a smile when she started to walk around all funny.

I had to hold back a laugh when I saw Miko whisper something to Raf and I knew she was saying how she remembered when it used to be a secret club house.

To cover themselves, Raf said, "Don't worry Mrs. Darby, we were wearing seatbelts."

She then smiled and said kindly, though a little annoyingly, "I'm sure you were Rafael. Hello Miko." She then asked "How's school going?"

"Why? What'd you hear?" Miko asked in a slightly panicked sort of way.

"Let's do this thing Jack." Arcee said, walking away with a rope in her hand.

Mrs. Darby looked upset and said, "But I just got here. And I made sandwiches."

Gosh, if I was still a human, that would sound really good about now. As long as they were stuffed with meat and there was no lettuce. I really hated lettuce then, though some cheese wouldn't hurt.

"Mom." Jack said with an embarrassed undertone. "Look, I really need to help Arcee test her updated tracking system."

Just then, Cliffjumper walked in. As he did, he passed Arcee as June said, "Well, just, be careful."

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee answered bluntly.

I flinched because I knew what was going to happen next.

"Are you sure that you need Jack for that?" June asked in a tone that I interpreted as a challenge.

I shivered when I saw Arcee's annoyed look. She looked like she could tear a drone in half, with her servos.

"Uh-oh." Cliff said in a worried tone. I nodded in agreement.

Luckily, Ratchet stopped any sort of fight that could have broken out when he said, "Cliffjumper, Pandimala; I need you in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance."

"I'll go with!" Miko exclaimed before running toward the bridge.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead said before putting a servo down, stopping the young girl and placing her in front of him before saying, "Stay put Miko."

I shook my helm as she groaned and walked off. Hopefully, since Bulkhead wasn't now going, Miko wouldn't follow. That would just make the situation that much more complicated.

I paused when a realization hit me. I would be stuck to Cliffjumper and not Arcee. Hopefully I would be able to lift him. "Oh frag." I whispered to Shadow.

She patted my shoulder and whispered, "Good luck 'Mala. I know that this isn't going to be as easy as you thought."

I frowned and whispered back, "This is going to be a pain in the aft."

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asked.

"Someone thinks that it is not safe." Miko said.

Mrs. Darby looked confused at that and said, "But it is safe for Jack to go with Arcee?"

That would usually be a good point except for the fact that this was Miko that was being brought up. She wasn't exactly known for thinking wisely in the field.

"Mom," Jack started, walking back toward her, "Totally different."

"Oh, how?" June asked in a 'you better have a good explanation' tone.

"Mother knows best Jack." Arcee stated.

He stared at her in shock as the ground bridge opened. I walked up to it and turned to Cliffjumper before saying, "You ready Cliff?"

He nodded before saying, "You bet 'Mala."

The two of us then walked through the bridge. When we got the entire way through, I had to adjust my optics to the light I hadn't been outside in the desert much since I became a Cybertronian.

"Frag, why does there have to be so much sand?" I complained as I already started to feel the sand creep into my joints.

He laughed and said, "You get used to it eventually 'Mala." We then started to walk forward to the location. As we walked, I noticed that Cliffjumper seemed to be thinking about something. So, taking the initiative, I said, "What are you thinking about Cliff?"

He jumped when I said that and stared at me before saying, "N...nothing. Why?"

I smirked at his stutter and I knew he was hiding something. "Cliffjumper, I'm not blind. I can see that you are thinking deeply about something. Now, are you going to willingly tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

He shook his head and said, "It's nothing. Let's go figure out what is happening here."

I could still tell that he was hiding something but I laid the matter to rest. I didn't want to make this an un-enjoyable scouting trip.

When we arrived at an incline, I groaned and said, "No matter what size I am, I still hate climbing inclines."

Cliffjumper laughed and said, "Come on Pandimala, it won't be that bad."

I sighed as the two of us started to climb. As we climbed, Cliffjumper said, "You know, Arcee protected Jack for a while before June even knew about us and she did it just fine."

I nodded and said, "Then, she finds out and suddenly Arcee isn't good enough."

"No kidding!"

Cliff and I both jumped when we heard Miko's voice behind us and we turned to see her standing there.

"Can't we ban her from the base?" Miko finished.

I sighed and said as Cliffjumper turned on his comm. link, "Miko, how did you..?"

"Gonna need a bridge." Cliffjumper said.

"WAIT! Don't send me back to helicopter mom." Miko begged. I stared at her and could see that she was desperate. It was almost scary about how desperate she sounded. "It's just that, I miss the way things were."

I glanced at Cliffjumper with a look and he nodded before saying, "Strike that Ratchet. It's only recon."

He then turned to me and said, "It's only recon."

He then walked forward and I smirked before reaching my servo down to Miko. She smiled and said, "Sweet!" She then hopped onto my servo.

I smiled and shook my head before placing my servo next to my shoulder, and, once she hopped on, I went to catch up to Cliffjumper.

"Come on you two, let's get our recon on!" Miko exclaimed.

Cliff let out a laugh before saying, "You know that a scout should be quiet when on recon, don't you?"

I smirked and said, "Miko? Quiet? When did the world end and the pit freeze over?"

"Hey!" Miko said before hitting my shoulder.

The three of us laughed before continuing on our way. As we walked, I felt a lot better about this scouting mission. This was a lot happier overtone then the episode had.

When we were about to reach the end of our path, Cliffjumper looked at the scanner and said, "Hmm, looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from,"

He was interrupted though when we heard the sounds of fighting. Glancing over, I groaned when I saw Airachnid and Breakdown fighting over the Polarity Gauntlet. We could not help but watch them as they went hammer to creepy extra appendages.

"Airachnid." Cliffjumper growled.

"And Breakdown." I whispered, my previous adventure with the blue mech still in my processor.

"Two of the Autobot's arch enemies! And they are mashing it up!" Miko loudly whispered.

We then watched them throw a few more punches before I noticed the Gauntlet on Breakdown's servo. "Yeah, over that." I stated.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance." Cliffjumper stated in realization.

"All right, what's the plan?" Miko asked.

Cliff and I looked at her with the same look before I sat her down onto the ground before I said, "Miko, don't move." I knew she wasn't going to listen but I had make sure that I told her so I wouldn't feel guilty later.

"We mean it." Cliffjumper added.

"Aw!" Miko complained as I walked away.

When I got to Cliff, I pulled out my broadswords and lowered my shoulder cannons while he activated his hand blasters before saying, "Ok, let's do this."

He nodded so the two of us made our way over to the fighting. When I got close enough, I saw Airachnid knock Breakdown away, causing him to lose the Gauntlet, before walking toward it with a smirk on her faceplate. I knew I had to stop her so I kneeled to the ground to get a better shot before I fired a round through my cannons. It hit perfectly.

She turned and smirked before saying, "Oh, so I now have some more Autobots to play with. Who are you two?"

I had a nice little answer about to come out but Breakdown said, "That's Cliffjumper. But, I still don't know the femme's name."

"Who asked you?" Airachnid hissed at him.

I growled before charging down the incline at Airachnid. She just had a way of crawling under my chassis. Plus, we needed to protect the Gauntlet. I fired a few rounds at her, which she deftly dodged, before the two of us started to go servo to servo. Judging from the sounds of fighting behind me, I assumed that Cliff had already engaged Breakdown in battle.

As I swung my swords at her, I was fragged off that she kept blocking them. Curse those fragging extra appendages of hers to the pit.

"You are new to battle, as well as the Autobots I see. Who are you?" Airachnid questioned.

"Who said that I was a 'Bot? Can't I just be a neutral who has a particular dislike of spiders? As for my fighting skills, well, I was always taught not to hit those less fortunate than I." I retorted.

She hissed and lashed out a few times with her extra appendages, at least one of those hitting me side, before saying, "You were one of the humans that helped Jack blow up my ship. Met your friend not too long ago. Seemed eager to fight me again. You know, after the kick in the faceplate she gave me when she was human."

Oh Primus that almost made me give up my composure. She thought Shadow kicked her? Well, I had some news for her. Looking for an opening, I finally found one and kicked her in the faceplate, sending her back against the rocky wall.

"So, did that one hurt more than the last one I gave you? You know, when I was human." I taunted while waiting for her to get up.

What was that thing about words coming back to bite you? Well, I felt like that was happening when Airachnid did a combo growl/hiss/snarl at me before saying, "That was you! I am going to tear you apart!"

Yeah, the fragged off look in her optics was not helping the situation any. I could barely get my arms up in time to block her swipes. And even then, some were hitting me, even on my wings a little. But, I think I was too scared to be angry at the click. Airachnid looked like she was going to murder me, slowly.

But, I got in a strong lucky punch, thank you strength, and sent her flying into Breakdown and they both tumbled to the ground.

Keeping my shoulder cannons lowered, I walked up to Cliff. But, I forgot about one tiny detail. Well, that was, until, I heard the sound of something starting up and I turned to see Breakdown activating the Gauntlet.

"Scrap." I muttered to myself.

I didn't even notice Airachnid run away. But, Cliffjumper did and he chased after her, guns a blazing, before she disappeared.

"Frag!" I yelled out as Breakdown pointed the Gauntlet at me and I started to drag across the ground. Hearing a similar exclamation nearby, I looked to see Cliff in the same situation that I was. Great.

"What's going on?" Cliffjumper asked.

I was about to answer him when I suddenly felt myself being lifted off of the ground. "Hey, let's not get too high. I haven't finished flight school yet." I said just loud enough for Cliff to hear.

"Hey, at least you haven't crashed yet." Cliff said in a light tone, probably trying to make the situation a little better. It accomplished its job when I felt myself crack a tiny smile.

"Hmm." Breakdown started with a chuckle, drawing my attention to him. "What's this switch do?"

I felt my optics widen in panic as I realized what he was about to do. But, before I could say a thing, he fragging pushed the button.

I felt something small hit my leg armor before it happened.

"Ugh!" I grunted as we were thrown back by the Gauntlet. I didn't have any time to think anything before we slammed into the wall on the clear other side.

My optics temporarily went off, due to the force of the hit. I panicked slightly before they turned back on. I felt so disoriented. It was like I should be remembering something but just couldn't.

"Pandimala, are you alright?" I heard Miko's worried voice ask. I sat up a tiny bit and groaned before hearing her say, "The 'Cons are getting away." She then looked at my leg and said, "Hey! My phone."

I glanced too and saw her cellphone, stuck to my poor leg. I then watched as she futilely tried to pull it off. "It's stuck!" Miko finally exclaimed in shock.

It then hit me that I didn't see Cliff anywhere so I started to sit up and asked, "Where's Cliffjumper?"

Miko groaned in frustration and said, "Why don't you just marry him?"

I narrowed my optics slightly and was about to tell her exactly why that was, which included me being a 'Con fan, when a voice from behind me said, "I'm right behind you."

My processor then decided to catch up with the world around us and I realized exactly where he was. So, I stood up and took a step before turning.

"Wow. Let's say that he has your back." Miko said, probably thinking I was wondering where he was.

It was then that I looked over my shoulder and saw Cliff dangling there. I thought I had gained a few hundred extra pounds.

"Hiya 'Mala." Cliff said before trying to get us apart.

Not that I minded him trying, I hissed at him when he scraped my wing and said, "Let's just get back to base and have Ratchet have a look."

"Do you want to call in, or should I?" Cliff asked me.

I thought about that, while Miko tried to pull us apart, before saying, "I guess I will." I then activated my communicator and said, "_Hey, um…we have a small problem here."_

"_What is it?"_ Ratchet asked.

"_Well, Cliffjumper and I are kind of stuck."_

"_How?" _I heard Shadow ask.

I sighed before answering, "_We've been, magnetized together."_

"_You've been magnetized, together?" _Ratchet asked in shock.

"_Yeah, and the devise is on its way to our good friend Megsy." _Cliffjumper added.

"_It's a Polarity Gauntlet." _Shadow said.

"_A deceptively simple but diabolical creation." _Ratchet explained to those beings who did not know what it was.

"_Just tell me you can unhitch us Ratchet." _I asked. No offence to Cliffjumper, but I didn't want to be stuck to an Autobot for the rest of my existence.

"_It might simply be a residual magnetic charge providing you current, attraction." _Ratchet said.

"They're not attracted to each other!" Miko yelled so they could hear. She certainly was right though.

That, was when the bad news came from Ratchet. _"But, I'm afraid retrieving the Gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the Gauntlet,"_

"_He'll use it for a whole lot more then attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." _Jack finished.

"_Jack, I'm not following." _June said in a worried tone.

"_Madame, we are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with a flick of a switch, we might never again have a shot at him." _Ratchet explained.

"_Instant force field." _Raf added.

"_Worse yet," _Ratchet started. I really hated the worse part of things. _"He might use it to melt us all into a scrap pile. The good news is that the Gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advise pursuit."_

I felt Cliff nod before he said, "Good, and we can catch them faster on wheels."

I shook my helm and said, "Not unless you want a Cliffjumper sandwich to go."

"Ah." Was all he said as we started to walk toward the coordinates.

"SWEET! I'll take point." Miko exclaimed, jumping in front of me.

"Not this time kid." Cliff said.

"What? But you said," Miko started.

But, I interrupted and said, "That was recon. This is war. I'm not risking your wellbeing just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge."

"_Coming up." _I heard Ratchet say.

But, Miko then groaned in frustration before saying, "Agh, you think Jack's mom is bad? You sound just like her!"

I froze when I realized that the communicator was still on. If I wasn't under Autobot protection and I didn't care about humanity…

I turned off my communicator immediately and watched as the ground bridge appeared. Then, once Miko had went to the other side, I turned to the road ahead and said, "Great, more walking. Why is it that there is always walking?"

"Just one pede in front of the other." Cliffjumper stated with a smile in his voice.

I frowned and glanced at him before continuing to walk forward and said jokingly, "Plus, it doesn't help that I have eight ton on my back. Gosh Cliffjumper, how many energon goodies have you been sneaking?"

I felt him shake his helm as he said, "I haven't had any. Plus, I'm not that heavy. Definitely lighter then Bulk and Optimus."

I nodded before saying, "True. That would have been killer."

When we got to about the halfway point, Cliff asked, "So, I have this feeling that we weren't supposed to be the ones stuck together. Care to share?"

I shrugged my shoulders before saying, "Sure. It was supposed to be Bulkhead and Arcee."

He then went silent after that and I continued to walk us both to the gas station. Once we arrived, I said, "Never had optics in the back of my head before. And blasters to cover my aft."

Cliff laughed and said, "Yep, and I get a built in shield."

I playfully frowned at that and asked, "What is that supposed to mean Cliff?"

We then walked a little more. As we walked, I went back to what Miko said. After thinking about it, I asked, "Cliffjumper. You don't think I sound like June, do you?"

"Um," Cliff started.

But, I was in full talking mode so I said, "She's over protective. I'm just, protective."

"Totally different." Cliff agreed with me.

I was about to say more when the scanner in my servo started to beep.

"The Gauntlet's close." Cliffjumper said, knowing what the sound meant.

We then walked until we were in front of the actual station. After that, I heard Cliff take out his blasters and I lowered my shoulder cannons before walking in a familiar area.

The sound of a mech struggling caused me to quickly turn and I stared at what I saw. Breakdown was trapped in a web. I then shuttered as the spider lady herself crawled over Breakdown and faced me.

"I'm guessing that Cliffjumper isn't far behind?" She asked me.

I narrowed my optics at her and said, "You could say that."

"Shoulder cannons up, servos in the air, and turn around." Airachnid ordered.

I heard Cliff's weapons charging so I said, "Whatever you say."

I then rapidly turned around and Cliff started to fire at the spider lady. I watched as most of the shots hit and one of them knocked the Gauntlet out of Airachnid's grasp.

Of course, that just happened to make the blasted thing go off. Did Primus think this was funny? Well, I tried to fight my way away from it but I ended up with my cockpit on the ground and me being dragged toward the Gauntlet. I felt the smallest amount of fear as this took place and I wasn't sure what would happen. Digging my sharp digits in to hopefully help stop the movement, I winced when they were instead dragged through the ground.

Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Breakdown got free of the web and grabbed the Gauntlet before shutting it off. Then, he approached me and I knew that spider lady was not going to be my opponent this time around.

"Still up for a truce muscles?" Airachnid asked Breakdown.

He took out his hammer and said, "Only because I hate Autobots more then I hate you."

I narrowed my optics and clenched my servos into fists before starting to fight Breakdown. He of course, got the first hit in and I leaned back from the force before slamming Breakdown with my own punch. From behind me, I could hear Cliffjumper fighting Airachnid.

When I got a particularly good punch on Breakdown, I took a few paces forward and went to hit him only to have him knock me back to where I was before I turned back around.

"Pandimala would you stay still!" Cliffjumper stated after I heard a clang of metal coming from behind me.

"My bad." Was my response before I placed a particularly hard punch to Breakdown which sent him across the way a little.

I then turned before gaining a defensive position and saying, "Need a hand?"

Cliff nodded and said, "The spider is all yours."

I smirked before throwing some punches at the spider.

But, what I didn't realize was that Breakdown had stood up and reactivated the Gauntlet. Well, that was, until, Cliff said, "'Mala, duck!"

I knew I shouldn't turn around so I went to duck as he said. But, even though it would have worked in the normal episode, I cringed when I felt the stupid thing clip my helm and I fell forward so Cliff was on top. I knew that I needed to get up by my processor felt all messed up.

"Pandimala, get up!" Cliffjumper yelled from where he was.

I tried but my arms, which were in front of me, wouldn't listen. I let out a yelp of pain as one of Airachnid's extra appendages slammed down on one of my servos.

"Pinned like a bug." Airachnid taunted. "Of course I can think of one permanent way out of your predicament."

I glanced up and felt fear take over when I saw her other appendages separated into the sharp and deadly weapons they were. I squirmed as I tried to get up, fear and panic starting to race through my systems, but my chassis wasn't responding to that yet.

"I'll take topside." Breakdown said from behind me.

My panic increased as I realized something. Bulkhead had caught the hammer in the episode. But, I didn't think that Cliff would be able to. So, I started to think of all the possible solutions that I could until one stuck. I wasn't going to like it but it was the only choice that I could think of. I put all of my will into moving my chassis slightly and moved to the right, causing Airachnid to trip since she had been restraining my servo.

I screeched in pain when I felt the hammer fall onto my wing. That was agonizing pain like no other and I was almost afraid that it had made a hole. Luckily though, It just dented it greatly. I then took the opportunity to grab Breakdown's hammer myself and fling him against Airachnid.

When I stood up, I was relieved when we were separated again. The two hits that I took must have helped jar us free.

"I'm free." Cliffjumper said with a smile.

We then charged and Cliffjumper kicked the Gauntlet back to me as Breakdown dived for it. I stood in front of it and turned to Airachnid as she looked at me.

"Want to dance?" I asked.

"You're not my type." She retorted back.

I shook my helm and said, "Too bad, 'cause I had the perfect song for you." I then started to hum the nursery rhyme that had been told to me since I was little before I sang, "The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out."

She of course, didn't think it was funny and she charged at me. I blocked off her first hit but I wasn't prepared for when she used her drill attack on me. That thing fragging hurt.

"Scrap." I said as I turned to see her going for the Gauntlet.

She then put it on and pointed it at me before saying, "Let's leave the boys to themselves."

I gasped as I was pulled yet again toward her. This really wasn't my day. When our servos locked, Airachnid said, "This is the up close and personal setting."

The two of us then started to fight over the Gauntlet. After a few well-placed kicks, on her part I ended up on the ground.

"One hand tied, five more to play with." Airachnid said before striking out at me.

But, I smirked and said, "Quality, not quantity." Then, I grabbed her servo that was holding the Polarity Gauntlet before deactivating it like Arcee did in the show and shoving Airachnid back.

When I saw her transform into her hunter mode, I knew it was then or never so I flicked my wrist and activated the Gauntlet.

Airachnid snarled and lunged at me but I put up a force field that flung her to the side.

I smirked and said, "Opposites do not attract."

I then watched as the missile that Breakdown fired bounced away from him and exploded in the sky.

"We can't touch metal." Breakdown said in shock.

"We're polarized." Cliffjumper added.

I pointed the Gauntlet and was about to use it on Breakdown when a piece of webbing took it from my servo.

"Always leave on a high note." Airachnid stated before transforming into her helicopter mode and starting to fly off.

But, I was having none of that so I activated my thrusters and levitated, wobbly, into the air and cut them when I grabbed onto Airachnid like Bulkhead did in the normal episode.

When she started to spin, I started to get dizzy but held on long enough to get a fix on Breakdown. When I got my aim on him, I tossed Airachnid into him and sent them both crashing into the building.

I then bent down and picked up the Gauntlet. I turned to Cliff and he gave me a thumb up. I smiled at that and stood up before glancing at the two 'Cons in front of us.

"Let's finish this." Cliff said.

I shook my helm and said, "And risk becoming twins again? No thanks." The two of us then went to a separate location and called in at base.

**Sometime later**

After we gave the Gauntlet to doc bot and June and I had a little heart to spark along with Arcee, said doc bot had me sit down and he started to treat my wing.

"You must be more careful Pandimala. These wings aren't easily replaced." Ratchet chastised.

I huffed in my turn and said, "Well, it was either my wing or Cliff's spark. Which one did you want?"

He was silent and continued to fix my wing before saying, "The wing."

I smirked and said, "I thought so." But, I hissed when he applied a little too much pressure to my wing and I said, "Watch it doc! That hurts."

In return, I got a light helm slap before Ratchet said, "Just be patient." He then worked a little more before saying, "Well, that's all I can do. The rest will heal in time."

I nodded and said, "Thanks Ratchet." I then glanced around before saying, "I think I'm going to go get some rest. See you all in the morning."

I then started to walk down the hallway. I knew it wouldn't take long for Shadow to follow me. So, I turned to her as she asked, "Was it fun?"

I smirked and said, "Yeah." But then I thought of Airachnid's fragged off faceplate so I said, "Well, for the most part."

She frowned at me and said, "What did you do?"

After I told her what happened, she helm slapped me before saying, "You just don't know when to quit 'Mala. First you get yourself on 'Screamer's hit list and now you are on spider lady's. I thought that you were a 'Con fan and yet you keep getting on their hit list."

I nodded and said, "I know. But the song was so worth it."

She smirked and said, "I bet it was. But now you have to be extra careful."

"Yeah, but she didn't seem too happy with you from your last encounter if her chassis language was anything useful when she brought you up." I added, worried for my friend.

She smirked at that and said, "Well, at least we are on one hit list together."

I nodded but added, "Let's try to not make it two."

She laughed and said, "Ok, but let's get some recharge."

I nodded and said goodnight before walking into my berth. I didn't even have time to think once I hit the berth. I was almost immediately in full recharge.

**Ha! Finally done with this next chapter. And I only had to stay up past midnight to do it! Hope you all liked this. Shadow and I surely did. **

**Me: So, how was it Shadow?**

**Shadow: Awesome! Especially with you teasing Airachnid.**

**Me: That was a lot of fun. But do you know what would be fun now?**

**Shadow: What?**

**Me: You'll find out in a minute.**

**Shadow and I: Well, this is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker powering down,**

**Shadow: And sleeping! *confused* Dragon?**

**Me: *snore***

**Shadow: *shakes head and goes to sleep***


	21. You've hit Rock Bottom

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter coming back to you with another amazing installment of Freedom Fighters. We only have seven chapters left, if we don't add any more of course, in this story and we're going to make sure we make them the best of the best. Oh, and neither Dragon nor I own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy the chapter! *grabs soda and jumps on the couch***

I laughed as Cliffjumper and I drove in to base. We had just got back from that drive he promised and I had the time of my life. Plus I beat the mech in a race when he said 'Muscle Cars are way faster than motorcycles'.

"So, what do you think is faster now Cliff?" I smirked as both of us transformed.

"Do I have to answer that?" Cliffjumper asked.

I merely shrugged before walking over to Pandimala. "So I guess I'm taking this mission today?"

"You definitely are." Pandimala smirked. "Have fun."

"Oh I definitely will." I said sarcastically.

Before anything else could be said, Optimus cut in. "Arcee, Bulkhead, and Shadowstalker, I need you to go scout out an energon mine."

"Sure thing Optimus." I nodded.

"Hey can we come too BossBot?" Miko asked as she motioned to Jack and herself.

Optimus stared at them for a minute before saying, "I don't see why not. But if things get dangerous, you are to return to base immediately."

"And Miko, stay out of trouble." I smirked.

"Hey!" Miko shouted.

I laughed as Bulkhead, Arcee, and I walked through the ground bridge with Jack and Miko running behind us. We came out in front of that same cave from the episode. I mentally groaned as I remembered about the events of Rock Bottom.

"Why don't you two scout out the cave while I keep an eye on Jack and Miko?" I suggested before adding, "Well mostly Miko."

"Sure would help get things done faster." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Then we'll do that." Arcee said as she and Bulkhead walked in the cave.

I sat on a nearby rock while Miko and Jack sat next to me. Well Jack sat down, but Miko was complaining about something.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert! But all I see is…rock." Miko kicked a pebble to emphasize her point.

"We're outside of a cave. What did you expect?" I asked.

"Relax Miko. The show doesn't start for two hours." Jack said.

"Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked.

Oh right. I forgot that this is the only reason Miko came. She came to see Slash Monkey.

"Uh…" Jack trailed off.

"FOREVER!" Miko shouted. "And it's their only U.S. date."

"There's a shock." Jack snorted. "I mean, who doesn't love Bulgarian shriek metal?"

"Me." I said. "If there is any rock I like, it is not going to be heavy metal. More like Linkin Park or something along the lines of that."

I heard footsteps and stood up as Arcee and Bulkhead walked out of the mine.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped." Arcee said.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint, but it's definitely energon." Bulkhead objected.

"Maybe it's hidden somewhere." I shrugged. "You can turn a blind eye to a lot of things."

"But it doesn't make sense." Arcee said. "This operation's been abandoned for what? Four, maybe five, years? And Decepticons never leave energon behind."

"Uh guys?" Jack said.

We all turned to him and I saw that he was pointing towards the mine. I looked inside and saw Miko running in shouting, "COOL!"

"She went in. Unbelievable." Arcee grumbled.

"Really? Have you met her?" Jack and I asked.

Bulkhead groaned before running inside the cave and yelling, "Miko! Get back here!"

"You know it would be kind of interesting to see if it were you know…" Jack trailed off.

"Safe." I finished for him.

"The stripped mine can be structurally unstable Jack." Arcee said.

"I promise to step lightly." Jack swore.

Arcee finally relented and said, "Just don't tell your mom."

"Shadow, you coming?" Jack asked.

"I guess I'll come look." I shrugged.

Arcee, Jack, and I walked inside the cave. Since I was lagging behind, I heard two familiar jet engines. The only thing that went through my mind was _"We are so dead!"_

"_Arcee, Shadow, found something." Bulkhead commed us._

"Bulkhead?" I asked. My only reply was static.

"Bulkhead, do you read?' Arcee asked, only to receive more static. "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

"Where were you when I had that science test a week ago?" Jack laughed.

"The Himalayas?" I guessed.

"The Amazon." Arcee corrected.

"Well that's a shocker." I muttered.

"So Shadow, how are you adjusting to life as a Cybertronian?" Arcee asked.

I shrugged. "It's been going pretty well." I then smirked. "Plus I beat Cliff in a race."

"Something is telling me you like him." Jack smirked.

"What? No!" I replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Then why'd you get all panicked?" Arcee smirked.

"Uh…" I didn't have an answer to that one. "I, uh, was just surprised when you asked me that." Yeah, I'll go with that.

"That's the best excuse you can come up with?" Arcee gave me a look.

I sighed and grumbled, "Alright I like Cliff. Happy now?"

"Yep. Why don't you just tell the mech? He isn't that dense." Arcee laughed.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked. "Oh hey Cliff, I have feelings for you and I've always wanted to tell you. Weird, right?' That's the worst thing that could happen!"

"Maybe you should do what most people do. Ask him to dance with you." Jack shrugged.

"Isn't the guy supposed to make the first move?" I raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah but the girl can do it sometimes." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah I think I'll just wait a little longer." I stated.

We walked on for a bit and I felt a small amount of fear come to me. I heard that same voice that just left my helm a couple days ago. Megatron.

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream." He said. "So you will simply ceased to be."

Seeing Starscream whimper in fear was quite hilarious. That was until he saw us.

"Oh scrap." I muttered.

"Megatron roared in anger but it was more deadlier than in the episode. My guess is because he saw me. He shot at us. Arcee grabbed Jack and we both ducked behind a pillar.

"Stay down!" I screamed as I activated my ion displacer and Arcee activated her blaster.

Starscream chose that moment to run away like a coward. Megatron growled and screamed, "Starscream! You dare abandon me!" He shot blast after blast at Starscream, hoping one of them would hit the seeker.

"He's a coward. What'd you expect?" I mumbled as I shot at Megatron's back.

Megsy turned around and tried to shoot me, but I kept shooting at his arm. Megatron shot at the ceiling my mistake.

"Oh scrap." I said. "This is so not good."

I was now thankful that I had stayed over by Jack. Arcee tried to run over to us before the ground caved in and we were all sent tumbling down to the ground. I screamed before my helm hit something, I assume it's a rock, and my world went black.

**Sometime Later**

"Shadow? Shadow, wake up!"

I groaned as I opened my optics and looked at Jack who was looking at me with the most worried face I've seen in history.

"Ugh, my head gasket." I groaned as I sat up and Jack slid off me.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Have a serious helm ache, but I'm fine." I said sarcastically as I pushed the rocks off my legs and stood up. "What about you?"

"I'm good." Jack nodded.

I only nodded as Jack looked around before yelling, "Arcee! Arcee!" His voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Oh scrap." He muttered.

"She must of gotten separated from us during the crash." I stated. "Most likely since she wasn't near us."

"Well we better start walking if we're going to find them any time soon." I said.

We walked on for a bit, climbing over all the rocks that were in our way.

"Arcee!" Jack yelled.

"Bulkhead!" I screamed.

"Miko!" Jack yelled.

"Looks like we're not going to be finding anyone." I said.

"But we did find something." Jack smirked as he pointed to a drill. "That could come in handy."

"Do you even know how to drive the thing?" I asked as I climbed on and watched Jack look at the controls.

Jack started up the drill and said, "Does that answer your question?"

"Ah shut up and drive." I groaned.

"Roll out." Jack smiled.

Jack drove the drill through a tunnel, digging random holes to see if we could find the rest of the ground. But when he dove one hole, I had a little trouble containing my rage from the face I saw.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Megatron sneered.

I growled. "Your spot on Megafreak."

"And here I thought you'd be a little more nice." Megatron said.

I narrowed my optics and I couldn't help but say, "What the heck made you think that?"

"If that is the case, then you may as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than right now." Megatron stated.

Jack only stared at Megatron while I was clenching and unclenching my fist to keep from touching the controls of the drill.

"Well what are you waiting for? Think of the glory! Seize the day. Optimus would." Megatron said.

"No he wouldn't. Not like this." Jack said while I only glared at the Decepticon.

While we were driving away, Megatron called out, "I'll be sure to share the details of out conversation with Optimus. The day I rip out his spark!"

I only hardened my glare until I couldn't see the guy anymore.

"You alright Shadow?" Jack asked.

"After encountering the guy I just got out my head, I'm just peachy." I mumbled.

"It'll be okay Shadow. Just try to control your temper." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Good luck with that. I'm not that great at it." I mumbled.

Jack sighed and muttered, "Oh boy."

We rode through the cave for a bit and I had finally cooled down a bit. And then we heard Starscream talking.

"Oh scrap." Jack and I said in unison.

I burst out laughing us Jack knocked Screamer over as he drove through the wall.

"Jack, Shadow, get Miko out of here! NOW!" Bulkhead screamed.

Jack hopped down and held out his hand for Miko who was looking between us and Bulkhead.

"Come on!" I yelled.

"Run Miko!" Bulkhead yelled.

A single tear streamed down Miko's face and I felt my spark break for the poor girl. Miko held out her hand for Jack and he pulled her up.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

Jack backed the drill out of the room and drove away. I looked down at Miko and said, "Don't worry Miko. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Arcee will save him won't she?!" Miko asked.

"We just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free." Jack said.

"Megatron's here too?!" Miko screamed.

"Unfortunately." I grumbled.

A figure stepped in our path. I narrowed my eyes until I saw just who it was.

"Arcee!" I exclaimed.

Arcee stepped in to the light and Jack and Miko sighed in relief. Arcee asked, "Where's Bulkhead?"

"Starscream has him…occupied." I said.

Arcee only nodded and ran towards where Bulkhead was. I sighed and thought, _"This has definitely been a long day."_

**An Hour Later**

After digging ourselves out for an hour, we had finally managed to get out. Bulkhead, Arcee, and I drove away from that cave and transformed, after Jack and Miko had gotten off or out of their guardians of course.

"We could finish them here and now." Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't have any grenades besides the ones strapped to my hips." I grunted.

"Would Optimus finish them?" Jack asked.

"No he probably wouldn't." Arcee shook her helm. "Not like this."

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either right?" Miko asked.

"Let's go home." Bulkhead said.

I started to walk away but I stopped, along with Arcee, and stared at the cave. I looked at her and sighed before saying, "We'll have a shot at them next time."

**Back At Base**

"So how did it feel like to be stuck in a cave?" Pandimala asked.

I sighed and leaned against a wall. "Worst experience of my life. And I'm not too happy either."

"What happened?" Pandimala asked concerned.

"I saw Megatron." I said quietly.

"Oh." Pandimala said. "Yeah. After having someone in my mind, I wouldn't be all that brave around them either."

"Yeah." I yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep. I've had a _long_ day."

"Night Shadow." Pandimala called to me from down the hall.

"Night 'Mala!" I called back.

I walked in to my room and collapsed on my berth before going in to a peaceful recharge. Or at least what I thought was a peaceful recharge.

_*Dream*_

_I was running. From what I didn't know. I saw a steaming hot volcano and then I was in what I think was Gunmetal Grave._

"_Hello?!" I screamed._

"_Well look who's here."_

_I yelped and turned around to see Megatron standing over three dead bodies. One was Optimus, the other was Pandimala, but the last one was Cliffjumper._

"_What?" I whispered._

"_Didn't you hear me?" Megatron smirked. "I told you I'd share out conversation with them before their deaths."_

"_NO!" I screamed._

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up off my berth.

Cliffjumper burst in my room to see a shaking me. "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Nightmare." I choked out.

Cliffjumper walked over to me and sat beside me. "Want to talk about it?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a bit.

I sighed. "I was in some sort of volcano. I saw Megatron standing over three dead bodies." My throat went dry.

"And who were they?" Cliffjumper whispered.

"Optimus, 'Mala, and…" I trailed off before I managed to say, "You."

Clifjumper looked at me before taking my servo and saying, "Shadow, you know Optimus would never lose to Megatron. You've known 'Mala for who knows how long. And as for me, well, you know I'd never let Megafreak beat me." He laughed.

I sighed and muttered, "I don't know Cliff. After having the guy in my head, I just don't know anymore. Before I was ready to take him on with everything I got. But now…"

"Would this help?" Cliffjumper smirked before kissing me on the cheek.

"Huh?" was all I got out before I managed to say, "You like me?"

"Well yeah sort of." Cliffjumper rubbed his helm sheepishly.

I kissed him on the lip. "And now you know I like you too."

Cliffjumper smiled. "Feel better?"

"A lot better." I smiled and thought, _"Best day ever!"_

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Freedom Fighters. And Shadow and Cliff finally started dating!**

**Dragon: About fragging time! I thought I'd have to make you two admit your feelings.**

**Me: Hey! At least I'm not going all fangirl on Knockout every time I see him.**

**Dragon: Well I guess you've got a point there.**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter, signing out for a peaceful recharge!**


	22. Partners

**Disclaimer: Hiya bots and fans! This is DragonScouter and Autobot Shadowstalker coming at you with another amazing chapter of Freedom Fighters! We are sad that this story is coming close to an end but we will make them the best fragging chapters that you have ever read. Oh, and unfortunately, neither Shadow nor I own Transformers Prime. But, we do own our OCs!**

**Shadow and I: So, let's get this party started! *Grab energon goodies and jump on couch***

When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was that the base was eerily quiet. I was usually the last one awake and yet there wasn't a sound to be heard. Worried, I glanced at my internal clock and groaned. My systems decided to wake me up at fragging five o'clock in the morning. Why couldn't I have just slept in? Today was a day that I especially needed more sleep for because we were going to have to see 'Screamer, again. Frag I hated that mech. But, I was going to have to deal with him anyways.

Deciding that I didn't want to stay in my room, I walked out of my room and made my way toward the elevator that would fit me. I knew that the sun was going to be coming up soon and I had a strong urge to watch the sunrise. Once I got in the elevator, I let out a relaxing sigh as the doors closed and I made my way up.

Once the elevator opened, I felt extremely relaxed as the breeze hit my wings. Being a flyer and a tank, I wasn't allowed out of the base much because I wouldn't blend into Jasper so it was a little treat being allowed outside when not on a mission.

Walking to the edge of the mesa, I sat down and stared in awe as the sun started to peak out from the horizon, signifying a new day. It was inspiring. "Wow, who would have guessed that this would be so awesome?" I then glanced around and smirked before whispering, "Hmm, maybe for just a few clicks." I then jumped off of the mesa before transforming and flying high into the air.

"This is awesome!" I yelled out as I flew into the sunrise. The warm sun felt awesome on my wings. It was a lot better than the warmth of the base. But, I realized that I shouldn't venture too far from base so I banked right and flew back to the top of the mesa. When I arrived, I saw that Arcee was standing there.

"Hey Arcee." I greeted as I transformed and landed in front of her.

"Thought I would find you up here since you weren't in your room. Didn't think that you would be up this early though." Arcee stated and then commented.

I smirked at her and said, "I'm not the only one. What are you doing up here?"

"Don't know, but I'm glad that I came up. This sunrise is wonderful." Arcee answered.

I knew that she was right so I nodded before saying, "Well, let's get inside. Who knows what kind of trouble is going on down there without us level headed bots there?"

She nodded so the two of us walked on down. When we got back inside, I was surprised when I saw that everybot else was awake. How long had I been up there? Optimus was standing on one side of the silo against a wall, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were over talking about something, and Shadowstalker and Cliffjumper were chatting it up and I could see that they were both really into their discussion.

I walked over to the two when Shadow motioned me over. When I got there, Shadow said, "You were up early this morning."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, systems decided that I should get up early today and I figured I would go and watch the sunrise."

She raised and optic ridge at me and asked, "So you got to get some flying practice in as well?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and it felt so good to get some actual wind on my wings. It was so nice."

A sudden beeping had Shadow and I glancing at each other. We knew exactly what this meant.

"Optimus." Ratchet started. Optimus walked over to Ratchet before Ratchet said, "Our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile. But it's, ancient."

"The past has a way of catching up with the present, Ratchet." Optimus stated in response.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Shadow questioned.

Optimus turned to us and said, "We will go and investigate this signature. We do not know why this energy has finally been able to be detected and we must see what it is before the Decepticons."

"That is if they haven't found the energy signature already." Arcee added.

Optimus nodded and said, "Ratchet, Arcee; stay here and man the bridge. Everyone else, get ready to roll."

Shadow and I stared in shock. Arcee wasn't supposed to stay behind. This was not going good at all. But, we couldn't exactly tell them that without having to reveal what would happen today, including Starscream's effort of trying to join the Autobots. Scrap! Since Cliffjumper didn't die, which I am glad that he didn't, there would be nothing stopping Starscream from joining.

"Shadow." I whispered to her when the others started to gather around the bridge entrance.

"What?" She asked, though I could tell by her voice that she had some inclination of what I was going to say.

"We can't let Starscream join the Autobots. Since Cliffjumper is alive, we are going to have to be the ones to make sure that 'Screamer doesn't get anywhere near this base." I stated in worry.

She nodded and said, "I know. But at least Arcee isn't coming. If she was, then she would make everything so much more complicated. But, I wonder how we are going to do it?"

I simply shrugged and said, "Well, I am hoping that, since we are supposed to be here now, that fate will just flow and cause the circumstances for it to happen, though that will not stop me from taking some action if absolutely necessary."

She nodded and the two of us walked over to the others before the bridge activated. The six of us then ran through the bridge. When we arrived on the other side, I was surprised that we were already in the ship. That ground bridge could be very accurate if programmed correctly.

"Keep your optics open for any sign of the Decepticons or anything that may be of interest." Optimus stated while leading us forward.

As we walked, I felt a tiny rise of panic in my systems, and I knew why right away. Since I was a flyer, I had a small, inherited fear of enclosed spaces. While the Autobots base wasn't bad, this ship was dreadful. I felt like the walls would come down at any second. Almost made me feel sorry for Starscream when he was trapped underground.

"Pandimala, are you ok?" I heard Bulkhead ask.

I nodded and said, "Yeah just can't wait to get back up top. This closed space is killing me."

We all continued to walk forward. After a few clicks, we all stepped into a hallway and turned. I couldn't help but jump when I heard a gasp and saw Airachnid standing there.

"Airachnid." Shadow growled at the spider femme.

"Surrender." Optimus stated to Airachnid.

I brought out one of my broadswords and held it at the ready when Airachnid growled slightly in anger and transformed into her hunter/spider mode. She then started to scuttle away. Of course, we all gave chase with Shadow in the front and Cliff and I following.

When we turned a corner, I growled to myself when I saw Starscream wrapped up in Airachnid's web on the floor. But, I held off sending him to the scrap heap when I heard drilling and I saw that Airachnid had dug a tunnel going back to the surface. My optics widened when I saw Shadowstalker crawl through the new tunnel after the femme with blasters drawn.

"Shadowstalker!" Optimus yelled up after Shadow. He must have realized that he wasn't going to be going after her from that exit.

I glanced around in a panic. If the same thing happened to Shadow in this part that happened to Arcee. I knew that we had to get topside quickly. Seeing an opening, I yelled, "This way!" I then ran through said opening and followed the tunnel until I got outside.

Turning around, I saw that Airachnid had just caught Shadow. Angry, I lowered my shoulder cannons and charged at the creepy spider femme before yelling, "Airachnid!" They both turned to me as I yelled, "Let her go!" Hearing pedesteps behind me, I glanced behind to see Optimus charging at Airachnid with me, his blasters out.

Airachnid must have realized that this was not going to end well for her because she shoved Shadow at us and transformed into her helicopter mode. She then started to fly off as Optimus and I fired rounds at her.

"Shadow, are you ok?" Cliffjumper asked worriedly as he came up to us.

Shadow nodded and said, "Yeah, just fine Cliff."

I raised an optic ridge at that as I heard an extra tone in there. "_I wonder if something has happened between those two yet?" _I thought to myself.

"Shadowstalker, while I am glad you are alright, you should not have engaged the enemy alone." Optimus lectured.

Shadow stayed quiet and simply nodded. But, I knew that she was already planning for the next time that spider lady came anywhere near her. It was Shadow and, honestly, I was thinking the exact same thing. Though, if Shadow or Arcee was with me, I would let them have Airachnid.

"Move it." I heard Bulkhead order somebot, causing me to turn with the other three.

"No need to use force." Starscream retorted back. In turn, Bulkhead shoved him forward and 'Screamer ended up kneeling on the ground. I couldn't decide whether to smirk or growl at Starscream. I hated him like no other so I didn't want to be anywhere near him if I couldn't fight him but at the same time it was amusing to see Starscream in this position.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Starscream stated with a small hint of fear.

I let out a laugh and questioned, "Oh yeah, and what do you want in return?"

I saw the smallest hint of a glare cast at me but Starscream did a really good job at covering it before saying, "I want to be on your side."

"On our side?" Cliffjumper asked in shock.

Bulkhead let out a laugh and said, "Yeah, and I have been lobbing with the Fallen."

"You wouldn't betray the 'Cons." Bumblebee beeped.

I knew that Bulkhead and 'Bee were wrong. Starscream had the ability to change sides but I knew, deep down, that he wouldn't last long in this universe even if he was an Autobot for a little. He was too much of a liar, manipulator, and he would always try to seize a chance to get ahead, no matter what side he was on.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately? Besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me. Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood then all but replaced me with that treacherous wretch Airachnid. She abandoned me! Left me for scrap. So why not rat them out?" Starscream stated, defending his claim.

We all then turned around, besides 'Bee who was staying to watch Starscream, and walked a few paces away before Shadowstalker stated, "He is telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him. Saw it with my own optics."

"You're not saying that you actually trust Starscream?" Bulkhead asked her in shock.

She shook her helm and said, "Trust him? Never. But this may be the one time our objectives align."

We all then looked at Optimus as he said, "You are right to be worried Bulkhead."

"Understatement of the millennium." I muttered. Glancing up, I caught a 'don't you dare say a word' glare from Shadow and immediately went quiet. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her yet.

"But I agree with Shadowstalker." Optimus finished. We all then turned back to Starscream as Optimus asked, "Why were you here at this ship Starscream?"

'Scream glanced up and I saw the briefest flash of shock run across his faceplate, like he wasn't expecting us to agree, before he said, "Well, Airachnid informed Megatron of a weapon that had been in the ships manifest and he sent the two of us to retrieve it. Of course, when she found out where the weapon was, she tied me up and abandoned me."

Shadow and I both sent a quick glance to each other. I could tell by the look in her optics that she knew that Starscream had already somewhat fibbed. Airachnid had tied him up because he hadn't given the whereabouts of the second half of the Harbinger.

"And where is this weapon?" Cliffjumper asked.

Starscream glanced at Cliff for a nano-click before turning back to Optimus and saying, "It is a few clicks north of here through a stone arch." At least he was telling the truth about that one.

"Very well. Pandimala, Shadow, load Starscream into my trailer." Optimus stated.

"Wait!" Starscream yelled before asking, "Can't you take this webbing off? It is causing my joints havoc."

I glanced at Optimus and he nodded before saying, "Bulkhead, put a pair of cuffs on his wrists when the webbing is off." I was glad to see that Optimus wasn't completely trusting of the liar.

Shadow and I then tore the webbing off and, as soon as it was all off, Bulkhead but the cuffs on Starscream's wrists.

"Make sure to put a set of wing cuffs on as well." I stated. I knew that flyers could still cause chaos if their wings were free to use. But, the cuffs would help stop that.

But, the brief glare that I received from 'Screamy did not exactly comfort me. He had already promised to repay me for the comments that I had made to him while Bulk and I had been rescuing Breakdown and I knew that he would keep that promise.

But, I felt relieved when Bulkhead snapped the cuffs on Starscream's wings. Before Shadow and I led him over, I heard her whisper to him in a very, very threatening way, "Listen Starscream, I know what you would have done to Cliffjumper. I'm going to give you this warning once and only once... Don't hurt him or you will have to answer to me. And when I am mad, it is worse than Megatron's wrath; much worse."

I shuddered a little at her tone. She could be one scary aft femme from the Pit when she wanted to. Starscream's optics widened a little in fear and I couldn't hold back the smirk. But, I did manage to hide it as we placed Starscream into Optimus' trailer. Once he was securely inside, we all drove off.

**A Couple Clicks North Later**

I felt relieved when we finally arrived at the location. I hadn't realized it until now, but I was a lot slower than the other bots normally were when they were in their vehicle modes, when I was in tank mode of course. I had to drive a little faster than I would have like just to keep up with them, and I was still at the end of the line. I looked ahead and saw that the faster bots, mainly not Optimus and myself, had already transformed and were looking at the arch.

"Well, what do you know?" Bulkhead stated in surprise. I couldn't blame him. If hadn't known what was happening, I would have been shocked too.

"Could still be a trap." 'Bee stated.

Optimus and I finally stopped and we both transformed before walking to the others. Optimus, of course, then said, "Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally."

"You don't mean permanently? As in keys to the base and everything?" Bulkhead asked in shock. I then realized that this sounded pretty close to his argument about them going to save Breakdown.

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption." Optimus answered him.

Seriously, could audio receptors bleed? Because I was surprised that mine still weren't doing that exact thing from all of these fragging speeches that Optimus was giving.

"Even bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Shadow demanded. Even though it wasn't with as much anger as Arcee had shown in the show, I could tell that she hated the spider femme more than most, except Arcee of course.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace." Optimus answered her.

Right. Nah, I knew that wasn't the case. Megatron would never back down and neither would the more powerful 'Cons that supported him. Plus, even though Airachnid wasn't exactly 'with' the 'Cons, she still had her own agenda and she would make sure that it was satisfied.

I must have zone out because the next thing that I knew, Starscream said, "It's through the arch, among the stones." Starscream answered while pointing in the general direction.

We all glanced up and I could see that they were all, even Optimus, nervous about going through the arch. It was the classic place for an ambush.

I jumped when Optimus said, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Shadow; you're with me. Pandimala," Optimus stated, addressing me, "stay here with our prisoner."

I was pretty sure that my spark just stopped. It was one thing to have to deal with 'Screamer, but it was something else entirely to have to deal with him alone, as in no one else around. Of frag this was not going to end pretty.

Shadow glanced at me with knowing optics before the all left. I heard Starscream struggling with something behind me so I turned and shook my helm when I saw him trying to pry open the wrist cuffs. "Is the clamp really necessary? I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick." Starscream asked me.

In return, I walked up to him and crossed my arms before saying, "I could shove you back in the trailer."

In response, Starscream lowered his helm and growled. But, I didn't notice the glare. Yep, I was so scrapped when he got those cuffs off.

Not wanting to talk to 'Screamer, I started to pace in front of him. I knew that if I started talking, I was going to say something that I would regret later and I didn't want to do that, again. The time with Makeshift had been close enough as it was.

But, of course, Starscream couldn't leave me alone.

"I'm not that bad you know." He stated, trying to get me to not hate him.

Of course, I wasn't falling for that scrap so I said, "Yes you are."

"And how would you know?" Starscream questioned deeper.

I stared at him in shock for a nano-click when I realized that he was baiting me into giving him more info. So, I shook my helm and continued my pacing in silence.

"Hmm, not much of a talker, are you? Where did the Autobots find you at?" Starscream asked.

I growled lightly and said, "That is information that you do not need to know." Starscream was really starting to push my buttons now. Luckily, I had some self-control when it came to anger management issues.

"Somebot woke up on the wrong side of the berth this morning." Starscream muttered loud enough for me to hear.

I growled and kneeled in front of him before saying, "I know that you are not really wanting to join the 'Bots, Starscream. What is your real motive?"

Starscream smirked and, to my annoyance, smirked and faked innocence by saying, "What are you talking about femme? I want to join the glorious Autobot cause."

I growled and stood up before walking away. I knew he was lying and I wanted him to admit it. He was like Cybonic plague to me and I just wanted him gone. But, the only cure to that was Megatron and I didn't see myself going to Megatron and asking the big bot a favor.

"You know, Megatron is truly the evil one." Starscream stated, getting back to that ploy, again.

But, I had to agree with him on that but I didn't want to show too much so I simply shrugged and said, "Well, that is probably why you could never usurp him. He is just way to evil for you to take on."

I smirked when Starscream glared at me and let off a low growl. I had definitely hit a sore spot. But, he recovered decently and said, "You know, with me helping the Autobots, I could help you to get onto the Nemesis and rid ourselves of Megatron."

I snarled at that, which caused 'Scream to back up , before growling, "I knew there was something up! You just want the Autobot's help in taking down Megatron so you can take the throne and then lead an attack on the Autobot base once you gain their trust and they tell you where it is!"

Starscream's shocked expression told me that he knew that he had said too much. But, that look lasted only a click as a look of defeat and anger replaced it. "Yes, you figured me out. Very clever femme. And who is going to believe you? They all already have an inkling of an idea that you despise me so they will think that you are saying that just to get rid of me."

I growled and felt the fury creep into my glare as I said, "They would believe me."

Starscream let out a humorless laugh before saying, "Oh, you mean your friend that threatened me and the Autobot Cliffjumper? Well, they will be long gone in an, 'accident', before this is all revealed."

Something snapped inside of me and I reached into my subspace before pulling out the key to his wrist cuffs and throwing it on the ground in front of him.

"What is this?" He asked in what sounded like shock.

"Pick it up. No bot threatens my friends and gets away with it. But, I don't believe in fighting an opponent who is at a disadvantage so unlock your cuffs." I growled, fury built up inside of me. I couldn't think straight. No matter how hard I tried, I just kept coming back to the anger.

I growled as Starscream tried to pick up the key and unlock the cuffs but ended up dropping it. "Stupid, pathetic, clumsy mech." I muttered in anger as I bent down to pick up the key.

Pain. It enveloped my side like fire to gasoline. Letting out a few gasps of pain, I dropped the key card and watched as a few drops of energon dropped by it. I saw Starscream's smirk and realized just what had happened.

Staggering back, I felt extremely dizzy and I couldn't think straight. All I felt was the numbness from the pain in my side. I must have lost my balance because the next thing I knew, I was on my servos and knees in front of Starscream. I gripped my left servo to my side as I felt energon slowly leak from it.

"What's wrong femme? I thought you wanted a fight." Starscream taunted.

For the first time since I was human, I felt a flash of fear. I was weak, losing energon, and Starscream was coming in for the kill. But, that only lasted for that flash. Soon, it was replaced by the same anger I felt earlier and, faster than I thought I could, I pulled out my broadsword and swung it at Starscream.

The first few blows were blocked but I could see that they were slightly damaging and I could see that he was shocked that I was up and attacking. But, I soon lost the advantage as he started to use his agility and claws against me. With every swing that I took, I lost a small amount of energy due to the energon leaking from the wound in my side. From the readings that I was receiving from my systems, my energon levels were going into a danger zone. It was then that I realized that I had forgotten to get my ration of energon for the day. Scrap.

It was when Starscream started to chuckle at my obvious plight that I yelled, "Will you stop doing that? It is annoying. Seriously, can't a femme fight an unfair fight in peace?"

After a few more blows, the two of us stopped and started to circle each other before Starscream said, "Hmm, seems as if you are tougher to scrap then I thought. Hopefully your friend and Cliffjumper will be easier to scrap."

I narrowed my optics at him and let off a low growl before saying, "Just…keep talking Starscream." I then took my sword back in servo before charging at him again.

After about five more clicks fighting with Starscream, I felt like I was going to fall into stasis lock, or worse. I could barely keep my optics online and my footing was unstable, at best. I wasn't prepared for when Starscream slammed his fist into my faceplate.

I gasped in shock at the impact and continued to gasp in pain as he slammed his pede into my chassis, causing me to fall to my knees, before bringing his pede down again onto my back, luckily missing my wings.

Laying there, dazed, I couldn't stop Starscream from slamming his pede into my side and causing me to roll part way down the slope we were by. As he walked up, I felt dread. But, he then did something that I was not expecting.

My screech of pain echoed in my audio receptors as Starscream raked his claws across my right wing. I knew almost right away that he had drawn energon from them when I felt it trickling down my wing. Alarms were going off everywhere in my vision and I knew that I was in trouble.

"You should have finished me when I was restrained femme. Now, you, your friend, and Cliffjumper will pay the price." Starscream taunted as a last goodbye.

But, it had a different effect on me. Anger clouded the warnings that my systems were giving me and I got onto my servos and knees before muttering in anger, "No we will not Dorito."

He must not have heard me because he asked in a sneering, mocking tone, "What's that? I can't hear your last words."

I felt the anger build up even more and I snapped my helm up and glared at him before saying, "No we will not Dorito!" I then fired my shoulder cannons at him and they caused him to fly back a good amount.

His look of utter shock was the only thing that snapped me out of my anger and I realized then what I had just done.

"You haven't been a Cybertronian for long, have you? YOU were one of those two humans who mocked me!" Starscream snarled. He looked ready to charge and I realized that, if he did, I would probably not be able to hold him off for long.

The sound of a blaster shot never felt so relieving and I watched as Bumblebee and Shadow shot at Starscream from the distance. Starscream, unfortunately was not an idiot and bolted out of there without any hesitation.

When he was gone, I glanced at Shadow and 'Bee, who were coming down the slope. I felt dizzy and I could see darkness start to envelop my vision as it flickered.

"I'm…sorry Shadow." I whispered before I fell to the ground and everything went dark.

**Five Hours Later**

The beeping sound was really driving into my processor and I felt like slamming the stupid thing to make it stop its infernal noise. But, that noise was soon drawn out.

"Ratchet, you had better let me in there right now!" I heard Shadow's muffled yell come from somewhere.

"Not until Pandimala awakens and I have run a full test to make sure that her systems are stable." I heard Ratchet answer in response.

"Can't you just check her now?" Shadow demanded.

I heard ratchet stutter for a second before saying, well yelling, "No I cannot just check her now! She must be awake so she can tell me what she is feeling and not just what the scanner reads! Now, stop pestering me or I will not let you in at all!"

I smiled mentally when I heard a small huff, which in reality made it a big huff, before Shadow said, "Fine, but I swear that if you don't let me be the first in there when she is ready…" I then heard pedesteps walk away from the door and I knew that Shadow had left.

"Now, I can finally get some peace." Ratchet sighed.

Onlining my optics, I glanced at Ratchet, who was oblivious to my actions, before saying, "Not yet doc."

I let a small smile creep onto my faceplate when Ratchet jumped. It was funny to finally getting the drop on him. Once he got over his shock, he walked up to me and said, "Good to see that you are finally awake."

"Glad to be awake Ratchet." I responded before sitting up. I winced slightly from the pain from my side and wing, but it wasn't unbearable.

"What is hurting?" Ratchet asked.

I sighed and said, "Side and right wing."

Ratchet nodded and scanned them briefly before saying, "They will be just fine. Just a little sore, which is understandable given the reason for their injury."

I nodded and was about to ask something when Optimus walked in. Great, just what I needed to hear when I woke up; one of Prime's lectures.

"Pandimala, how are you feeling?"

Ok, not the lecture I was fearing. I put on my best fake smile and said, "Feeling pretty good. Ready to get out of here."

He nodded and said, "While it was foolish of you to continue to fight Starscream, I am impressed with the bravery you showed."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I had never expected to hear that kind of compliment come from Prime. But, it had to be addressed so I simply nodded and said, "Thank you."

He simply stared back at me and I had a feeling that he wanted to say more but was interrupted when Shadow barged in. "You're awake 'Mala!" Shadow yelled.

I could see a hint of amusement in Optimus' optics before he said, "We will leave you and Shadow alone now. She has been very worried about you."

I nodded and we both watched as they left. Once they were gone, Shadow turned to me and said, "Ok, I thought you were going to just scare 'Screamer off. What the frag happened?"

"He got me angry." I answered, not wanting to get into the details of what happened.

But, of course, Shadow was persistent and asked, "How in the Pit did he get you angry?"

I sighed as I realized that I would have to tell her so I said, "He threatened to offline you and Cliff when I figured out his true intentions." I then went off into a story about what all had happened.

"Thanks 'Mala." Shadow stated when I finished.

"We're friends Shadowstalker, it is what we do." I said with a smile. I then saw a look in her optics, lot of looks going around today, and saw a look that told me that she needed to share something. "Shadow, what haven't you told me?"

Shadow seemed confused about this for a click before she must have remembered what she had wanted to say. "Pandimala; Cliffjumper and I admitted our feelings for each other."

I stared at her in shock for a click before smiling and saying, "Nice! Did you admit them when I was out just now. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Shadow laughed at that and said, "I couldn't wait 'Mala. We told each other last night."

We both then laughed for a few seconds before my face fell into a frown and I said, "You both knew since last **night** and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Her face grew real serious real fast before she said, "We didn't want to wake you up."

I sat up more before saying, "Yeah. Right."

She then let out a yelp as I tackled her. Of course, we both let out yelps when we pulled each other out of the berth and started to roll around.

"What do you femmes think you're doing?"

Shadow and I paused in our playing and turned to see a very upset looking Ratchet with the others behind him.

I had heard of the legendary look that he was giving us right now. It was scary. Almost beat Shadow's. Gulping slightly, we nervously chuckled and said, "Hiya Ratchet."

The rest of that solar cycle was spent with me on bed rest, more like brig time with a better berth, and Shadow running around with Cliffjumper, aka avoiding Ratchet. She was lucky that she could run. As I laid there though, one thought went through my processor.

"_Today wasn't as half bad as I thought it would be."_

**And there it is folks! Sorry for taking so long, life caught up with me. Just took till midnight, again, to do it.**

**Shadow: Yeah, well at least you got it done.**

**Me: Of course I did. And you get the next chapter. **

**Shadow: I will.**

**Me: *smirks* I know I will.**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Me: *big grin* THE DOCTOR! *bigger grin***

**Shadow: *facepalms* Oh Primus help me. **

**Both: Well, this is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker transforming and hitting the berths. **


	23. Ugh! TMI Dude!

**Disclaimer: Hiya everyone! It's Autobot Shadowstalker and DragonScouter coming back to you with another chapter of Freedom Fighters. This story is almost at its end, but we're going to make the final chapters the best of the best! Oh and neither Dragon nor I own Transformers Prime. But we wish we did.**

**Dragon and I: Enjoy!**

I yawned as I woke up the next morning. It's funny how Airachnid can make someone seriously tired. But thankfully Bumblebee and I managed to stop her since we weren't immobilized. I got up and walked out of my room, only to bump in to Cliffjumper.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Cliffjumper smirked.

"I had to deal with Airachnid yesterday. You'd be tired too." I smirked.

"Well then we'll just have put her out of her misery." Cliffjumper grinned. "Now if we could just recruit Arcee…"

"That won't be hard." I said. "Besides I think everyone except Ratchet and Bulkhead are on a mission."

It was a coincidence that we just happened to walk in the main room where Bulkhead and Miko were watching a monster truck rally when I said that sentence.

"Hooyah!" Miko exclaimed.

"Oh…" Bulkhead groaned.

"Munched!" Miko grinned.

"_Give it up for the baddest beast machines on the planet!" The TV announcer said._

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet asked irritably.

"Chill out Ratch'." I grinned.

"Hey Ratch', check out the monster truck rally Miko took me to last week." Bulkhead grinned.

"I complied some highlights with my cell phone." Miko added with a grin.

"Show me some pictures later." Cliffjumper grinned.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. He shuddered. "Bloodsport!"

"YEAH!" Bulkhead and Miko exclaimed.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now." Ratchet said.

"We'll serve as backup." I smirked.

"Ah he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational thingamabob." Bulkhead laughed.

"The thingamabob to which you refer to is a Cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet corrected before bringing up the picture of the cylinder, which effectively turned off the monster truck rally.

"Hey!" Miko cried and Bulkhead only groaned.

"There is no telling what vast intelligence it may hold. During the Golden Age, dozens of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject." Ratchet kept on talking.

I sighed and face palmed. He does know that nobody is listening to him right? I'm seriously thinking of whacking him on the head. I may wanted to learn about Cybertronian science, but I didn't like long lectures.

"Ugh! TMI dude!" Miko groaned.

"For once, I've got to agree with her." I smirked.

"Switch it back! I wanna see the hoedown showdown!" Bulkhead whined.

"_Ratchet! Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk! We require backup!" Optimus yelled through the com-link._

"Backup is what I'm built for." Bulkhead smirked.

"Alright boys! Come on, we got a cylinder to recover." I grinned as we walked towards the ground bridge.

"Go bend some fenders Bulk." Miko said as we all ran through the ground bridge.

When we got to the other side, we immediately went to work. Optimus wasn't kidding when he said ambush. Knockout, Breakdown, and a bunch of Vehicons were here. Optimus was handling Knockout. Once he punched him back, I immediately went after him so he won't go after the cylinder like he did in the episode.

"Autobots, stand your ground. The cylinder must not fall in to enemy hands." Optimus declared.

"Well who do we have here?" Knockout mused.

I smirked. "Ah, the Decepticon medic. Or should I say the one that always makes a fool out of the Decepticons?"

Knockout growled. "You're gonna regret that."

"Not really." I shrugged before I had to dodge his fist.

Even though I hated to admit it, Knockout was pretty good in hand to hand combat. And I have to say, if it weren't for him obsessing over his paintjob, he won't annoy me. But, even though I hate to admit this, he is my third favorite 'Con after Dreadwing and Soundwave. What? They're the only 'Cons in this universe that don't annoy me!

"I have to say femme, you're pretty good." Knockout smirked.

I growled. And just when I was actually having _good_ thoughts about a Decepticon, he just had to get that annoying smirk.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face." I sneered.

"A feisty one at that." Knockout added.

I unsheathed my wrist blades and swung at him, successfully scratching his paintjob. I smirked. Five, four, three, two,…..

"Watch the paint!" Knockout cried.

I laughed slightly and muttered, "That's got to be one of my favorite lines, no matter how annoying it gets."

Knockout growled and swung at me with more force. I quickly dodged and gave him another scratch. He growled again. Then his optics widened. At first, I was confused. That was until I turned around.

"Miko?!" I cried. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Bulkhead pushed Breakdown off of him and started running towards the girl, but Breakdown pushed him down. Right in front of the data cylinder.

"Oh man." I groaned.

I swear I had never seen Miko run so fast in my life. I grunted as Knockout pushed me down and walked towards the drained cylinder. I was then caught in arms.

"_Don't be who I think it is." I blushed._

I looked up and it was Cliffjumper smirking at me. "Like this?"

"You're kidding right? We're on the battlefield." I reminded him.

"Hey, you think I was about to let you fall?" He grinned cheekily.

"You really took one for the team Bulkhead." Knockout smirked. "My team."

A ground bridge opened and the rest of the remaining 'Cons got out of here. We all walked over to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, you okay?" 'Mala asked.

"Fine. Maybe even smart." Bulkhead replied.

Miko grinned. Later on when we were at base, the rest of the team except Bulkhead, Pandimala, Ratchet, and me were out searching for that cylinder.

"I helped lose that thing. I wanna help find it!" Bulkhead retorted. "I need to get back in the field with Optimus."

"You're under my watch now. Optimus' orders." Ratchet stopped him. "And running a full scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time."

"Come on Doc there's nothing up there to scan!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"He seems fine to me." Miko added.

"Then how do you explain that bright red beam that shot in to his head?" Pandimala piped in.

Ratchet groaned. "Well if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up." He opened his servo to reveal a mop.

"Ugh! He's mad with power!" Miko groaned.

"Yep that's Ratchet. Null vector squared alright." Bulkhead chuckled.

"What?" Miko, 'Mala, and I asked in unison.

"Hey we got any paint around here?" Bulkhead inquired.

"Art project? Awesome!" Miko grinned.

"Something tells me we're in for a load of trouble." Pandimala sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

We found some metal slabs and some white paint for Bulkhead and we watched him paint some Cybertronian symbols. This reminds me way too much of how Sam painted those symbols in his room in Revenge of the Fallen. Now that I think about it, the color paint Bulk's using is the same color Sam uses. How is it that I notice this stuff better in real life than when I watched the actual episode?

"See? Did I tell you or what?" Miko said as she came in the room with Ratchet. Huh, I didn't even notice she left.

Bulkhead was muttering about some science stuff. Boy was it giving me a headache.

"That's not art. That's science." Ratchet gasped.

"Why does that mean trouble to me?" I couldn't help but ask.

Once Ratchet called everyone in the room, he went on to his explanation.

"This hot spot you see here is information. Data. Living energy." Ratchet said.

"Wait? It's alive, it's on fire, and it's in Bulkhead's brain?" Miko shrieked.

"Chill Miko. The data's only having an infraction on my brain." Bulkhead said before saying some else I didn't understand before saying, "Wait? How do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been set to eject from unauthorized access." Optimus said.

"A security measure." I said.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars." Optimus said.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead joked.

"Every 'Con there made a grab for it though!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"And the cylinder doesn't go off until Miko touches it?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"The cylinder's originate from Cybertron's Golden Age. Predating the Autobot/Decepticon division." Ratchet explained.

"So basically it won't recognize any Native Cybertronian as a threat." Pandimala shrugged.

"Only alien life forms, such as human." Optimus nodded.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be a formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet said.

"We hit the motherload!" Cliffjumper cheered.

I smiled a little. Oh if only they knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Miko, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked excitedly.

"Uh…"

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our lifeforce. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems." Bulkhead grinned.

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide in this war." Optimus stated.

"Or giving us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet smiled.

I frowned a little. As much as I wanted to see Cybertron, I only got turned in to a Cybertronian. I wasn't a native. My home's here on Earth. Well until the episode Darkest Hour that is. Then I won't have a choice. I sighed. The events of season 2 aren't even here yet and I'm already stressed.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket." 'Mala smirked.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead laughed.

"This is the only time." I muttered quietly with a smirk so nobody heard me.

Later on I was with Miko watching Bulkhead mumble on about the synthetic energon formula. Was Miko happy? No. Was I happy? No. Why wasn't I happy? Bulkhead's brain is being eaten up by a stupid formula!

Miko groaned. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Gotta admit. It's weird seeing Bulk in brainiac mode." Arcee mumbled.

"I've got to agree with you there." Bumblebee said.

Arcee walked over and grabbed the slab of metal Bulkhead was painting on.

"Alright break time." I grinned, hoping things would be different.

"How 'bout a round of TMT Street Racer 7?" Miko asked excitedly.

The only thing Bulkhead did was continue with that stupid formula. Miko groaned and I only rolled my optics and walked over to Ratchet.

"Got another round for you to log Ratchet." Arcee said.

"This was the scan you saw earlier." Ratchet told Optimus. "This scan was recorded just minutes ago. It is as I feared. The data seems to be actively and forcefully rewriting Bulkhead's neural nets. I had hoped he was purging the data, but he seems to be merely transcribing it as it…"

"Consumes his mind." I said bitterly.

"From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, his memories, could be wiped clean." Ratchet said.

"If we stop him, goodbye synthetic energon." Arcee added.

"Would you rather keep some stupid energon or would you rather keep your friend?" I snapped.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him." Ratchet quickly cut in. "We don't exactly have access to the wisdom of the ancients."

"I will not allow one of our own to be sacrificed, no matter the cost." Optimus declared.

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder, then maybe we could coax it back inside." 'Mala suggested.

"How are we supposed to get it back from the 'Cons? Walk up to their front door?" Cliffjumper snorted.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Optimus said.

"Woah wait, we're actually walking up to his front door?" Cliffjumper asked. "I didn't mean it!"

"We had already prepared the plan Cliffjumper." Optimus quickly calmed the cocky mech.

Cliffjumper sighed. "That was close. I thought I was signing my own death warrant."

I was about to walk back over to Bulkhead when Pandimala pulled me in to the hallway.

"Woah, what in Paul Revere's horses?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you've been around Fowler too much." Pandimala sighed before saying seriously, "Alright spill it. You've been acting strange lately. Then you _snapped_ at _Arcee._ You would never snap at your favorite Autobot since you first even heard about Transformers."

"Look I guess I'm on edge a little with the whole synthetic energon stuff coming in so fast alright." I sighed.

Pandimala looked unconvinced but she let it slide for now. "Alright then."

I smiled and then walked back over to Bulkhead and Miko, who was plugging in her guitar.

"You want amplified?" Miko mumbled.

"Oh crap." I muttered as I immediately turned down my audio receptors.

Miko strung a cord and after she was done I turned my audio receptors back up just as Bulkhead snapped, "What is that?"

"Metal! You love this song!" Miko exclaimed.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Bulkhead said.

"Ugh! You're starting to sound just like Ratchet." I groaned.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko just stared at him in shock while I sighed sadly. Seeing this stuff on TV was alright but in real life, it's taking its toll on me.

Miko ran over to Ratchet and I walked after her. Miko said quickly, "Ratch, I think Bulk's losing his mind."

Ratchet froze and I just said, "You already know don't you?"

"Miko we didn't want to frighten you. But rest assured Optimus had a plan." Ratchet said gently.

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor. I just need to know. When Bulk's done spitting out that formula, he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead right?" Miko asked.

Ratchet's silence was her only reply. I looked down to see Miko shut her eyes, trying to surpress tears. She then got a determined look on her face and ran over to Bulkhead. I leaned against the wall to watch.

"Do you remember the time you watched Wheeljack lob his only grenade in to the Decepticon heat exchanger?" Miko asked.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked, not looking up from his symbol painting.

"Wheeljack!" I exclaimed, not exactly believing that he forgot Wheeljack not matter how many times I watched this episode. "Your best bud! Besides Miko of course!"

Bulkhead merely started painting again.

"Ugh! Do you even know who I am?" Miko asked desperately.

"Of course." Bulkhead said before mumbling, "You're uh…"

I stared at him in disbelief. If he didn't know who Miko was, then we're in trouble. Miko looked saddened by the fact. Ratchet came over and took a slab of metal while saying, "Keep 'em coming Bulkhead."

I sent Ratchet a glare while thinking, "_Bolt for brains."_

Miko set the ground bridge when he was gone and took the paintbrush from Bulkhead. I smirked and walked over to her. We both said, "Come on. You want to finish your formula don't you?"

"Wait you're allowing me to do this?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Hey you're not the only one who cares about Bulkhead." I smiled.

Miko smiled at me and we both walked through the ground bridge while making sure Bulkhead was following. Bulkhead got the brush from Miko and immediately started painting on the walls on the Monster Truck arena.

"Do you remember when we snuck in here last week?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead only said some more scientific stuff.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" I raised an optic ridge.

"Bellcurve? No that wouldn't factor in." Bulkhead shook his head.

"How about our Sunday morning dune bashings?" Miko asked. "Rocking out to slash monkey? Helping me with my homework? Ha! Trick question! You know I don't do homework. Don't you?

Bulkhead didn't answer.

"Okay forget the past. Starting now we can make new memories." Miko said.

Bulkhead only continued the formula like he didn't even hear Miko.

"Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you'll always remember me. And I just want you to know, I'll never forget you. " Miko said sadly as she hugged Bulkhead's leg.

"I'll never forget you either Bulk." I said.

"Boo-hoo I'm shedding lubricant."

I gasped and swirled around to see Knockout and Breakdown standing there smirking.

"Come with us right now or these guys will steal the formula!" I screamed.

"My equations." Bulkhead gasped.

"Come on come on!" Miko screamed as we ran inside the arena.

I looked back at Knockout with a glare for a second before following them inside. Bulkhead and I transformed.

Miko tried calling for backup before growling. "The 'Cons are scrambling the signal."

Bulkhead started talking about the energon before I hissed, "Shut up."

"And whatever you do, keep still. I'm going to see if I can get far enough to call for backup." Miko said before running off.

"Bulkhead that you?" Breakdown smirked while smashing a monster truck. He flipped it over. "Guess not."

It was quiet for a minute and I knew Breakdown had spotted Miko. Then I heard Knockout say, "Breakdown, forget the human. Games are only fun to play when you're winning."

All my thoughts were filled with death threats to the mad doctor when him and Breakdown walked over. Fate must really hate me today because Bulkhead transformed and painted Knockout's paintjob.

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" Knockout growled.

I transformed and growled. "You'll have to get through me first."

Breakdown ran over and hit Bulkhead with his hammer. When he saw he was unconscious, he immediately grabbed my arms and restrained me.

"Let me go." I growled.

"Sorry but that's not an option." Breakdown grunted.

Knockout bent down with his saw out and said, "Heads you lose." He came closer to Bulkhead.

"NO!" Miko and I screamed.

This was way too much like that nightmare I had. I watched Miko grab_ a fragging pipe _and try to hit Knockout but she ended up hitting Bulk's helm. His optics popped open and the only difference was that they were blood red.

"Oh not again!" Breakdown cried.

"Get down!" Knockout yelled.

"I did it again?" Miko gasped.

The red beams shot out of Bulkhead's optics and up heavenward. At least we don't have to deal Knockout scanned Bulkhead and said, "Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown said, still not releasing his grip on me.

"RUN MIKO!" I screamed.

Fate must've started to forgive me because a ground bridge appeared and Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliff, and 'Mala jumped out. I sighed in relief.

"Or peel out of here." Knockojut reconsidered before driving away with his tail tucked between his legs like a coward with Breakdown.

I rubbed my arms where Breakdown had squeezed me while Cliff and 'Mala walked over.

"You okay Shadow?" Cliff asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "But Miko isn't."

"Bulkhead." Miko sobbed.

After returning to base, Bulkhead was given immediate medical attention. Miko was still crying though and to tell you the truth, I was close to tears myself but I held them back.

"The data has been expelled. But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet informed.

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with." Miko said. "Heavenward. Lost to the stars. It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula. And it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever."

"Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling in to Decepticon hands." Optimus said gently.

"If anyone would've backed that play, it's Bulk." Cliff said sadly.

"It is simply too early to know the extent of his condition. Something familiar like a sight or smell, perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead's awakening." Ratchet said.

I suddenly smirked and decided to quote someone from what I think is the G1 universe. "Oh I got something _real _fancy in mind." Ah Jazz, gotta love him.

After telling Miko my plan, she immediately hooked up her guitar. She set it to the right cord and played a cord from Metal. We all watched Bulkhead anxiously. Finally we heard a groan.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked hopefully.

Bulkhead suddenly sat up and started singing the song. Then he yelled, "I LOVE THAT SONG!" He then said, "Miko." He smiled.

Miko smiled at her guardian. I yelped when I was suddenly picked up and thrown around in a circle by Cliffjumper and then he kissed me. Everyone, except Pandimala of course, had trouble picking their jaws up off the ground. Cliff then put me down and said, "You like?"

I looked at everyone's expressions with a smirk and said, "I loved."

**Done! Two days of typing and I'm done! And using another computer. **

**Me: You liked it Dragon?**

**Dragon: Liked it? Liked it? I loved it!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Both of us: This is Shadowstalker and DragonScouter, signing off for some recharge!**


	24. Stronger, Faster

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody! This is DragonScouter and Autobot Shadowstalker getting back at you with another awesome chapter of Freedom Fighters. It tears me apart to know that this awesome story is coming to its final stage. And, though it pains me to say it, Shadow and I do not own Transformers Prime. Though it might come true…one day.**

**Shadow and I: Hope you all enjoy!**

I sighed in boredom as I glanced around the main room. It was just me, Ratchet, and Raf in the room and Ratchet was studying the synthetic energon under a microscope. As I watched though, I remembered what was going to be happening and, surprisingly, I felt really bad for Ratchet. He has a great reputation as a medic, even if he is a 'Bot, and it actually kind of sad when he went and experimented on himself out of desperation.

"Hmm, surprisingly stable." Ratchet commented to himself.

"Hey Ratchet. Is that synthetic energon?" Raf asked.

"Well, yes." Ratchet answered; seemingly surprised that Raf took an interest in what he was doing. He then said, "In fact, I am preparing to test a sample." I then watched him put the vial of the green energon in a syringe before saying, "I see that you come equipped with protective goggles."

I rolled my optics at that. They were Raf's glasses and would in no way protect him if that machine went crazy. But, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin things for Raf. He looked really excited about that.

"I can watch?" Raf asked in shock.

Ratchet and I both chuckled at the same time, which crept me out, before Ratchet said, "We just add some to this test engine,"

I couldn't help but stare in amazement as the engine started to glow a green color. It was silent for a few clicks and I could feel a small amount of anticipation build in the room.

That anticipation was soon broken when the engine let out a hiss before starting to work.

"It works!" Raf stated in excitement before yelling, "'Bee!"

Ratchet then made that weird sound, which always sounded like 'Ah, nep, nep, nep' or something close to that, before saying, "This iteration of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition, and first aid."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and that is really unfortunate since our own energon reserves are at an all-time low."

Ratchet nodded and said, "Our greatly outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural energon is in such short supply on your planet and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all the Earth's deposits."

I shuddered as Megatron's visage suddenly appeared in my mind and I shook my helm before saying, "But, if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we will ever need. Especially since I know that Shadow and I have only made matters that much more difficult since becoming Cybertronians."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and a green light started flashing before the others came into the room.

"More energon on the move." Cliffjumper commented.

"Again." Bulkhead groaned.

The signal and its movements then popped onto the screen before Optimus said, "Their recent activity suggests that the familiar pattern."

"The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine." Shadow finished.

Optimus then turned to us all before saying, "Autobots,"

"Optimus," Ratchet interrupted while walking forward. "If one of you gets wounded this time, well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood. Activate the ground bridge." Optimus said. He then turned to me and said, "Pandimala, you are to man the ground bridge while we are gone. Ratchet, you are coming with us."

Oh frag. The episode was getting out of whack. Fun.

"Why am I going?" Ratchet questioned, obviously confused.

"Because, if one of us gets injured, I wish for you to be there to make immediate repairs so we will not use any more energon then absolutely needed." Optimus reasoned.

Ratchet nodded and, since I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument, or to reveal what happened in this episode, I simply went to the ground bridge controls. Once the bridge was activated, most of the Autobots ran through. But, Shadow hesitated and said, "This isn't going to end well."

I shook my helm and said, "No, it probably won't. But, we know what has to happen. We need that energon."

She sighed and said, "Try to keep yourself in your mind. I don't want to know what would happen if you went crazy like Ratchet did." She then whispered, "Plus, who knows what bot you could hit on."

I shuddered at that. If I hit on any of the Autobots, I would never be able to look at myself ever again.

"Yeah, getting those images out of my processor. You need to go now." I said, pointing to the ground bridge.

She smirked at me before nodding and running through. Once she was through, I powered down the spacebridge. Once it had completely powered down, I sighed before saying, "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't as thoughtful as I am."

When I glanced at the viewing platform, I relaxed when I saw that Raf was doing something on his laptop, which meant that he wouldn't see what I was about to do.

Walking over to where Ratchet was keeping the synthetic energon, I silently gulped as I put one of the vials of the green stuff into the syringe. I gulped again because I had never been a fan of needles when I was human and being Cybertronian seemed to have not effected that specific fear in me. Shaking my helm to dispel the fear though, I inserted it into my arm.

I moaned in pain as I felt the synthetic energon travel through my systems. I could feel it enhancing my programming but, at the same time, I felt something else. My processor went numb for the briefest click and I felt my optics widen before I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, unconsciousness welcoming me.

"'Mala!"

I slightly moved my helm and started to open my optics when I heard the familiar voice yell my name.

I opened my optics just in time to see Raf in my vision yelling, "Wake up!"

I groaned and slowly sat up, allowing Raf to quickly climb down, before saying, "Why is it that I don't remember being that loud when I was human?"

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf asked in worry.

"I'm fine." I stated hurriedly, trying to calm him. But, as I started to move around, I noticed something. "I'm more then fine actually." Since I didn't have a wrist monitor like Ratchet did, I accessed my system information in my helm and said, "Wow! Energy efficiency is up thirty percent. Motor functions optimal?"

I then let out a laugh before my processor suddenly allowed me to remember about the others. I had been so wrapped up in how wonderful the synthetic energon felt that I had almost forgotten about them. "Any word from the others?" I questioned him.

I felt my spark drop slightly as he shook his head. I hoped that they were ok. I didn't like not knowing how they were doing. It made me wish that I was out there with them at that very click.

I then walked up to the monitor and started to examine the life signatures of the others. I was glad to see that they were still good.

"Pandimala."

I jumped when I heard Prime's voice come through the comm. system.

"Lock onto Arcee's and Shadowstalker's coordinates and prepare and emergency ground bridge." Optimus finished.

I ran over to the ground bridge controls and typed in a few things before saying, "I'm locked on." I then got on a frequency with Shadow and Arcee before saying, "Arcee, Shadow; decelerate and prepare to return to base." I shuddered as I realized that I was following Optimus' orders when Shadow wasn't. This was a dark day in the history of any Decepticon fan.

"Save it Pandimala." I heard Arcee say.

"We are too close!" Shadow added.

"Don't be idiots!" I yelled at the two of them.

I listened to the sound of missiles being fired and, after a couple of minutes, I heard both femmes cry out in pain. Then, I cringed as I heard them slide to a stop. That had to hurt.

"They're hurt." I whispered to myself.

Those 'Cons were going to wish that they hadn't done that. No bot hurts Shadow and gets away with it. After activating the ground bridge, I walked over to Raf and said, "Man the ground bridge."

He nodded and so I ran to the ground bridge before transforming into my tank mode and driving off. When a rush of speed suddenly hit me, I realized that the synthetic energon had increased my speed, like it would have done with Ratchet's strength.

When I got through on the other side, I noticed right away that Shadow and Arcee were surrounded and that drones had blasters pointed at their helms.

Growling to myself, I transformed and sped toward them, swords out and ready for a fight. I could feel the force of the impact when I hit the drone that had been in front of Shadow before throwing him into the one that was in front of Arcee.

Not wasting time, I ran at the one I just threw his brethren at before slamming my pede into him, knocking him away. I then turned on instinct and slashed my sword at another one before knocking it away. I smiled as I felt the rush of battle. It was addictive. I was in complete control and nothing was going to stop me.

Instincts I didn't know that I had caused me to duck as a shot went over my helm and I dodged another one before launching at the drone and slamming him down. I then ran over to the other drones and I vaguely heard Arcee say my name in shock before I continued to thrash the drones.

After a few clicks, I managed to get all the ones that I could see and, when I glanced at the others, I saw that they were all staring at me in shock.

I smirked when I heard a drone trying to sneak up behind me. Once I could tell that it was close enough, I did a backwards punch on the bot and listened as he fell over.

"Hooya." I said with a smirk. Gosh, I loved the power that I was feeling. I felt like nothing could get in my way.

Once the ground bridge was sent for, I lead the way and we all walked into the base.

"What happened?" Raf asked with obvious concern.

"I only saw the gory aftermath but I hear Pandimala was a one bot wrecking machine." Cliffjumper answered.

I was half tempted to pick up Raf but I resisted it and almost bounced over to the other side.

"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee questioned.

I let out a laugh and said, "No secret. Just a little something called synth-en."

I saw Shadow's look of concern as I tossed the vial that I had been handling over to Arcee so she could look. But, I shrugged it off.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee asked.

Shadow nodded and started to ask, "I thought the formula,"

"Was incomplete?" I finished for her with a knowing look before saying, "Well, as you can see, it works just fine."

"It seems that Pandimala is correct." Ratchet stated, seemingly studying me.

"So Pandimala makes a better tough bot then I make a smart bot?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Pandimala," Optimus started. I looked at him before he continued. "I questioned the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." I had to resist glaring at the Prime. I couldn't get a thank you because I took the initiative to show them that the stuff worked? Talk about ingratitude.

But, surprisingly, Arcee came to my rescue by saying, "Optimus, you didn't see 'Mala out there. She was in overdrive! We should all try this stuff." I felt a feeling in the back of my processor that was telling me that I should definitely not let them try it.

"Or give Pandimala more so we can take a vacation." Bulkhead put in.

Optimus then stepped forward while saying, "I agree that the initial results seem promising." He then stopped in front of Ratchet before saying, "But I believe that further testing be confined to machines. Not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, we need every available warrior alive and well right now, more then we need to take this energon at the moment."

I held back a scowl when Prime said that. First off, my audio receptors had to be leaking energon or something by now because of Prime's speeches. Secondly, I just whopped a whole squadron of drones and he is saying that this stuff shouldn't be used on Autobots again? Oh, and that is a third thing; I am not an Autobot and I was upset when he automatically said that I was. I didn't even have the blasted insignia yet. Fragging Prime.

When almost everyone else had gone off to other parts of the base, I walked up to Bulkhead and asked, "Hey Bulk, want to go and do some training?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, I could go a couple of rounds since you got to take out all of the 'Cons in the field."

I nodded and the two of us made our way to the training room. Once we were there, I turned to him and said, "Ok, let's start."

He nodded before charging at me. As he did, I smiled as I realized that he seemed to be moving slower than normal. Of course, that was probably an effect of the synth-en. Oh well. I held my footing until he was close to me before ducking underneath him and putting my servos to his chassis before launching him at the wall.

Well, thanks to the massive hole that used to be a part of the wall, I would have to change that to through the wall.

"What was that?" I heard Shadow ask.

I did some air punches before smirking and saying, "You have competition now Bulk. I'm a bit stronger and faster then I used to be."

I then walked past a surprised Cliffjumper and Shadow before smirking even wider and making my way down the hall. This synth-en was the best stuff ever! Now I didn't have to worry about my wings getting damaged during training ever again. Any bot who stood in my path would rue the day that they messed with me.

I put my servo to my helm as I felt it go slightly numb. The effects of the synth-en were wearing off. Now I was faced with a choice. I could either not use the synth-en and go back to being my novice self or continue taking it and become invincible. It was an easy choice.

I walked down a few more hallways, making sure that none of the others were nearby, before opening a storage cabinet. I stared at the vial of green energon that was already in a syringe before saying, "I need to be at the top of my game. They won't know what hit them." I then cringed as I inserted the needle into my arm and injected the synth-en into my chassis. I smirked to myself as I felt the power inside of me grow. Yes, this was definitely a good thing.

The alarm then blared, causing me to walk down to the main room. By the time I got there, hopefully, they would all be ready to go without anything said.

I leaned against the wall just as Optimus said, "This mission is unlikely to require many of us going."

I decided to make myself known then and said, "Well, the additional firepower couldn't hurt." They all turned to me in shock before I continued, "You never know if any of the warrior class 'Cons could be there." I then motioned to Ratchet and Bumblebee before saying, "Ratchet and Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty."

"I don't mind. This is better than me getting in the middle of this." Ratchet muttered.

I then walked over to the bridge before saying, "What are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go kick some 'Con tailpipe!"

The bridge was then activated and we all ran through. Once we go through, I made my way to the front and led the way. I could practically sense where the 'Cons were.

I only stopped when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I glanced down to see Shadow. I was confused by her worried look. What was there to worry about?

"'Mala, are you ok?" Shadow whispered to me, worry drowning in her question.

I rolled my optics and nodded my helm before answering, "Of course I'm alright Shadow. I haven't felt this good in so long." I then winked and smirked before saying, "Now, let's go kick some 'Cons to the Pit."

I didn't hang around to see her reaction as I continued to walk forward. After a few clicks of walking, we ended up by what would have been a steep incline if we were at the bottom instead of the top. I wasted no time in sliding down as I heard the pedesteps of my allies behind me. Jumping onto a tree branch, I used it for leverage before running down further. After a few seconds, I stopped behind a bolder to take in the situation.

"Eh, signals weak." Bulkhead stated.

"They may have hit a vein, but they won't find much of an energon pulse. Not here." Cliffjumper finished.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are." Arcee stated.

I groaned before asking, "Do you bots always talk this much during these missions?"

I then shook my helm before standing up and jumping into the air before transforming into my tank mode and barreling down the incline. The rush of pre-battle nerves was making my spark rate increase and I could barely contain myself as I continued to drive down.

When the drones finally saw me, I laughed to myself as I dodged their fire. Did they honestly think that they would be able to hit me? It was almost a too ridiculous of a statement to process. Hitting a natural ramp, I vaulted into the air and slammed into the closest drone before I transformed and used the drone as a skate board without wheels to stop my acceleration.

I smirked at the downed drone before taking out both of my broad swords and charging at the drones in front of me. Hopefully, they would give me some sort of a challenge. When drones started to be knocked over by blaster fire, I knew that the others had come to give me some, support. But, I really didn't need them. I could take on the whole Decepticon army by myself at this click. Nothing was stopping me.

Hearing the sound of pedesteps that were off the battle pace, I glanced around and saw the drone that was operating the drill start to climb up the cliff face. I stared at the drone for a few seconds before realizing what I could do.

Activating my thrusters, I carefully, but quickly, levitated up to the edge of the cliff before stepping onto said edge. I then saw the drone running away and I knew I had to stop him so I grabbed a nearby boulder and tested it out by tossing it in my servo before launching it at the escaping drone. It took a few seconds, but the boulder soon made contact with the drone, causing said drone to fall to the ground. Perfect, that would make him easier to squeeze some info out of.

When I got over to the drone, he was trying to sit up so I immediately slammed my pede against his chest plate before asking, "What's the big rush?"

"Just trying to get as far away as I can from the Autobot stink." The drone responded bluntly.

He must have thought that it would offend me but, since I held no particular love of the 'Bots, I played it cool and asked, "Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him."

The drone struggled futilely underneath my pede before saying, "Get melted wheel grinder."

I grew a thoughtful look as the drone's words hit me. "Melted hmm? Now that's an interesting concept." I then lowered my shoulder cannons and primed them to fire, before saying, "I won't ask you a second time; Where…Is…Megatron?"

The drone seemed to stare at me so I aimed my blaster a little off and fired one shot by his helm. I felt disdain creep into my systems as the bot yelped in terror. He wouldn't be doing much yelping if he didn't talk soon.

But, the drone seemed to be shaken so he leaned next to my audio receptor and told me the location of good old Megs. I then shook my helm at the drone and fired next to his helm again before asking, "Is that all that you know?"

"That's all I know! REALLY!" The drone yelled out as I fired my blaster next to his helm, again.

I shook my helm at him and asked in an innocent voice, "Now, was that so difficult?" I then took my broadsword in my hand and prepared to offline the bot. He was of no more use to me and plus I didn't want good old Megsy to find out that I was coming before I got there. Once I got my broadsword at its peak height, I began the downward strike. But, my efforts were halted.

"Pandimala, **what** are you doing?" Optimus demanded me.

As the drone got the frag out of there, I turned to Optimus and retorted, "Getting results."

"And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner; servant class. Not warrior class." Optimus stated with a stern glare that was supposed to put me in my place.

But, I shook my helm and said, "Oh and let me guess; I'm just another pawn. Ready to be sacrificed at any time." And of course I returned with a glare of my own. It was really nice to be able to look down on the Autobot leader slightly. Thank you for this height difference.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons." Optimus stated, giving me that stare down again.

I scoffed at that and said, "Is this **really** the time for another lecture Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location did you? Well I did! And do you happen to know where there is a stockpile of raw energon right for the taking? I do!"

I was about to say more when Shadow put a servo against my arm and said, "Come on Pandimala, calm it down."

I couldn't believe that she just said that and said in response, "Calm it down? Calm is the last thing we need. Calm is what lost them Cybertron! The 'Cons have a warship, an army, all this energon scouting; you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big?" I then began to pace as I said, "We are squandering our resources, chasing after his **crumbs** when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now!" I then smashed my servos together as I finished, "Precisely where it hurts."

I heard Optimus walk closer as he said, "A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation, and lead to incalculable losses." He then looked to the side, as if that was supposed to affect me, before saying, "I will not endanger innocent human lives."

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just look at the many companions that you all have seen go to the Well. They were all following your 'protocol' and look where it got them. Dead. Offline. Scrapped. Nothing but sparkless piles of junk!" I shot back.

I heard the other Autobots around me growl at my seemingly emotionless feelings toward their dead and I saw something of hurt in Shadow's optics but I just blew it off and continued my stare down with the Prime.

Making sure I was staring Optimus directly in the optics for this next one, I said, "You know what your problem is Optimus? For such a big, strong, bot; you're soft." I hissed those last two words before continuing, "You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance! Many chances in fact!"

Optimus closed his optics for a nano-click before staring at me and saying, "I'm afraid that the synthetic energon has impaired your judgment, Pandimala. I am confining you to base until further notice." He then said through the comm. link, "Ratchet, bridge us back."

I could feel the tension from the others around me but that didn't stop me from letting off a low growl at the Prime. I wasn't one of his bots. Who was he to tell me what to do? But, not wanting to have them all jump me at once if I tried to flee, I started to walk through the bridge when it opened.

"Fine." I muttered, just loud enough for them all to hear before I stepped through. After about three seconds, though, I turned around and ran back through the bridge, barreling into Bulkhead on my way and throwing him at the others. With them all distracted, I transformed into my jet mode and got out of there. I had a date with Megatron.

**Sometime later**

As I walked down the cavern that was currently holding many Decepticons and plenty of energon, I smirked to myself as I realized that Megatron was now going to pay for everything that he had ever done wrong, which was a lot.

"…I find myself intrigued by her." I heard Bulkhead say as I walked down the hallway.

I thought about just hiding from him and whoever he was talking to for a click before realizing that they would be some great practice before I fought against their boss. So, I whistled to get their attention.

Breakdown smirked at me and said, "I was wondering when you might show."

I shook my helm at his foolish tone that suggested that this was going to be an even fight. I then smirked while narrowing my optics at him, studying him before launching at him, forcing him back down the way he had just come from.

It took a few clicks, but the poor lug never stood a chance and I had only kept the fight up that long so he could lead me to his leader. Once I was sure that I was in the same hallway as the Decepticon leader, I let Breakdown think that he was actually fleeing me. I followed him until I ended up right in front of the Decepticon leader himself. As Breakdown toppled over unconscious, I glanced around the room and wolf whistled when my gaze fell on Knockout.

"Why, I must be in the wrong place. I was expecting war beaten, scarred mechs. Not that handsome visage that stands before me. Tell me red, what's your designation?" I said with a wink following.

I knew Knockout's name but it was fun to see him looked surprised. He took a few steps back before muttering, "Well,"

Luckily for him and his beautiful self, Megatron asked in shock, "That is your fearsome new adversary?" I narrowed my optics in anger at the warlord as he let out a few chuckles before saying, "That femme is just another of Optimus Prime's lackeys and has barely any fighting experience."

I shook my head and walked closer to the warlord before saying, "Oh no Megatron. I am your personal toll femme of death." I then sprinted at Megatron before planting a wonderful punch right in the middle of the leader's faceplate. I smirked as I heard him slam against the rock walls.

I snorted a little chuckle before glancing at Knockout and saying, "Say sweet rims, give me a call up later and I'll teach you a few moves." And again, I winked at the perfect doctor.

Megatron, on his ugly aft part, straightened up and wiped some energon that was leaking from the corner of his mouth before frowning, glaring at me, and saying, "Alright then."

I wasn't going to give some stupid call so, instead, I sprinted at Megatron again, fist cranked back to slam him again. I almost got to him when the leader of the Decepticons stopped my punch and squeezed his claw around my servo before he twisted my arm around.

"Agh!" I managed to strangle out in pain.

As I was yelping my protests of pain, I heard Megatron say to Knockout, "This femme here **is** rather more spirited since the last time we crossed paths."

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knockout suggested.

I grunted some more in pain for another click before I watched, optics wide, as Megatron put his other servo into a fist before slamming it to my side.

My gasp of pain caused my entire thinking process to go numb and the only thing I registered was the crunching of my side plates as well as the energon spilling out from the new wound.

I stared at the new wound, shocked as the green energon leaked, before Megatron threw me roughly down onto the ground.

"There's your laboratory sample; doctor. Find out. If a chemical can do this for one of Optimus Prime's bots, imagine what it could do for our troops." I barely heard Megatron say with a chuckle before I heard his pedesteps walk away.

The only thing on my now clearing up processor was how sorry I was that I said and did all of those things that I did during my time under the synth-en.

I couldn't help but stare when Knockout came into my view and he started to collect the energon that was currently spilling out of my side.

"You know femme, that wasn't a very smart thing. You know, challenging Lord Megatron like that." Knockout stated.

I shook my helm slightly and said, "Yeah well, at least I went out with a bang and looking at a nice looking bot."

Knockout raised an optic ridge at me in confusion at that. I guess he was expecting me to be all rude and that stuff, not compliment him. But, he was still my favorite character in this series and I absolute could not be mean to him, no matter what.

He must have finished taking the sample then because he stood up and said, "I must say; your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated."

When he said that, I noticed that something sounded slightly off about how he said it. Maybe he wasn't mocking as much as actually thanking me? I shook that thought out of my helm when he suddenly said, "Too bad I have to get rid of you. Can't have the Autobots knowing that we have the formula. Shame to. Oh well, you'll be in the Well in three, two," As he started the countdown, his blade came closer and closer to my helm.

I had no idea if it was just because I was a lunatic or I felt, something, but I wasn't afraid as the saw approached me. Or, as I heard the sound of something getting hit with a blaster, my body reminded me that help was on the way.

Seeing that Knockout was distracted though, I took the chance to shove away his saw before kicking him, gently, away from me. I then stood up and faced the good doctor.

I barely had time to recuperate when I was suddenly forced against the cave wall, a saw trying to imbed itself into my helm. After a minute of wrestling for control, I winced when I felt his saw dig slightly into my helm so I, regrettably, head-butted the Decepticon medic. When he lunged back at me with his saw, I sidestepped, forcing him to get his saw stuck in the rock.

As I made my way over to the vial of synth-en, I could feel my systems start to go into shutdown. I knew that I had lost a lot of energon lately and that I could possibly rejuvenate myself with another shot of the synth-en. I then knelt to the ground before picking up the vial.

Knockout's laugh, which was beautiful, caused me to glance at him as he said, "What are you going to do, drink it?"

I shook my head at the medic before saying, "No. I'm going to destroy it." I then chucked the vial at the wall next to Knockout.

When it broke, Knockout managed to get his saw out of the wall before he said, "You idiot! Megatron will have my head!"

I felt bad but I could see the black dots start to show up in my vision. I tried to stay conscious but I soon felt myself fall into darkness.

**Even later**

The sound of a really annoying beeping stirred me from my unconscious state and I onlined my optics to see that I was in the med bay, again. I wonder if they would let me move my room to in here since I was in here so much.

I groaned as I went to sit up but I was shocked when I felt a strong, but gentle, servo push against my fight shoulder and force me to lay down again.

"Easy Pandimala. You lost a lot of energon. Good, and bad." Optimus stated with a knowing look.

I felt really bad as I stared into Optimus optics before saying, "I…I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just,"

"Wanted to help more. We know." Optimus stated with a small smile before saying, "But, you nearly cost the loss of something, irreplaceable."

My optics widened in worry and I asked in a very worried voice, "What?"

Optimus kind look made me feel even worse before he said, "A strong warrior and a most trusted friend."

Yep, I was now feeling immensely guilty; especially since I was a 'Con fan. But, to play it off, I let a small smile creep onto my faceplate.

Optimus then said, "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." I remembered how big the pile was when I watched the episode so, even though I couldn't see it at the moment, I knew that it was a significant amount. "And for that, we should all be thankful." Optimus finished.

I sighed and said, "I guess we should let doc bot work on the synth-en formula some more before testing it out again." I then let a pause hang before saying, "On machines, not Cybertronians."

Optimus nodded before saying, "Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained." He then turned to leave. Before he got out though, he said, "Do you mind if Shadowstalker comes in for a visit. She has been deeply worried for you."

I shook my helm and said, "Let her in. I needed to talk with her anyways."

He nodded and walked out. No more than two seconds later, Shadow ran in and sat in a chair next to the med berth.

"Pandimala, I am tired of visiting you here." Shadow stated with a small glare.

I shrugged and said, "You know me. Always the trouble magnet." A thought then occurred to me and I asked, "Shadow, I didn't hit on any of the Autobots, did I?" Even though I remembered most of what had happened, a lot of it actually, I couldn't quite remember if I hit on any of them.

Thankfully, Shadow shook her helm and said, "Nope, you were mean and grouchy to us all."

I felt relief take over. At least that meant that I had to only deal with one bot that I hit on. Of course, that wasn't going to be easy since he was the enemy.

Shadow must have seen something in my posture or something because she asked, "Pandimala, who did you hit on? And please don't tell me if it was Megatron. Gosh that mech is disgusting!"

I laughed and shook my helm before saying, "No, thank Primus Megatron only beat me up. But, I did get a good punch in for good memories." I was hoping that veering away from my flirting with Knockout would veer Shadow away too.

But, of course, she could see right through me and narrowed her optics before saying, "Pandimala, you tell me this instant who you hit on or I will ask every 'Con myself, when I see them next, who you hit on."

I sighed and said, "Fine, you really want to know? It was Knockout."

Shadow stared at me in shock for a click before face palming and saying, "You do realize that we will see him later, don't you 'Mala?"

I nodded and said, "Of course I do. But I was under the influence and it kind of came out. Though the look on his face when I said those things was priceless."

She chuckled and said, "I bet it was." She then stood up and said, "I had better let you get some rest. See you in the morning."

I nodded and said, "Night Shadow."

She then walked out, closing the lights off behind her. As I settled into a comfortable position for recharge, I couldn't help but think about the cave. I had hit on Knockout. I knew that this was going to start something different and it would be a major difference later on. But, when the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with me, I welcomed recharge like a long, lost friend.

**And this is now finished! That took longer than I thought that it would but I think I did a pretty decent job on it. Next chapter, of course, is going to be typed by the wonderful Shadow!**

**Shadow: Good job on the chapter Dragon.**

**Me: *smiles* I SAW KNOCKOUT AND TALKED TO HIM! *faints***

**Shadow: What am I going to do with her? *shakes head* I guess I will say bye to them all by myself!**

**Me: *bolts up* I'M UP!**

**Shadow and I: This is DragonScouter and Shadowstalker powering down for a well deserved recharge. *snores fill air***


End file.
